Revons Plus Grand
by JR Salazar
Summary: Another dimension, another place, another time. Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara thought they were going to have some time to themselves, but they got more than they bargained for. Georgette x Sadako. RxR, reviews are moderated.
1. Alexandrie, Alexandra

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Or,  
The PSGeorgette Archives**

 **By Jo-Ryan Salazar**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Alexandrie, Alexandra**

* * *

Petersburg, Orussia, circa 1944. A recent break in the war between the women, the Witches of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing and the antagonists of humanity, the Neuroi, had taken place, allowing the presumptive victors to catch their breath and settle down for the time being. There were no Brave Witches in the air training, or even doing exercises on the ground. Most of the members had been given authorization to return to their families in their native homelands to recover before being summoned for the next campaign which would come months down the road.

There were a few people that remained on base to at least ensure the premises were intact and in respective condition, maintained from the elements of nature and the passage of time. Two young women in the springtime of their youth had found their own peace of mind in each other and were currently busy fixing the quarters for visitors who would use it as a temporary guesthome before the Witches needed to use them again for campaigns and operations of note. A couple of hands formerly of the now-disbanded 501st Joint Fighter Wing fell in to assist in some facility expansions.

"Miss Shimohara?" asked Georgette Lemare while sweeping the floor.

"What is it, Jose?" asked Sadako Shimohara. "And I have decided that starting today, you can call me Sadako any time you like."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've come to know you this far. I am fine with it. So yeah, go for it Jose!"

She shrugged. "Well, to the point. Sadako...have you ever visited Paris?"

"Paris? Oh, I do know that at least one from the 501st have seen it."

"Perrine has and a few others I know have been there too. I have been there as well. After Gallia was liberated, the city looks better now than was what it was before the invasion. I want to come back and visit Paris one day, but work is work, you know?"

She smirked like a brazen man. "Jose, when you're with me, work can never be boring."

"Oh Sadako, not now, it's morning! We just started work today!"

She laughed. "Ah, well, even with the operations done for, a witch's work is never done."

"Stop dawdling around and keep folding! This is so unbecoming of you!" Georgette closed an eye, showing Sadako the evil eye as she responded with a drop of sweat on her head. It was a mask. Georgette smiled and so did Sadako as the two of them continued to housekeep the chamber they were working on...

...until the door slammed open, startling both of them from behind. "Good morning!" exclaimed Flying Officer Waltrud Krupinski.

"Countess! At least open the door properly before you enter!" Georgette exclaimed, pouting.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, it is because I have news to tell you."

"News?" Sadako asked.

"We have finished the construction of a new, massive chamber down the hall. Do you want to follow me? It seems you are done fixing this room."

"Uh, sure," said Sadako. "Jose?"

"Coming!" The two of them followed Flying Officer Krupinski down the hall into a space not seen before at the base.

"Both of you," said Flying Officer Krupinski. "I want to introduce a couple of people you may not have met. They are formerly of the 501st Joint Fighter Win but they wanted to help in improving the base. Both of you, introduce yourselves!"

"Good morning, I am Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager from Liberion. Call me Shirley," she said. "This is my assistant."

"Buon giorno! I am Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini from Romagna," said Francesca. "I am Shirley's assistant!"

"We asked Flight Officer Krupinski if we could integrate some newly-discovered technology and use this base to test it out. As a result, we made a brand new room for Witches to use."

"And," the Countess added, "we are having both of you test this new place out."

"Us?" Sadako asked, mouth twitching.

"Sadako, you-seem-flus-tered," Georgette cooed.

"Ahahahaha, no, it's just, just...what does this room do again? Oh, we should introduce ourselves. I am Pilot Officer Sadako Shimohara of the Fuso Navy, assigned to the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, from Fuso."

"Free Gallian Air Force Pilot Officer Georgette Lemare, also assigned to the 502nd" she said.

"Ah, so you're from where Perrine is," said Shirley. "So, with that said, let's head inside!"

* * *

Sadako blinked while looking around. "Uh..."

"This is just a regular bedroom," Georgette deadpanned. "There's a study, a table, few chairs, curios. I think this is just a regular room. It's nothing special."

"Ahhh, but speaking of special, believe it or not, there are some special differences," said Shirley. She pointed. "This bed fits for two and is spacious and is bigger than all the other beds in the entire base and is made of unique uncommon material not found anywhere else."

"News flash! We had to call in some ringers from Liberion to help with the supply chain too, so this wasn't easy!" Francesca added, sticking her tongue out. "You should be thankful!"

"Originally, this room was supposed to be designed in Romagna at our old base for two of our former members to experiment but they declined and one of them who resides in this country explicitly asked us to build it here for both of you," Shirley said, pointing to Sadako and Georgette with a wingman-style wink.

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" exclaimed Sadako and Georgette.

Georgette was about to melt. "At this rate, I am..." Seconds later, Flying Officer Krupinski produced a massive water bottle, which she used to lower her temperature. "Ahhh, that's a little bit better."

"But what does this room do?" asked Sadako. "Shirley, you didn't tell us!"

"Well, we used a special type of magic restricted to this room only," said Shirley. "It's a magic that allows you to visit a place in the world you wanted to live in and stay, but with the dimension being different and the timeframe being different."

"Different timeframe?" Sadako asked. "What timeframe are we talking about here?"

"Several decades into the future. As in, the 21st Century."

"Wow, and a different dimension?" Georgetter asked.

"Well, the dimension in question is not too different from what you're accustomed to," she replied, scratched her cheek with a hesitant chuckle.

"There's real people, right? I mean, we're on leave but we're just tending the base, but I guess I wouldn't mind a break from work."

"Are there any Neuroi out there?" asked Georgette.

"According to what Shirley told me," Francesca replied, "it is status: unknown. We'll be working on it, but my gut is telling me that there is no need to be concerned."

"Oh. That's...interesting..."

"But will we be able to come back here after we visit this new dimension and timeframe?" Sadako told Shirley. "We don't want to be lost to the future forever, you know. You may not see us again."

"Well, we'll just leave it to the fates to see if, you know, everything works out because we're just testing this room to see how effective the magic is," Shirley said.

"In this case, I don't think we want to risk gambling on our lives as it is, right Jose?" Sadako asked her.

"Yeah, we'll opt out, so thank you for the new room, Shirley but we have to get back to fixing the cots," Georgette said with an anxiousd laugh. They both turned and were horrified.

"Oh no..."

"Okay, I gotta have some sandwiches with the Countess and meet a few others here with Lucchini!" Shirley said over at the door with a few hours.

"Come back soon!" Francesca added.

"Enjoy the journey," Flying Officer Krupinski added with a wry smile.

"BYEEEE!" they all said. And the door slammed shut.

"No! Wait! We don't want to be here!" Sadako cried. She tried to open the door. "Oh god. It's locked. We can't get out."

"This is what I get for knowing you too well," Georgette deadpanned like the doting partner she was. She was favoring her forehead.

"It wasn't my fault, don't blame me, I beg you!" Sadako cried.

Georgette sighed and relaxed on the bed. "So soft..." She draped an arm over her forehead.

Sadako laughed as the two of them took off their socks and rested, staring at the wall. There were some words. "Revons...Plus Grand. What does that mean?"

"Ah, that means, 'Dream Bigger.' But I have no idea why that is actually there," Georgette said. "Maybe it's some omen, some visionary message, or some random words that our visitors put on before locking us in here to get poisoned by the Countess's cooking...or maybe...,?"

Georgette's heart was pulsing a little. Sadako felt her pulse race a little. She had to ask the question. "It's getting a bit warm for me too. Maybe I can..." Sadako slowly unzipped her uniform.

Her partner, no, her ladyfriend blushed. "Sadako! You're not wearing your swimsuit this time. It's...a two-piece." Simple blue as well, but otherwise same material as her one piece. "Ahhh, haaah, I'm getting warm, I need to..."

"I'll assist you."

"Huh! Ahhh, Sadako, I..." There was no turning back. Sadako's hormones were on a roll now for some strange reason, perhaps due to the magic in the room. Nobody told them that there was a lust form of magic built in. But Sadako didn't care. She unbuttoned Georgette's coast and shirt and slowly took it off, revealing her white underwear with blue straps and bow.

The rise in her heat caused Georgette to sprout her cat ears and tail, that of a Persian, and her body began to sweat as she looked in Sadako's eyes. She whispered her name. "Oh Sadako..."

"Georgette. Is it wrong for me to at least dream of having feelings for you?"

"Oh? And what if they are real?" she asked, sighing like a baby and smiling, causing Sadako's bunny ears and tail to sprout out. "I'm fine with this. I don't want to regret anything at all. Even if it means I could lose you forever or..."

Sadako was on all fours on top of her, her breathing hitched, her burning desires reaching the critical point. "Or?"

"Or we die falling in love while in each other's arms?" Georgette's tears fell as they held hands.

"Then let me melt into you before the world is over before we both know it," Sadako cried as they both kissed and embraced each other, the saliva so profuse as their tongues dances and Sadako proceeded to slip a hand under Georgette's panties, causing her heat to stimulate Sadako even more and causing a similar response.

Without a thought, Sadako was fondling Georgette's breasts and sucking on them, causing her to moan and cry out with pleasure as she arched her back and allowing her lover even more access into her pleasure spots. The point had been hit, and Sadako pulled down Georgette's underwear and indulged in her flower. "Ah, Sadako, hyaaaah, oh, oh mon dieu, this is, this, is, this is so amazing! I never felt so...hyaaah. Ohhh, aaaaah!"

Soon enough, the two of them were on the bed in the nude, tribbing as they continue to melt with pleasure in each other's soft touch. Georgette's bows were undone as her medium-length chestnut hair and its rich flowery scent caused the two of them to let out a massive release as one.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both cried, collapsing in each other's embrace, their legs locked as they fell into a deep sleep, their ears and tail disappearing as their collective mind ran away from the world they knew.

"Sadako," Georgette whispered before passing out, her collective love all over the bed, "I love you."

"Georgette, I love you too," Sadako said. "Until we meet again, somewhere, some...place..." And with that, everything faded to black.

* * *

"Ugh, I am so fucking incensed by this," said Flying Officer Naoe Kanno to Sergeant Hikari Karubichi as they hauled in some boxes from a Kübelwagen to the base. "Why the hell am I assigned to bring these supplies with you?"

"It was Commander Rall's orders to have these sent for storage, Nao," Hikari said.

"Like hell that's going to sit well with me, what's in these boxes?"

"Uh we're not authorized to open these supplies, they're labeled Top Secret for a reason..."

"I don't give a damn, we're all technically on leave until further notice from the Commander. Let me open this." She opened it.

"Ahahahahahah, oh dear..."

Nao was horrified when she took one out. "Condoms!? Who authorized shipping condoms to the base!? This is deplorable!"

A voice. "Ahahahahah, that's why you are not supposed to do that," said Squadron Leader Gundula Rall.

"C...Commander, I apologize! Sorry!" Nao exclaimed. "I was only curious." The look from Commander Rall was menacing.

And then, it wasn't. "Don't worry about it. Put that away, seal the box and move it in, now, Nao."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hikari sighed as the two of them continued to move the boxes of condoms and other adult trinkets to a storage space for temporary safekeeping.

* * *

"But why did we have to move those supplies in from the Kübelwagen, they look gross!" Nao told Commander Rall.

"This base will be used as temporary residence for visitors so that they can experience life in this region, and also do the things adult couples do."

"Like what?" she deadpanned.

"You're only 15, you'll find out when you're older."

"I already am thinking like an adult, just tell me!"

"Well, you said these supplies were gross, right?"

"Right..."

"But what you don't realize is that adults use this to relax and it actually feels amazing if you use it properly and not misuse it. But that's for a later time. Don't worry about it. It's for civilians."

"Whatever. Anyway, where's Shimohara and Jose?"

Commander Rall turned away in thought. She was debriefed on what had happened but she didn't want to tell Flying Officer Kanno the truth because she would not believe her. She had to fib. "Pilot Officer Shimohara and Pilot Officer Lemare have been reassigned as of today."

"Where to?" asked Hikari. "We need to talk to them!"

"And I want some nikujaga, I am starved after carrying some creepy stuff that I don't want to use, Squadron Leader!" exclaimed Nao, flailing. "Where are they?"

"I was told by Flight Sergeant Katajainen not to disclose the location to either of you. Only both of us know."

"Nipa is nowhere to be seen on base but I did see Countess," Hikari noted.

"Liar!" Nao roared.

"Ahhhhah, ah, um..." Oh that Squadron Leader. That went well...

"The Fake Countess must know where they are. Where is she?" Nao asked.

"I'm right here, behind you," Flying Officer Krupinski said to Nao.

"Ahhh! Fake Countess, I will give you slack if you answer this question: where is Pilot Officer Shimohara and Pilot Officer Lemare? You must know something about their whereabouts, tell me!"

"You wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"You...really wanna know?"

Now the Countess was deliberately messing with her. "YES, DAMMIT! I need to know right now before..." And the growling noises. "I die from not having my nikujaga," she said in a massive change of tone, pouting.

"Well, a couple of visitors who used to be with the old 501st are stopping to visit and do some guest cooking. It's the first time I tried...what is that again, Commander Rall?"

"Flight Lieutenant Yeager calls it Waldorf Salad, Krupinski," she said.

"Ah, yes, that one. You will love it. It's being served along with another new invention allegedly called sliders."

An anger vein was on Nao's head as she did a comical gunbuster pose before lifting her head. "Actually, I am hungry for something else."

"And what could that be?"

Hikari grimaced. "Um..."

Nao's eyes glistened. "I am hungry to know...where are Shimohara and Jose?"

"All right, I'll tell you," Flying Officer Krupinski said with a sigh. "If you go all the way down the hall, there is a new set of double doors. Open it, and you'll see them."

Commander Rall turned to the Countess and raised an eyebrow. "Are they really gonna buy this?" she asked. The Countess simply pointed to Flying Officer Kanno dragging Sergeant Karibuchi down the hall. She turned to the Commander and winked. "This won't end well," the Commander groaned.

* * *

"Hurry, Hikari, they're over here!" Nao said, a spring in her stuff as they both ran to the glowing double doors. "Aaaaaaand, open!" She opened them. "Oyyy, Shimohara, Jose, we're back! Are you in here."

"This is just a bedroom and there's nobody in here," Hikari said, noticing the curious, the table, the study and chairs...and the bed, strewn with clothes. "This...these are the clothes of Jose and Shimohara..." Hikari turned around. "Revons...Plus Grand...? I have no idea what that means. But Nao, I think Shimohara and Jose have, somehow, somewhat..."

Nao fell to her knees, distraught and crestfalled, the tears coming out of her. "No, this can't be happening. No...no..." And she bellowed to the heavens like the bulldog she was. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Nao!" Hikari went in to comfort Nao. "Hang in there, take a deep breath, calm down, it's okay."

"No, it's not. What is going on. Why, why did this have to happen," sobbed Nao, crying on HIkari's shoulder, getting a slight cold in the process. "Pilot Officer Shimohara and Pilot Officer Lemare...Shimohara...Jose...are GONE!"

Hikari looked in the distance and saw a picture of Sadako and Georgette looking at each other with a smile. Something did happen, but she needed to know. She needed to investigate. She looked upwards as Nao continued to cry inconsolably with sobs here and there. Hikari knew they were out there. She wanted to know where they were right now.

* * *

"Ugggghhhh..." Sadako was snoring as she continued to murmur and drool. "So soft and squishy...I want to die melting in all of this forever, heheheheh...jfoisdidosfioio..."

Georgette opened her eyes and slowly sat up, Sadako choosing to cling to a pillow and empty her flower out in absolute fulfillment. She put on her bows and noticed that her bra and panties were on the floor. After she put them on, she looked around. "Where...are we?"

Sadako woke up. "Uhhh, mmmm, Jose, I...i think we are...yeah, where are we?" She also put on her underwear and looked around. Scarves. shirts. Round spheres. The table, study and chairs were positioned the same but they looked different. Futuristic. And the words were on the wall, the same but the walls were blue with a touch of red and white, and a certain logo associated with...something. "This...is definitely not Petersburg, Jose. The magic must have worked."

"I think it has," said Georgette as she noticed a window with a blue curtain. Sadako walked over and lovingly embraced Georgette from behind. "My..."

"You look wonderful in whatever you wear," Sadako whispered lustily. "Even your skin. Why do Gallians need to have such taste all the time, it's criminal! That's why you are like a crepe I can never stop eating." Her point was made as she nibble her left ear, triggering the cat ears and tail.

"You're gonna make me overheat again after we woke up," she pouted. "Stop nibbling my ear, Sadako."

"Sorry." She let go and the animal ears and tail went away as they both kissed. "Open the curtain, let's see this together."

Taking a deep breath, Georgette drew open the curtain with both hands. They gasped at the scenery. Tall majestic buildings. Parks, people moving in and out, a major thoroughfare in the distance, and...an unmistakable skyscraper that defined where they ended up in.

Sadako and Georgette held each other's hands and looked into each others eyes. Jose's eyes were misting with happiness, and she was beaming. Her wish had come true. Her wish had indeed come true. And they said it together.

"THIS IS...PARIS!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 1**

A/N: I got the writer's block from doing Fighter and Trojans. This just came at me, I was inspired. I had to do it. Win or lose, the team that this fic is centered around have more silverware than any of their peers. Maybe a few more will come in this year. RxR, but reviews are highly moderated.


	2. Comme D'Habitude

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Comme D'Habitude**

* * *

A pinch. Another pinch. So soft and delicate to the touch it might as well be freshly baked bread. Mmmm, bread. The desire for homemade starch was rampant in her own peace of mind that walked the line. She pinched again. And again. And again, that soft side of her that her partner was always pleasuring while they slept.

"Uh, Jose, why are you pinching yourself?" Sadako Shimohara asked Georgette Lemare as the two of them admired the Paris skyline.

"I am alive. Somehow, I am alive after waking up," Jose said.

"I'm alive too, but it's not big deal. Why are you pinching yourself? Conscious of something or something, hmmm?"

"I have to prove to myself and to you that I am not dreaming right now." One more pinch. "No, this is real! This is reality! This is Paris! The genuine article. The Paris that Perrine was talking about, the biggest city of all, the City of Lights! That's the Eiffel Tower, Sadako. We are here!"

"Calm down, calm down, Jose, we'll be all right, do you need me to rub your shoulders?" She received a headbump and was placed in a corner.

"No thank you, but thank you for asking, hmph!" But she did feel bad about it, a few seconds afterwards. "Sorry. It was the heat of the moment."

"The heat of the moment, said the cat to the rabbit," Sadako said, getting up and looking around their bed. "At this rate, I'm gonna get cat scratch fever and I'll be in trouble."

Jose turned around, horrified. "You wouldn't...!" Then she blinked. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Check out all these clothes," Sadako said, opening the dresser to a full arsenal of women's clothes and swimwear and loungewear. And yes, even high-end underwear custom made. "Such taste!"

A hand was around Georgette's head as she laughed hesitantly. "Ahahahah, you're embarassing me."

"Such culture! Such style! This is truly...um, uh..." Sadako saw a poster across from her. "France! We are apparently in a place called France!"

"France? I don't even know where that is on a map," said Georgette. "I only know Gallia. Unless...France IS Gallia...then that means..."

"WE ARE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" they both said.

Sadako continue to leaf through the pret-a-porter sets while Georgette was deep in thought, scheming. A brand new side never seen, on debut, on showcase, in private. "This might get some getting used to," Jose said, pondering.

"Of course, take a look below and see what the locals are wearing," Sadako said.

"Oh my..." Georgette noticed that some girls were dressed like boys.

Sadako showed her an example. "In this era, in this dimension, in this timeline you can actually dress like a boy and wear long pants!"

"I've never done that before, it looks weird," Jose said, eyes rolling.

"There are dresses as well," Sadako deadpanned, showing a sundress with a red blouse and red high heels.

"More like it."

"And, apparently the outfits of actual sports clubs are in this dresser too. Like this one." Sadako tossed Jose a blue football jersey with purple accents, some writing, and some touches of red and white.

"I've never worn something like this before," said Georgette. She turned the jersey around. "Ib...ra..hi..mo..vic? 10. I don't even know what that's supposed to stand for." She turned it around. "Fly Emirates? What's that?"

"I think we are in a timeline and dimension that does not use striker units," said Sadako. "Emirates must be the name of a notable civilian passenger air fleet company."

"What? But, our familar forms, they are still working, right?"

Sadako stroked her right nipple fast and hard to the point that she moaned profusely, triggering the rabbit ears and tail. "Hyaaaaaah!" she cried.

Jose blinked. "...eh?"

A thumbs up and one eyes closed. "It still works!" Sadako grinned. Seconds later, she was bent over in a corner with a headbump. "I told you it still works but you must think I've turned into a jackass already!"

"What...jackass are you referring to, I may ask?" Jose asked, her mouth twitching, annoyed.

Sadako pointed to a painting of an old politician with an unmistakable haircut and color. A caption "This guy! Do..nald...Tr..ump! Yeah, this guy!"

Georgette was steaming. She did not know who that man was, but somehow her bad vibes suggested it was a Neuroi in disguise. "Sadako, did you just..."

"Noooo, don't kill me! I loved you then, I love you now, please forgive me!" Sadako lamented, begging for forgiveness in her blue underwear. A hand was extended. "...huh?" A blink. "Eh?"

"Let's head to the bath. We could use one," Jose said, the aura of an angel with wings and a halo on her figure. "Eheheh!"

"I am saved. There is a God...!" Sadako whispered dramatically.

"Hurry and get up already," she deadpanned.

"Ahahahahahah..." And they both went to the bath for a long soaping and unintended make-out, her mind having melted into goo. "Ohhhhh baby..."

* * *

Naoe Kanno was no longer distraught. She was in disbelief as she and Hikari Karibuchi left the test chamber, picking up the clothes of Sadako and Jose and putting them in a basket to be placed in the wash. "How?" she asked. "How? How the hell is it possible for them to disappear like that? Did they get abducted? What is going on? My head is spinning!"

"I don't know Nao," Hikari said. "I think the Countess knows exactly what happened."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," Flying Officer Waltrud Krupinski said, appearing in front of them. "Let's head to the dining hall, I will explain further."

Nao and Hikari's stomachs growled on cue. "Yes ma'am."

Nao and Hikari sat on one side, while Flying Officer Krupinski and Commander Rall sat on the other. Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager. carried a couple of trays and served some plates of sandiwches, salads and utensils.

"What's this?" asked Nao.

"Sliders and Waldorf salad, as served in Liberion," Commander Rall replied, sinking her teeth in one of the bite-sized wonders.

"Mmmm, this is actually pretty good."

"You like it?" asked Shirley. "I made it myself."

"Oh! You must be that Liberion girl from the 501st, Charlotte Yeager!" Nao said. She shook her hand. "We finally meet after a while! Greetings!"

"It's nice to be here. You are Flying Officer Naoe Kanno, correct!"

"That's right! Thanks for the meal! It's yummy!" She continued to dig in.

"The Waldorf salad is actually a New York, Liberion invention. I'm from West Virginia and I decided to do my take on steak sandwiches. So I developed the slider. Seems it's a grand slam." She looked at the plate. Empty, nothing. "And there it goes. Rest in peace, lunch."

"Can you believe this, we were actually transporting condoms to the base for safekeeping. Of all things, earlier today!" Nao said, exasperated. "Sigh...when it comes to those nasty things, leave me out of it!"

"Different standards for different Witches, I believe."

"But more to the point, was that room that I just went in...did that have something to do with the disappearance of Pilot Officer Shimohara and Pilot Officer Lemare?"

"Pretty much. Mainly because, Lucchini and I designed and built the new room."

"Whoa...what does that room do?"

"The built-in magic engineered in the room allows a partnership to transport themselves to anywhere they want in the world, but in a futuristic timeframe and a different dimension."

"Wow...so where did they go?"

"I don't know the answer to that. All I did was build the room for you guys while visiting. I have no idea after that."

"I did overhear," said the Countess, "that Jose wanted to see a place in Gallia called, I think, Pa..ri..."

"Paris?" Nao exclaimed, a fang sticking. "They went to Paris!?"

"I guess that's where they went."

"In another dimension and a different timeframe," Hikari added, deep in thought.

"Ohhhhh my head is spinning from all this," Nao said, her head hurting. "Dammit! Will we ever see them again after a while?"

"Knock on wood, we're working on that as we speak," said Shirley with a thumbs up and a smile.

"Flight Lieutenant Yeager, do you know the year that the room is set to by any chance?" asked Commander Rall.

"Good question Gundala," Charlotte said, pulling out her clipboard. "According to my notes here, the room is set to have the users transported to the location in the designated dimension in the year...ah, 2017, later January to early February."

"That far?" Hikari exclaimed.

"Yep, that far," Shirley replied.

"Whoa, they have been thrown into a dimension set to the future. It definitely is not the Paris as the Gallians known it here. Is the place even called Gallia in the timeline?"

"Actually, it goes by different name, and the land mass shapes are also different," said Shirley, showing a full map of the dimension and places. This is where we are. Russian Federation, and in that dimension, the city is called SAINT Petersburg. Hikari, your country, Fuso, is called Japan. And this is Gallia. It's a place called France."

"Do you know the demonyms for people of that dimension?"

"People in Fuso are Japanese, people in Orussia are Russian, people in Gallia are French, and I'm from Liberion, and on this map, that is labeled as the United States of America, which means I would be labeled as an American. Oh yeah, and Suomus is Finland and Karlsland is Germany. Finns, Germans. And Lucchini's place, Romagna, is Italy, while Brittania is the United Kingdom. However, Lynette Bishop was born here, near where I live, a place called Canada. So she is a Canadian."

"What a nice name...Canadian."

"An unconfirmed report tells me that the current head of government in that realm in that dimension and timeline is as untalented politically as that of my own realm and my leader in particular is off to a tough start in terms of standing among certain citizens as he just began his term as head of government. I can't really confirm this, though for sure, because I, well, am, not participating in my own chamber I designed."

"You're just making this up to get a rise out of all of us," Nao said, her eyebrows twitching through her false laugh. "You LIAR!"

"Calm down, Kanno," Flying Officer Krupinski said.

"Kanno, do you want to go through seiza again?" Commander Rall said in a threatening voice.

"Ahahahahahha, never mind, sorry, Shirley!" Nao said, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Shirley said with a grin.

"uwu..."

"But I also wanted to ask this," asked Hikari. "When can we expect them back? They won't be out for very long in that different dimension you speak of, right?"

"Shouldn't be too long but I don't believe I set a end time for when they are out there," Shirley replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't you set an end date again?"

"Because I got so busy and worked up that I ended up getting tired, fell asleep and Lucchini also got tired and decided to sleep with her head between my cleavage sounding like a motorboat or a housetruck, I think that's what they call it over there, don't know for sure."

The Countess was in stitches. "I'm dying here!"

"That's a little bit too much detail for us to digest, don't you think?" asked the Commander.

"I just wanted to lay it out there." Shirley said.

"Grrrrrr!" Nao wanted none of it. "Let me have some...now!" She squeezed Shirley's voluptuous breasts, causing her to sigh lustily. "Eheh..." But no sooner had Nao found her piece of heaven that Francesca Lucchini walked. "Uh...hi?"

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Woman," she snarled.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Nao, fleeing the room while being chased by Francesca. The pecking order didn't lie. Nao could never win but it was fun while it lasted, the fresh squeeze from the heavens.

"Dear me, someone must have gone full frontal on the coffee today," Flying Officer Krupinski offered.

"Or has a certain anatomy envy," the Commander added. The two of them laughed.

"I'll head back to the kitchen to clean up," Shirley said. "Later tonight, Lucchini and I need to depart for North Africa to take care of some humanitarian work, as per Hanna's request."

"Thank you for stopping by and giving us this new room, we appreciate it."

"A pleasure, both of you. And you too, Hikari."

"Of course," she replied, nodding. She returned to her thoughts. "But still...to be in a different Paris that the Paris we know...will they both be all right over there?" She meant to find out.

* * *

"Ahhhh, nice long baths with you is like floating on a cloud that I could never fall out of," Sadako said as the two of them walked out of the bath, the scent of lovemaking replaced by natural flowery tones and purity dancing with piety. "Feels great, Jose."

"You keep fondling me so much, I'm just amazed that I am okay with this," Georgette said, looking for some bows to fix her hair. She noticed two new bows on the bed. "Hmmm, this is new. Red on the left, blue on the right? Mmmm, a nice change from the usual. Sadako, is there any underwear sets in the rack down there?"

"Here is one," she replied, holding a stylized top and panties that looked like an adapted version of the local team's uniform.

"You're already dressed!?" Jose shot back. Sadako was dressed in a white shirt, black jacket, jeans and one of the blue scarves in the study, along with brown fur boots.

"Ahahah, I dress quickly. Go ahead and put it on."

"I guess this will do. It looks like my underwear, but with a unique twist." Georgette put the top and panties on, with Sadako watching, her left hand discreetly over her crotch. It was getting a bit damp, too. "I knew it," she said, a sweatdrop on her face, her eyebrows twitching.

Sadako withdrew the hand and laughed hesitantly. Jose did see that she was touching herself while she was putting it on. "You...do keep it clean down there, I realized."

"Of course I do. You do the same. How do I expect to get a taste of you myself if it doesn't get shaved?"

"!? Well, I concede, you do have a point. Ah!" Sadako went and took out a shirt. "Here is a skirt to go with the top."

"Ah." A lambskin top. "It says...Chanel. This must be a brand." Georgette put the skirt on. "And it fits me, too! I like it." She giggled and decided to put the jersey on as well, putting on a scarf on a whim before looking at herself in the mirror. "How do I look, Sadako?"

"In your language, if I recall, that would be...c'est magnifique! Extraordinare! Magnificent and extraordinary."

"You're picking the language up easily, not bad," Jose replied with a smile. "But, this crest must be something. It says...uh..."

"There's actually a bigger sign on the wall next to the mirror."

"Oh! I didn't notice. Paris...Saint...Germain. Ici C'est Paris...Paris Est Magique. This is Paris. Paris is magical. Ah, I guess this means that this is a jersey and a scarf associated with Paris Saint-Germain. Are they an important organization"" Jose noticed Sadako reading a magazine. "What is that you're reading?"

"Information on this so-called Paris Saint-Germain," said Sadako. "It says here that they are a major sports club. They do three sports: football for men and women, a sport called handball, and a category called electronic sports, also known as e-sports, with the two games in question called FIFA 17 and League Of Legends. I have no idea what that League Of Legends is but there is a financial record here that shows that they are one of the richest sports organizations in the country and they are best known for their men's football team. Have you heard of football?"

"Football. Um, I recalled that before I was assigned to the 502nd, while working in the countryside near Barenton I noticed in the distance two plots of land that were shaped like there were going to be used for some sort of sports event. Two sets of posts, line markings, and there were two groups of 11 boys, moving a ball with their feet and trying to move the ball past this thing called an end line and score into the goal area for a goal. In my language it's called a but, pronounced bih."

"Oh."

"I also recall this. One player on either side was allowed to collect or stop the ball with his hands. Nobody else was allowed to. There was some tackling and physical play and the supporters were singing, clapping and chanting, some even saying some nasty words. Most of them were boys. I wondered what that sport was because just watching it for a few minutes was a joy because the player had actual skill in passing the ball and even doing some creative footwork and juggling with their feet. So it's called football. Naturally. What's today by the way?"

"I am looking at the clock, and it says, Sunday, January 29, 2017. We are apparently in the year 2017 and it's late winter." Georgette and Sadako broke out some coats, while Georgette took some leg warmers out of curiosity and put them on along with some white boots. "I also noticed we have two handbags on the table. One has a rabbit marking, the other a cat marking. Ah, this is actually our familiar mark. And it even has wallets with everything on it. These are stuffed."

"Cards and all, and plenty of money too," Jose added. "As well as makeup, perfumes, toiletries, chewing gum." She took out a tube of lipstick. "I think you put it on like this." Shiny pink. She applied it on and puckered her lips. She never put on eyeliner or eyeshadow in her life but somehow she was able to do it easily.

"Putting on makeup? I never know you could actually do that!" Sadako exclaimed. "Maybe I should try it in the future." Seconds later, Sadako gave in and the two of them were putting on light makeup and looking flash like euro cash. "So it seems in this part of the world, the currency is called the euro and we use cards to make payment. Hey, and I have a passport from Japan."

"I have my own passport but I have some identification cards, and even this thing. I think the people here in this dimension call this a credit card. I think there is a way to use it." She put it away. "But I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm done here. I wonder what hotel this is," Sadako said as the two of them walked out of the room, into a hall with other doors. She noticed a sign. "Radisson...Blu. I think Radisson is the name of another brand of this dimension."

"You might be right." As they walked, they noticed a few players in warmup kits walking to the elevator in the distance before disappearing. "Oh my, are those...?"

"They must be the people from PSG!" Jose replied.

"PSG?"

"PSG = Paris Saint-Germain."

"Ohhh. Did you come up with it?"

"I think it's been established before we even got here. But for you, I'll claim it."

"For me? Oui, oui, oui! Rrrrrr!" The two of them giggled like mindless idiots madly in love as they walked to the elevator and went down to the floor. "So this is a lobby. We must have been transported to a hotel room. So we are in a hotel."

"A futuristic one at that," Georgette noted. "Let's take a look outside." The two of them walked out the door and left the Radisson Blue. "Oh. My. Goodness." A good deal of the major attractions were there, as well as the Eiffel. "This place is even better up close!" And Georgette's stomach growled. "So where should we eat?"

Sadako's eyes glowed as she scanned for a place for the two of them to have an afternoon bite. The two of them walked down and soon enough, Sadako saw a bar. "Frog XVI. Maybe there is something here. Shall we go in?"

"Could be worse...I guess so," Jose said with an embarrassed look and a hesitant laugh. "Let's go." As Sadako took Georgette's hand, the look became an assertive, knowing smile and their first-ever experience with visiting a restaurant referred to in this dimension/timeline as a sports bar would begin in earnest.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Nightcall

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Nightcall**

* * *

Plenty of television monitors all around. Tables, chairs, drink glasses, men and women socializing while watching sports events from all over the world, including America, or Liberion, as Sadako Shimohara and Georgette Lemare knew the place as. They were mesmerized as they walked around before finding a place to sit down. "Let's have a seat," Georgette said as the two of them found a plush place to sit down at Frog XVI.

An attendant went over to them. "Welcome to Frog XVI," he said. "My name is Pierre, would you like to start with anything to drink at this point?"

Georgette and Sadako were 17, so they were too young to actually drink any wine. The legal drinking age in France was 18. Nonetheless, Jose looked to Sada and they both nodded. "Chateau Le Clariot, 15cl," they both said.

"Identifications, please?"

Sadako showed Pierre her passport, and Georgette showed her CNIS, or national identity card, which somehow showed up conveniently for both of them respectively. "Ah, both of you are 18. Looks good."

"Eh? We are?" Sadako said. Georgette winked at her, chuckling, causing Sadako's lips to form a sideways three. "That we are. Rrrrrr. Kappa."

"By the way, I should inform you that this wine is AOP."

"What does that mean?" she asked in French. Sadako covered her mouth in amazement. She was actually talking like the locals perfectly, and her eyes were spiraling in response. Quickly internalized and accepted as the law.

"It means this wine has a protected origin. This is actual wine from Bordeaux. It's a good one, you'll love it."

Georgette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing Sadako to sweat a little. "She seems she can be built to hold this," Sadako thought. "That means, I must...!"

"So, we'll get you that, and anything else to drink?"

"Ah! Oh yes, um...gimme a chocolate chaud and a jus ananas," Sadako added, talking quickly.

"Calm down, Sada," Georgette replied. "I'll have a chaud too, sir."

"Good choices," Pierre said. "I'll come back with your drinks, and take a look at what you want on the menu. Thank you, merci." He left.

"There he goes," Sadako said. "He has such a nice hairstyle too. What a gentleman."

"The people here are very tall. Some people are from different parts of the world too," Georgette said. It was also getting warm. "Ah, I think I'm getting a bit too hot. Coat, Sada."

"Mmm-hmmm..."

Georgette sighed as Sadako took off her coat, revealing her PSG jersey that emphasized her bust, some light lashes of sweat giving it a natural, smooth sheen. Subconsciously, her right hand was caressing her left nipple as the warmth overtook here. "Ahhhh, so warm..."

An onlooker whistled. "Waouh! A PSG supporter touching herself suggestively! Very nice," he said in a deep voice with a thick Africa accent. "Tres bien!"

That alarmed her. She stopped fondling herself. "Eh!? Ahahhaah, thank you, but who might you be?"

He went over and shook her hand. "My name is Cheikh. I am a visitor from Bamako, in Mali."

"Mali? Where is that?"

"North Africa. You didn't take any geography lessons at your local ecole?"

"It's not that, it's, um...never mind."

"Ah, oh please, please, do not worry about it, miss. I will not ask that question again. Instead, what is your name, by the way?"

"My name is Georgette but you can call me Jose. I am from a place called Barenton."

"Normandy?"

"I guess you did take lessons on the other hand. Exactly, that's where I live."

"She says Barenton, Normandy, I've been there," said Cheikh's friend, a fair skinned fellow with a portly build, holding a mug of beer in salute. "She's a pure, genuine country girl. I am Pascal, a friend of Cheikh, from Rennes. I am his personal chaperone and I'm giving him a tour of the country while he is away from his work over in Mali. Are you heading to the football over at Le Parc?"

"Le Parc?"

"Le Parc des Princes, home of Paris Saint-Germain FC," Pascal replied.

Sadako pulled out two tickets from her handbag, luxury box seating. Her eyes sparkled. "I guess we are," Jose replied, scratching her cheek. "Yes sir, we are."

"Well. Anyway, in Normandy, the local club in the first division, or Ligue 1, is a team called Stade Malherbe Caen, or SM Caen for shirt." Pascal produced an iPad Pro and pulled up a visual. "This is where Caen stand in the table."

"18th? Is that...a bad thing?"

"It means that if things go the way they are at the end of the current season, Caen are going to be relegated to the second division, or Ligue 2, joining Le Havre AC and maybe even a team called US Quevilly-Rouen, who are doing well in the National, our country's third division. And this is their actual crest." Pascal pulled it up, smirking.

Jose covered her mouth in shock. "Ohhhh mon dieu! Put that away, sir, please! That is worse than Sada when she is wild as a cruel summer! It's like a Viking that grew his facial hair too long and didn't even take a bath in a year! Disgusting!" cried Georgette.

"By the way Mr. Pascal, I am Sadako from Hiroshima, Japan," she said.

"Home of Sanfrecce, a good club in the J1 League," he replied.

"Yes, that club, I suppose, ahahahahah..."

"She has no idea," Jose thought to herself, highly suspicious like a beautiful mind.

Pascal then pulled up the current Paris Saint-Germain crest. "Now...which one would you choose?"

Georgette took a deep gulp then cried. "Ici C'est..."

"PARIS!" roared the others in the pub, followed by applause.

Cheikh looked at the patrons then turned to Jose. "Good choice. See what we mean?"

"I think it all makes sense. PSG will be my club. However, I also have another question."

"Go on, Miss Jose."

"What does the word on the back Ibrahimovic mean? I don't even know what that is."

"Oh dear me! You absolutely do not know!?"

"Please don't get mad, I'm honest, I don't know who that is!"

"You do not know who Zlatan Ibrahimovic is?" Pascal asked, stupefied.

Georgette sucked a finger, guilty like Jeanne D'Arc. "Non," she mewed, guilty like Marie Antoinette centuries ago.

"Hmph! Then let me refresh you then mademoiselle, since you wear his jersey but yet you do not know the man," On cue, a highlight reel of the player in question played. "For your information, Zlatan Ibrahimovic is the greatest goalscorer in Paris Saint-Germain history. He has more goals across all competitions than any other goalscorer at the club. He is also Sweden's most celebrated association football player and currently plays for a club in England called Manchester United, another well known brand that is having a difficult season in their league this year, the Premier League."

"Adding to what he said, I can attest to this, young miss: Zlatan...is a god," Cheikh said dramatically, hand over heart. "As supporters of PSG, we are forever indebted to him for putting our club back on the map and giving us enough trophies to make us the leader in trophies won in France at this moment. He is also a proud football dad and has two wonderful sons built to carry on his legacy. Finally, Miss Jose, we love chanting his name because he is the man, the myth, the legend, the god...Zlatan!"

"IBRAHIMOVIC!" the others reponded.

"Zlatan!"

"IBRAHIMOVIC!"

"ZLATAAAAAAAAN!"

"IBRAHIMOVIC!" And applause.

"See what I mean?"

"I see what you mean, and I guess I am wearing the shirt of a legend," Jose said. A rush of energy filled her up, causing her to sigh. "I am fine with this. I guess we are ready to order, then."

"Are you ready to order?" asked Pierre, coming back with the drinks.

"What type of cuisine is this, by the way?"

"American food. Hamburgers, Tex-Mex, barbecue..."

"The type of food Shirley eats at home, Jose," Sadako replied.

"Is that so, Sada? A Revolution and Loaded Fries for me then, Mr. Pierre," said Jose.

"Someone has the appetite. Burning all those calories at the match later tonight then. Hope you come back here to celebrate if PSG win. And for you, Miss?" Pierre asked Sadako.

"Smokin Beef Tacos, Texas Toast and nachos, Mr. Pierre."

"Another hungry supporter. Good luck to the Rouge et Bleu then! Let me take this, and I'll get your order." And Pierre took the menus and the order was being taken care of.

A courageous soul was Jose as she took a few swirls of the snifter before taking a sip. "Oh my, this is very good. You know Sada, there are wineries in my part of the country but I do believe that Bordeaux is the best place for wine. I know it, you know it, the world knows it. It's so good." No sooner had she said that that she noticed Sadako drinking both her beverages and the water. "Ah, but don't drink it quickly, we're not in a rush, that's not how you drink wine, it isn't water!" Sadako put the glass down in apparent achievement. "Dear me, I hope you are not intoxicated after all this..."

A blank stare of confusion. "I'm fine," Sadako said. "I'm...fine..." And then her eyes glowed red with lustful, deliciously lewd visions. "So...fine..."

"You're drunk after one glass," Georgette said. "Sada, please restrain yourself, we are in a public place."

The glowness subsided on obedient cue. Sadako's water glass was refilled and she chased it down to prevent herself from making a mountain out of a molehill. "Ah, you know, I always imagined," she said as the order came in and Jose replied by handing the attendant her visa to be recorded in her ledgers in her home dimension (again, another perk to the new magic created by Charlotte E. Yeager), "that you would look fantastic juggling a soccer ball and even shooting it at goal. Even throwing it into play would get the boys roaring for more."

"Sada."

"Eh?"

She came in closer and whispered. "Calm down, be quiet and eat. NOW."

"Yes, ma'am." Sadako took a bit of the tacos, the sauce staining the sides of her mouth a little.

A slight head tilt. "Oh, and Sada, please wipe your mouth when you eat."

"Ahahahah, um, okay, but, uh..."

She crept in close again. This cool cat meant business, how about that. "Or...for the love of...never mind, let me do that. Hope no one sees. Close your eyes. Close them, close them." Discreetly, and with no one apparently looking, Georgette wiped Sadako's mouth clean with her tongue, a soft hush on her lips. "Better?"

"Ooh la la!" Cheikh said with a whistle. "You two together?"

Georgette and Sadako laid knowing looks and smiles before nodding at Cheikh, unhappy with his intrusiveness. "They are, leave them alone, Cheikh, let them do what they want," Pascal replied.

"Okay, well, a pleasure talking to you, enjoy your meal and the match and your stay here in Paris."

"Are you heading off anywhere?" Sadako asked, munching on her toast.

"Taking the Metro to Gare Lyon to take a train to Lyon later tonight," he replied. "We won't be here for long."

"Nice talking with you. Have a safe journey."

"Merci, Miss, thank you."

"This hamburger is really good, it's like it melts in your mouth or something," Georgette said.

"Did you order dessert as well?"

"I left a note..." Pierre brought in two plates of cheesecake. "And got us this."

"Cheesecake."

"Salted caramel. Requested a few dashings of cinnamon because I can feel the burning passion in this city. It's energetic and amazing."

"Let's take our time then. Kickoff is at 21:00 local time," Sadako said, looking at her issued iPhone. "So this is what people use to communicate in this timeframe and dimension. Cute looking, I like it. And it even has my insignia."

"Mine's too, and it even has a super-deformed version of me with the ears and tail," Jose replied. "So flattered."

"Let's finish eating, then."

"Let's!"

* * *

An hour later, the two of them made their walk towards the stadium. "My belly is so full from that meal. That was an amazing meal and I saw some sports I never knew were possible, stuff that we don't have where we are, except maybe the football and running," Sadako said with a sigh.

"Well, I won't feel exhausted for a while, that's for sure," Jose said. "Hmmm?" As they walked, they saw in the distance a mob of men and women with flags and a few flares singing and clapping loudly.

 _"Ensemble nous sommes invincibles,_

 _Unis par la même passion,_

 _De notre virage, terrible,_

 _S'élèvent en chœur nos chansons,_

 _En rouge & bleu allez, en rouge & bleu allez._

 _En rouge & bleu allez, en rouge & bleu allez._

 _Ensemble nous sommes invincibles,_

 _Unis par la même passion,_

 _De notre virage, terrible,_

 _S'élèvent en chœur nos chansons,_

 _En rouge & bleu allez, en rouge & bleu allez._

 _En rouge & bleu allez, en rouge & bleu allez!"_

"Such a beautiful chant made by very proud men," Jose said, sighing. "Where are we seated by the way?"

"I think we are in the section called Club Vendome. Maybe we should ask one of the staff here."

"Excuse me?" asked Jose to one of the stadium staff. "Sir?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"We have been given passes to the Club Vendome section of Le Parc, can you direct us there?"

"Hmmm. It seems the boss has invited you two somehow. Follow me, this way."

"The boss? Who is the boss?" Sadako asked.

"You will actually meet him in person later after the match with Monaco. Follow me." The two of them followed the attendant to a pathway leading to the boxes.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"I am Jean, a member of the Parc des Princes security."

"Sadako, a visitor from Japan. My friend here is Georgette, she is my chaperone and is from...where are you again, Jose?"

"Barenton," she said.

"Barenton, Normandy," Sadako clarified.

"Okay. By the way, this is one of the richest clubs in Europe, where you're heading to is a very exclusive place and it's a beautiful suite, you'll love it. First time?"

"Yes, sir," they both said.

"Then this will blow. Your. Mind."

"I don't like this looks of this, Sada," Jose groaned through Jean's deep guffaws.

"Brace yourself, Jose."

"Aaaand, here we are!" said Jean, showing Georgette and Sadako the VIP suite entrance. "This is Club Vendome, part of the Executive Club."

Jose gasped. "Wow! It's like a futuristic mansion! The Countess would feel right at home here, I can't believe it!"

"Implying she would even be," Sadako snarked. "Are you sure?"

"Countess, you say?" Jean asked Georgette.

"Never mind, she is from out of this country. A friend of mine from, uh...ah! Germany, Germany, yes that's it, Germany."

"Oh, the noisy neighbors, I don't worry about them. So, the match is in two hours, enjoy yourselves, your assigned seats are down there, we have some staff member that is ready to assist you and answer questions and after the game you'll get to meet our boss."

"But who is the boss?" Sadako wondered.

"I said you will find out. I won't spoil anything."

"Okay, sure thing then..."

"And remember, Ici C'est..."

"Paris," the two of them said in a monotonous tone.

"Thank you. Adieu!" And there went Jean.

"Ahhhh, goodness me, sometimes this is all too much for a country girl like myself, I could never feel right at home here," said Georgette, looking around the suite, seeing photos of past glories, the different variations of the crest all over the halls, the plush sofas and television screens of other events. She then took a seat, draping an arm over her head. "It can be overwhelming."

"Well, we're just getting used to this place, this dimension, timeframe and all that; it's not so bad, Jose," Sadako said, grabbing a bottle of water to drink. "The food and drink is real. That's a start."

"Lies are just so unappetizing. What makes the truth so delicious that it may as well be manna from heaven is that it really does set you free."

"Just like you, to me, oui, oui, oui," Sadako purred. "I love your philosophy."

"Oh stop Sada, not now, you naughty, poetic thing!" Jose shot back, pulling back with a cat pose.

"And...that cat pose. You stop, melting my heart, oh mon coeur, and pulling me apart!"

"And leave the dramatics for the chamber at the hotel, if you don't mind."

"Sigh...fine." Sadako grabbed some more bottles and a few appetizers and the two of them watched some more random sports news, including some local football news and European football news. "Still, this world we are in is quite different than the one we know. Everything is faster and more sophisticated. And yet in some ways it's not too different. It's somewhere in between."

After about 10 minutes, the two of them opened some glass doors and took their seats by the pitch. "What a view," Jose said, seeing the arrangement of color, the seats designed to be a virtual extension of the crest, Eiffel and all. "This is amazing. So this is what a football stadium looks like from the inside."

"Ah, there's the players," said Sadako, seeing the players from PSG walking on to the pitch for warmups, followed by the visitors from AS Monaco. "They are preparing for the game by doing drills. Look!"

Georgette looked around and saw some players going up and down, one in particular with light to medium skin, a similarly youthful build and a spring in his step, one with the No. 15 assigned to him. She watched him juggle the ball, take some shots, dribble, run, touch and go. The young man noticed that she was watching and after his turn with the drills, he caught her attention.

"Waouh! Haaah!" Jose's heart started to skip a beat, her pulse quickening as her body heat shot up. The man nodded and gave a wink, causing Jose to sigh and close her eyes, whispering in a girlish tone with girlish number. "He's so cute and dreamy...mon frere...o...hah, onii-chan..."

"D...did you just say onii-chan!?" Sadako exclaimed, alarmed incredulously as the players continued to warm up. "Are you all right? Are you okay? Jose? Jose~~~?" No use, the man's youthful charm put Georgette to sleep, imagining she had found her long-lost big brother. If she even had one of note! "Onii-chan...? Really...?" And she would not wake for a while...

* * *

...until later. "Jose, are you awake? Oy! Jose, wake up already!"

She finally opened her eyes. "Eh? What happened? Did I sleep though something? I have no idea."

"You slept through an entire match, Jose. Take a look at the scoreboard."

"I did? Um..." Georgette took a look. "Paris Saint-Germain 1...AS Monaco 1. I don't think I really slept through much but I did dream I was in a football simulation landscape developed by Ursula Hartmann from Karsland."

"I know her through Commander Rall, but...you actually slept through the whole match and never paid attention? At all? How did?"

Her head tilted to the side. "No, I guess I didn't." She looked in the distance. "And...the seats are empty." There were just floodlights illuminating the cold grass pitch, a lone groundskeeper tending the grasses, and a video scoreboard showing the score set to Kavinsky's "Nightcall." An instrumental version. "I think everybody left. There's no one here."

"Exactly, it's been 20 minutes since the match ended! Right..." Sadako took Georgette's hand. "Let's go home. Or, to our hotel room. The way this match played out was disgusting. What a waste of time."

"Um, okay...I guess I was smart to sleep through this one then...I guess it can't be helped," she said with a sight.

But before that could all happen...a voice. "Excuse me, ladies?"

They turned. "Eh?" Georgette asked.

A tall man with medium-dark skin, a black bouffant and a light smile to go with a coat, slacks and boots. "Follow me," he said in French with a distinct accent.

"Uh, sure." Jose and Sada went to follow the man upstairs to the patio at the Club Vendome.

"Please allow me, first, to express my heartfelt apologies. I must take responsibility for letting the players and coaches fail to satisfy you in terms of giving you a proper demonstration of knowledge of the sport. I am truly sorry on behalf of all of them. This is my fault. Please acknowledge it."

"No need to be sorry, we, well, ahahahah, we aren't that affected by it?" Jose asked Sadako. "What do I tell him, Sada? He seems to not be from here!"

"On the contrary young lady," he said.

Georgette turned, alarmed. "Eh? Who are you?" she asked, mesmerized.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nasser Ghanim Al-Khelaifi. I am the chairman and chief executive officer of the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club."

Sadako looked to Georgette in surprise. "He...is the boss."

"He is the boss," Jose said.

"He..."

"Is..."

Both of them turned to Nasser, shocked beyond all belief. "THE BOSS!?"

"Yes," he said. "I am the boss. But please, ladies, you may call me Nasser." He beamed, bowing.

Georgette had no idea what to do. She was heating up again and was about to lose her mind. Sadako looked at her, concerned. "Oh...mon...DIEU!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Raging

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Raging**

* * *

Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara looked at the owner of Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, Nasser Al-Khelaifi, with looks of surprise on their faces, a collective gulp on cue. Here he was, the boss, one of the richest men on earth owning one of the richest clubs on earth, apologizing to a couple of new fans from out of city, out of timeline and out of dimension, for a football match that ended in a draw.

"So you are the owner of PSG, huh?" asked Jose with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, I am," he said. "I don't think you've actually seen the entire stadium in particular so, let's take a tour of the place with me guiding, since I asked the staff to keep the place open while you are here."

"Really?" Sadako asked. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Nasser!"

"Sure, follow me." They did and the three of them walked around the stadium, seeing the different rooms, Georgette and Sadako taking photos along the way. "Please, tell me who you are."

"Mr. Nasser, my name is Sadako Shimohara, from Hiroshima, Japan. I am on an extended stay visa so I will be in the country for a few months with my chaperone and partner."

"And my name is Georgette Lemare, from Barenton, Normandy. I am Sada's chaperone, guide and partner. We've known each other for quite a while," Jose said.

"So you two are together," said Nasser.

"Yes, we are, and we are very happy together as well!" Jose and Sadako blushed, holding each other's hands. Jose's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Sadako's deep red eyes.

"Very nice. I have learned that in my time here in France, I do not need to discriminate on who to love, how to love, and so on. I decide that I will let people choose who they want to without being questioned for it. That makes everyone satisfied and not fearful. I am actually from a place in the world called Qatar."

"Qatar?" asked Jose.

"It's a small country located on the Arabian Peninsula full of oil refineries and a number of nobility and royalty that I am partners with and have relations with. The capital is Doha, where a number of top companies in the world are located. I am also chairman and chief executive officer of beIN Media Group, chairman of Qatar Sports Investments, president of the Qatar Tennis Federation (QTF) and vice president of the Asian Tennis Federation for West Asia (ATF)."

"Whoa," Sadako said. "You're involved in a lot of stuff."

"Yes, I am. beIN Media Group includes beIN Sports, which is a dedicated broadcaster to Ligue 1 and PSG matches."

"Speaking of which, my partner slept through the entire game."

"Oh my, really? Our fans were vocal, there were two intense halves of action, there were some cautions issued, a goal to each side late in the second half, and you slept through it all, Ms. Lemare?"

"Yes, Mr. Nasser, I am sorry that I didn't watch the game. Please forgive me, it was not on purpose!" Jose said, bowing in shame.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. My friends at beIN Sports are creating an archive of the transmission so you can watch the replay at home. Where do both of you live, by the way?"

"Sir, we reside in a hotel room at the Radisson Blu since we are not staying at a chateau or any other space," Sadako replied.

"That's what I thought."

"That's what you thought!?"

"I wanted to confirm this because I received a report on where you are staying and a local from here volunteered to house you at an apartment he owns. I paid him online for the duration of the time you will be here and he has allowed you to rent the place. All of your possessions are inside the bedroom he has for you, and all the toiletries and other stuff from the hotel has been moved there."

"Waouh," they both said.

"What is the address?"

"24 Avenue Edouard Vaillant, 92100 Boulogne-Billancourt, France. Actually, it's across the street from the Radisson Blu."

"So...you moved our stuff over the road, then?" Jose deadpanned.

"Yep."

She wanted to die. "Ahahahahahah...sigh."

"Anyway," said Nasser, "this is our trophy room."

"Wow," said Sadako. "What's the orange thing, it's so cute!"

"That's the Coupe de La Ligue, the French league cup. We have won more of this than any other professional club in the country and will be defending this trophy on April 1 against the team we drew against, Monaco. The game will be in Lyon."

"Wow. And this slender, tall thing here."

"The Trophee des Champions, the French Super Cup, contested between the winners of Ligue 1 and the Coupe de France or the second-placed side if the Ligue 1 champions wins the Coupe de France, which we have done two times in a row."

"Hmmm..."

"This exquisite silver trophy here that looks like a sugar bowl," Jose said. "This is the Coupe de France, right?"

"Yes. We have won this 10 times and will be continuing our defense of this trophy in a few days away to Rennes at Roazhon Park."

"Roazhon Park?"

"Formerly known as Route de Lorient, which is the street that stadium is on, but I suspect is renamed to not be confused with FC Lorient. But that's just my guess, please do not take my word for it. Lorient, like Caen, which you, Ms. Lemare, would be associated with, is also facing relegation."

"That's why PSG are my team," Jose said with a hesitant laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Oh, and this beautiful looking trophy that has a hexagon sign on it." Some powerful background music played, along with a montage of highlights in the distance. "! This is..."

"Yes, this is the Hexagoal, the official trophy of Ligue 1. We have won this trophy six times in the history of our club, having also won the last four. AS Saint-Etienne are the most successful team in this competition with 10 league titles, which is why they have a star above their crest."

"I see," Jose noted.

"But I personally will not change the crest even if we reach 10 league titles because our brand is designed to be timeless, unmistakable, and associated with the great heritage of one of the best cities on earth. It is the product of a long evolution dating to the merger of Paris FC and Stade Saint-Germainois in the 1970s. Thus, our actual history dates all the way back to 1904...back to when you two were around in your own timeline."

"You...know the truth about us?" Jose said, surprised.

"He does, Jose," said Sadako.

"I will explain more. Follow me to my office, I have some important details to disclose," Nasser said, and the two of them followed the owner to his private office in the stadium, with a view of the ground, still illuminated, perhaps for effect at his request.

* * *

"Have a seat," said Nasser as Georgette and Sadako sat down. "Miss Lemare and Miss Shimohara..."

"You can call us Jose and Sadako," Sadako said.

"Miss Jose and Miss Sadako, then. Anyway, the reason you are here is because of this: this city is under an unknown threat that has a direct correlation to the attacks on this city in November 2015 and the Bastille Day 2016 attacks in Nice. The attackers in particular, which we confirm we can associate with the Islamic State (that is who they are called), have collaborate with a threat that you are very well familiar with."

"Familiar?" Sadako asked.

"Yes. Allow me to pull up a couple of visuals." Pressing his remote, the high definition television in the room, bedecked with the crest and the wordface on the wall as well as the slogan, showed some familiar pictures.

"Don't tell me..."

Jose was horrified. "This is..."

"THE NEUROI!" they both exclaimed, covering their mouths.

"I do not know who they are called, but since you do know, I shall take your work for it," Nasser said. "Anyway, an unconfirmed source with high credibility gave me a communique on what could be happening in a few months from now, the possibility of a combined terrorist/Neuroi attack on the city, with the Neuroi jumping dimension and timeframes to the present day, targeting this part of the city...and this club in particular."

"Why would the Neuroi come here," Jose said. "Why would they affect so many innocent people. I am sure you have suffered enough!"

"Well, this city has long been scorned by the Islamic State because this is Paris, and they prized it as a target to shake, perhaps, the resiliency of America and the West. So they have chosen to team up with the Neuroi, as you call them, to get their point across. They have not hinted when their next attack, or rather, combined attack will be, but since you two are familiar with the Neuroi and have battled them before, I have enlisted you for a special duty."

"Us?" Georgette asked. "But I thought we...?"

Nasser laughed. "You thought this was going to be just a regular vacation for you in France, or, as you say, Gallia, in 2017, right? You're going to be doing some work as well."

"Eh?"

"Aside from miliary work, what else are both of you good at?"

"Cooking and cleaning," they both said in unison.

"Excellent. Our attendants at our club's training facility have requested an extended leave due to personal matters, which we have honored. And this is great timing too, perhaps even destiny."

"Destiny, you say?"

"How would like to work as personal housemaids to the players of one of the greatest football clubs in the world?"

"You want us to work for you, Mr. Nasser?" asked Georgette.

"This is PSG, and we will pay you very well so you can make a living here. The rent is paid for, and the landlords have left the country to do some sightseeing as of right now, so the apartment is all yours to reside in, and everything is there."

"Wow," Georgette said. She noticed a paper in front of her. "What do I do with this?"

"Sign this, as well as you, Ms. Sadako."

"Yes, sir," she said. They both signed.

"Okay. So, now that you have signed, you are now contracted to work in support of the first team, and also our academy and women's team's with management on at at-call basis. You will be upkeeping the Camp des Loges, our training ground, while also providing meals to our players and also doing game-day preparations during home matches. We have another team that will do away games, but if need be, we will have you come in during away games to provide assistance."

"Wow," Jose said, amazed.

"It really isn't any different to what you're accustomed to doing, just in a different setting, timeframe, dimension, maybe... Something like that."

"I'm glad. I won't feel out of place."

"You'll get used to Paris after a while. It's just a big city in the world, like Rome, Berlin, London, New York, Los Angeles, Tokyo...and of course Ms. Sadako is very much familiar with the latter. Correct?"

Sadako laughed. "Yes, Mr. Nasser, correct."

"All right, well with that all said, the landlords, Mrs. Aurelie and Mr. Kevin, have given me the keys to the property. Here you go." Nasser handed the two of them their keys.

"Thank you, Mr. Nasser," said Jose.

"You two should have no problem taking care of the property given what you do for a living. A shuttle will be waiting outside to take you to the work site and take you back to the apartment. You will given a schedule of what you need to do and if any player need anything from you, you know what you have to do. You will meet the players tomorrow. They are very good people to work with and bear the expectations set by our organization."

"It will be a pleasure to work with you. Will we see you at the training ground tomorrow?" Sadako asked.

"I have some engagements but our staff based at the Camp des Loges will give you directions and ease you into our fold."

"Great."

Nasser then gave the girls the training schedule for the next week, as well as a USB drive. "Be sure to get some rest because you will start early the next morning. And that USB drive has the game. Okay, with that, welcome to Paris Saint-Germain FC and enjoy your time working with us. Thank you very much!"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Nasser," said Georgette and Sadako, bowing before shaking hands and leaving the stadium to walk to the apartment, located a few blocks down.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh, so tired," Georgette said, stretching in the cold as they got to the apartment. There was an elevator that took them to their room. "I really want to sleep so badly, mon dieu." A yawn.

"I know. And that think, which I think you would plug to a television, based on what I read, will allow you to watch the replay if you want."

"I don't care, Sada, I want to sleep. I'm so sleepy." They both got to the bed and undressed and were down to their underwear again. "Oh? This must be a body pillow." Blue with the PSG crest and wordmark. She felt it and gave it a squeeze. "Ahhh," she sighed. It was big and tall anough for her to wrap her arms and legs around it. "Ahhhhhhhh," Georgette sighed, the snuggling causing her ears and tail to sprout out.

"Good night..." Sadako smiled and turned off the lights, pulled out the blanket and covered the two of them, her arms and legs around Georgette and her ears and tail popping out as well. Immediately, both of them were fast asleep, the two young girls in love with their club, each other and the city. Tomorrow, the next part of their adventure would begin. Or, at least several hours from now.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Working My Way Back To You

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Working My Way Back To You**

* * *

Some cloudy skies and a faint hint of light caused Georgette Lemare to stir, the softness of Sadako Shimohara's embrace causing her to purr lazily. It was 7 a.m. They would need to report to the Camp des Loges, the Ooredoo Training Centre, in one hour. She sat up and stretched, slowly opening her lovely blue eyes, looking out at the quiet skyling, the cars and people moving below. "Good morning, Sada," she said to her. "Sada, wake up."

"Hmmm?" She looked at the time. "Ah, we better get ready. Do we know what to wear?" They got off the bed, folded and looked at the dresser. "I see, ah, some uniforms for us." Track suits and pants, and tuques and even some mittens. GL and SS. "I think we know what to wear."

"Our uniforms, eh? Issued by the boss. So, I guess that means we have to, freshen up right?"

"And prepare our lunch, since we have an hour to get there and report."

"Let's do it." So the two of them took a shower, put on their team-issued uniforms, packed their meals, grabbed their personal belongings and left the apartment, all in the space of 15 minutes. Outside the doors, a shuttle with the words "Paris Shuttle Service" and the team crest and wordmark was waiting, along with the driver wearing a team polo, slacks, boots and a jacket.

"Good morning both of you," said the man, who had a portly build.

"Good morning, they both said."

"My name is Sami, like the football player whose last name is Khedira. I am your driver to the Camp des Loges and back, hired by the club. You must be the two new hires. You had a good rest?"

"We did," Georgette said as she and Sadako got on the shuttle. "My name is Georgette and this is my partner Sadako. We are contracted to work with housekeeping at the Camp des Loges for the teams."

"In a way, you are the team's maids, correct?" Sami asked them as the shuttle headed northeast on Avenue Edouard Valliant before driving on the A13 westward.

"I guess...in a way, we are."

"Nothing wrong with that. The owner pays very well, so you won't be broke and feel that you have been wronged by him and the staff."

"He told us that at Le Parc before we headed home last night, Mr. Nasser did," Sadako replied. The shuttle then headed on the Router de Versailles, or N186, before merging into the D386 for a bit. The shuttle then went on the N13, took the ramp to Hors Gabarit, turned right onto Rue Albert Priolet and turned right onto John F. Kennedy Avenue before reaching the Camp des Loges, the shuttle at the gate.

"So here we are," Sami said. The two girls got off. "Good luck and enjoy your first day with PSG! Bye-bye!"

"Bye," they both said as they passed through the gate before heading inside the building, a small building but full of equipment and other important materials relevant to the club's operations. There were a few training pitches, with signs of the facility name and the logos and wordmarks and colors to go with it. The current training schedule, as shared by Nasser, was as follows.

* * *

 **Monday, January 30th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Tuesday, January 31st 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Wednesday, February 1st 2017 - Roazhon Park**

09:00 PM: Stade Rennais FC - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France - Round of 32

 **Thursday, February 2nd 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, February 3rd 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

 **Saturday, February 4th 2017 - Stade Gaston Gérard**

08:00 PM: Dijon FCO - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 23

 **Sunday, February 5th 2017**

Training session closed to media

* * *

"So this is the Camp des Loges," said Jose to Sadako, seeing the interior of the building and the weight room. "My..."

"It's akin to our base in Petersburg, in some ways, but not as fancy or effeminate," Sadako remarked.

A voice. "Excuse me, ladies?" asked a man in uniform.

"Yes?" they both asked, turning to him.

"You must be our new hires to the support staff. Please allow me to introduce myself," he said. "I am Benoit Rousseau, president of the Paris Saint-Germain Association. Welcome to the Camp des Loges, and the Ooredoo Training Centre, the training ground for the PSG men's teams until 2019, when they move to a new facility in Poissy."

"Mr. Rousseau, my name is Georgette Lemare from Barenton, and this is my partner Sadako Shimohara from Hiroshima, Japan," said Jose.

"Please take good care of us," Sadako said with a bow.

"So we shall," said Benoit. "The players have not arrived yet but they are on their way. Your roles will be to maintain the condition and cleanliness of the facility, assist our players with anything they need while they are here, and also do meal preparation, since our players are directed to eat, train and sleep right for maximum results, continuity and consistency."

"Do we have a say in what we can prepare for them?" Sadako said. "We are known to provide excellent meals for those we serve and can adapt to the tastes and wishes of the players."

"They are cultured athletes from all corners of the world, Ms. Sadako, so they naturally have fine tastes and I do not believe they will have an issue with what you plan to prepare for them, but I have heard from somewhere that the reviews are compatible with the high standards we set here at PSG."

"I guess that's a good thing!" Sadako winked at Georgette, who giggled like an innocent Catholic schoolgirl.

"Of course it is. So, with that said, you may...huh?" He noticed that Sadako and Georgette were getting to work preparing the quarters almost instantly. He shrugged his shoulders, turning to an invisible camera in a Gallic shrug. "Guess I don't have to say anything else then..."

* * *

"Please accept my deepest apologies, I did not have this installed in time because this needed to be tested further before installation," said a girl with blonde hair and glasses, feeling guilty as charged, bowing in self-imposed humiliation. "I'm deeply sorry."

Ursula Hartmann came in, escorted by her sister Erica as they reported to the base at Petersburg, standing next to a new monitor in the dining hall. Waltrud Krupinski, Naoe Kanno, Hikari Karubuchi, Gundula Rall, Nikka Edvardine Katajainen, and Edytha Rossmann were on hand to meet them. Nikka and Edytha returned to base simply to bear witness to the special equipment installation and the camaderie of the meeting in question.

"Don't worry about it," said Commander Rall. "As long as everything is set, there is no need to worry. You got it installed, and that's what matters."

"So, allow me to demonstrate," said Erica, taking a remote and pressing a button. A visual popped up of a building, cloudy skies and a few grass pitches. "This is a brand new device we developed with input from civilians in that dimension and timeline."

"How did the input get sent here somehow?" asked Flight Sergeant Rossmann.

"Some pieces of paper on our desk in our study, some notes, were brought to our attention," Ursula said. "Two people gave valuable input that we implented along with our expertise and resources: a Mrs. Nao Otosaka and a Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji. Civilians. As it goes, it took us a few months to engineer then test this device and after some extra testing, we have this monitor that you see here."

The camera moved through the door and into the building, which normally would not be accessible to the public or media as it was a private property. "So this allows us to see what Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara are doing out there," the Countess mused. "Ah, and they are in different outfits, doing stuff similar to what they do here. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Except that they look like boys now," Nao snarled. "Jose is even wearing long pants. She never wears men's outfits. Is she turning into a tomboy all of a sudden?"

"Don't have any idea, Nao," Hikari said. "Maybe it's orders from their work. Things are quite different over there, you know."

"I wear leggings, so it's no big deal," Nipa reminded them. "This is maybe an adaptation. It's fine with me."

"Of course it's fine with you, you're from Suomus," Flying Officer Krupinski said.

"Well, yes, that as well..."

"But what does the tracking device look like out there?" asked Flight Sergeant Rossmann.

Ursula smiled, her glasses maliciously tinted. "Well, given that this is Pilot Officer Lemare's wish to be in this place, it looks like..."

* * *

"Mrrrrknaaaaoghw, mrrrrknaaaaoghw..." A white cat that only Georgette and Sadako walked in to where they were. She headed to Georgette and rubbed herself on her legs.

"Oh my, this is my familiar, a Persian!" Georgette said, blushing as she held up the cat.

"Mrreeaaoghw!" the cat exclaimed happily before purring.

With a giggle, Georgette placed the cat on her shoulder, where it stayed. She petted the cat, the softness warming her up that her cat ears and tail also sprouted. "We should keep working," Jose whispered with a smirk.

Sadako giggled. "Let's fix this place up some more."

"Eheheheh!"

As the two of them continued to clean up the place, the players, dressing up, were trodding to the pitch. One of them noticed the two new girls fixing, including...the girl with the twintails and the heavenly blue eyes. "Oh my...that girl, she is here!" he said with a gasp. "Oh shit..."

"Goncalo, what are you doing?" asked Thiago Silva to Goncalo Guedes. "Hurry up, let's go, leave those two alone."

"Yes, captain."

"Thiago. Just call me Thiago."

"Yes, Thiago."

But Georgette saw Goncalo's cute face and their eyes met for a bit. Georgette had to turn away, blushing madly. Goncalo chuckled as he continued to walk with the others into the cold of Saint-Germain-en-Laye. "Does...he like me?"

"Is something wrong, Jose?"

"I think...someone on the team...likes me." Georgette's face was like a rose.

"Don't think too much of it, you'll always have me."

"But, I'm fine talking with boys too."

"You are?"

"I mean, it has to be the right boy to come in, the right boy. Someone I can talk to and be comfortable with. I'm 17 coming on 18, I can do this, I can think about being a mom, I want to have a future too!"

"You can be a mom while being a lesbian," Sadako suggested.

"Is that possible?" asked Jose as the two of them moved to preparing dishes for the players to eat after their training.

"You can adopt kids or go through the cycle through sperm donors, according to what I read," Sadako hinted.

"Oh my, that is news to me. Thank you for telling me that. I appreciate it."

"But of course." The Persian cat was really the tracking device from the other dimension and timeline in the form of Georgette's familiar.

* * *

"A great thing about this device is because it acts like Pilot Officer Lemare's pet, it can also leave her and Pilot Officer Shimohara to themselves where there needs to be a private moment between both of them," said Ursula back at the base. On cue, it did.

"Private moment, hmmm, I wonder what that might be," asked the Countess.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Nao shot back. "They're cleaning the place up over there, it smells! Lazy idiots who own the place didn't even win the damn game last night, get with the program!"

"My apologies."

"Still, to possess an AI that exhibits consideration of privacy, that is a massive boost to our IT knowledge, very advanced for our era," Flight Sergeant Rossmann remarked. "A feather in our collective cap for us Karslanders."

"Meh, whatever, that can't be helped for us," said Nao, triggering a triumphant smile from Flying Officer Krupinski.

"And only the two of them can see this, no one in that dimension and timeline can," Erica added. "So, no need to worry~~~!"

"That's what she said..."

"Looks like our cat tracker is now on the pitch watching the players go through exercises," said Commander Rall. "So this is what training for an association football match looks like, with drills designed to focus on technique, skill, efficiency, production, defense, minimization of mistakes, teamwork...parallels our military drills in the air."

"Even better," Ursula said, "we can set it to music and juxtapose slow-motion pictures to make it look like a montage worthy of a movie. Watch this." A press of a button, and music played as a montage of training scenes from the day was being shown from the tracker feed.

* * *

 _"I'll be working my way back to you, babe, with a burning love inside_

 _Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe, and the happiness that died_

 _I let it get away_

 _(Been payin' ev'ry day)_

 _When you were so in love with me, I played around like I was free_

 _Thought I could have my cake and eat it too, but how I cried over losin' you_

 _See me down and out, but I ain't about to go living my life without you_

 _For every day I made you cry_

 _I'll pay and girl, till the day that I die_

 _I'll keep working my way back to you, babe, with a burning love inside_

 _Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe, and the happiness that died_

 _I let it get away_

 _(Been payin' ev'ry day)_

 _Oh, I used to love to make you cry_

 _It made me feel like a man inside_

 _If I'd been a man in reality, you'd be here, babe, lovin' me_

 _Now my nights are long and lonely, and I ain't too strong, babe_

 _I just miss you so_

 _Girl, but you're too proud, and you won't give in_

 _But when I think about all I could win_

 _I'll keep working my way back to you, babe, with a burning love inside_

 _Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe, and the happiness that died_

 _I let it get away_

 _(Been payin' ev'ry day)_

 _My road is kind alone_

 _I just gotta get back home_

 _I'm really sorry for acting that way_

 _I'm really sorry_

 _Oh little girl I'm really sorry_

 _For telling you lies for so long_

 _Oh please forgive girl_

 _Come on (give me a chance)_

 _Won't you forgive me, girl_

 _Hey (let's have romance)_

 _Ooh, forgive me, girl (let's try again)_

 _Come on, forgive me, girl_

 _I want you over and over_

 _And over and over again_

 _I'll keep working my way back to you, babe_

 _With a burning love inside_

 _Yeah, I'm working my way back to you, babe_

 _And the happiness that died_

 _I let it get away_

 _(Been paying every day)_

 _I'll keep working my way back to you, babe..."_

* * *

A blow of the whistle from the manager, Unai Emery. "Okay, everyone, stop what you're doing. Assemble." The players huddled up. "Mr. Rousseau is here with a couple of new faces to our support. He will introduce them to you. They'll be working with you for the rest of the season. Benoit!"

"Thank you, Coach," Benoit said. "Gentlemen, first off you put on a brave performance against Monaco and were unlucky to draw. I am confident you will rebound on Wednesday against Rennes, so stay positive in that regard. I want to introduce two young ladies who will taking care of the Camp des Loges and doing housekeeping so that the place is in perfect condition before and after you use it. They will also help with prematch and postmatch tasks as directed during home games at Le Parc. Ladies?"

"Good afternoon, my name is Georgette Lemare, and I come from Barenton," she said with a bow. "This is my partner."

"Good afternoon, my name is Sadako Shimohara, from Hiroshima, Japan, here on a work visa," Sadako said in perfect French with an accent. "Thank you for having us here. We support your club, your mission, your culture and your efforts. We are with your the rest of the way and beyond."

"My name is Thiago Silva, the captain of the team and a defender," Thiago said, shaking hands.

"Unai Emery, first team manager," he said, shaking hands as well. "This is our first team squad. We apologize for not fulfilling the expecatations last night but at the same time it was a fair result that we accept. Gentlemen, introduce yourselves."

The players did.

"Kevin Trapp, goalkeeper."

"Alphonse Areola, goalkeeper."

"Remy Descamps, goalkeeper."

"Presnel Kimpembe, defender."

"Marquinhos, defender."

"Thomas Meunier, defender."

"Maxwell, defender."

"Serge Aurier, defender."

"Layvin Kurzawa, defender."

"Grzegorz Krychowiak, midfielder."

"Marco Verrati, midfielder."

"Lucas, midfielder."

"Thiago Motta, midfielder and vice-captain."

"Javier Pastore, midfielder."

"Angel Di Maria, midfielder."

"Blaise Matuidi, midfielder."

"Giovani Lo Celso, midfielder."

"Haten Ben Arfa, midfielder."

"Julian Draxler, midfielder."

"Christopher Nkunku, midfielder."

"Adrien Rabiot, midfielder."

"Edinson Cavani, forward."

"Jese Rodriguez, forward."

"Jean-Kevin Augustin, forward."

"Goncalo Guedes, forward."

"Thank you, all," said Jose.

"Oh, and, I do want to talk to you later, if you don't mind." Jose nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"So, with that said," Unai said to the two girls, "we hope you serve our players well and pamper them with style, the way that our club is built on. We want to be the best, because we are the best. So we look forward to a great relationship."

"We are in your care!" the players said as one, bowing.

"Ahahahah," Jose said with a hesistant laugh, Sadako smiling at here. "Let's have fun, okay boys?"

"YES MA'AM!" they all said, saluting her.

She returned it. "Just call us Jose and Sada. It's better that way." The boys laughed and gave an ovation.

"Okay," Unai said, "let's do some strategy here before we adjourn for lunch. Let's go!" He blew his whistle and the players were back on the grind in no time.

"There they go," said Sadako as she and Jose went back inside. "Such admirable athletes on our team. Such character and charisma."

"I am very comfortable with these people, I can't dislike them, they are honest with themselves, too," Georgette remarked. "Especially Goncalo."

"That's right, you wanted to talk with him, right?"

"He wanted to talk with me. So, this is between both of us, after our work is done today."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Um...I think there is a clause in the contract that prohibits them from asking such favors, but as long as it doesn't boil over into that, I think...I can work something out."

"Ohhhhh?"

"But, no, this is simply between both of us so, as for you, just stick to attending to the others on the team, please?" Jose asked in a praying stance.

"Anything for you, my dear, sure thing."

Jose sighed. "That's better for all of us, then."

* * *

Minutes later, Jose and Sadako watched the players eat lunch. A nice spread of high-fiber, lean-protein dishes designed to boost muscle mass and sustain energy and promote recovery, as suggested by sports scientists affiliated with the club, was prepared by the two of them and set on the tables.

"Mmmm, this risotto is good and meshes well with the chicken," Hatem told Thiago Silva. "Nice blend and balance."

"Not too heavy either," Adrien remarked. "It exceeds the expectations of what we have for our new folks. Better than what we used to have."

"I have to ask you this, Ms. Jose," said Angel. "Are you and Ms. Sadako professional chefs by any chance."

She laughed hesitantly. "Well, we are paid very well by Mr. Nasser, so..."

The boys laughed. "No, no, I meant, do you work at a Michelin star restaurant for a living serving dinner and cleaning up afterwards?" clarified the Argentinian.

"I have never been to one in my life, whatever that is," Sadako said.

"Whatever that is, that's what she said," Javier snarked.

"That's what she said," the others echoed, laughing before continuing to eat.

Jose poured some more beverages for players needing more. "I come from a small village in Normandy so I only work with real food."

"Real food, she says," Christopher snarked. "That's what she said."

"That's what she said," the boys chorused gleefully.

"But you mention real food though," said Marco. "Ms. Jose, have you heard of the Slow Food Movement?"

"What's that?"

"It's basically an organization promoting all-natural, organic food while taking a stand against processed genetically-modified ingredients. Italy, where I come from, is where it originated. Just wanted to point it out."

"I'll look into it," Jose said. "Um..."

"Something wrong?" Edinson said.

"Uh, I did see you goal, Edi...it was a great penalty and liked your play. You had a good game."

"I passed Pedro Pauleta for second in goals scored at the club. You heard of him?" asked Edinson.

"No, I haven't."

"He used to play for this club, as well as others like David Beckham, Ronaldinho and Zlatan."

"If this guy remains with us for at least two more go-around, he will pass the great Zlatan himself," said Lucas, giving Edi a pat on the back. "Right, Edi?"

"If I can find the back of the net faster and stop butchering my shots I'll pass him by the end of the year." Laughter all around. "Really, I mean it!"

"Don't worry about it. We're going to belt Rennes midweek because Goncalo here will get a chance to prove he belong with us. Right, kid?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I will show you guys what I can do, even though I've only been here a few days," Goncalo said.

"He's only 20, he'll be with us for a while," Adrien told Edi.

"Exactly."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal!" the players said as they all left, except for Goncalo whose chose to watch the two of them pick up the dishes, throw the trash, and clean up the dining hall. Afterwards, Georgette returned to him while Sadako attended to the players returning to training.

"Well, shall we talk?" asked Georgette to Goncalo.

"Let's do it." The two of them left the Camp des Loges to go on a walk around the nearby forest, the city landscape of Paris in the distance.

"So I want to talk with a little about myself. I am from Barenton, a small town in Normandy. People tell me that should be supporting SM Caen, the local first division club, but I don't like their identity and their place in the table, so that's why I am here. What about you?"

"I come from Benavente, also a small town, in Portugal near Coimbra. Before I came here," said Goncalo, "I used to play for SL Benfica, one of the big-name sides in Portugal that is a dominant force and will be playing in the Champions League round of 16 against Dortmund."

"Dortmund?"

"Borussia Dortmund, of the Bundesliga in Germany. They are not having a good year. A team from Leipzig owned by Red Bull has overtaken Dortmund for the second-best team in the competition over there. For me, what drew me to Paris was the tradition, trophies, heritage, culture, and their brand which is really nice. It means they have very high standards that I want to make for myself here."

"How nice, I like that from you," Jose said, giggling. "Tell me more."

"So, Jose, I told the coach this: that I will do some extra sprints since I am supposed to be with them, but he said not to worry so that I can chat with you without any retribution from him or the staff. Also, he is doing it because he felt that he should have let me play more minutes on debut against Monaco so this is how he makes up for it. Unai is very humble and likes to be firm but fair in what he does. He says he will give me a chance to show what I can do on Wednesday against Rennes."

"The boss is telling me that I do not need to help out during road games unless notifed in advance. Me and Sada. But I would have loved to be on the road with you folks over there."

"You're always with us in spirit. I like their slogan. You know it, right?"

"Revons Plus Grand. Dream Bigger."

"I want to help this team win trophies, win big games, maintain form, do everything I can to make this organization proud because I embrace everything about the team. When I saw you in the stands, I realized, I have to do it for her as well. She's counting on me, and I couldn't let her down."

"Really, Goncalo?"

"For you, just call me Gonca."

"Sure..."

"So on the way to the Camp des Loges, I decided to myself that I need to commit my life and my career to making everyone happy and making you, Jose, happy as well, because I am very glad that you walking into my life like an angel from above, with you wonder brown hair, heavenly blue eyes, fair complexion and charm. I need this in my life because in a way..." A pause. "...you are like a little sister to me."

"I'm 18, you're 20. If I wanted to have a relationship, you'd be a good example of who I would want, even though, I already have someone I am with. But..."

"But?"

"If I am a younger sister to you..." Georgette lifted Goncalo's chin, causing his manhood to stiffen up instantly, "will you be...mon grand frere, o-nii-chan?"

"! Onii-chan?" squealed Goncalo, blushing like a girl himself. "I know what that means in Japanese. I know some friends of mine who like anime and all that fun stuff. Big brother. In Portuguese that's grande irmão. That is the first time anyone ever called me that. So, in that case."

He struck a pose. Jose tilted her head in confusion. "Mon frere? Hein?"

A sinister laugh, similar to Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass. "As your adopted big brother, I will do whatever I can to make you happy and protect your happiness. I will score goals. I will make plays. I will score goals and make plays. And I will finish, finish, finish. We will dream big together and win big together. That is my promise to you...as your...onii-chan," Gonzalo whispered dramatically.

She shook her head. "No, it's not like that, I want to take it further."

A facefault. And a blink. Wink, wink. "Eh? Further? Huh?"

"Give me your hands," Jose said softly.

"Um, okay..."

"Mmmmm." She took them and warmed them up, causing her cat ears and tail to pop out.

"Oh my god, you can't be...!"

"That's right. I am more than just your adopted little sister."

"Who are you, really!?"

Jose smiled. "I am a Brave Witch."

"Like in the anime that one of my friends in Lisbon was talking about? Oh shit, oh my god, I thought this was restricted to just 2D, but being real in the flesh, oh my God..." Goncalo embraced Jose. "Best Brave Witch, too. My motivation is complete now. I truly appreciate you coming into my life right now!"

Jose took her hands again. "So, I want to let you know that I want to be the one that protects you. If anything happens to you, if anyone tries to mess with you, just think of me and I will be there before you know it. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you as long as I am here. Just do your training, your playing, anything that your coaches or others want, and I will do the rest. And I won't let you down, because I know you won't for me. Goncalo, even though I can't be your partner, I still like you, and I'm going to show you how much that is true. Okay, onii-chan?"

Goncalo hugged her, crying for the first time in a while. "Take good care of me, I'll never be complete without you. Because Paris Saint-Germain is also Paris Sainte-Georgette! Je t'aime! Ici C'est Paris et Georgette est Magique!"

"Your French is pretty good. I like it."

"And I love you!"

"I love you too..." Georgette looked to the skies, smiling. The Persian Cat tracker was also watching and followed the two of them back to the Camp des Loges to wrap up a busy day, one of many that would follow.

* * *

"What's going on with Nao?" asked Commander Rall to Flying Officer Krupinski as the others watched the tender moment in the forest, the skies parting with the light on both of them for unintendedly theatric effect.

"The love scene broke her unfortunately," said the Countess.

"Nao, hang in there, no need to feel sad," Hikari said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

She was on her hands and needs, crying before looking up the sky in her lamentation in vain. "RIP me, PSG, you left me out, oui, oui, oui!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Who Said I Would?

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Who Said I Would?**

* * *

Aside from helping the men's teams, Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara attended to the women's team during their training. Jose and Sadako seemed to be more at ease helping the women's side. It was no different than helping the 502nd with preparing their meals and cleaning their spaces. Jose saw a proper maturity and vibe with this women's team, who, for many years, had been second fiddle to Olympique Lyonnais in French's women's club football.

Patrice Lair, the current manager of PSG Femenines, was a reason behind Lyon's domination that continued into the current timeline Jose and Sadako were in. Now, Patrice wanted to help PSG's women experience the same vein of success that Lyon's women had the past several years. PSG had belted Arras FCF of the second division 5-0 in the Round of 32 of the Coupe de France Femenin last week and would find out their next opponent on Thursday. Perhaps the presence of the two Brave Witch housemaids would help reverse the team's bridesmaids status.

There were times during their housekeeping work and facility management that Sadako would look at Georgette and wonder who she would be years from now. She imagined a young daughter looking like her asking her different questions about what the world looked like, why things were the way they were, why people live, why people die, why people believed in what they wanted to believe, why people withdraw themselves from being integral parts to society. Jose herself wondered about the future as well. Soon, she would have to live the life of a commoner, return to Normandy and live an unhurried lifestyle that she was used to. The rural life of little worry and being one with nature was what she longed for but she knew that adapting to any circumstance was more important, so long as she was able to live to tell everyone she loved about it.

It was a mature, assertive mindset of confidence now in full bloom that Sadako knew very well, a mindset that both of them shared as the young maidens on the pitched passed spheres with their feet, did calisthenics, circulated their legs and disseminated plans for the next contest on the agenda: a Feb. 1 match with AS Saint Etienne in league play. A league loss to Montpellier left a bad taste in the mouths of the players and they needed to make a point. The catch: the PSG women were on the road as well. That meant that the two of them had Wednesday off since the facility was closed.

But, Mr. Benoit Rousseau did bring the two of them into his office for a meeting on that day. "So, as part of your contract, not only are you going to cater to the players, but also to our fans during special events," said Benoit to Sadako and Jose, the latter fueling up on bread with Nutella. "In March, we will be having an fan week for interested supporters from America and have them come here. Your job to work with providing meals and assisting with preparing and breaking down a number of receptions, as well as being a liaison for all of the guests in attendance."

"It gets even better Jose," Sadako said.

"What does?"

"Our job."

"You mean it gets even bigger."

"And they do dream bigger."

"We dream bigger," they both said, laughing.

"The event is in March, but it also includes viewing a Ligue 2 match, a match the second division."

"A Ligue 2 match?" asked Jose, rolling her eyes.

"It involves another club from this city."

"You mean there is another team? I thought PSG were the only ones!"

"In Ligue 2, there is a team called Red Star Saint-Ouen, and they play at the Stade Jean-Bouin."

"Where is that?" Sadako asked.

Benoit pulled out an oversized map. "Here," he pointed.

"Oh," they both groaned.

"Right next to Le Parc. Next door. It is also the home of our local Top 14 rugby team, Stade Francais Paris. One thing you'll like about this rugby team: they wear pink."

"PINK!?" exclaimed Sadako. Comical smoke came out of Sadako head before she fell off her seat, awestruck. Her mouth twitch as she laughed victoriously, blood coming out of her nose slightly.

"Sada, are you all right?" asked Jose, nonplussed.

"Jose, strong mean wear pink. Strong men wear pink. The Illuminati was right, strong! Men! Wear! PINK!" A punch, sending Sadako flying. "Ow, ohhhh baby! Why you do this to me, Jose? Mou!"

"Sada! Get a hold of yourself, there is no need to be shocked by something like this, do you know what era we're in?" Sadako took her seat. "Really, I hate putting you in line in front of Mr. Rousseau here, he doesn't need that from you at all!"

"That's enough, Ms. Jose, you two are fine, don't worry about it," said the man with a grin. "But I do have this to show you. Here is the itinerary. Please." They both took a look.

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK PSG 2017 ITINERARY**

 **THURSDAY MARCH 16TH**

Arrival with early check-in available

Evening – Welcome Reception with all tour guests & PSG staff

 **FRIDAY MARCH 17TH**

Morning – Centre Ooredoo Tour / PSG practice / Lunch at the Facility

Afternoon – Free Afternoon in Paris Paris Bus Tour or Louvre Tickets (optional)

Evening – Ligue 2 Night: Red Star FC v. Amiens SC at Stade Jean-Bouin

 **SATURDAY MARCH 18TH**

Morning – Parc des Princes Tour & PSG Lunch reception

Afternoon – Free afternoon in Paris Paris Bus Tour & Louvre tickets (optional) Walking tour of Roland Garros & Bois de Boulogne (optional)

Evening – Péniche Seine Riverboat Dinner with the PSG Legends & Staff

 **SUNDAY MARCH 19TH**

Morning – Tour Eiffel & Champs-Ellysee Walking Tour ending at PSG store

Afternoon – PSG Fanclub Pre-game Meetup (TBD)

Evening – PSG vs Olympique Lyonnais at Parc des Princes

 **MONDAY MARCH 20TH**

Morning – Goodbye Breakfast & transportation to CDG

 **THE HOTEL/TICKET PACKAGE**

 **The PSGUSA Spring Break Trip includes:**

Four nights at Novotel Paris Centre Eiffel Tower including breakfast & VAT (additional nights available at a discount)

Ticket(s) to PSG v Lyon at Parc des Princes

Ticket(s) to Red Star FC v. Amiens SC at Stade Jean-Bouin

Parc des Princes, Centre Ooredoo & Paris Walking Tours

Private Coach Transportation around Paris events

Paris Metro Pass

PSG International Membership & Gift

PSG merchandise discount card for use at PSG stores during the trip

A Paris Spring Break Survival Kit (delivered in advance)

All gratuities, taxes and fees included

* * *

"CDG...I think that is Charles De Gaulle," said Sadako. "That's the name of the city's airport."

"Named after one of my country's greatest heroes," Georgette said. "An awesome, brilliant man."

"I guess so. And the airfare is not included in the tour,. If you could be a witch in this case and use striker units, who needs airfare?"

"If only, but we're not the patrons of the club, we're servers representing the club."

"Good point."

"From a different dimension and time."

"But Mr. Rousseau wouldn't believe us regarding that, so it's good not to tell him, because it won't matter because he may think we are cosplaying."

"What's that?"

"People dressing up as superheroes and villains from any show they watch in this dimension. According to what I read last night."

"Interesting, that."

"Were both of you saying anything?" Benoit asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Rousseau!" chorused the two of them.

"Okay. Well, that's it for now, you can go ahead and watch the Coupe de France games tonight on Eurosport 2. Have a good day."

"Thank you, sir!" said the two of them, and they took the shuttle heading back to the apartment, the cat tracker joining them. The cat tracker had shown to the watchers at the base a reproduction of the itinerary and the participating teams.

"Ah, there is that darn cat again," said Jose, the white Persian curled up on her lap. She gave it a good pet. "Hmmm, but there is something about this cat that is...different."

"Different, Jose?" Sadako asked as the coach rolled out of the Camp des Loges. "I have a wild idea. What if that cat is actually a tracker from our dimension following us here to make sure that we are doing quite well and nothing is happening to us?"

Jose looked at the cat, who winked and laid a wide smile. The cat knew that Sadako was right. "Don't tell me...you guys!"

A projection screen above the cat who was sleeping revealed. "HEEEEEEEY!" the girls from the 502nd all said, waving from the dining hall at the base.

Jose shed tears of joy. "You guys, I...oh my gosh...!" She had to compose herself. A salute. "Th...This is Pilot Officer Georgette Lemare reporting from Paris, Gallia in the year 2017. Me and Pilot Officer Sadako Shimohara are safe and have settled in! We are unharmed."

"This is Pilot Officer Shimohara, good afternoon from the future in Gallia. We are heading back to our quarters after another shift at our civilian position, working for the men and women of the Paris Saint-Germain Footbal Club!" Sadako said, saluting.

"At ease," said Gundula Rall. "Good afternoon, both of you. We have monitored your progress and have been treated to interesting scenes from life more than seven decades into the future. We are relieved to know you are safe and doing well and no issues have arisen since your arrival. Do you have anything to report, Pilot Officer Shimohara?"

"Commander Rall, we have been given the day off today as both teams are out of town for their respective contests. We will be reporting to our worksite, the Camp des Loges, tomorrow," said Sadako.

"9 a.m. to 5 p.m. civilian position with one hour lunch break?" asked Waltrud Krupinski.

"Affirmative, Countess," said Jose. "Although we are at call to work other hours as needed and we also work during home match days, with the needs of the men's team being prioritized."

"The power of settling in, thank you, Pilot Officer Lemare."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"So, it seems that if there is nothing else to report, then that is that," said Commander Rall. "One more thing. We also did get the report regarding the possible threat. The source of that, we can disclose. Flight Lieutenant Pokryshkin, please."

"Yes, Commander," said Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin. "That is coming from preliminary reports coming from Flying Officer Malvezzi of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing and Flying Officer Juutilainen of the Suomus Air Force. The identities was intentionally kept undisclosed when it was sent to Mr. Al-Khelaifi for evaluation and dissemination."

"So the Red Pants detected a possible threat, as well as Eila," said Jose. "Now I know."

"What we can advise to you," said Edytha Rossmann, "is to always be aware of your surroundings and defend yourself if you are in danger. Gallia in 2017 is really no different that Orussia in 1944 with a few quirks here and there, so please be watchful and be safe. Your tracker will also be monitoring you." Naoe Kanno laid a menacing look. "As well as maintain your personal space. As usual."

"Thank you, Flight Sergeant Rossmann," said Sadako.

"So with that, good luck, and we will talk to you later," said Commander Rall.

"Bye!" they all said waving, before the screen faded out.

* * *

Georgette and Sadako sighed. "I hope there is a supermarket near here," said Jose as they reached the apartment and got off the shuttle.

"Ah, I see it," Sadako said. "I think." They both walked to the a store down the Rue Edouard Vaillant. "Carrefour," she read. "Carrefour? Let's go inside."

"Hmmm..." They both went in. "Oh mon dieu!" Food, clothes, and lots of other materials. "You know something?"

"What?" Sadako asked, as the people went in and out in stock footage fashion.

"Dinner is going to be epic."

One hour later... "Jose~~~~?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you making me carry all the heavy stuff?" Sadako asked as she carried the bulk of the groceries back to the room.

"Because you are the designated man of the house and you think like a man every time you are with me and I have to put you in line as a result. And I'm not as strong as you. And you love to fondle me as well. Hmph!"

"Jose, I am a girl, you know? I am your woman, for crying out loud! Please be reasonable! Mou!"

"With that hair you might as well be a tomboy. Put on a wig if it makes you feel better."

"Did we even buy any wigs at the Carrefour?"

"No?"

"Exactly." A flick of the forehead.

"Really, Sada, you're such a tease!"

"And I aim to please. Okay then, let's get cooking, I want to enjoy a good dinner while watching the football."

"We do. In Spanish, as Ms. Larrazabal would say, 'Futbol Para Todos.'" She was desensitized to Sadako touching her soft sports so much, she had decided to welcome it as a second skin. Georgette turned on Eurosport 2 as the two of them cooked some pot-au-feu, steak frites, a salad and baked bread. To finish, Sadako poured into glasses some of the wine that they tasted at Frog XVI and bought in bulk at Carrefour. "I think there will be a simulcast of matches that take place before our game, which is later tonight. Check the guide if you can, please to confirm, Sada?"

"Sure." Sadako pulled out Le Figaro and saw a list of matches for the Coupe de France Round of 32.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 31 January 2017 at 18:00**

Bergerac Périgord FC (CFA) - RC Lens (L2)

Girondins de Bordeaux (L1) - Dijon FCO (L1)

La Berrichonne de Châteauroux (NAT) - FC Lorient (L1)

LOSC (L1) - FC Nantes (L1)

Le Poiré-sur-Vie Vendée Football (DH) - RC Strasbourg Alsace (L2)

US Quevilly-Rouen Métropole (CFA2) - GS Consolat (NAT)

Sarreguemines FC (CFA2) - Chamois Niortais FC (L2)

 **Tuesday, 31 January 2017 at 21:00**

Olympique de Marseille (L1) - Olympique Lyonnais (L1)

 **Wednesday, 1 February 2017 at 18:00**

Angers SCO (L1) - SM Caen (L1)

AJ Auxerre (L2) - AS Saint-Etienne (L1)

US Avranches MSM (NAT) - FC Fleury 91 (CFA) ou Stade Brestois 29 (L2)

CA Bastia (NAT) - AS Nancy Lorraine (L1)

FC Chambly-Thelle (NAT) - AS Monaco (L1)

EFC Fréjus Saint-Raphaël (CFA) - AS de Prix-lès-Mézières (CFA2)

Vendée Les Herbiers Football (NAT) - EA Guingamp (L1)

 **Wednesday, 1 February 2017 at 21:00**

 **Stade Rennais FC (L1) - Paris Saint-Germain (L1)**

* * *

"They call the multiple simulcast a multiplex," Sadako said. "And we're on the right channel. Eurosport 2."

"I know, because the commentators here are previewing the games. Now, I get to watch the thing live on what this dimension calls television!"

"It would be probably be called televi in Fuso," Sadako replied.

"A proper abbreviation, but I think in Brittania and Australis and Kiwiland it's telly. And perhaps in Liberion it's TV or tube. All mean the same thing. But at least we attest that this is a Karlsland invention where we are."

"Think the Hartmanns will get rich from developing the first television in our dimension?"

"Gotta make a business somehow," Jose said, sticking her tongue out, silly like a season. Speaking of which, the January silly season, the transfer window, was wrapping up. Eventually, dinner was ready and the two of them were quietly feasting on a prematch meal.

"This sauce with the steak is to die for, really," said Sadako. "What's it called?"

"Apparently it's called Cafe de Paris Sauce. But the origins of it is not in Paris, it's in Geneva at a restaurant called Cafe de Paris. We didn't even use what we bought, there was some stuff in the refrigerator: chicken livers, fresh thyme and thyme flowers, full cream, white Dijon mustard, butter, water, and just some salt and pepper from the cupboard. I remember my mother trying to make something like this when cooking it with her version steak and pommes frites, but I wanted to refine it and improve on my mother's creation. It was opportunistic."

"You definitely will not want to serve this to the players, that's for sure, as yummy as this is."

"Not even at the end of the season. The richness can sometimes be overwhelming. This really is nice for us, though." A sip. "Mmmm, and it goes so well with the Chateau Le Clariot. Divine."

A bit of the baguette. "I think slowing down while enjoying this is key. Small conversion while watching this." Scorelines, betting lines, headlines, all types of lines to go with the football lines on the pitch while dancing with the homestyle wine and dine. Mighty fine all the time. "I also overheard on the radio that one of the players on the men's team has headed to Spain."

"Who?"

"Jese Rodriguez. He didn't get a lot of playing time here so they loaned to some club in Hispania called UD Las Palmas. In the Canary Islands."

"Well, having a little too many players is a bad thing. But the Canary Islands? That's off the coast of North Africa...and the beaches, blue sky, pure, clean waters...so dreamy...!" Jose shook her head from side to side. "But we can't worry about that now! We have to think about the football! The football!" She pointing to the talking heads rattling hot takes in French.

"And our dinner," added Sadako, enjoying the pot-au-feu.

"Yes, that as well."

"This is melt in your mouth material. Jose?"

"Hmmm?"

She offered a piece of wagyu fillet. "Say aaah..."

"Aaaah..." Down the hatch. And the ears and tail sprouted out as the richness of fine Japanese wagyu overwhelmed her soul. "Oh, for crying out loud! Look what you made me do, Sada!" Jose pouted, a long sustained purring noise coming out of her pursed lips. "Couldn't you at least wait until we both headed to bed so that they popped up? My word!" They disappeared on cue, and Georgette continued to eat. "You're so impatient."

She wagged a finger. "It wasn't me. I'm being honest with both of us. It wasn't me. You like the food here, because you're from here, sort of. It wasn't me. You wanted this."

"That's true..."

"And..." A whistle. "The game is starting. Don't sleep this time..." A wink. "Eheh!"

Chills down her spine."R...right!" And a lesson well learned.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Classical Gas

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Classical Gas**

* * *

Really though, the results of the matches on Wednesday had little impact on the collective mood to Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara catering to the gladiators of football on the men's and women's sides, the proud men and women of Paris Saint-Germain, the soul of a metropole beating like a drum, strumming like an acoustic guitar on a full tank of melodical biodiesel. This is your life, live it, live in the now.

That was all they did. They got up at 6, had breakfast, packed lunch and headed down to the street where Mr. Sami would shuttle them to work. At 7, they would report to the Camp des Loges to prepare the rooms and the facility for the players. At 9, the men, followed by the women, would have their scheduled morning sessions. Lunchtime would see the two of them prepare the meals for the teams.

After their lunch break, the two teams would continue practice before adjourning in the afternoon, at which the girls would clean up the mess left by both teams before clocking out at about 5 or 6 in the early evening. Then Mr. Sami would shuttle them back to their apartment in Boulogne Billancourt, a short walk from the Stadium.

Saturday came, and both teams were on the road again. The two girls had received their stubs and cashed it in on Friday evening. Both were each paid 600 euros a week, which was more than twice a regular cook in France earned per month, on average. Combined with the subsidized rent, it was a decent living for the two of them. Strangely, though, Georgette and Sadako were being summoned to the Camp des Loges in the morning to meet with Mr. Benoit Rousseau.

"According to the owner, he personally requested that both of you step in to help with matchday preparation, such as preparing the change rooms and moving uniforms to the laundry and all of that," Benoit explained. "Normally, you would be doing this for home games but since we are on the road, he decided to have you experience this so that you know the process."

"Wow, that is something I didn't know," said Georgette.

"Also, the team we are facing is from Dijon. And you know what Dijon is famous for..."

"Mustard," she and Sadako said with a smile, looking at each other with a giggle.

"So he decided this would also be an opportunity for you to take a quick visit to the heart of the city and make a special run to a certain store that has the best in the world. It's this one right here." A visual.

"Oh, I know this place, from our world," Jose told Sadako. "This is La Boutique Maille."

"La Boutique Maille?"

"When I was younger, my mother would take me to Dijon on a carriage and bring me to this place and we would buy mustard in these cute looking jars. The mustard we have in Normandy is fine, but this city is where the best in the world is. There is no other place on this Earth that does mustard as correctly as Dijon. It's mustard heaven!"

"I guess this is a great opportunity for us to go out on the town out there, while getting the boys set to do battle," Sadako said slyly, winking. "Work and play? A-OK!"

"That what you say."

"Allez, Ola, Ole!" The two of them laughed like mindless schoolgirls frolicking on a Sunday afternoon on the island of La Grande Jatte, the Ile de la Jatte, located north of Neiully-sur-Seine.

"So, let's pack this up and get ready to transport our materials to the Stade Gaston Gerard, both of you," said Benoit. "The store is a 35 minute walk away to the west."

"Yes, Mr. Rousseau!" they both said.

"Benoit will be fine from now on. You have my trust." They beamed as they continued to transport the materials on to the coach with the team's mistakable livery. They were also wearing special track suits, and in an interesting touch, their personal insignia was placed next to the crest. Naturally, the cat tracker jumped in and was stationed on Georgette's lap to pet. As authorized by the staff, she was wearing a skirt and white thighhighs.

The coach, after being loaded in full, headed down the A6 toward Dijon, exiting Paris and heading southeast, passing by the Fontainebleau Forest, a regional park in Morvan and a number of small towns along the way. Georgette was listening to modern music for the first time on her issued iPod Touch 6, enrobed in a PSG case. Sadako had an iPad Pro pressed on the window, sitting still.

"What are you doing?" asked Georgette to Sadako.

"Filming the countryside," she replied.

"Are you going to compile it somehow for a film?"

"Set it to the music in this thing and perhaps submit it to our folks."

"Oh my, really? Carry on, then." Sadako nodded as Jose sighed, continuing to melt in watching the pictures of rural life in central France.

* * *

"So this is Dijon," said Benoit to Sadako and Georgette as they got off the coach. They were outside the Stade Gaston Gerard, the home of Dijon Football Cote D'Or. Dijon FCO, currently 13th in the Ligue 1 standings, a recently promoted side under manager Olivier Dall'Oglio. They had been eliminated 2-1 midweek on the road by FC Girondins de Bordeaux, managed by Jocelyn Gourvennec and needed to rebound in a big way before their manager faced the sack.

"So what do we do, Mr. Benoit?" Sadako asked him.

He handed them umbrellas. "You have two hours to do whatever visiting you want, but at 3 p.m., you must report to the stadium right here so we can go over how to have the room set up. You will be given instructions from our performance manager, Mr. Martin Buchheit, who will be on his way. Also, mind the weather. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Benoit!" they said.

"See you in a bit. Enjoy the city!"

The two girls walked down the Boulevard des Strasbourg, passing by some rustic homes and some newer homes. Sadako continued to film the scenes of SUVs passing by, and she was only able to do it because of their power, which allows them natural protection from the rain. Nonetheless, for posterity, the two of them were holding their team-issued umbrellas courtesy of Benoit and their devices were not wet at all. As they walked through narrow alleyways and old, tall buildings and churches, including the Eglise Notre Dame de Dijon, Georgette was listening to some interesting ye-ye music, including a particular one by a woman named, interestingly, France Gall.

* * *

 _"Je suis une poupe de cire_

 _Une poupe de son_

 _Mon coeur est grav dans mes chansons_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Suis-je meilleure suis-je pire_

 _Qu'une poupe de salon_

 _Je vois la vie en rose bonbon_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Mes disques sont un miroir_

 _Dans lequel chacun peut me voir_

 _Je suis partout la fois_

 _Brise en mille clats de voix_

 _Autour de moi j'entends rire_

 _Les poupes de chiffon_

 _Celles qui dansent sur mes chansons_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Elles se laissent sduire_

 _Pour un oui pour un non_

 _L'amour n'est pas que dans les chansons_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Mes disques sont un miroir_

 _Dans lequel chacun peut me voir_

 _Je suis partout la fois_

 _Brise en mille clats de voix_

 _Seule parfois je soupire_

 _Je me dis quoi bon_

 _Chanter ainsi l'amour sans raison_

 _Sans rien connatre des garons_

 _Je n'suis qu'une poupe de cire_

 _Qu'une poupe de son_

 _Sous le soleil de mes cheveux blonds_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Mais un jour je vivrai mes chansons_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son_

 _Sans craindre la chaleur des garons_

 _Poupe de cire poupe de son..."_

* * *

"I think I am inspired," said Sadako to Jose.

"What are you feeling like doing?"

"Those illustrations by Dadeu that we saw on Wednesday? I want to do some myself."

"You should try it out on your tablet later, I think that's what it's called. Anyway, here we are," said Jose as the two of them reached a store with a black exterior and gold writing. "Moutarde Maille. This is it."

"Hold my hand," Sadako said, gulping.

"Such a baby," she deadpanned. She noticed Sadako sucking her right index. "And stop sucking your finger, this is a public place!"

"Eheheheh..." And so they were inside.

"Bonjour and welcome to La Maison Maille," said the shopkeeper.

"Good afternoon," Sadako and Jose said with a bow.

"My name is Josh and I am the manager of the store here. Is this your first time here?"

"For my partner, yes," said Jose, "but I have been here before..."

Sadako looked at her suspiciously. "Are you going to tell him the truth now?" she shot back through telekinesis. From this point forward, both of them were only talking to each other in French, unless otherwise directed.

"He wouldn't believe me," she replied through telekinesis, "so..."

"So if you've been here before, we want you to know that we have a new variety of mustards available," said Josh. "Since Valentine's Day is around the corner, we have gift boxes for your loved ones, and we also sell vinegars and other special products. Did you have anything in mind?"

"What do you recommend, Mr. Josh?" asked Jose.

"Well, as we mentioned, we have some giftboxes that you can consider for a purchase but our best sellers are our mustards from the pump," he replied.

"Mustard from a pump?"

"Directly from the source, very fresh and high quality, in comparison to our regular mustards, all natural, made with the best ingredients possible, highly prized..."

"Wow...can I see?"

"Follow me, this way." The two girls followed Josh to the pumps. "So, here at La Maison Maille, we pump our mustards into these ceramic jars." He handed them sample jars.

"Cool, are these...?"

"These are handcrafted ceramic jars, and after they are filled, they are then sealed. As you know, with refrigeration, these will last a while with proper use. We have seven different varieties that can be obtained from the pump. Here's a sample." He produced a couple of tasting spoons and provided a couple of samples.

"Mmmmm," Jose said. "Delicious. Is this truffles?"

"Black truffle and chablis. One of our best sellers."

"My gosh...so good!" She wanted to sprout cat ears and a tail again but she had to restrain herself.

"I detect some honey in this," Sadako said.

"Indeed. That is rosemary honey, another popular flavor. Both are limited edition," said Josh with a smile on his face. "So, does this give both of you an idea of what you want to buy?"

"Well," Georgette said with a scheming look on her face, "actually..."

"Actually?" Josh's right hand had unknowingly given Jose's bust an expanding squeeze, complete with lewd effect. He had no idea...

* * *

...until minutes later. "Oh, mon dieu..." An overwhelming groan of defeat could be heard from Josh as comical smoke came out of his head to go with a massive bump while the two girls left the store. They bought two jars each of every mustard from the pump and a gourmet collection box that they carried back to the team bus. With this, they had enough mustard to last them the entire time they were expected to be with their employers.

"He was about to grope me out in the open," said Jose, nonplussed with a vein on her head as they returned to the Stade Gaston Gerard, the rain subsiding a little. "At least he made up for it by giving us half off. The pervert!"

"But you don't make a fuss when I do it, right?" Sadako reminded her sternly and with a hint of clever glee on her sadistic lips forming a sideways three.

A finger to Sadako's lips that were full of a million ideas for a touch of a women to melt the heart a woman. "Yes, but right now, we are working. This is work. Understand?"

"Yes, dear..."

As they loaded the contents in a special case and placed it in the coach, Benoit came in to meet them, and Martin was with him as well. "Ah, both of you! Welcome back," said Benoit.

"Mr. Benoit, we have returned!" they both said, saluting. Jose's eyebrows were still twitching from the traumatic experience.

"At ease. So this is the performance manager. I want you to meet him. He will take it from here. Martin?"

"Good afternoon, I am Mr. Martin Buchheit, performance manager for PSG," he said, shaking hands. "Before the contest, we prepare the change rooms for the players and coaches. I'll show you how it's done so that you will be accustomed to the preparations without further supervision. Follow me." After a nod, the two girls followed Martin to the visiting change rooms after receiving their credentials which would last the rest of the season.

Meanwhile, back in Petersburg, Hikari Karibuchi and Naoe Kanno were watching the cat tracker film Sadako and Georgette hang up jerseys, prepare shorts, socks, jackets, pants, cleats, practice balls, and so on and so forth, with some scenes in slow motion, set to an instrumental version of France Gall's Eurovision-winning song, so much that Martin himself was amazed at how fast they picked it up.

"Allegedly they call this inside access," Nao said to Hikari, munching some popcorn.

"Inside access?"

"All-access look at the workings of that shitty team. Tch! I don't know if I will even forgive them if they don't win the game against a bunch of low-skilled low life provincial mustard boys who were tossed out of a cup competition a few days ago."

"Low-skilled low lifes, you say? United we stand, divided we fall. As one, in the hole..." Nao nodded as the cat tracker walked through the change room, showing the different players that are scheduled to be on the traveling list. On the screen popped up the Mick McCarthy meme of "One In The Hole, You Say?" prompting Hikari to laugh like a full-blown idiot mixed with a hyena on hiatus from sanity and into full frontal hysteria. O #HikariKaribuchi.

Nao looked at her tub and held it upside down. "Shit, I ran out of popcorn." She pointed to the kitchen, her arms forming what the alternate dimension called a "dab." On the screen, a picture of Zlatan Ibrahimovic relaxing in his easy chair, looking smug as ever with his mustache and ponytail, showed up, with the caption, "Somebody pass the popcorn."

Hikari got up from her seat. "Right!" A couple more large tubs with extra chocolate toppings were in order. As she left the room, the song ended in its entirety.

Nao peeked fron under her dabbing arm. "Heheh." Her eyes glinted with a bling on the wing. Oh Naoe Kanno, you precious thing.

* * *

Following the match, the bus driver shuttling Sadako and Georgette back to their apartment in Boulogne had elected to drop them and their culinary supplies at the door. Mr. Sami had the night off due to overwork and would be fresh for his next shift the next day after drinking some guarana beverages imported directly from Brazil.

Sunday, the team was needed to do more training. Midweek, the club would be facing Lille OSC, who had an interim manager in Patrick Collot who replaced the dismissed Frederic Antonetti midseason. Les Dogues, as they were called, were dispatched of by PSG in the Coupe de La Ligue but were still in the hunt in the Coupe de France and could salvage their season by running the tables in the remaining stages.

"I wanted to try something different, a new style because I don't need the same outfit and appearance every time," said Jose, her fist pumped after putting on her signature underwear following a morning bath with Sadako, who was also getting dressed.

"Can you explain? I don't understand." They were lounging on the sofa in their underwear, the cat tracker watching the two of them discreetly. The Eiffel Tower was illuminating in the distance, a beacon of hope to the West.

"I want to change my style and look like someone else on our squad," Georgette said, letting down her hair with an angelic sigh.

"Huh? What are you...eh?" Sadako was concerned Jose was going to cut her hair, or something even more threatening that would put their rock-solid relationship in dire straits.

"Eheh..." Jose eyed a big blue bow with PSG's crest on it, tied her hair back with it, parted her bangs a certain direction, and gave her bust a bounce three times, causing her to orgasm profusely. "Haaaaah..."

"!" Sadako's nose was about to bleed but she held it in, miraculously. Georgette's chest had the exact size of a certain squad member recovering and returning to the team...to be reunited with someone she knew so well.

With a giggle, Georgette turned around to Sadako, doing a contrapposto. "Well," she said, in a slightly more adultlike voice but still adorable, "how do I look, Sa-da-chan?"

"Eh..." It dawned on her like the rising sun. Beat. Of. The. "WHY DO YOU LOOK AND SOUND LIKE FL-er, no, HIKARI'S BIG SISTER!?"

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just, it's just...I...I...!" Sadako went up from behind Georgette and gave her breasts a nice squeeze.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Georgette cried in pleasure, causing Sadako's flower to empty itself out and stain her black lace panties.

"They are truly real. I love it. I don't need to really use a pillow anymore when your cleavage gives me all the comfort I need, and they're bigger than mine's and it doesn't affect you at all." A nipple tweak here and there, as Sadako's hands were under her bra, threatening a timely strap slip of suggestive seduction. "It's what I dreamed of when loving you like I do, Jose! It completes me! I am alive again!"

They shared a long kiss, a trail of saliva separating their lips. Georgette giggled as the two of them went back to the bedroom to continue getting dressed. "That was so that you can get the lewd stuff off your chest and focus on work. Your breakfast before the breakfast in a way, okay?"

"I guess so, but how did you do it? It's a really developed size, even for someone like you. Why did you choose to look and sound like Takami?"

"Because we are 18, we are working adults, and we need to be extension of the image of PSG being a sexy club for sexy players playing Le Sexy Football. Baby. Flight Lieu-er, Takami should be working here, she would be a nice motivational boost and a great helping hand to the boys."

"All those raging hormones and long dicks out for Le PSG, Paris Saint-Germain...or, what if I told you PSG really stood for Paris, Sadako and Georgette?"

"Eh?"

They looked in the mirror after getting dressed. Sadako lifted the chin of Georgette, whose breath was hitched. "Look at my eyes. They are red. Yours are blue. Rouge..." She whispered after coming in closer. "...et bleu." And a kiss.

"Seems legit, Sada."

"Now I know what Hikari loves to melt into the embrace and body of her big sister. It feels so delicious. Nice work, my dear, dear Jose. Rrrrr."

"I'm glad you liked it."

She stretched and looked outside the skyline, winter's cold still coming in for February. In the distance, a busker was playing La Mer on his accordion. "Ahhh, but my love, Jose, you may even say it was destiny for us to even be here working for this club. All the pieces fall together. And it doesn't get any bigger than this."

"Ohhhh yes it can. Remember, at this club..."

"We dream bigger," they both said, laughing. Taking their duffel bags full of toiletries and food and water, the two of them went down to the shuttle, where Mr. Sami was waiting.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Sami," asked Jose, eating a massive breakfast roll as the shuttle made its way down the road, "when did you get here?"

"5 in the morning, Ms. Jose," he said with a thumbs-up.

"That early?"

"Yep. It may be Sunday but have a long shift today and I was so beat with having to do other work for other patrons that the boss told me to take Saturday off to sleep. Woke up refreshed like a rooster and ready to go."

"Speaking of which, Jose," asked Sadako, "isn't the emblem of Gal-er, France the rooster?"

A sweatdrop came down Georgette's head. "Um, Sada? Did you forget that...?"

"The Gallic rooster, which is actually a wordplay, or pun, on the Latin word gallus, meaning chicken, and Gallia, or Gaul, another name for France," Sami said. "Indeed, our mascot for the 1998 FIFA World Cup was a rooster named Toofix. Bet you didn't know that girls."

"The more you know," Sadako and Georgette said in unison, sweat drops all around.

"But you also know something? Later, actually, waaaay later in the night tonight, after midnight our time, to be exact, something will be going on in America."

"What's going on there?" asked Jose.

"Have you heard of this thing called the Super Bowl?"

"What's that?" asked Sadako.

"It is one of the biggest sporting spectacles in the early part of the month. There are commercials, a pregame and halftime show, and the game itself, which is a game of American football."

"American football?" Georgette wondered. "I think Shirley knows what this game is, Sada."

"It is said to be a variant of the football we watched, but it's a different code with rules, variations, stoppages of play and violent, dramatic collisions. And lots of beer is drunk at this event too," said Sada.

"Shirley said she was from West Virginia, so..."

"I think there is supposed to be a few universities that field teams that play this sport, which is also called gridiron due to the line demarcations resembling as such. Also, the goalposts are off a different shape. It is actually a variant derived from football and rugby union, according to this guide here to the match."

"Who left that here?"

"It was another tourist from San Diego, in the American state of California in the south, who was unhappy that his team, called the Chargers, in the professional division called the National Football League, departed for neighboring Los Angeles. So he left it there. I was supposed to pick him up. But apparently, I heard the news that he had hung himself at some place in the 19th arrondissement."

"He killed himself?" Sadako exclaimed. "That's horrible! Why?"

"According to the report from the Gendarme, he was reported to have also said, 'death to Trump and death to America.' He also killed a few other bystanders before he hung himself. I could not get myself to even continue my work so the boss allowed me to get some sleep since he didn't want this to be a distraction."

"Sorry to hear that, Mr. Sami," Georgette said. "But still, I wish I could be able to watch the game live, but it's so late in the night for that. Everyone's sleeping, except maybe the expatriates."

"Speaking of expatriates, the Patriots are playing the Falcons at a stadium called NRG Stadium in the American state of Texas. The Patriots are a team from Boston represented all of New England, the northeast corner of the country. The New England Patriots. As for the Falcons, they are based in the capital of the America state of Georgia, Atlanta. Thus, they are the Atlanta Falcons. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, somewhat. But still..." Sadako looked on concerned as Georgette's head was bowed in defeat while petting the sympathetic cat tracker. "I wish I could get up to watch it."

"The DVR feature on today televisions allows you to rewatch any show or event you may have missed."

"Really?" Sadako exclaimed. "Good news for us, right Jose?" A few tears could be seen coming down her empty eyes. "Jose? Are you all right?"

Georgette lifted her head and turned to Sadako, forcing a smile. Just like how Takami would do it. Truly in character. "It can be helped, right Sada-chan?"

Sadako paused. "She even talks exactly like her," she thought to herself. But missing the big game across the Atlantic was going to be a sacrifice that the two of them would have to bear.

Or was it...? The strains of "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams played on the coach's radio as the shuttle continued to roll toward the Camp des Loges in the pouring rain.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Beyond The Sea

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Beyond The Sea**

* * *

A native German, or in terms of the dimension of Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara, a Karsland composer named Johann Pachelbel, devised a Canon and Gigue for 3 violins and basso continuo in D major, abreviated as the Canon in D. A baroque standard that withstood the tides and tests of time, it had been adapted in the modern era, or the dimension that the two Brave Witches were exploring, by a celebrated discotheque ensemble called The Village People and a pop group from Brittania called The Pet Shop Boys into a timeless number entitled "Go West," a play on the phrase "Go West, Young Man," as commonly attributed to a Mr. Horace Greeley, a rallying cry for the colonization of the American, or Liberion, West.

Aleksandra "Sanya" Vladimirovna Litvyak, a former member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and now an auxiliary Flying Officer of the Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, 586th Fighter Aviation Regiment, was an expert pianist that could play any song in any setting of genre. At the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing base in Petersburg, there was a piano in the dining room that Sanya was playing the adaptation in. Or rather, her arrangement of the said adaptation in the background.

HIkari Karibuchi was in the dining room, watching the two girls on the monitor arrange the quarters of the Camp des Loges, the eyes of the Persian cat tracker panning to slow motion scenes of the players of Paris Saint-Germain's first team training in inclement weather, the water droplets displayed for added emphasis. Her big sister, Takami, the Flight Lieutenant, had fallen in to join her.

"Onee-chan," asked Hikari to Takami.

"Hmmm?"

"Why does Jose look and sound like you all of a sudden? I can't tell the difference!"

A motherly smile. "That's because I can. There are differences in the bangs cut, hair and eye color, and height."

A closer look. "Oh yeah, I can see the differences now."

"That's because I pointed them out to you."

"Yes you did, onee-chan! Eheheheh!"

"Oy, what are you two up to?" said Naoe Kanno, playing with a new invention by the Hartmann sisters that she was testing. Erica and Ursula were with Nao.

"But you know what, onee-chan," asked Hikari to Takami.

"What is it, Hikari?"

"I'm glad we are both officially on the same team and you are recovering very well."

"And I am glad to hear it."

"Because, when we are together..."

"We will make the Brave Witches great again!" the Karibuchi sisters said, doing a back-to-back bras d'honneur pose with winks.

"Oh for fuck sakes, stop imitating what you are seeing on the television," Nao retorted.

"Eh?" they both said, blinking with question marks next to them. They turned around and saw another set of sisters with the post.

"Oh, ahahahahah, sorry about that Nao," Hikari said, a sweatdrop on her head as she scratched the back of it. And she even stuck her tongue out for emphasis.

"According to the findings," said Flight Sergeant Edytha Rossman, "those two are civilians from that dimension who live in Fusou but were born in a place in Gallia called Colmar, located near Strasbourg. It is said there is a local football team that plays there called Racing Club Strasbourg Alsace, or RCSA."

"Grrrrr," Nao growled before continuing her game testing. "Anyway, Ursula, what is this supposed to be?"

"It is a prototype unit that we developed after procuring blueprints from an X-11 we developed through reverse engineering. This X-11, designed to look and behave like Sanya, is able to disappear and reappear in the continuum that Georgette and Sadako are in. It gathered information and blueprints on how to design and develop the device itself as well as any games associated with it."

"Do you have name for this?"

"The generic name is handheld game console. We call it the Konso, a combination of Karlsand and Console," Erica said.

"What a questionable name for a device that is short of interesting. What games are on here?" She flipped through the inventory.

"A variety of games imported from the other continuum dedicated to military strategy and simulation," said Ursula. "So you don't lose focus when the next operation comes."

"Implying I'll even..." Her dog ears and tail perked. "But like what?"

"Kantai Collection is a command and conquer game in which you are an admiral and collect personifications of ships from this era and build a fleet and this allows you to play with anyone online with your budding fleet."

"I see one here...Akagi...she looks like Takami but with a different outfit."

"Based on our dossier of that character she is not a recreation of the aircraft carrier that was sacrificed off the coast of Gallia, but is actually meant to be someone that has approximate shooting skills and bust as Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi," said Ursula, "combined with the gormandizing tendencies of Pilot Officer Lemare. Roughly, thereabouts."

"Layman's terms?" Nao deadpanned, annoyed by the expanding vocabulary.

"She is the Gluttonous Fiend and she can't stop eating bauxite!" they both said, doing a comical fusion pose reminiscent of Dragon Ball Z.

"You don't have to answer my question that way!" she shot back. "I don't deal with fatasses. What other games are on here?"

"There is World of Warships, a naval simulation game, World of Tanks, a ground military simulation game...and War Thunder."

"War Thunder?"

"It's essentially a dogfight simulation game, but using regular planes instead of striker units."

Nao's smile was wide. "I found it," she said, her tail wagging with unbound excitement.

"You should probably play that in your personal quarters, Flying Officer Kanno," said Waltrud Krupinski, sipping some tea while the Karibuchi sisters watched some more training scenes. "You'll disturb the others here."

"Whatever Fake Countess Mommy, I don't need you to tell me to go my room, I will go there myself." She stuck her tongue out before starting to leave the dining hall. "Idiot," she said under her breath.

"Kanno, did I just hear...?"

"!" Nao bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, Countess. I apologize! Excuse me!" She then hurried to her room. Waltrud looked to Commander Gundula Rall, who nodded. She then chased Nao into her room and gave her a few seiza lashings before storming out and slamming the door shut, leaving Nao crying helplessly while bent over. It would take her a while to recover before returning to testing.

"Sigh..." sighed Waltrud as she walked back in to her seat, eating a plate of milanesa. Yoshika Miyafuji, the legendary hero from the 501st, had decided to come in and also help with providing meals since Jose and Sadako were away.

Thus, she of whom Hikari would be her protege, would be on hand to even talk of her adventures in Gallia and Romagna. Yoshika herself specialized in Gallic, Romagnan, Liberion and Fusou styles of cuisine. That meant that the 502nd would not be getting any Brittanian dishes for the long haul. However, since the two girls who slept through time, as the local press dubbed it, were in Paris, Yoshika chose to stick to the recipes that were well known in the Ile-de-Gallia region in that timeframe. She was used to it anyway.

"I like calling Yoshika-sempai the War Machine, big sis," said Hikari as Yoshika served some plates to both of them before she sat down to have hers next to the sisters. "She has the gift and can win battles and has amazing form. Right, sempai?"

"Indeed, Hikari, and I am honored to be with you guys and fill in for Jose and Sada while they are out there," Yoshika said.

"And not a valuable delicious moment was lost," Commander Rall said, eating a forkful of arborio that went with the milanesa. "Thank you for joining us here at our base, Pilot Officer Miyafuji. We are honored to have you here."

"A pleasure Commander. How is it?"

"It's great. Just like how Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara would do it. Great continuity," said Waltrud.

"Yoshika, when are you leaving?" asked Nao.

"When Jose and Sada return, I will return to my base in Fusou. In the meantime..."

Hikari pointed to Yoshika. "I must remind you, sempai, not to make an excessive advance on onee-chan here. You can't touch her all the time, she is my sister, you know?"

"Don't worry about it, Hikari," Takami said, waving it off so much that she might as well be a mother. "I am absolutely going to mellow down here and not worry about it being...eh?"

Hikari blushed madly. "!"

Takami noticed that her breasts were resting on Yoshika's head, triggering an unbuttoning of her uniform. "Ara..." It was a simple white bra and panties, emphasizing her child-bearing hips and bust.

Commander Rall whistled. The Hartmann sisters exchanged what the alternate dimension called a fist bump. "Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi, your request for an interior uniform change has apparently been granted, it seems," said the Countess.

"You noticed, Countess," whispered Takami, a finger to her pink lipstick-laced lips and one eyes closed.

"S...sempai, get off onee-chan right now, this is unbecoming of you," Hikari said, slightly pushing Yoshika away. "Didn't I tell you onee-chan belongs to me? You shouldn't place your head underneath her breasts, it undoes her outfit!"

"Sorry, Hikari," Yoshika said, "but like Lynne, it feels soft and nice to squeeze, like a perfect pillow."

"Sempai!"

"Uhhhh..."

Takami hugged Hikari and Yoshika. "Why can't I have both?"

"Eh?"

"Come on, let's head into my room so we can talk and you can touch me both. Yoshika, I'll make you my second little sister. Okay?" Takami winked, her white underwear glistening.

Yoshika's and Hikari's animal ears and tail popped out, "Yes, onee-chan!" Hikari looked at Yoshika with a knowing look which she returned. They both shared something in common. They liked big breasts. They liked soft things. And they loved having sisterly bonds. And for Hikari, her sempai had become as close as her big sister. She was dreaming big as well. Big! Big! Big, big, big!

"I wonder why the Flight Lieutenant is carrying the two of them like that," asked Waltrud to Gundula as Takami carried a blissful, drooling duo of Hikari and Yoshika out of the dining hall, the two juniors firmly groping her breasts.

"When they are in their own happy place and there is a nurturing senior like that capable of being a proper housewife and mother, sometimes the little sisters deform into that of innocent dolls," she replied.

"Ahhh," Erica sighed as she took a seat with Ursula, the television now showing weather for the next few days in Paris 2017 as well as a schedule of games going on during the day, marked February 5. "Somebody pass the popcorn."

"A tub," her bespectacled sister said. Seconds later, the two of them were munching from incredulously oversized tubs of popcorn, the type of portions that Akagi would be known for finishing almost instantly a million times over.

"This is delicious, what flavor is this, sis?" asked Erica.

"Chocolate Drizzle Brittle, I like to call it," she replied.

Their ears and tails sprouted out on cue, their tails wagging excitedly as they quietly munched. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, heaven," they both said in unison, comical angelic voices in the background.

Sanya then went to the table to eat as well. "An unusual situation for the three that just left. How was my performance, Commander?"

"As advertised. Well done," Gundula replied. Sanya continued to watch the television while the two Hartmann sisters took their time munching the chocolate popcorn.

"But I wonder how Yoshika is going to be over in that room...?"

"Do you really want to know, Flying Officer Litvyak?" asked Edytha.

"Excuse my intrusion, I'll respect their privacy," she replied, blushing, knowing fully clear what was going on. Sanya chose to eat. "This milanesa is very good."

* * *

Takami opened the door, cast off her coat and lay herself on the bed. "Come to me," she said through her pursed lips and smile.

"Ahhhh," Hikari and Yoshika said, lying on either side on Takami and embracing her wonderful body, melting in the softness and immense volume of her cleavage. It was noted that both Hikari and Yoshika's flat-chest complex had made them prone to pleasuring everyone they knew that had the proportions that met their size requirements.

Takami herself liked it when Hikari melted herself into her sisterly touch, but to take the great Mamefuji, as she was called, in as a second younger sister, though slightly older than Hikari? It was even better. She dreamt of having a great family and giving birth to legendary children of different callings and skills after she retired from the military, but she wanted Hikari to be happy as well so protecting her and teaching her the way to live righteously was important because she saw Hikari as an extension of her. The fact that Hikari had done enough to fully be on the same team as her satisfied her that the two of them were sleeping together.

With Yoshika hired to oversee general housekeeping of the facility for the time being, Takami—who was voluntarily reassigned from the 508th, the Mighty Witches, months ago—personally requested permission from Gundula to have her move in with the two of them. The bed was expanded and the room renovated as a result, to go with the new chamber, as designed by Charlotte E. Yeager, her team of workers from Liberion doing business as GSI Buildings (GSI stood for Glorious Shirley International) and Francesca Lucchini, Shirley's esteemed associate and partner.

Personally, Takami wanted to talk to Yoshika about her experience working with the 501st and how it translated to her work over in Fusou. But mainly, Yoshika looked a lot like Hikari and she explicitly wanted to feel her touch as well, which was well-documented as being lewd but indescribable, but delivering amazing feelings that were admittingly addicting, euphoric and emancipating.

"That's it, that's it, ohhhhh, keep it there, I, mmmm, I need more of this, ohhhh, haaaaah," Takami moaned as her crane ears and tail wagged happily. "Ohhhhhh!" Hikari and Yoshiki, were sucking her breasts and taking turns fingering her love spots inside, their purring sounds melting Takami even more, triggering a heartfelt torogao. "Hyaaaaaah...mmmmf!"

"Ehhh!?" gasped Hikari as Yoshika decided to make Takami even more satisfied by sharing a long, deep French kiss that made her supple nipples erect, the saliva coming out of their mouths as their tongues danced a delicious tango. Takami lifted a leg, and that meant that Hikari decided to finger her sister even deeper in response to her sempai kissing her sister like she was Lynette Bishop. Although, to be honest at this point in time, Lynette took comfort in being in the company of her own older sister, Wilma.

Hikari decided to proceed to taste the sides of her sister's right armpit, purring and moaning incessantly as she savored the goodness of being in the company of the only onee-chan she ever know and wanted to die in the arms of. Although to be fair, Yoshika's healing ability did not make that a problem. In fact, the rugrat's intoxicating presence because a true, rich blessing as it stimulated the libido of the Karibuchi sisters.

Soon enough, their underwear and swimwear were on the floor and they were tribbing fast and hard and with passion that set the room on fire. Figuratively.

"Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh, Takami, I'm going to, I'm about to, ohhhh!" moaned Yoshika, about to erupt.

"Onee-chan, help, help, you are so amazing, I think I am going to die melting into you, I love you, haaah, hyaaaaah, aaahhhh!' cried Hikari, her eyes crying with tears of joy about to go empty from reaching the highest of highest for far too long.

"Ohhhh, both of you, I want this, I want you all, come into me, come into my...my...my...that's in, come into my...ahhh, come into my everything both of you, I can't take it anymore, I need you all!" cried Takami, her head thrashed back. "I want this! I WANT THIS! I LOVE YOU!"

Nao was walking down the hall when she heard a collective cry that very loud and very, very lewd. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikari, Takami and Yoshika cried, letting out a massive release that caused their ears and tails to disappear and fall into a deep sleep.

She opened the door. "Are you okay?" asked Nao, her breathing heavy. She blinked. "Eh?" Takami had melted completely as Hikari and Yoshika flanked her, forming a delicious imouto sandwich, their arms and legs around her, her massive cleavage being subconsciously stimulated...and their collective fluid of love all over the floor, emitting a sweet, lustful scent.

Nao covered her mouth in shock, blushing, even having a slight nosebleed. "Oh my god..." A menacing presence from behind. It was the Countess. Nao slowly, comically, turned her head back. "F...Fake Countess? Why are you here?" she gasped, sweating profuse.

"Kanno..." Waltrud said in a very angry tone, "what are you doing in...this...room?"

"!" A mortified and very, very guilty Naoe Kanno was going to deal with the seiza treatment again. That was the legacy of Pilot Officer Shimohara that needed to be invoked. As she received her comeuppance, the wo sisters and Yoshika continued to sleep in the nude, the unmistable scent of their love being a bonding blanket that would form the foundation for the long haul awaiting everyone...including Georgette and Sadako, who were catering to that team on the other side.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 8**


	9. Go West!

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Go West!**

* * *

"Sometimes," said Georgette Lemare in an adult tone as she and Sadako Shimohara were on the shuttle back to Boulogne, an old tune of a famous rock band from Australis (Australia as it was called in this dimension) called 'Live Wire' blaring out, "work is taxing, especially when it's in the pouring rain. Dealing with these guys who just don't get any rest after tough matches, this is...in a way, as strenuous as the miltary, you would imagine. Right, Sada?"

"But without the mental trauma. The only mental part is deploying the game plan and preparation and determining if you've executed the game plan properly, as seen by the outcome. Sports, Jose, sports!" Sadako said, piercing the heavens with her finger, touching the roof of the coach in the process. "Owww..."

"You all right?"

"My finger, owww." She cracked it back into place. Thumbs up. "#FeelsGreatMan."

A facefault. "Sada, really...?"

"But still though," said Sadako as they got off the shuttle and went back into their suite, "missing the Super Bowl live is unfortunate, but we're aren't in America. This is France."

"Different time zones and all that. I don't think we really need to worry about that, Sada. Our job taking care of-no, protecting these players-is our utmost priority."

"I can't argue with you on that dear. Frankly, Jose, my dear, I just can't."

"Imitating Clark Gable all of a sudden?"

"Great film." Gone With The Wind.

"As God as my witness, I will never make you feel lonely again!" Georgette said, striking a pose similar to a determined Scarlett O'Hara.

"I also noticed something."

"Eh?"

"Your hair got at long as Takami's."

"Wha...?" she held up her locks. They locked exactly the same, save for the color. "Fiddle dee dee, guess I won't have to cut these things."

"You do need to take care of it though. The bath has everything you need and it looks like all the products are used by the best salons in the world. Mainly because..."

"We bought it from Carrefour," they both said.

Sadako nodded. "So put it to good use. The world's most beautiful maidens are counting on you."

"And you," Jose replied with a wink.

"Voulez-vous!" They both had a laugh out of that as they settled into their bed, clad in just, as usual, their undergarments.

"But I do wonder," Jose said, looking at the ceiling, "if only we could at least dream we saw history beyond the sea. It's February, the month of love, and love is a battlefield." She looked at Sadako, who was dead as doornail, fast asleep, her right hand and head snuggling her breasts as she snored quietly. With a sigh, Jose also closed her eyes and let the tide of time carry both of them away to somewhere in particular. Somewhere, beyond the sea. Somewhere, waiting for them...

* * *

"I also wanted to give you more information on the tracker we developed," said Ursula Hartmann to Gundula Rall, Waltrud Krupinski, Edytha Rossmann and Sanya V. Litvyak as Erica continued to much on her popcorn from her seat. "It is also able to download, or acquire, updates from our base in Karlsland. So this means that it is programmed to not film anything that is unremarkable or not worth mentioning, such as conducting routing tasks, or work, as prescribed by the team's management to Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara. Sister."

"Now this device becomes a television that can broadcast live transmission feeds from all of the major free-to-air and terrestrial network from all of the countries in the world in the 2017 timeline and dimension," Erica added. "This remote here can allow you to watch sports events, dramas, comedy programs, news programs, other presentations, Japanese animation shows going on at that time...and even pornography programs."

"Hmm, Erica, the latter category is something we can opt out of, all things considered," Commander Rall said with a slight blush.

"Now this I gotta see," said the Countess.

She grabbed the remote. "Flying Officer Krupinski, no!" Edytha protested. But she did change the channel to a network based out of Liberion called Playboy TV. "Dear me..." Simulated copulation scenes between a man and woman, the penetration in the manner referred to informally, if crudely, as "doggystyle." She had to cover her face in shame, blushing. "Oh goodness..."

"So this is how the new generation of humanity is created," the Countess mused.

"Flying Officer Krupinski, please change the channel before you face action yourself," Commander Rall said, her right hand discreetly on her crotch.

"My apologies, Commander." A few button presses, and the feed turned to that of a network also based out of Liberion called the Entertainment and Sports Programming Network, or ESPN. A number of commentators were previewing Super Bowl LI. "Ah, there must be a major event going on over on the other side in that timeline."

"The Super Bowl," said Edytha. "This must be the sport of American football that Flight Lieutenant Yeager was talking about and touting. But this field is slightly different in terms of marking, though not too much."

"Current scoring rules show six points for a touchdown, conversion attempts of one point for a kick and two points for a touchdown, three points for a field goal through the posts and two points for a safety, or an opponent being tackled in his own end zone," said the Countess, reading from the side marquee explaining the rules. "There in also an extensive list of infractions that can be made, which could also see players expelled from the game based on severity."

"The two teams playing are from the Liberion cities of Boston (via the suburb of Foxborough) and Atlanta and the venue is in the city of Houston with the name of NRG Stadium, a clever play on the word energy and in turn, the Karlslander word energie," said Ursula. "A highly-touted and celebrated entertainer from the New York City borough of Manhattan named Dame Stefani Germanotta who performs under the name Lady Gaga will perform during the intermission of the contest."

"Lady Gaga, huh?" said the Commander with a smirk on her face. "Maybe if I was to consider singing I should call myself Lady Gundula or something."

"Are you having ideas again, Gundula?" Edytha wondered.

"Dame Stefani just seems to be a very progressive advocate and shares the same type of personality I maintain. It's a good, positive image that I assume has been her calling card for many years."

"That we can confirm," the Hartmann sisters chorused, shrugging Gallic-style.

"The power of inside information is very compelling," mused the Countess to the congregation.

Ursula spoke again. "Also, we have developed a new device building on our Konso prototype. Sister." Erica wheeled in what would resemble a Sony PlayStation 4 and plugged and connected some wires.

"What could this be?" asked the Commander.

"Another version of our Konso prototype, but bigger and designed to be similar to the regular large game consoles as distributed and popularized on the other side. We call it..."

"The Konso Grande Ein!" they both said, doing the fusion pose.

"Konso Grande Ein?" Edytha asked.

"Big Console Number One, it means in Karlslander and Hispanian."

"Have you come up with a way to market this device?"

Erica said, "We have been busy designing and testing this system..."

Ursula spoke. "...made with information and expertise procured from our X-11..."

"...that we had no time to find a marketing strategy," they both said, sucking their right index fingers in guilt.

"How do you expect to go far that way!?" exclaimed the Commander, stunned. Quickly, she composed herself. "Anyway, you do need to find a way to market this device. If you abbreviated this, it becomes KG1. Prospective customers Brittania will see this as a pun on the phrase 'cagey one,' a feisty companion that is ready when the user is. Marketing example would be, 'Had a very KG1 on your side, mate? Go on... Konso. Very.' And that is your slogan for this brand. Very. Simple, one word, iconic. How's that."

The Hartmann sisters were in tears, Ursula even sniffling profusely as if she was about to get a cold. "Commander Rall," Erica cried.

"Please accept our offer to be the head of marketing for Hartmann Technologie AG, ma'am!" the sisters said, groveling with their ears and tails popping out in anticipation of what they thought would be the answer from Gundula's benevolent lips.

"With all due respect, I will have to decline your offer," she said with a disappointed yet sympathetic tone on her face.

"NOOOOOO!" cried the Hartman sisters as they went to the Commander, begging like stray dogs.

"Please reconsider your decision, we have no one on our marketing team, we are only a startup, Commander," Ursula said with urgency.

"I'll even let you have dinner with Trude and Chris for free so you can talk to them about what's happening out here!" wailed Erica, tears falling out of her face.

"Commander!"

"Commander!"

"AWOOOOOOOOO~!" howled the sisters to the heavens as Gundula continued to pet their heads while watching their tails wag.

"I guess you may want to rethink that choice, Gundula," Waltrud said with a wink.

"I hear you loud and clear, Countess," she said with a wink.

Edytha looked out the window and saw a lone wolf standing up in a bipedal pose, howling like a teenage werewolf on Xanax. "To think I have seen everything out of the ordinary here in Petersburg," she said with a chuckle.

"All right, both of you, I will be a personal consultant to your concerns but do find other people to help promote and develop this system, okay?" Commander Rall said to the two of them.

The Hartmann sisters were in heaven. So wunderbar. "COMMANDER RALL, WE LOVE YOU!" they cried as Gundula gave the two sobbing entrepreneurs a motherly embrace.

Waltrud gave Gundula a thumbs up. "Nice work, Commander." She gave a knowing wink. Sanya returned to her piano to play an instrumental rendition of a rap standard called "Black Beatles," made famous by scenes of people standing still on the other side, followed by an arrangement of a light, energetic, uplifting piece from the Neatherlands called "No Limit" which included some Liberion jazz-style ad libbing.

"So what games are included in this catalog?" asked the Commander, grabbing a controller.

"All published titles from the years 2014-16 were successfully replicated for use on this system," Ursula said. "Spanning all categories, not just restricted to military strategy simulation or first-person shooter games, as they are called on the other side. Game controls are shown on the screen to reduce the need for manuals and to be environmentally sound."

"So this title is called Madden NFL 17," Gundula said. "Ah, this is the American football simulation game of record."

"Would you like me to join, Commander?" asked Edytha.

"Please."

She took a seat and grabbed a controller. "Perhaps we can see how this game is played as I assume it includes some sort of strategy to score points. Maybe some tactical formations here and there." With some calibration, the settings were made to exactly simulate the actual weather conditions, time of day, and opponents for Super Bowl LI. All achievements were unlocked beforehand by the original testers, the Hartmann sisters. "What team will you choose, Gundula?" Edytha asked.

"I will take the Patriots because their team name is full of pride and nod to Liberion's roots."

"Falcons for me then."

"Settled."

"This is going to be exciting to watch," the Countess mused. She noticed that the two sisters were eating even bigger tubs of popcorn. "Dear me, will you finish that?"

"We will, Flying Officer Krupinski," assured Ursula. "What flavor is this, sister?"

"This is a combination of cheddar and caramel made famous in the Liberion city of Chicago and surrounding areas," Erica replied.

They both took handfuls and munched in exact synchronization, the combination of sweet and salty melting them. "Mmmmmm, heaven," they both said.

"Sometimes," said the Countess as Yoshika Miyafuji's pet Kuji Kanesada, the grey mameshiba with the cap, jumped on to her laugh to be petted while watching the pregame festivities leading to the simulation, "I wonder if they are scripting their routines."

The dog looked at her with a look as if to say, "Countess, you know their secret, but don't let those two know or their clothes will explode before you know it!"

"That reminds me...where did Sasha go?"

"She apparently will be helping with overseeing the production of our prototypes for consumer use," Ursula said. "Nine plants in Orussia and two in Suomus will be used to mass-produce our new creations. Production will start next month."

"Good to hear. But when can we expect her back here?"

"Her arrival date...Valentine's Day," Erica said with a smile.

"Did you have to ask that question, Countess?" asked Commander Rall with a confused look on her face.

"A need-to-know," she replied.

Sanya decided to then change music and do a solemn, but optimistic adaptation of an old Liberion air called "The Battle Cry Of Freedom," with the lyrics changed.

* * *

 _"On an early morning flight,_

 _I'll be coming home tonight_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _I've got nothing left to hide._

 _Gotta fuel the love inside_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _Oh here's to you, Paris!_

 _Allez! Here's to you!_

 _A city of dreamers_

 _In red, white and blue._

 _Turn the water into wine._

 _Live it up and hold the line_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _Come on now and take my hand._

 _Be with me, my lady friend_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _We will sing and we will dance_

 _In the heart of Ile-de-France_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _Oh here's to you, Paris!_

 _Allez! Here's to you!_

 _A city of bright lighta_

 _And red, white and blue._

 _Turn the water into wine._

 _Live it up and hold the line_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _At the Eiffel we will meet_

 _And I'll sweep you off your feet_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _Let the church bells ring and peal._

 _Life is magical and real_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris!_

 _Oh here's to you, Paris!_

 _Allez! Here's to you!_

 _A city of dreamers_

 _In red, white and blue._

 _Turn the water into wine._

 _Live it up and hold the line_

 _Walking the lonely streets of Paris._

 _So here's to you, Paris!_

 _Allez! Here's to you!"_

* * *

"Mmmmmmm," groaned Georgette as she woke up. She opened her eyes. "Eh? What the...Sada, wake up?"

"Eh, what is it?" Sadako said, waking up. The two of them looked around. "Where is this place?"

An old man with a white beard and white tuft of hair to go with a dark complexion and a weathered disposition walked to them. "You two seem lost," he said in his deep, scraggly voice.

"Who are you?" asked Sadako, speaking perfect English and sounding like she was from the Liberion territory of Hawaii.

"Sir, do you know where we are?" asked Jose, speaking perfect English and sounding like she was a native of the Faraway Land city of Montreal, Quebec. "I am from France, my friend here is from Japan, and somehow we woke up in this strange place. We do not know where this is!"

A chuckle from the old man. "I shall tell you. First off, I shall introduce myself to you wonderful young ladies. My name is Earl. You are in Houston, Texas, United States of America. This massive building in front of us is called NRG Stadium.

"NRG...Stadium?" they both exclaimed, stupefied.

"Don't tell me," gasped Jose, shocked.

Sadako's mouth was wavy. "Then that means..."

"Welcome to Super Bowl LI. You have purchased the most expensive VIP tickets," Earl said, pointing to the two lanyards that they were wearing over their coats, skirts and leg warmers. "The best seats in the house."

"Oh my God, we somehow got here...by waking up from our sleep," said Georgette to Sada. "Ah, I think I..." Her stomach growled. "Oh..."

"I brought some McDonald's," said Earl, holding a large plastic bag containing paper bags of sandwiches, fries and chicken nuggets. "Do you want to follow me to your assigned luxury box so we can eat?" The two girls nodded, their stomachs growling as one. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Yoshika Miyafuji was drooling as her face was buried inside Takami Karibuchi's expansive developed chest. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, mommy, why do you have such soft boobs, I'm going to come so hard, I want mine's to be big too, not fair, I want squeeze them more, ahhhhh, lkxjff fgj dsklfsd..."

She did not realize that Takami's sister Hikari also had a decent chest as will and the two sisters chose to pull a lewd prank on their adopted confidante by forming an irresistable girl sandwich that turned the Mameshiba into mindless goo. "Is she like this all the time, onee-chan?" whispered Hikari.

"Sakamoto did say that Yoshika gets her energy and motivation by pleasuring the chests of those whose busts are bigger than hers," Takami whispered back, the softness of Yoshika's moist tongue causing her sensitive spot on her crotch to swell passionately, even throb.

"It's been documented that she loves to touch everyone in the 501st, huh?" HIkari said, her own chest stimulating the back of Yoshika's neck, causing her hairs to stand on end with excitement.

"With the exception of Erica, whose chest is compartively flat, as well as Francesca's, all the other girls in the 501st were fair game, especially Lynette and Shirley. Look at her, Hikari."

HIkari turned the still-sleeping Yoshika over. Her lewd, perverted face gave way to a calm, assertive demeanor, as if she was about to be buried following receiving her last rites and anointing. "So...this is what happens when she has felt enough of your chest to be satisfied."

"She is focused and ready to do work because even in her diminished role, she is supporting us, and that's a good thing," said Takami with a giggle.

"As expected of onee-chan! Look, she's waking up!"

"Mmmmmmmm..." Yoshika let out a massive yawn, arching her back and licking her lips. "Hikari, Takami, good morning," she cooed.

"It's actually night, Yoshika," said Hikari.

"Eh? Really?" Hikari pointed to the clock. "8:00 p.m.?"

"The big game the others are talking about won't start for another six and a half hours."

Yoshika looked around again. "And...we are naked..." She looked at Hikari's chest, then Takami's, then hers. Still flat as Ryuujou from Kantai Collection. "I can never win..."

"That's why onee-chan and I have to sandwich you to make you feel better," Hikari said.

"You seem to be comfortable resting on my cleavage, Yoshika," Takami said. "You're more lewder that my sister here."

"Excuse me, onee-chan, but I like touching your boobs too! I want them to be as big as yours as well so I can have a partner of my own!"

"But...aren't I?"

"Um, it's, uh..."

"Just like Barkhorn, you have a sister complex!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Gertrud Barkhorn, right?" Hikari asked. "Commander Rall and Erica told me about her."

"Yes, that's who I am talking about. She has a younger sister named Christiane that she takes care of. Sometimes," said Yoshika as she put on a new clean one-piece and did calisthenics while the two sisters watched while still naked, "she even dresses in cute clothes to entertain Chris. Also, Barkhorn tells me I even look like Chris."

"Really? I didn't expect that from her," Takami said.

"I remember one time when Barkhorn and Shirley had a little rivalry regarding speed and stuff that got one-sided in a hurry. Even she likes the softness of Shirley's breasts. Shirley then said, 'Ahhh, Gertrud. Mein Trudie ist Super Auss!' That means, 'Oh Gertrud, you are amazing!' Something like that. So when Gertrud concedes losing to a peer, she atones by pleasuring the winner like a hostess at a beer hall during Oktoberfest in Bavaria."

"You're not making this up are you?" asked Hikari, overwhelmed by the lewd war story worthy of being melted all over by the postmodern concept of the male gaze.

"Nope. This has been recorded in the archives of the Karlsland Air Force in an entry entitled, 'The Boobs Will Set You Free.'"

The two sisters laughed. "That's the name?" Takami said.

"That is the name, Takami. Pretty cute story too. And I witnessed it first hand to tell it to you from my view."

"Nice view, Yoshika," the two sisters said in unison.

"Eh?" She was bending over and saw the two of them waving. "Ahahah, no I do this all the time before I do my housekeeping chores. If I don't stretch, I can't work."

"And I thought getting the squeeze was going to be enough," Hikari said to Takami in dead fear.

"Turns out it takes more," she replied.

"Much more," they both said, deep in thought. "Hmmmm..."

"You two are so alike it's like I'm taken in by twins!" Yoshika said, flailing.

"With age, height, bust, and hair length differences," Hikari added with a wink, sticking her tongue out playfully. "Eheh!"

"Are you two going to head back out to talk with the others or are you staying here?"

"Well, actually I see the console proto that Ursula was talking about," said Takami, noticing the KG1 wired to the television that was still talking about Super Bowl LI from the other side. "Let's play, shall we?"

"What game should we play?" asked Yoshika as the two girls donned some comfortable underwear. Hikari opted for a simple white two-piece.

Takami noticed something else on the dresser. "Hmmm..." A white jacket with blue markings, a sports team patch, a white spandex bra and blue spandex panties to go with a blue and red ribbon. "Ah, this looks nice," she said.

Hikari gasped. "How...onee-chan, how did you get that outfit?"

"I have no idea, it just appeared out of nowhere, I don't know who sent it in." They didn't realize that the X-11 had snuck the clothes inside the room, but they were adapted to accomodate to the current timeline.

"Stade...St. Germanois?" Yoshika said. "Stade St. Germain...this must be a precursor to Paris Saint-Germain. The equivalent!"

"Oh, really?" Takami adjusted her panties and felt her chest to see if they actually fit well without being uncomfortable. In the background, some naughty music from a saxophone was playing, the source unknown. "Seems to fit me very well, I imagine," she said, as Hikari also donned an open-chest sweater dyed deep indigo. "I have an idea!"

"What?" they both asked.

"Yoshika, can you check and see if there is, on this console, a game that simulates association football?"

Yoshika cycled through the titles as Kuji came in to greet her on the mattress. "Hey buddy," she said, petting her dog.

Kuji barked as if to say, "What are you up to, boss?"

"I'm taking a look at these titles and looking for the game Takami is looking for. Here it is!"

The dog tilted its head as if to say, "FIFA 17?"

"The game is called FIFA 17, Takami, Hikari," said Yoshika. "And all the achivements in this game have been cleared! Hikari, wanna give it a try?"

"It can't be helped," she said in a deep, manly voice, triggering some embarrassed chuckled. "Ha-ha~~~~!" She cycled through the teams. "Ah, here is my team!"

"Who is that?" Yoshika asked.

"Omiya Ardija! From Fusou! Their team name is apparently called the Squirrels and my familiar is a squirrel!"

"So their domestic league is in this game," said Takami, impressed. "Ara..."

"Onee-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

She pointed to her big sister, complete with foreshadowing effect. "I challenge you to a match. I will not lose this time to you! This time, I will get my revenge!"

"I like your feistyness," said Takami. She flipped her hair. "Then, I shall pick...this team."

Yoshika whistled. "Ooops."

Takami had chosen Paris Saint-Germain, causing Hikari to turn to stone. Kuji looked on, worried as if to say, "This won't end well."

* * *

He was right. Minutes later... "NOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Hikari, crying like a baby whose had her candy stolen by a fat tourist from Kiwiland.

Takami had beaten her again. Paris Saint-Germain 50, Omiya Ardija 0. And Edinson Cavani, who was not a clinical finisher in real life, scored 15 goals, more than Archie Thompson of Australis did in an infamous international contest against Liberion Samoa in 2001.

"It's okay, at least you tried," Takami said.

"...!" Hikari took off her sister's jacket, lifted her top and sucked her breasts in frustration, her milk calming her down, although she was still made about losing to her sister again that she needed her liquid love to balance things.

"Sometimes you do take defeat a little bit too hard, but I guess it can't be helped," Takami whispered, petting her sister as their animal ears and tails popped out. "Shhhhh..."

"Oh, and this game also include a story mode that allows you to experience the life of a player in the major league in Brittania," said Yoshika, still in her casual blue skintight one-piece. She turned around. "Eh, Hikari, Takami?"

Takami laid a finger to her pink, pursed lips. Hikari was fast asleep and drooling after she had unknowingly breastfed her. Yoshika then turned to the monitor and decided to play through the career of a young man named Alex Hunter. After passing the exit trial without a single mistake, she needed to think about what team Alex would sign with.

Yoshika noticed that Takami, who put her top back in place, was casually reading a programme on a friendly that took place in the year 2016 between Paris Saint-Germain...and another club that was currently fighting to stay in the Premier League. "Leicester City, huh," said Yoshika.

Thoughts of her meetings with her peer and confidante Tomoko Anabuki came to mind, as well as that of Eila. That was all she needed. "Okay, Tomoko-chan, Eila-chan, this one's for you. Leicester to the top or bust!" In the distance, outside the frosty window, the strains of the Post Horn Galop could be heard.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Up As She Rises

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Up As She Rises**

* * *

Back at NRG Stadium, Earl led Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara to a suite in the 100 level, closest to the field. "So this is what the field looks like," said Georgette, seeing the markings, the yellow goalposts, the different colored endzones, the Super Bowl LI logo and the competition logo itself, a shield with eight starts and an American Football and the red letters "NFL." National Football League.

"Yes, this is the field," Earl said, smiling wide. "What are you names, by the way?"

"I am Georgette, from the North of France in Barenton, Normandy. My partner here is Sadako, and she is a visitor from Hiroshima."

"War regions, huh?"

"Correct," Sadako said.

"World War II...yep. I was born a decade after that war ended, by the way."

The three of them ate their prematch meal, the order from the nearby McDonald's, still warm to the touch. "You should tell us more about yourself since you seem to be from here."

"Sure." A big bite of a Big Mac, and then he spoke. "I am from a small town in Texas called Tyler. It's located north of here in East Texas. I attended a university in another city in the state called the University of Texas at Austin. The team colors are burnt orange and white and the team name is called the Longhorns."

"You played football for the Texas Longhorns, Mr. Earl?" asked Sadako.

"I was an All-American in 1975 and 1977, winning the Davey O'Brien Memorial Trophy and the Heisman Trophy. My No. 20 is retired over at the university. I placed with the Houston Oilers from 1978-84 and played two more season with the New Orleans Saints before retiring from the game in 1985. I was a five-time Pro Bowler, most valuable players from 1978-90, and my No. 34 jersey is retired by the current iteration my old team, the Tennessee Titans. Finally, I am in the College Football and Pro Football Halls of Fame."

"Wow, you had a great career then!" exclaimed Jose.

The background music played, an opus by Samuel Spence called Classic Battle, footage from past games showing on the big board. "Back in my day, the players were real, tough men of character, no nonsense individuals that were willing to lay their lives on the line when they went to battle. The hits were tougher, the action was more intense...it was the type of stuff that NFL Films romanticized. That's one of the branches of the league's operations by the way."

"Tougher and more intense, huh?"

"Football in those days was a game not for the faint of heart, that's why fans loved to watch it back in the 70's and 80's. Nowadays, concerns for player health and safety have caused the league to deemphasize the aspects of the game that made it so fun to watch and gloss over for future generations. In short, it's declined in a way, and that is very disappointing to hear."

"Sorry to hear that, Mr. Earl," said Sadako, frowning.

"Do you work anywhere, by any chance?"

"We work in Paris for a football team over there called Paris Saint-Germain," said Georgette.

"PSG, ah, that's the soccer team, right?" Earl asked.

"We are support staff that help take care of maintaining the training facility. It's a lot of work but we are paid well for it and just got our first stipend since we started last week," Sadako explained.

"They are a rich club so naturally you would get paid well. Here in Houston there is a local soccer team that plays in the domestic competition here, the Houston Dynamo. They are in preseason right now and will begin competitive play in early March, which is next month. Unlike your league in France, we run on Spring-Fall scheduled to accommodate touring sides from Europe and elsewhere. Did you know that your team are the defending champions of the International Champions Cup?"

"What's that?" Jose asked.

"A preseason tournament that pits the best teams in Europe for matches in Australasia, North America and Europe. Your team happened to win the North America/Europe leg in the ICC last summer by going unbeaten."

"I didn't know that."

"So you have a massive reputation and image to uphold so work hard when you are out there okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Earl!" they both said.

"Just call me Mr. Campbell, if you don't mind," he replied, saluting back. The three of them continued to eat as the fans slowly made their way into the expansive indoor battleground deep in the heart of Texas.

* * *

"Just got the news that Flying Officer Beurling was given an honorable discharge from the 507th and has returned to Verdun in the Faraway Land," said Waltrud.

"Elizabeth, right?" asked Edytha.

"Correct. She also chose to quit smoking and drinking and has decided to work as a seamstress and telephone operator for the local company there. Her attitude apparently changed and she decided to believe in the power of living in peace without worry or depression. Finally, she got engaged to someone out there as result of changing her lifestyle. She is happy now."

"Exactly," said Ursula. "And she wanted me to give this poem to you as a parting gift, Flying Officer Krupinski."

"Hmm? What is this?" asked the Countess, receiving the paper.

"It is a poem called 'Modern Love' and she wanted you to set it to music. Our X-11 has developed a proposed melody and harmony to it, with the assistance of Sanya."

"Ah, I like singing," said Waltrud. "Thus, I shall give this a heartfelt attempt."

"You're gonna sing for us, Countess?" asked Commander Rall.

"The Countess possessess a deep singing voice that sounds very masculine," said Edytha. "Ethereal tones, so I have heard from Heidemarie."

"Please give it a listen," said Sanya. "Countess, when you are ready." She winked, and the X-11 played the most of the background, while Sanya did the piano part. As if she had sung it before, Waltrud's perfect pitch was on showcase...as well as her unique impromptu dance moves in the style of Sir Michael Jagger, a Brittanian peer from the other side simply known by his advocates as Mick.

* * *

 _"I know when to go out_

 _And when to stay in_

 _Get things done._

 _I catch a paper boy_

 _But things don't really change_

 _I'm standing in the wind_

 _But I never wave bye-bye_

 _But I try I try_

 _There's no sign of life_

 _It's just the power to charm_

 _I'm lying in the rain_

 _But I never wave bye-bye_

 _But I try, I try_

 _Never gonna fall for_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Walks beside me_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Walks on by_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Gets me to the Church on Time_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Terrifies me_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Makes me party_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Puts my trust in God and Man_

 _(God and Man)_

 _No confessions!_

 _(God and Man)_

 _No religion_

 _(God and Man)_

 _Don't believe_

 _In Modern Love_

 _It's not really work_

 _It's just the power to charm_

 _I'm still standing in the wind_

 _But I never wave bye bye_

 _But I try, I try_

 _Never gonna fall for_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Walks beside me_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Walks on by_

 _(Modern Love)_

 _Gets me to the Church on Time_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Terrifies me_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Makes me party_

 _(Church on Time)_

 _Puts my trust in God and Man_

 _(God and Man)_

 _No confessions!_

 _(God and Man)_

 _No religion_

 _(God and Man)_

 _Don't believe_

 _In Modern Love_

 _Modern love - Modern love_

 _Modern love - Modern love, walks beside me_

 _Modern love - Modern love, walks on by..."_

* * *

In the distance over the tannoy, another Samuel Spence opus played, aptly named "Up As She Rises," an arrangement of the traditional Brittanian sea shanty "Drunken Sailor."

"The Super Bowl," Earl went on to say as he and the two girls watched the fans get their potato chips, hot dogs, pop corn, peanuts, pizza, beer and soft drink before heading to their designated seats, "is televised the world over. Many of the game's current presentation dynamics to be displayed on the transmissions of the participating international broadcasters, including the main feed from Fox, were pioneered by a failed fledgling league in 2001 called the XFL. See that hovering device over the field?"

"Oh?" asked Georgette as she noticed a camera floating over the field.

"The sky camera, or skycam, is used in many outdoor competitions in various disciplines. There are some people on the ground with cameras to show reactions and dialougue from players on the sidelines, after making plays, and so on. Team introductions are more robust and energetic than in my time playing. See this?" Earl held up a Falcons football helmet with a built in microphone and other gadgets.

"So this is the helmet used, huh?" asked Sadako, examining the helmet.

"Used by players who play the positions of quarterback and middle linebacker, these football helmets are equipped with radios and microphones to receive plays and audibles to help score points or prevent the opposition from scoring."

"This is similar to the headsets we have at our base during operations, but adapted for this setting," she told Jose.

"Remarkable."

Earl continues to speak. "Increased locker room access and sex appeal for cheerleaders is another part of the experience at some games. Across major competitions around the world, fans are now more attached to their respective teams and now feel that they have a stake in the whole process. That helps with ratings and gets them to react through what we call social media...in this dimension and timeline."

"Dimension and timeline?" asked Sadako. "You...don't tell me..."

Jose was surprised. "You...know about...?"

The cat tracker jumped into Earl's lap as his glasses glinted. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Look." They looked at the field, the players starting to warm up as the venue continue to fill, loud music in the air resonating all over. "The show is about to begin."

"Mr. Campbell?"

He turned to her. "Yes, young lady?"

She and Sadako put fingers to their lips. "Please keep this a secret from everyone," they both said with a collective wink. A simple nod and a wide, weathered smile from Earl was all they needed to ensure that they were just guests at one of the biggest celebrations of this particular sport and nothing else.

Living the dream. The Liberion Dream. So it seems...

* * *

"So why are we leaving Hikari alone?" asked Yoshika Miyafuji as she and Takami Karibuchi went back to the dining hall to watch scenes from the other side. The Hartmann sisters were doing some special cooking, and had a spread of potato dishes being made, to go with a new sausage dish they were testing, provisionally called currywurst. The X-11 was playing from its internal sound archives a rendition of a march by Liberion composer John Philip Sousa called "King Cotton" while standing stationary in a pose called the "Gunbuster Pose" by the consensus on the other side.

"She wants to practice playing the game I beat her on and, unfortunately, is using Omiya," she replied with a disappointed sigh. Yoshika had completed the first-person storyline part of the game. "Hikari is playing a different mode in the game, the Career Mode. This way, she can learn the dynamics of managing a team of that stature."

"Wow...unfortunately is a bit too harsh, though."

"Perhaps. But sometimes," said Takami, "peers like Naoe underestimate the one intangible that makes her vital to our squad: creativity and adaptability. Aside from that, she is able to analyze the issues regarding civilian organization and can create numerous strategic tactics that foster stability and continuity while expanding its reach and relevance through brand leverage. She never gives up on realizing what she believes can be possible."

"Takami, that is an amazing mindset from your sister."

"For someone who is four years my senior that is very mature and assertive but when she loses to me, she wants to atone by allowing me to give her mental strength the way I would do to a child when I decide I want to become a full-time mother and housewife. When she is focused, she means business. She's just like you in a way, which is why on occasions, telling the difference takes time for me. Then I remember this: she likes to run. You like to heal, cook and clean."

The images of sport and music were being conveyed as the others in the room ate and chat about the other side's puzzling quirks. "That's true. How far does Hikari run?"

"She likes doing circuits about town and runs marathon-length distances when she is not doing any operations for our team and me," said Takami. "I'll share an anecdote."

"Please."

"As the story goes, Hikari once told me she wanted to be in the Olympic Games running the women's marathon because she believes her speed and stamina will be better than any established distance runner out there. But I told her, you're too young, you need to train, and you would have to request clearance from the Commander and have it approved to take an extended leave to actually train for the Games."

"A process. Understandable."

"The event is currently suspended due to the ongoing conflict but it will be taking place over in London in a few years, assuming our region is stabilized enough. Finally, a women's marathon has not been established yet, so Hikari can only do running events of shorter lengths, as well as jumps. I am confident that all of Fusou will support her efforts and do very well because she is very athletic and competitive and she wants to win."

"That's why she doesn't like losing to anyone, even you."

"But my presence, and perhaps my body itself, allows her to focus. She dedicates her work, her service, her legacy to those whose lives she touches, but most of all, she does it for me. Hikari hasn't been keen to have a male partner herself because she wants her bust size to be as big as mines. So she likes drinking milk a lot. All types. Even my own."

"She really is conscious of her bust though, isn't she? I've been flat-chested for a long time, even with training, but I am not worried. Your sister is a different case."

"One day, she will have the sizes she wants to progress further. Hikari is feisty, tenacious, and willing to die for everyone she loves. That's why she's with me. I love her so much. When she is happy, I am. She keeps me smiling and keeps me positive about what I do for everyone. Hikari is our guidepost, so we commit our work to her too. All of us."

"Hmmm..."

"Just like you are the guidepost of the 501st, Yoshika. Our squads may be different, but our vision and objectives remain the same, even with a break in the war as we speak. And our hearts are intertwined."

"Takami..."

"When I saw that you were coming in to join us, I felt really happy because I know you'll like my company, and Hikari and I will enjoy using your inspiration and legacy...and unmistakable touch as an indelible motivation."

"Oh my."

"It is said that many musicians, poets and novelists over in Fusou have told and retold your legendary story in different contexts and forms. Your legacy is regarded by a few as mythical. And I felt like a second younger sister came into my life, but one that is spontaneous and independent in terms of character, tact and professionalism while not being overtly serious, in the manner of Commander Rall."

"Thank you for those kinds words, Takami, I appreciate it." The two girls helped themselves to some potatoes and sausage. "Oooh, this is very creamy. Not too heavy."

"Do you like it, Yoshika?" asked Erica, swallowing a small potato whole. "We love potatoes, Ursula and I. But we also love bratwurst and we decided to make a new sausage dish."

"We discovered a new recipe for making curry ketchup and integrated it into bratwurst and Thuringers," Ursula said. "We call it the currywurst and it can be eaten with pommes frites or in the style of a Liberion hot dog or a Brittanian sausage roll. These are examples."

"These are great," the Commander said, getting a second helping. "Goes well with beer."

"Slightly spicy but not overwhelming," said Edytha. "A comforting viand."

"Sister, they seem to like our dish," Ursula said to Erica, who exchanged a fist bump, common among youth and drinking mates on the other side.

"Very much so, Ursula."

"You should disclose to us the recipe so we can try to replicate this," said the Commander.

"Our apologies Commander," said Erica.

Ursula added, "with all due respect, this is..."

"A TRADE SECRET!" chorused the two of them, forming the fusion pose.

"Very well, I shall withdraw my offer to be a consultant to marketing your game consoles," said Gundula.

Got em. One second later... "We take that back, Commander Rall, please accept our recipe!" exclaimed the sisters, throwing themselves down as they presented Commander Rall with a paper.

"Pilot Officer Miyafuji!"

"Y...yes, Commander Rall?" she asked heading over.

"Can you replicate this recipe to the finest of details?" said Gundula.

"I can."

"Good. We're counting on you."

Ursula and Erica turned to Yoshika before hugging her. "Danke Yoshika!" they both said, their familiar ears and tails popping out.

"Right, right, get off me already. Both of you, come on."

They went back to their seats as they continue to eat. "So this is what the call the coin flip," said Waltrud, studying proceedings. "We saw a nice pregame show and heard the national anthem of Liberion, it seems. At last, the game will begin. Are we all going to pick New England?"

"I will pick Atlanta," said Yoshika.

"New England for me," said Waltrud.

"New England," said the Commander.

"I will go with the Patriots," said Edytha.

"We will take the Patriots," said the Hartmann sisters, posing back to back.

"I am going to be neutral and not make a selection," said Sanya V. Litvyak, who was overhearing the conversations and simply watching while eating.

"Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi?" asked the Commander.

Takami thought about it for a while, then chose to let Yoshika's head snuggle her bust. "I will take Atlanta, because I like getting down and dirty with girls I idolize," she said in an alluring tone.

"Settled," said Gundula. "Let's find out what happens."

The women in the dining hall watched with intent and anticipation as the kickoff started the sports event called Super Bowl LI on the other part of the world, timeline and dimension. Naoe Kanno, meanwhile, was too fast asleep in her own quarters to even be bothered as she imagined being at the mercy of Sadako's bodily charms. And of course, Hikari was playing simulation football on the soon-to-be mass produced KG1.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 10**


	11. PariSian Girls

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **PariSian Girls**

* * *

"Mmmmmm..." Georgette Lemare started to stir, purring like a lazy Persian cat lounging around with a long view on the Ile de La Jatte. She had an arm and a leg draped around a blushing Sadako Shimohara, who was snoring happily, if softly. With a slight giggle, she sat upright and stretched. "Sadako, wake up, it's morning."

"Hmmmm? Oh." Sadako opened her eyes as well, sitting upright to stretch. "Good morning Jose. How was your sleep?"

"It was most amazing dream we ever had. We dreamt that we were in Liberion, watching Super Bowl LI from a luxury box close to the field with very rich people, ate some really good food and McDonalds, bought some souvenirs and programs, and saw a very exciting Liberion Football game."

"And you can't spell Liberion without LI, so there's that."

"Sadako, you are so locked in this morning, and we just got up." She eyed something. "Eh?" Jose saw a couple of lanyards with tickets, bags of shirts, jackets, scarves, pins and programs, and a photo. "Oh my god, Sadako, over here!"

"What is it, Jose?"

"Look at all this."

They glanced at the stash on the table in their bedroom. "Don't tell me." Sadako turned to the television and saw the Vince Lombardi Trophy lifted amidst the confetti with the final score: New England Patriots 34, Atlanta Falcons 28 in overtime. "Please don't me..."

"No, Sada, this was..."

"THIS WAS NOT A DREAM!" they both exclaimed, holding hands, surprised.

"We were actually there and got all this, complete with meeting Mr. Campbell!" Jose said.

"But how?" asked Sadako.

The television screen then changed picture as the cat tracker plopped on to the bed. A voice. "Good morning Jose and Sadako!" exclaimed Erica Hartmann.

"Erica? Good morning!" Jose said. "Pardon us being underdressed but somehow we ended up in another part of the world here while we were sleeping."

Erica's sister Ursula came in. "That's because..."

"Our dream teleportation test run was a success!" they both said, doing the fusion pose.

"You guys teleported us there while we were sleeping?" asked Sadako.

"Yes, we did," said Erica.

"While you were asleep, your dream state allowed you to watch the entire match of Super Bowl LI live and in person," said Ursula. "We timed it so that once the award ceremony ended as broadcasted by Fox, you would wake up. Everything worked perfectly. We are very pleased."

"Now, you guys are motivated to head back to training because tomorrow, your club has another game to play!"

"They are very hardy players to have a schedule like this," said Sadako. "But they are very capable of being battle tested. They like what we serve them and they appreciate the hard work we are doing."

"So, anyway," said Ursula, "we will return to our base in Karlsland to do our work in improving our products. We will return to Petersburg at a later time. We shall take our leave."

"Have fun out there, both of you!" said Erica.

"Auf wiedersehe~~~~~n!" they both said, waving. Sadako and Jose waved back as the picture faded back to the local news recapping the Super Bowl to go with the display of national and international headlines.

Georgette sighed. "Let's freshen up, we need to get to work."

"Right!"

"But first..." Georgette eyed a special outfit in a silk box in a plastic with a tag. "Kitty..." The cat tracker came in. "This is too tacky-looking for me. Think you can hand this package to the flight lieutenant?"

"Mrreeaanoughwrw!" the cat tracker meowed with a wide smile, and instantly, it disappeared, traversing through the continuum...to the Karibuchi sisters' private quarters at the base on the other side.

* * *

"Jose, do you like cycling?" asked Sadako as the shuttle started to head to the Camp des Loges an hour later on a cool and wet Monday morning.

"I don't do much cycling but when I was in Barenton, I met this young boy named Jacques. He was a gun with a gun of a leg drive typical of a son of a gun."

"Redundant much?"

"No, it's the truth, and the truth will set you free. Anyway, I met Jacques one time when my mom and I were in Rouen, and he drove me around town on his bike as I held on for dear life. I said, 'Slow down Jacques or I'll be flying and you'll be sorry!' He saw me as a bit of an older sister and he slowed down his tempo so it became a casual ride."

"Mmmm..."

"After we visited the city, I said to Jacques, 'You are such an impressive cyclist. You know there is this big race that goes around Gallia, right? The Tour de Gallia?' And he said, 'I want to be able to win it all and get that yellow jersey and live to tell my family about it!' That's what he said. He was bold to have big dreams, too."

"Indeed," said Sadako, pulling up an article from Wikipedia on her iPad. "Is this him?"

"! Yes, this is him! Oh my goodness."

"Jacques Anquetil, the first five-time winner of the Tour de France, or Tour de Gallia as we call it. A national hero by all stretches of the imagination."

"He achieved his dream of being one of the best cyclists out there." She giggled. "I was wrong to doubt him. He's truly, truly a gun."

"Anyway," said Sadako, "our team has a match tomorrow. There is football going on just about every day here in France; the local second division side is playing today?"

"Who?"

"Red Star FC of the suburb of Saint Ouen. Heard of them?"

"I know that when I was working in Barenton, some of the older people were talking about that club but I don't follow much what they are doing."

"Their history predates ours in that they are older that Stade St. Germain, our club's forerunners. They were a decent side in the past but today, they have fallen on hard times."

"Who are they facing today?"

"According to Le Figaro, it seems it is a club from Corsica. Athletic Club Ajaccio. Their emblem is the bear."

"And Flight Lieutenant Pokryshkin-no, Sasha's familiar is the polar bear."

"But to be fair, she is more into ice hockey, and CSKA Moscow. I think she wouldn't look too bad in red and white stripes. But she told me in a conversation in between operation that she is more a supporter of the Red Army-based ice hockey clubs in Moscow and Petersburg."

"No-nonsense hard hitting from warriors in blades. Us Gallians could never flourish in ice hockey. Figure skating, maybe. Alpine and the modern derivatives using what this dimension calls snowboards? Absolutely."

"I wrote a song that has a catchy beat to it and is a parody of a Dacian tune from earlier in this timeline, do you want me to sing it?"

"I have a background melody ready," said Mr. Sami from his wheel.

"Thank you. Please sir?"

"Now this I have to listen," said an eager Jose as the drumbeat and tribal rhythms gave way to the melody.

* * *

 _"Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Match day, I'm dressed to the nines,_

 _I'm walking down La Seizième with a bottle of wine._

 _Red, blue with splashings of white._

 _Heading to Le Parc while under the lights._

 _I wonder if beyond this,_

 _We could be dreaming bigger_

 _Cause I am on fire tonight!_

 _PSG is my life!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _It starts. The whistle will blow._

 _This team is full of sexy as they pour on the goals._

 _That pass, that class and defense,_

 _Singing, chanting at Parc des Princes!_

 _I wonder when the match ends_

 _If we'll be dreaming bigger_

 _Cause this team is out of sight!_

 _PSG won tonight!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _(PSG for life) If you don't know by now_

 _(PSG for life) What this club's about,_

 _(PSG for life, PSG for life)_

 _You'll need to be with me baby._

 _(PSG for life) Ici C'est Paris,_

 _(PSG for life) Paris Est Magique,_

 _(PSG for life) En rouge et bleu, allez!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _(Waouh~~~~~!)_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Red-blue delight!_

 _Part of your life!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobody!_

 _Parisian girls, they like to party_

 _Like nobody, like nobo-o-dy!_

 _Paris for..._

 _LIFE!"_

* * *

"What a nice song, Sada, paying homage to the beautiful women here," said Georgette applauding as the shuttle arrived at the Camp des Loges. The day prior, while the two girls helped the men with training, the ladies defeated a team from Rodez 3-0 and would resume training to get ready for their next league match against Saint-Etienne.

"But that game we watched live while dreaming had it all," Sadako recalled. "A lead by Atlanta, the comeback from New England, and the finish. Our first American football game and it had it all."

"Big moments all around, and when it comes to sports..."

"We dream bigger," they both said in unison, laughing and sharing a high-five.

Mr. Benoit Rousseau was waiting for them. "There you are. You ready for another busy week?"

"Yes sir!" they both said, saluting in their issued PSG track suits. Jose also reverted to her normal appearance, sizes, etc.

"Here is the training schedule," he said, handing the two girls schedules and shifts. "Our first team is at home on Tuesday, and on the weekend, they have a road game. We decided you will not be needed for the away contest on the weekend against Bordeaux as your efforts will instead focus on the Valentine's Day match in the Champions League with Barcelona at Le Parc."

"Is that so, Mr. Benoit?" asked Georgette.

"That is correct. Otherwise, the schedule is no different that what you are normally accustomed to so, let's get to work, and let's hope that your wonderful service helps get the results we need in the league. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Mr. Benoit!" said Georgette and Sadako, and off to the grind they went.

* * *

Hikari Karibuchi and Yoshika Miyafuji got up after a long nap. "So, Yoshika," said Hikari as the two girls freshened up and got dressed, "What are you planning to do today?"

"The regular cooking and cleaning of the quarters," said Yoshika, Kuji Kanesada looking on. "I lost the bet, so I have offered to double down and cook food that is popular in the Liberion state of Massachusetts, such as baked beans and New Brittania Boiled Dinner."

"Oooh, sounds yummy. I am going to go for a run around town again."

"Are you gonna be back in time for supper with Takami, Hikari?"

"I hope so, but I won't be out late."

"Make sure to keep track of the time and know where you're going, just so you know, okay?"

"Don't worry, Yoshika, I know my way around, just leave it to me!" She put on her running shoes. "Gotta go."

"Bye," Yoshika said, waving her off.

At that point, Takami stirred. "Mmmmmm, did Hikari leave?"

"She went on her regular run. Possibly to stay focused after playing on the console until she fell asleep," Yoshika concluded.

"Okay..." Takami stretched, her resilient endowments jiggling idly in the early afternoon. "I see there is a package."

"Hmmm, that must be for you. Take a look at it, I have to do the housekeeping, Takami, see you." And she took off to do her end. Nikka Katajainen had returned from her assignment at Suomus and was at the range doing target practice with Naoe Kanno.

Takami, clad in just her green pajamas and white panties emphasizing her curves and cleavage, looked at the package. Smooth silk to the touch. "My..." She opened it. A white top designed to look like a football jersey with shoulder pads, glittery white hotpants and white boots. "Hmmm...I have to make it up to the others in which I lost the bet, but...how?" After a pause, an idea came. "Aha..."

* * *

"Well, as the old saying goes," said Commander Gundula Rall at a meeting at the dining hall, "majority rules and..."

"Majority wins," said Edytha Rossman. "As we have seen earlier today, It wasn't easy for the team from Boston, but their bravery and determination is what made them so successful in that league, and sport, in that timeline for the past several years."

"However," said Waltrud Krupinski, "two people among our predictors have lost the bet. Pilot Officer Miyafuji has decided that as a self-imposed penalty, she will increase her housekeeping efforts here at the base and double her workload for our squad."

"Flight Sergeant Katajainen and Flying Officer Kanno were not present to watch the contest live due to sleep and are instead training at the range. Also, the Hartmann sisters have flown back to Karlsland for their work, with some hands from Baltland to collaborate. And you already know the situation with the others. Which means," said the Commander, "I, Flight Sergeant Rossmann and Flying Officer Krupinski are awaiting your decision on how you will serve your penalty. Please, Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi."

"Very well," said Takami. "I would like to formally hold myself accountable for losing the wager as settled last evening here in the dining hall. Please accept my deepest apologies, Commander."

"Accepted in full, Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi. So, what is your prescribed penalty."

"I...will formally resume my training...wearing this..." She took off her coat.

* * *

Seconds later, Takami left the dining room with a seductive gait and stride, coat removed. There were three people on the floor, gasping for air, blood coming out of their nostrils at an alarming pace.

"Haaah...huuuh...hsdjkfsfkjdshfi...help...help, I have been critically hit in the vital parts," gagged and sputtered Waltrud.

"Same...ugh, here...ohhh, huuuk, ohhhh, urrrgk," gasped Edytha, pupils dilated as blood was also trailing out of her mouth and her hideous grin.

"Both of...ohhh...of, of, of...of you, ahhhhhahh, uhhhk, I can't breathe," sputtered Gundula, flat on her back as if she was shot point blank by Waltrud's trusty pistol. "If only...Pilot...ahhhhk, Officer Mi..ya..fu..fu...fuji was here...haaaah, is this...the end...of the B...B... Brave...Wit... ches? Ahhhhh, haaaahk...urrrkgkjko..."

Yoshika overheard some desperate gasps and quickly went to the dining room, the strains of Samuel Barber's Adagio for Strings playing in the background as she ran to the room. "Yo...Yoshika, save us," gasped Edytha, tears of despondency cascading down her blushing complexion. "Please save us..."

"Ohhhhhhhh," the three cried before they collapsed and fell into a coma.

Yoshika put a palm to her forehead. "Oh, guys, that's just...that is...!" She turned to Takami, posing sexily in Lady Gaga's Super Bowl LI halftime outfit before walking over to the comically grave scene. "Takami...oh Takami. Oh you. Oyongo."

"Speaking of which, I think there is a man by that name that had won a title for his country over on the other side, although just a guess, knock on wood," said Takami, her arms around Yoshika like a doll. (She would be right though, as confirmed in a message from the cat tracker.)

"Man, I knew I was going to have to double down..." The groans continued from the three young ladies in distress and shock. "...but this is more ridiculous than a Superb Owl!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 11**


	12. Paris Disco

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Paris Disco**

* * *

As the story goes, Red Star went on to beat Ajaccio by the humble score of 2-0, with a young man by the name of Jean-Charles Castelletto, on loan from Club Brugges and who was being looked at by bigger clubs to advance in his career, scoring in the 24th minute of play and another youngster in substitute Gregoire Lefebvre cleaning up in thr 81st. The training schedule for the men's first team was as follows.

 **Monday, February 6th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Tuesday, February 7th 2017 - Parc des Princes**

09:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - LOSC

Ligue 1 - Week 24

 **Wednesday, February 8th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Thursday, February 9th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

 **Friday, February 10th 2017 - Matmut Atlantique**

08:45 PM: Girondins de Bordeaux - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 25

 **Saturday, February 11th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Sunday, February 12th 2017**

Training session closed to media

* * *

"Ah, that was a long shift," said Yoshika Miyafuji as she returned to her quarters where Takami Karibuchi relaxed in her quarters, still in Lady Gaga's halftime outfit. "Sigh..."

"Cleaned everything that quickly, huh?" said Takami, relaxing on the bed as Yoshika slid next to her. "Eh?" Some gratuitous licking noises as her navel was being pleasured, triggering some lewd groans, moans and even a delicious orgasmic cry to go with some heavy breathing. "Hyaaaaah!" A saliva trail could be seen as Yoshika's and Takami's lips messed, the two girls sharing a kiss as their familiar ears and tail popped out while making love.

"Did you like that, Takami?" mewed Yoshika, hearts in her eyes.

She simply smiled as she watched Yoshika slip a hand under her top and massage her cleavage. "I love it. I guess because you've been working so hard I will be more that willing to let you pleasure me because I want it too." A giggle.

Yoshika blushed deeply as she kissed Takami's collarbone. "Have you ever thought about having a boy in your life?"

"Such a strong question. It's just that..." Takami's face was a rose. "I am shy around boys."

"Really?"

"I get frightened or at least aggravated if men try to take advantage of me. I am comfortable around women, including Hikari, and just recently, you. I know that at some point, I have to settle down and find someone but I don't want to leave Hikari alone because..."

"Because?"

"Because neither of us are really ready to find a man in our lives. We are so used to being around each other, so it's difficult for us to be around boys."

"I am fine around boys but they don't hang around me because I don't have the chest size they want. It doesn't bother me because I am good friends with some of the male mates I have. You have the body of a mother and wife in waiting, so you need to take advantage of it."

"Well, then...I..." Takami's breathing was hitched. She did not know what to do. "I want to head to the other side with Hikari, where Jose and Sadako are."

"Why? You're needed here, aren't you?"

"I want you to help take care of the base while we are gone. I will talk to the Commander and request that we be assigned to Paris in 2017 to also monitor Jose and Sadako and give them some added cover in case anything happens to them."

"But is Hikari okay with this."

A voice. "I am."

Yoshika looked over her shoulder. "Hikari!"

Hikari Karibuchi went over and gave Yoshika a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. You have motivated us to give life in the future a try so that onee-chan can find a man to be with. We are forever grateful."

"Well, if that's fine with you, I'll go ahead and clean up you room and put any excess equipment away," she replied. "I will miss your company as well."

"Thank you," said the sisters, in tears as they embraced Yoshika.

"No worries, stop crying..." But she was also crying as well. "Great, now I am as well, oh my, ohhh..." They all cried themselves to sleep in what would be the last night for all of them together. A bittersweet moment that would require another of the 501st and another person from the 507th to fall in.

* * *

"Ladies," said Commander Gundula Rall at her office to Yoshika, Takami, Hikari and Sanya V. Litvyak early the next morning, "I have decided to grant the request to have Flight Lieutenant Takami Karibuchi and her sister Sergeant Hikari Karibuchi, to be reassigned to the alternate dimension and timeline. I understand you want to provide cover for Pilot Officers Shimohara and Lemare and be stationed where they are. Your possessions are in the chamber and a tracker in the form of Sergeant Karibuchi's familiar has been made to track your surroundings."

"Thank you, Commander," said Hikari, saluting.

"We will do our best to help ensure the safety of Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara," said Takami, saluting as well.

Gundula continued. "To offset the loss, we have enlisted the services of Flying Officer Eila Juutilainen, who Flight Sergeant Katajainen knows well, her partner Flying Officer Sanya V. Litvyak, and recently promoted Flight Lieutenant Tomoko Anabuki, on loan from the 507th Joint Fighter Wing. Flight Lieutenant Anabuki will oversee training exercises and partner with Pilot Officer Miyafuji here at the base."

"It is my esteemed honor, ladies, to be partnered with my peer and protege, Pilot Officer Miyafuji, until the summer and help coordinate training efforts for the team," said Tomoko. "I have a proven track record of experience and will be more than happy to help with keeping the collective morale of the 502nd intact."

"I heard that Nipa was here," said Eila, "and so I brought myself and Sanya here to join in and help with support while other members of your team are on assignment."

"I am a native of Orussia and the people know me very well here," said Sanya. "I look forward to helping lend my expertise and knowledge to the team."

"Thank you for having us here!" said the three girls.

"Hikari, Takami, good luck and get out there," said Gundula.

"Yes, ma'am!" the sisters said.

"And Pilot Officer Miyafuji?"

"Yes?" she asked.

A wink and a smile. "You know what to do."

"Right!" she said, and she headed off to move the possessions of the sisters to the teleportation chamber before opening the double doors for the sisters to come in.

"That is all. Dismissed."

As the girls left the room, Naoe Kanno saw Tomoko. "O...Ojou-sama!" exclaimed Nao.

She groveled at her feet. "Get up," Tomoko said with a chuckle forced through a frown.

"I am one of your biggest advocates! I am honored to be in your company! I am Flying Officer Naoe Kanno! Welcome to our base! You are always welcomed here!"

"Great to be here. So, are you ready to learn from the best?"

Naoe's bulldog ears and tail popped out as she presented herself to Tomoko like a frisky puppy begging for its breakfast. "Teach me your ways, Ojou-sama! I am ready!"

A deep laugh resembling the Major, Mio Sakamoto. "Ha, ha, ha! I'm glad you were. We'll get started with drills after Yoshika-chan, myself and the others have our morning meal. Right, Yoshika-chan?"

"You got it!" she said as the two girls did a back to back bras d'honneur, triggering an embarrassed laugh from Nao. She was in a good mood anyway, knowing that Red Star, her adopted French club, won on the other side.

* * *

"Hmmmm... mmmmmm... mmm?" Hikari opened her eyes. A warm sensation, and it wasn't just coming from the body warmth of her still sleeping sister. They were also both naked, but still, something else was keeping them warmth. A slight whirring noise was in the air as she looked around. "Oh my." The room had changed as she saw a curtain and opened it. The Eiffel Tower, the buildings of La Defense, the older building predating the newer ones, the parkland and mortal plodding below. No doubt.

"Hikari, is something the matter?" asked Takami who was also getting up, seeing some light rain fall. "Oh my indeed."

"Onee-chan, we are here. The magic chamber worked! We are in Paris, where Jose and Sada are!"

"Well. Good thing our wallets that were issued by our superiors won't run out of cash, no matter how much we spend."

"You think we should see what's in the bath?" asked Hikari?"

"We should take one too. Let's go."

"Right!" As they took a bath together, they didn't realize that they would be residing next door to Georgette and Sadako, who were overhearing some conversations.

"Jose, I think I hear some familiar people inside," said Sadako.

"Let's take a look," said Georgette. A press of the door bell.

"Coming," said a freshened-up Hikari after finding a pair of boyshorts, a shirt and an open chest sweater to don, since it was slightly cold. "I wonder who this is." She opened the door. "Oh my God..."

"Hikari! Takami!" exclaimed Georgette and Sadako, the latter of who was embracing Hikari.

"Jose! Sada!"

"So, you finally made it here in one piece," said Jose, her cat tracker in her hands, the squirrel tracker jumping into Sadako's arms with a chirp. "I guess this means that the situation is starting to pick up."

"I received the details from the Commander and onee-chan. We're glad to be here with you!" Hikari said with a giggle.

"Ah, there you are, both of you," said Takami, clad in her adapted PSG outfit with a jacked over her red top, blue bottom and a red and blue hairbow.

"Waouh, so cute!" Sadako said, hugging Takami as well, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And you smell like a beautiful purple iris. Or fleur-de-lis, for that matter, mon soeur."

"I can even speak fluent French too," Takami replied in French with a perfect Parisian accent.

"We'd rather you speak normally," said Sadako and Hikari in Japanese, waving it off.

"No problem."

"I can speak fluent Japanese too, you know," said Georgette in the language of her peers.

"That works as well," Hikari replied.

"Since today is a match day, we won't be needed to work until later in the afternoon, so we can go ahead and talk with you. Also, the women's team don't need our assistance today but they will tomorrow." It was a little after 10 a.m. local time. "I'll treat you all, since Sada and I don't feel like serving anything today at our place."

"We brought some umbrellas since it is raining a little bit," said Sadako as she distributed some PSG umbrellas. "Skies will clear later."

"Thank you Sadako," said Takami.

Hikari noticed some khaki slacks in the dresser and decided to put them on as well as some fur boots, mittens and a tuque, while Takami opted to go with some white thighhigh stockings while zipping up her jacket for the sake of modesty. Apparently Lady Gaga's outfit was too extreme and drag queen-ish for her taste but the silver boots were all right. And the shorts weren't too breathable either, as spangly and statement-like as they were. "Nothing wrong with being a bit modern, but onee-chan, you look amazing in tights!"

"I guess it does look nice on me," Takami said, taking a PSG scarf and wrapping it around her like a muffler. "Shall we head out?"

"Let's take a walk," Jose said. "Onward!"

"Allez!" exclaimed the others as they left the apartment and walked to a cafe called Holiday, located a short walk from Le Parc over the River Seine.

* * *

"This city is so beautiful and peaceful, like in the past after Gallia was liberated," said Hikari.

"Very beautiful. It's like times may change but the city stays the same," Takami added. "My, it seems people are looking at me."

Smiles from the onlookers. "They like your taste," Sadako said. "As well as the team you support."

"I feel something on my face," Takami said. She pulled out a makeup mirror from her Louis Vuitton handbag. "Oh my." A temporary facial tattoo of the Paris Saint-Germain crest.

"So that's why the boys are you looking at you, onee-chan," Hikari purred, her lips forming a sideways three. The girls entered the cafe and had a seat.

"Good late morning," said the waiter. "I am Michel, and welcome to Cafe Holiday. Would you like anything to drink to start?"

"Good morning," said Jose. "We would like the entire menu."

"Goodness...the entire menu we have?"

"It's a small one, so we'd like to order the entire menu."

Michel smiled. "Very well, Miss, we will have it all set up for you."

"The menu here is similar to what Jose and I cook at home," explained Sadako. "Sandwiches, salads, croquettes, granola..."

"The cuisine in Liberion and the Faraway Land was inspired by some of the food here, as well as the food in Brittania, Azteca, Romagna, Karlsland, Fusou...known here as Britain, Mexico, Italy, Germany, Japan, China," said Georgette, as the plates of food arrived and the girls ate.

"This sandwich is really good," said Hikari, eating a ham and cheese panino. "It does taste like what Jose and Sadako cook over at the base; I can't tell the difference!"

"It really is delectable, I must say," said Takami, munching on another panino with cheese, serrano peppers and tomatoes. "An uplifting flavor with brave character."

"No matter the timeline, we Gallians believe in the power of taste and you see a fine example of what we have to offer," said Jose. "We take our cooking seriously because the world depends on our mastery of gastronomy."

"Elementary, my dear Jose," said Sadako in English with a posh Brittanian accent, triggering some laughs. "Anyway, we appreciate you being here with us."

"We think you will need some cover in case anything happens to you," said Takami. "The Commander granted us her blessings to assist you with anything, although as for us, we will simply visit places around the city since we won't run out of cash."

"We are the tourists on this party, as well as personal bodyguards," Hikari said. "But mostly tourists. Any information that needs to be passed to Petersburg, just send it our way."

"Thank you, both of you," Sadako replied. "We'll need your help very much."

"Of course, we're right next door."

"So, with that said," Georgette replied, "all of you, charge your glasses." They raised their drinks. "I propose a toast to the Brave Witches and the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, in the hope that together, we can all help each and every one of us be great again and dream bigger again and again to the end, amen!"

"Amen! Allez PSG!" they all said, clinking glasses and having a drink, while in the background, an instrumental version of Alain Barriere's "Paris Disco" played over the cafe's speakers.

Michel looked on with a gleeful look in her eyes. But as he was about to have a peek at the flash of skin between Takami's jacket and stockings from a distance, he turned around. The X-11's ears were glowing red from anger. As he collapsed to the ground in fear, the ears reverted to blue as the neuroi girl blushed and emitting giggling sounds similar to Sanya's and flew into the distance. The other girls turned to Michel and did a collective bras d'honneur with winks and tongues sticking out in a collective giggle.

That did him in emotionally as he went to help the next group of patrons, coming in from Cameroon with confused looks on their faces. Were they going to be helped or not? "Somebody pass the popcorn," mumbled Michel, giving up and returning to help the Yaounde tourists. "Rip me, mon Paris, too much cute girls, oui oui oui!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 12**


	13. Wild Horses

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Wild Horses**

* * *

Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were generous, selfless women of character that wanted to show their generosity by showing their mates on the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing, the Karibuchi sisters of Takami and Hikari, how a normal match night the Parc des Princes, the home of the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, looked like. The two sisters went back to their apartment, exhausted from shopping and watching a tense encounter in France's top division.

"I am not convinced that PSG will be able to defend their league championship, onee-chan," said Hikari as Takami took off her facial tattoo and dressed in a simple nightshirt that emphasized her waist and showed off her silky smooth legs. "That was tough to watch at times and I think Barcelona might, you know, dominate them next week over the stadium."

"It's not easy for a team like that to have to rotate players to keep their condition fresh and their morale in place but that's part of being among the best in Europe," she replied. "Sports teams in this timeline have to put in competitive shifts every day, even during training. That's what Jose told me, if I recall, as we all left with Sadako."

"In addition, onee-chan...I kind of feel uncomfortable but somewhat in a weirdly good state and I feel something stiff on my crotch," Hikari said, who was just down to a long-sleeve shirt and shorts. "I thought I was out of my mind but my crotch feels weird and, um, I don't know what do..."

"Hmmm...!" Takami remembered her wish: to find a man that loved her, a boy she could trust. Could it be that...her sister...turned into that exact wish!?

"Onee-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Eheh!" Takami went over to Hikari's shorts, slightly saturated with sweat...and an unmistakable scent. "Take...that!" She pulled down Hikari's shorts and...underpants. It sprung up. Veiny. Stiff. Erect. And it unloaded a massive amount of white fluid on Takami's face, which she licked off clean in one. Fell. Swoop. "Mmmmmm...delightful," she whispered.

Hikari's eyes spiraled in shocked as HE blushed, hands on warm, red cheeks. She turned into a HE. Hikari turned into an actual boy! "HOLY SHIT ONEE-CHAN, I NOW HAVE A DICK!" he screamed while orgasming and unloading yet again in euphoric triumph. "What is going on here! Oh, oh no, what is going on! Have I turned into...into...a boy!?"

"My wish came true, somehow," Takami said, playing with Hikari's still-erect dick before grabbing it and giving it a nice one-handed massage so that it emptied itself off almost instantly out of euphoric shock. "I always wanted to have a man in my life but for my younger sister to be that man...is even better."

"But onee-chan...this...this is...I don't know what to...oh my...haaah..."

"Well," purred Takami as she grabbed Hikari by the balls, "it means that now, I am no longer your big sister."

"Eh? Wh...what do you mean."

"Starting today, in this dimenson and timeline...I can now be...your girlfriend," she whispered, lifting Hikari's chin. "You've got the body of young boy, but the mind and heart of a girl. It's what I always wanted my ideal man to be. And now, I have it and you can love me the way you always wanted to because I am the only woman in your life you've. Ever. Known. And. Loved."

Hikari's embarrassed frown turned into tears of assertiveness as he allowed Takami to pleasure his dick a little bit more before she went to the bathroom to clean up after his fluids got all over her. The clothes would have to be in the wash as well. "You need to stop coming so much, you're gonna get me dirty," Takami said while in the shower. "I know how much you like me touching your balls but please show restraint if you want to be a gentleman, okay?"

"Right...onee..."

"Takami-chan is fine."

"Takami...chan...aahhhh..." Hikari decided to slide a hand under his shorts and masturbate some more. To call Takami that now that they were full-blooded lovers as a result of traveling through time on a wish caused Hikari to breathe heavily like a breeding stallion in the mold of American Pharoah. Baby. "Ooooohhhhhhh, baby!" cried Hikari as her pleasuring got even fasted and harder that he erupted again, his white fluid of love splashing all over the bed and carpet as his empty eyes told no lies amid his moans and sighs.

"Honey, you want to come into the bath with me? I'll calm you down over there!" Takami said.

"You're calling...me...honey?" Takami was now sounding like an adult and a housewife. Like she was living in this timeline all her life and was integrated into French high society. "Coming, my love!" Hikari roared, sounding like a horny tomboy, ripping over her clothes and jumping into the bath naked as the two of them cleaned each other and consummated rather vocally. Lewd was simply putting it nicely. The sounds inside the apartment of the Karibuchi COUPLE was full on X-rated and worthy of a porn film.

* * *

"Well," said Commander Gundula Rall as the people in the dining hall heard from behind the wall orgasmic love noises from Takami being smashed by Hikari, "are you happy now, Flying Officer Krupinski?" The only reason she was composed was that she was stroking her flower to get frustrations out the door.

There were a few wine bottles on the table where Waltrud Krupinski was sitting. A hiccup. And another. "This is the life," said the Countess with an evil laughter worthy of a mad scientist. "The Flight Lieutenant wanted a man in her life. Our Sergeant because the man of her dreams! I knew it was going to somehow be that way because Sergeant Karibuchi is so strong and stubborn and acts like a man at times without thinking things over."

"I am not surprised at all," said Naoe Kanno. "I knew Hikari was thinking like a boy when I lost to HIM in a challenge. Now I realize that my loss to the Sergeant isn't something that I should sulk on at all."

"You think, Nao?" asked Nikka Katajainen, her mouth wavy and the crotch area on her white tights saturated.

"Nipa. I was taking on a boy after all. I should have thought twice about taking Hikari on. I could never win. He even shoots like a marksman, too. No wonder Takami wanted Hikari to be her boyfriend. It made perfect sense."

"Commander Rall, did Flight Lieutenant Yeager disclose any implications on this and how it relates to Sergeant Karibuchi's future as a Witch?" asked Edytha Rossman, whose flower tapped out that she was back to being emotionally composed after orgasming minutes earlier.

"According to her, once they come back from that dimension, they are back to being normal, although anything they bring back from out there stays here, but in the style of this era and timeline and dimension," Gundula explained.

"What a relief," said Waltrud. "I thought we were going to have to request a discharge of service for both of them. Albeit, honorable..."

"But it's nice to see that we are seeing how Flight Lieutenant Karibuchi would react while being in the company of a male partner," Edytha remarked. "It might help us as well if we choose to find our own after our careers are finished."

"That's the mystique of transitioning into the next part of life," said Tomoko Anabuki as she ate some sandwiches and drank some tea. "To be a model wife and raise legendary children to protect and uphold the legacy of their parents...is what we all strive for."

"Hikari looks even cuter as a boy, though," said Nipa. "Look at him. Those eyes, the hair is still the same, those abdominals, and those muscles...I knew Hikari was handsome as a girl, but as a boy he is pure eye candy!"

"Like Gallian ice cream, huh?" said Edytha.

"No, like ice cream made with real Baltland milk, which is comparable in richness, flavor, vitamins and minerals to that of the milk from Brittania's Channel Islands," said Commander Rall. "I have actually tried the frozen dairy desserts in Baltland and they are desserts you must try before you are killed in action. Including the ice cream."

Nao was in tears, her head bowed in frustration and defeat. "Why...why can't God kill me already?"

Nikka was concerned. "Are you okay."

"Does it look like I am okay?" The picture was showing a naked Hikari wrapped around Takami, the two of them asleep in the nude. "I lost to that rat and now he has his dick out for the Flight Lieutenant! I don't want to live on this planet anymore."

"Flying Officer Kanno! Deliberately lowering your personal morale to foolishly gain sympathy is not allowed on this squad," said Commander Rall. "Do you want to go through seiza again?"

"No, Commander!" cried Nao. "I...I... will believe in myself!" she screamed through her tears, getting up in frustration.

"You may sit down, Flying Officer Kanno," said the Countess, and Nao did.

"Pilot Officer Miyafuji!" called out Gundula to Yoshika.

"Yes, ma'am!" exclaimed Yoshika.

"Is our dessert ready?"

"Here it is," she said, handing them plates of cake. "Double chocolate cheesecake with chocolate ganache and two scoops of chocolate ice cream!"

"How generous," said the Commander. "And the source of the milk?"

"Baltland, ma'am?"

"See what I mean, Edytha?"

"Loud and clear, Gundula," Edytha said with a giggle, taking a bit. "Mmm, this is very good."

"As expected, the hero of the Strike Witches knows how to make desserts as well as savory viands," mused the Countess.

"Good work, Yoshika, this is good," Tomoko said.

"Nice stuff, I love it," Nao said, devouring her plate and licking it clean before handing it to Yoshika. "Miyafuji! Another!"

Yoshika was embarrassed as the monitor on the wall, and the squirrel tracker zooned in on Takami's clean-shaven crotch. Yoshika turned to the monitor, then to a nonplussed yet blushing Nao. "Ahahahah..."

"Kanno, do you want to go through seiza?" asked the Commander before seeing the lewd pictures of female flesh on the screen. "Dear me..."

"I'll get you your second, give me a moment," Yoshika said. Five seconds later, a new plate, with even more dessert than the last, so much that the cream was dripping off it. "Here you go."

"That quickly?" exclaimed Nao. "I'll take I guess." And she took her time to consume the massive helping of cheesecake and ice cream. "Mmmmmm, heaven...! But how did you get my seconds that quickly, Yoshika?" Sanya and Eila were peeking out, with their own plates of cheesecake and ice cream. A facefault. "Oh."

"But that Sergeant Karibuchi..." said Nipa. "Sometimes...HE can be a stubborn as a horse."

"What type of horse?" asked Nao, her face full of Baltland cream and decadent chocolate ganache.

"A wild horse." As the picture of the screen switched to random scenes of Paris at night, a song about wild horses played.

* * *

 _"Childhood living is easy to do_

 _The things you wanted I bought them for you_

 _Graceless lady you know who I am,_

 _You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

 _Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

 _Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

 _I watched you suffer a dull aching pain,_

 _Now you've decided to show me the same_

 _No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

 _Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

 _Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

 _Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

 _I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie,_

 _I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

 _Faith has been broken, tears must be cried,_

 _Let's do some living after we die_

 _Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

 _Wild Horses couldn't drag me away,_

 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday..."_

* * *

Aside from Aleksandra Pokryshkin, Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were the only ones to not know that Hikari now had the anatomy of the dick while maintaining the robustness of her chest, strong thick pectorals replacing her previous emdowments. The Karibuchis were fast asleep and wouldn't wake up for awhile due to being exhausted from melting each other gratuitously. Which, to be honest, was putting it nicely. Flattering terms, that.

"I must, as they say in Liberion, pour a 40 out for the Leicester City Football Club," said Sadako as the two girls cleaned and prepared the spaces in the Camp des Loges before cooking the luch of the day.

"Leicester? They are a club from Brittainia, right?"

"In the north, based in a city known for its crisps. Once upon a time, they took on this team in the summer of the previous year in this dimension and were dominated 4-0. Now, this same team is struggling to remain in the Premier League."

"Where do they sit?"

"16th."

"Oh my. How far off the relegation zone are they?"

"One point."

"Weren't they league champions the year before?"

"Yes."

"And now they are nearing relegation to the second division..." Georgette pondered the ramifications of PSG staying relatively stable while their opponents from the International Champions Cup (who they might be drawn against if Barcelona and Sevilla were eliminated) were seeing their season crumble in February. In the distance, the players were fine-tuning their touches, their passing, their distribution, their...geste technique. "Such is the nature of European football. It doesn't forgive. It doesn't forget. You sink or you swim without a regret."

Sadako raised an eyebrow at her partner's philosophical schtick. "Did you come up with that?"

"No, just some conversation from some PSG fan over our prematch meal at the cafe yesterday," Jose explained. "Let's not worry about that, though. Let's worry about this. Our boys need to fuel up; they can't run on empty."

"Nope!"

"Especially Gonca." The two girls, Georgette and Sadako continued to get the plates ready for the players, viands loaded with lean protein and carbs designed to help the team recover after a difficult shift at home the evening prior.

Two young men came into the room after their training to meet the girls. "Excuse me?" asked a young man with a dark complexion and an experienced frame in English. "Are you Ms. Georgette Lemare and Ms. Sadako Shimohara, the resident chefs for the team?"

"I am Georgette, she is Sadako," said Jose. "You can call us Jose and Sada."

"We didn't introduce ourselves but we were on debut last night against Lille. My name is Alex Hunter and this my longtime mate Danny Williams. I'm on loan from Manchester United and I was also previously loaned off to Newcastle in the Championship before coming down here. Danny is on loan from Newcastle because the boss there wanted to see him also experience top level football. We're now on the same team and he's starting to show a change in character."

"Good to see peers keeping others in line. And I was asking Jose earlier today," said Sadako in perfect English with a Liberion accent, "who is that handsome guy scoring goals in training for fun, he can't miss?"

"Come off it! This guy, Alex, is the grandson of Jim Hunter and was instrumental in one their FA Cup matches and a number of Man U's EPL games," said Danny. "56 goals on the year for the mates out there. We're from Clapham, in London. But we always wanted to be a part of the best team in France and here we are. Angel knows Alex and when he heard about his form, he thinks PSG have a chance at keeping their trophies cause it's been tough for the guys today."

"How about that."

"We like the city's culture and passion for food, wine, clothing, entertainment and sports," said Alex. "We have a lot of respect for the PSG brand we understand that it's associated with high quality. With Man United in the Europa League, the Jose I know, Jose Mourinho, decided to send me here to get valuable experience playing in the Champions League as well as playing here in France. I didn't play in the Europa League so that means I can be eligible to play next week against Barcelona. There's some good teams here and the expectations are the same."

"And the fact that we are being serviced by lovely ladies like you make this experience even more amazing," said Danny with a grin.

Sadako and Georgette giggled. "Flattered, merci," Jose said with a wink.

"If you are enjoying yourselves here, make sure you realize that you have to play your role and make the most of the minutes you get," said Sadako. "Mr. Emery needs as many fresh bodies as he can get, and with you two on loan to help our team, it can only be a blessing. Especially you, Alex. Zlatan used to play here, did you know that?"

"Thank you," said Alex. "Yes, Ibra told me about this team and he is a hero here so I plan to show everyone what I can do."

"Don't get cocky, listen to the gaffer and your mates, stay humble and focused and help set Ligue 1 on fire," said Sadako. "This is a race on three fronts here in France. You may even be needed to help win our League Cup, the Coupe de La Ligue. That's in April."

"Depending on what your bosses across the Channel say," Jose added, "you may only be with us for a few weeks or a few months. No matter what happens, you should never forget your time here. This is Paris. Paris is magical. And at PSG..."

"We dream bigger!" Sadako and Jose said, doing a back to back bras d'honneur.

The two young men laughed. "Nice one," Danny said. "I like that."

Georgette came in closer. "So, boys..."

"Yeeees?" they both responded.

"Eat up. Bon appetit."

"Oui!" The two girls left the new loanees from England, in Brittainia, to their meal complete with salad as the other players came in to be served.

Thus, the timeless scenes of sturdy men with trim frames feasting on performance-building protein and carbs while washing it down with sportsdrinks full of vitamins and electrolytes like thoroughbreds preparing for the Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe at Longchamp Racecourse, located near Le Parc in the Bois de Boulogne, were images ingrained in the beautiful minds of the couple feeling the energy in the City of Lights, the City of Magic, the city in the Island of France called...Paris. Via the neighboring town in the department of Yvelines called Saint-Germain-en-Laye. As for the two girls, it wouldn't be long before they realized their ace, the lovely squirrel, that wild horse named Hikari Karibuchi, had turned into a boy and would make their time in France even more interesting.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Play It Out

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Play It Out**

* * *

Later, after another training session, the two loanees to Paris Saint-Germain, Alex Hunter and Danny Williams, decided to flag down Georgette Lemare, who was cleaning up the Camp des Loges. Actually, she was wrapping it up on a busy Wednesday afternoon for the club. Friday, the team was due to face Bordeaux away and the two girls would be catering to the women's team instead. "Jose, is it okay if me, Goncalo and myself have a chat with you?" asked Alex.

"Sure thing. Sada, take care of the place, we'll be back," said Georgette to her partner, exchanging a fist bump with her.

"Come back soon," Sadako replied, waving them off.

The three lads and the lass walked down the forest, the skies a bit cloudy but otherwise cool in mid-winter. "It's strange, really," Jose said as they walked. "I'm 18, so in a way I'm one of your peers, along with Sada."

"It's like we're chatting with a sister that dotes on us," Danny said with a laugh.

"I'm slightly older than all of you guys and I see Jose as a little sister to me too, so there's that," Gonca said in perfect English with a Lisbon accent.

"Indeed, Gonny. But Alex, please tell Jose how your were loaned off after tearing it up early under the other Jose, the male one."

"I guess I'll tell that story," said Alex. "So I am an attacking player whose natural position is CAM. Central Attacking Midfielder, or Attacking Mid. I can also play striker. I recall that on a preseason tour in the summer in America, I scored two goals on Real Madrid and Cristiano Ronaldo and three goals on Borussia Dortmund and Marco Reus. I had my Premier League debut against Liverpool, our rivals as you know, and scored six goals. Then I was loaned to Newcastle, which is Danny's club."

"It was a chance meeting, I must admit!" exclaimed Danny. "I wondered why he had to be on loan and supposedly was being pushed aside for Harry. He wasn't as on form as my mates were. It was a big upgrade and with him with us, we never lost a single match. Then I get the news that he was recalled back. And then, late last month, a deal got arranged for both of us to earn some international experience playing for PSG. And that's how we got here. Thereabouts."

"I hear all the time about Zlatan Ibrahimovic and David Beckham and how they used to play for Paris Saint-Germain," said Jose. "Do you remember what Zlatan told you as you got set to head down here, Alex?"

"Zlatan was so happy that I got loaned to his old club. He told me this, and I quote, 'You are in for a treat, Alex. At Paris Saint-Germain, I won every domestic league trophy out there and left the club a winner. I scored goals. I created chances. I was a destroyer, a creator, a provider and a finisher. You have a long way to go before you can reach the heights that I had during my time, but if you just play your game, listen to the manager and win, everyone in France will talk about you and the big clubs there will even try to make a bid. So enjoy Paris and win for Paris because they dream big and win big.' That's what he told me, and I believe it."

"Jose, we are renting a room in a flat in this commune to get to the Camp and also to head to any team hotels from the facility," said Danny. "Julian and Goncalo were kind enough to show us the ropes and show us the style of play and culture here and we've had to adapt quite quickly because the pace on this team is very fast."

"You're doing your job, mon frere," Jose told Gonca, who nodded. "Integrated quite nicely. Both of you, you should know that Goncalo here is a player contracted to the club, unlike your two on loan. Meaning, he'll stay here after you guys return to Brit-er, England, and your respective United sides."

"We know," Alex said.

"But if your production and form carries over, Alex, the local and national press here are going to label you as Zlatan's successor. They don't realize you're on loan and a lot of dealings with your manager has to happen before they can even think about that, right?"

"We know," Alex and Danny said, exchanging a fist bump with some chuckles.

"The rest of the country will be relieved to see you two return across the channel because you may be running up the score on everyone opponent during your period. If you get really good, the owner here, Mr. Nasser, is going to buy your contract, and you're going to not only stay with us but speak French like you come from Cameroon, the champions of Africa."

"You serious?" Alex said, shocked somewhat.

"They will treat you like a king as long as you maintain and build on your form. In this sports, the best players in the world leave legacies for this who follow."

"My granddad played for Man United and I am following in his footsteps by helping them win this season. Of course, experiencing playing in the UEFA Champions League after showing the gaffer what I can do is even better. He won a European championship during his time and I want to do the same."

"This guy's humble and has expectations," said Goncalo. "I like your style, Alex. Not afraid, and you play like you've been here before. Only 17, too."

"But I need to tell you this," said Jose, "and that is that you need to keep yourself in line and not let your ego overpower you. Noble footballers don't put themselves above the game. No man or woman is above the sport or profession they are a part of because the profession, the sport, transcends all of humanity and is enjoyed the world over."

"That's true..."

"Remember, Alex, you are representing your family, your coaches, your players, and the city you represent, as well as yourself, and you will lead the way if you work hard enough. Those colors, red and blue, rouge et bleu, are the center of the history of Paris, a city that is millenia old and its motte is fluctitat nec mergitur. Tossed, but not sunk. It is a resilient metropolis that continues to endure through hardship, wars, bloodshed and yet remains beautiful and power as ever. It never gave up being who it was and it stands today as a testament, under the two simple colors of red and blue."

"Danny, where is Newcastle on the table again?" asked Goncalo.

He smiled as he pulled out a tablet. "Right here," he said, showing the English Football League Championship Standings. "Got it done against Derby County, who Leicester are facing in the FA Cup. Leicester, who might be heading to the drop zone..."

"Wow, but you're only one point ahead of Brighton so far."

"Rafael says that by the time I return from loan, we should remain top two and our position doesn't change. Five points clear of Reading and the playoffs is a fair deal. Soon, I will playing in the same division as our mate here, right?" said Danny, giving Alex a pat on the back.

"Well, we're here to visualize what we can do playing against European teams and seeing the possibility, and this time, it's a competitive type of thing now. Not friendlies," said Alex. "If you get on the market, you might even join me, but that's only if you're good enough."

"As long as you handle the press after each game and keep your focus of improving and learning ways to improve your form, you'll be fine here," said Jose. "All me and Sada can do is prepare the quarters, cook your meals and prepare the change rooms at Le Parc. After that, it's all up to you."

"The food here is amazing, even for us," said Danny. "I thought it was going to be calorie heavy but I realized that it's wholesome, no-nonsense stuff. And the salads are better than what we have in England. France sometimes does that to you, right, Gonny?"

"It's definitely different than what you are used to," the Portuguese forward said. "But it's only because we have really cute girls doing the cooking."

"Gonca! Sada and I are as old as you, stop being outrageous and making us look like grade schoolers," Jose said. "Really, if I have to put every one of you in line I can do it because I did that to my siblings over in Barenton, where I live."

"Barenton? Where's that?" Danny asked.

"It's a small town near Caen, in Normandy. Sort of like Clapham, thereabouts." In the distance, a mother watches two boys and two girls of grade school age chase each other in the distance.

"Also, I am not sure you know this, but on social media," said Danny, "Alex has over 500,000 followers."

"Across all platforms?" Gonca asked.

"Yes, Gonny, across all platforms."

"Not bad for a lad."

"Just a few years your senior, I reckon," said Alex.

"Can't argue."

Jose noticed a look of disappointment in his eyes, though. "Something must be bothering you."

"What...what do you mean?" he asked.

"Gonca, Danny, you two chat for a bit, me and the Prince need to talk."

"Ah, he's calling you a prince now," Danny said. Goncalo looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. "Sorry." And the two of them talked. "So, Gonny, tell me about your time at Benfica."

"Absolutely my friend," he said. "So, as the story goes..."

* * *

Georgette and Alex were walking, hand in hand through the forest. "How do you know about the situation regarding my father, who I have never met in a long time and have yet to reconcile with?" Alex asked, a stunned look on his face.

"My mother, when she was younger, met your grandfather while he was visiting Caen. This is according to my mom. So, he said to my mom, 'I want to have a grandson that will carry on my legacy. If he is able to play for Man United and maybe win the FA Cup, I will die happy. I also foreshadow that my son might not be able to get along with my grandson, although I wish that I could be wrong.' That what I was told from my mother. She liked the visiting English teams that came to play on dirt pitches and give clinics to young boys and girls."

"What a story, I must say."

"Well, I also learned that I can see what bothers people, especially if they happen to be the age range of my peers."

"I never forgave my father for not realizing how good I can be," said Alex, looking upward to the sky. "I sometimes hated him and cursed his name because he failed as a father for not supporting me. But at the same time, I wanted to be confident enough to forgive him and put our differences aside."

"Alex..."

"That's what I continue to be a student of the game, to continue to improve as a player, as an attacking mid. I need to imagine myself as someone that can provide, create, destroy and produce. To be a complete player like Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo and even Zlatan, that is my wish. But to also show humility and assertive humility when playing for those I hold dear is just as important, if not more."

"Oh Alex..."

He grabbed her hands. "There is something about you that energizes me. You do so much for the team and it's selfless and honest. Mom always told me that I need to think about having a partner in my life and my ideal partner looks, talks, thinks and feels like you."

"I wish I could accept your offer to be that partner in your life, Alex, but...Sada is my partner and we are together."

"You...you are?"

"I am a Lesbian, but more so..." An angelic sigh came out of Georgette's lips as she grew Persian cat ears and a tail. "I am a Witch."

"Wow, just like in that...?"

"But I want you to keep this a secret from everyone, even Danny because I sense that he is a loudmouth, maybe a loose cannon and is going to spread all sorts of stuff. You need to keep him in line when both of you are here."

"Of course, Jose."

The ears and tail disappeared. "But trust me when I say this: you will meet someone who you will love as a partner, one that will depend on you. You need to take care of her, like I am taking care of you at at the Camp."

Alex pulled out an old soccer ball. "This is the old soccer ball that was handed down from my granddad. It's been a lucky charm for the mates over at both Uniteds I played for. They have never lost ever since I placed it in the change rooms."

Georgette touched it. "I can sense a magical power in this ball."

"Really? Real actual magic?"

"You may think about having your mates on the team rub this for good luck but don't depend on this alone. Your knowledge of the game is what will make you successful and your team successful."

"Jose..."

Georgette took Alex's hands and sprouted her ears and tail again, energize. "Listen. I need you, Danny, Goncalo, Julian and Giovani to lead a youth revival at this club and help them regain their form. They have struggled this year against their rivals and lost too many games away from home domestically. The collective morale of this city, my city, Sadako's city, depends on you carrying this team on your shoulders. And I want you do this for me. Do it as if your have a woman in your life that wants you to fight for her, do it for her, win it for her."

Alex smiled. "You give me energy and hope when you are with me. Maybe that's why you are a witch."

"Not just any witch," said Georgette, a finger to her lipstick-laced lips. One eye closed. "A Brave Witch," she whispered with a giggle. "If you are in trouble, just think of me and I'll make sure nothing happens. I serve the men and women for PSG, but I will protect them too if I must. You may be a Red Devil, but we will always have Paris. Got it, my dear Alexander Hunter?"

"Absolutely, and I love you and I'll dedicate my career to you and Sadako." He gave Georgette a hug as he shedded a few tears, a man who wore his emotions on his sleeve. "Thank you for being on our side."

"No one does it better, Alex. Don't forget that."

"I won't." They both smile at each other as a flock of doves flew in the distance.

"Hey, both of you," said Danny, "what have you mates been on about?"

"Danny, Jose here is counting on us to get to work. What do you say, eh?"

"But of course," he replied, the two boys sharing a fist bump. "Together, we will make our club PSGreat Again!"

"Don't start with that," the others deadpanned, not pleased. Danny could only laugh in embarrassment. Loose cannon, indeed.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 14**


	15. Shangri-La

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Shangri-La**

* * *

The apartment room in Saint-Germain-en-Laye for Alex Hunter and his mate Danny Williams, two young footballers on loan from Manchester United and Newcastle United, was a comfy, spacious apartment that had two bedrooms with baths, a kitchen, a laundromat and a living room that included an XBox One, sofas, a table and a high definition television with every major channel in France and the world minus the adult channels. The key for those two players was to ensure that their collective focus was on training and playing for the club so that they could eventually have some minutes in the UEFA Champions League tie against FC Barcelona.

After a busy day at training on Thursday, Alex's iPhone rang. "Hello?" he asked as Danny was busy simming a match between PSG and Bordeaux with Paris as the road team.

"Good afternoon, Alex," said Jose Mourinho's right hand man, Andy Butler.

"Andy, how are ya?"

"Good. So, how are you integrating into Unai's system?"

"Pace is slightly different, but they run a 4-3-3 with Edinson, Angel and Julian up front. They're bullish about control, possession and tempo. I make a nice fit, according to them."

"Good. So you need to study their system and when your name is called during a match, listen to his instructions and follow it to the smallest exact details. You and Danny, understoof?"

"Got it, Andy."

"Also, if you turn on the news..."

"What's going on?" He turned on the news. "Oh my..."

"It seems, as you can see, that there has been unrest in the impoverished northeast portions of the city, and the suburbs there, due to what happened to be a crime committed by the local police. Be mindful of where you travel. You're based near the Camp, within walking distance. Stay with your mates and if you need to travel on free time outside of training and matches, make sure your have a team staff member with you. The two young ladies who do the housekeeping can help you in that department. Have you already met them?"

"Yeah, I have met Jose and Sadako. They are very nice people who are my age and got my back in case anything goes down. They cook some really good food too, according to what I've been told."

"Good to hear. They are more resourceful than you think and might even save your life so be very nice and grateful to them. Other that that, make sure to always eat, train and sleep well and don't let any of the recent events on the news distract you or Danny."

"Yes, Andy."

"Right, so with that, I'll let you two be. Good luck on Friday against Bordeaux. This is an important tuneup match for Tuesday, and you know who they are facing."

"Barcelona and Messi, of course," Alex said.

"Good lad. See you then, talk to you later."

"Bye-bye." And Alex hung up.

"Was that your boss Andy?" asked Danny.

"Yep. He told us that some crazy stuff is happening in another part of Paris, on the other side. That's not our issue. We gotta get ready for training tomorrow, that's our focus. You know what to do, eh bruv?"

"Got it, bruv."

"Well done."

* * *

"Such a pity," said Georgette Lemare to Sadako Shimohara back at the Camp the next day. "If rioting is the only way the marginalized can think of to address the crimes committed by the police, the future of Paris may be bleak as a stiff peak."

"Peak. Stiff. You mention such mysterious rhetoric and that can only send chills down my spine as I watch our boys hold the line," she replied.

"Okay, we can stop with the rhyme and call time." Laughter followed a confused pause that refreshed. In the distance, some of the players taking a knock were jogging, trying to shake off the niggles and naggles. "Look at Alex. Look at him, look at him. He just likes to juggle that ball, this way and that, then freestyle with the dribbling before passing it to others."

"Really?"

"Watch this."

With a passionate volley of burning love, the ball caressed the net with ease. Swish. It eluded the stagnating, struggling, stumbling and bumbling netminder, the young Alphonse Areola, he who had it tough late against Lille in a howler worthy of a blooper reel, a shocker that made the young man bow towards Mecca in shame, although he was prostrating gratuitously in the other direction, perhaps towards Rome or Davy Jones' Locker. He would have had hell to play if the score remained 1-1. Fortunately, the officials had sympathy and allowed Lucas Moura to rectify matters to keep Alphonse's composure in line.

"Create, destroy, provide, produce. That's what an attacker needs to do, and Alex just knows those elements since his schoolboy days, it seems." Sadako remarked. "But what about us?"

"What about us?" Georgette mused.

"Jose! We are embracing the game more than ever. It's like we almost forget that we are still members of the military on the other side, you know?"

"Never forget the big picture, Sada." She was glancing over the training schedule for the women.

* * *

 **Monday, February 6th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Tuesday, February 7th 2017**

No training session

 **Wednesday, February 8th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Thursday, February 9th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, February 10th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, February 11th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Sunday, February 12th 2017 - Stade Georges Lefèvre (Saint-Germain-en-Laye)**

03:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - AS Saint-Etienne

D1 Féminine - Week 14

* * *

"And another thing my dear: I hate people who have spouses that have fake jobs," said Georgette as they continued their conversation amidst observing the intensity of the players during their drills, the cat tracker filming the scenes to be transmitted on the other side. "My work is genuine. I don't do fake jobs."

"Fake jobs? Whatever do you mean by fake jobs, Jose?" Sadako asked. "I mean to find out. Tell me!"

"There is this one politician named Francois Fillon, a conservative from The Republicans who is up for election as President. He is under attack because apparently he had been paying his wife for a job she never did."

"Goodness, Jose! That's terrible to hear."

"Furthermore, Ms. Marine Le Pen is gaining massive support. She is a far-right leader that is, more or less, our country's version of Mr. Trump in this timeline and dimension."

"The attacks by Muslims, the immigrants, the impoverished seems to have sowed the seeds for the Neuroi possibly making another attack on the city, with cooperation of who they are fighting in the Levant, no?"

"Sada. We may be in a more privileged part of the metropole, but now I can sense why this city was attacked months ago and why there is violence in the northern part of the metropole the past few days. The need to revolt and seek justice through violent means is something the Neuroi feed off of."

Sadako looked at Georgette with a concerned look. "What about Hikari and Takami?"

"We already got wind of the situation regarding Hikari's changed to her body. She is still a she, not a he, only she now is able to satisfy her sister's wish to pleasure...the parts of a male companion that she prizes, to put it modestly."

"Vulgar term for that: dickgirl. In Japanese, as they say, it's called futanari and is a trope in adult doujinshi and media in the modern day Fusou, or Japan."

"She seems to have accepted that she is a girl AND a boy. Gender-neutral and gender-inclusive. The best of both worlds, all in a new world. Hikari is fine with this. She got what she wants, Takami got what she wants, and we don't need to judge them because that is their issue and prerogative. You have me anyway to be with, so neither you or me should have ideas regarding the two of them, understand?"

"I do. Thank you." Some more showboating from Alex and Danny, with Alex simply hotdogging to the goal. "Alex again. He's just like Zlatan, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Zlatan Ibrahimovic. Alex is emulating him. He's so smooth with the ball, as if he is a conductor holding a baton. The ball explodes into the net. He is a gun with a gun of a leg typical of a son of a gun and the grandson of a rifle."

"An expert shooter. Cute looking too."

"Really, Jose?"

"Sada, listen." Georgette whispered, pointing to the dashing young lad juggling with the ball and passing it to his mates. "Boys like him don't come around very often, so we need to treasure his... geste technique." With a sigh, Georgette was reading off a list of matches from another leaflet, disclosing the Coupe De France Round of 16 fixtures.

* * *

 **Coupe de France – Last-16:**

 **Tuesday 28 February 2017 at 18:00 CET**

CA Bastia (NAT) - Angers SCO (L1) (en direct sur Eurosport 1)

EFC Fréjus Saint-Raphaël (CFA) - AJ Auxerre (L2) (en direct sur Eurosport 2)

 **Tuesday 28 February 2017 at 21:00 CET**

Girondins de Bordeaux (L1) - FC Lorient (L1)

 **Wednesday 1 March 2017 at 18:30 CET**

US Avranches MSM (NAT) - RC Strasbourg Alsace (L2)

 _ **Chamois Niortais (L2) - Paris Saint-Germain (L1) (en direct sur Eurosport 1)**_

US Quevilly-Rouen Métropole (NAT) - EA Guingamp (L1)

 **Wednesday 1 March 2017 at 21:05 CET**

Olympique de Marseille (L1) - AS Monaco (L1)

 **Thursday 2 March 2017 at 21:00 CET**

Bergerac Périgord FC (CFA) - LOSC (L1)

* * *

"So our guys get to be on Eurosport 1, huh Jose?" said Sadako as they looked at the matches. "Chamois Niortais? Who's that?"

"Chamois Niortais Football Club are a Ligue 2 team based in Niort, a town in the west of the country, located in the same region as Bordeaux, who our guys travel to while we stay here to cater to the ladies. A chamois is goat-antelope, or a goat with some attributes of an antelope. Just think of it as a type of goat native to the area."

"Shirley, I reckon, would call that a gantelope. But that would sound too much like a canteloupe."

"I see what you did there, Sada. You need to stop making me hungry, my dear. That. Was. Clever."

"Very." Alex scored again in training, scorpion kick style, the two footer. "Oh stop it, mon coeur, mon coeur!" Sadako cried dramatically, sinking to her knees, hyperventilating comically before receiving a headbump.

"Get up already," Georgette said as Sadako got back up, laughing. "You think we are at a drama audition. We're at work! Be professional, please! Please!"

"Won't argue with you there."

"But...as I was saying, regarding Ms. Marine, who I will refer to her as, her party, the National Front, is located up the road in Nanterre."

"Nanterre?"

"It's a 10-20ish minute taxi ride away from our flat. Most opinion polls have said that Mr. Francois will win the second runoff over Ms. Marine but historically, the media around the world have made the wrong decision a number of times regarding key events, according to what I understand in this timeline. The fake job accusations will no doubt end Mr. Francois's political career."

"When is the first round?"

"Late April. Runoff is in early May. We are currently in early February. I don't think we need to worry too much about this yet. Our minds should be on assisting these players. You know what I mean?"

"I know what you mean." They exchanged a fist bump.

"Just like the boys." Sadako winked. "Let's leave them alone. Help me move some stuff, will you?"

"You got it!"

"Follow me..." Thus Sadako followed Jose to another room to move some important inventory as they continued to work around the facility while the players continued to maintain their focus for a worthy tuneup match to Valentine's Day at home to the world-famous Football Club Barcelona, led by the living legend from New Karlsland, a.k.a. Argentina, known the world and dimension over as... Lionel Messi.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 15**


	16. Chariots

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Chariots**

* * *

Paris went on to win the game over Bordeaux, 3-0, with the return of Marco Verratti and Kevin Trapp setting up for some expert game management from Alex Hunter and Danny Williams. Morning came, and a lone busker from out his window in another flat in Boulogne Billancourt, his old and weathered fingers pounding an old and dusty grand piano, played some light Gospel music in English as a flock of doves flew toward the Bois to feast on some breadcrumbs. It was Saturday morning, and the light was just breaking through the clouds over the city of Paris. Actually, it was an old song by Bruce Hornsby, Across The River.

The cat tracker that the Hartmann Sisters created like to go different places around the city. The Saturday after another difficult shift for Paris Saint-Germain's men's first team away to Girondins de Bordeaux, it chose to actually get on The Metro and ride to the northeast suburbs of the city, the banlieues. In the background, a looping melody with infectious backbeat played, "Chariots" by Paper Route, an arrangement with some orchestral tones.

Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were watching the scenes from the impoverished parts of the metropolis on their tablets while riding on the shuttle to the Camp des Loges for their next shift. Defaced posters of Marine Le Pen on the walls. A vandalized building with crude rhetoric. Nique La Police. Fuck The Police. A mob of picketers, arms entwined in black and white, representing different persuasions, singing and chanting as they marched, passing by destructed vehicles, broken down windows, shards of glass and debris while the embattled law enforcement in riot gear watched from a distance. Later on, the cat would meet with them back at the apartment.

"Surreal, isn't it?" Jose asked Sadako. "It's all happening before our eyes."

"This is the modern era for you," she replied with a grim tone and an emotioness stare, watching the drama and feeling sympathy for the afflicted that were in full throat under partly cloudy Parisian skies. "If you want to be successful as a newcomer, you need to work hard, earn your bread and integrate into the mainstream society and its norms, otherwise, you end up with this."

"The many, the marginalized, the hopeless," said Mr. Sami with a grim expression of sympathy as the coach continued to roll along. "When their own nation will not give them a chance to work hard, to be respected, to be wanted and love, those from the departement of Seine-Saint-Denis resort to fleeing to the Middle East to join the Islamic State and waste their own lives because do not choose to integrate and be important tools in making our world safe."

"So I can see with my two eyes," said Jose, "Why Madame Le Pen, as I will call her now, is leading the polls and being tipped to take over the nation. This is all the hopeless in France can do, wage war against those who work hard to be great and successful because they lack the intelligence and self-respect to survive in this world. The only religion they know is the type of Islam that advocates violant means to avenge those who have been supposedly wronged by them."

Sadako looked out the window, her mind deep in thought as the tracker continued to walk with the marchers, who then gathered in a cordoned area to rally and make their voices heard amidst the desperation and hopelessness that lay out and about. "We will leave it to those in the know to keep us posted, then."

The shuttle then arrived at the door. As they got off, Mr. Benoit Rousseau was there to greet them. "Ladies! Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Mr. Benoit," they replied, bowing to the chief.

"After taking care of our men's and women's first teams," said Benoit, "you will be having dinner with the mayor of Paris, Anne Hidalgo, who will talk to you about the city's Olympic bid for 2024 and why she needs your support to ensure the games come here. So, get going."

"Right!" said the two of them.

The day was nothing too spectacular. Drills, strategy, lunch, more drills, more strategy, and that was that. After the teams had called it a day, Jose and Sadako went over to the door to meet Benoit again. "A limousine will be taking you two a location in the 7th arrondissement, where Mayor Hidalgo will be greeting you. Be sure to be sharply dressed for the occassion as this is a very important, though private function."

"We will do so," said Georgette. "Trust us."

"Very well then, on your way. Enjoy." And so the girls returned to the apartment to get showered and dressed.

* * *

40 minutes after they returned, Sadako and Georgette found the right outfits to wear. Jose wore a fluid V-Neck Sild dress, a soft lambskin bra, digital gate ankle boots and wish bone earrings. As for Sadako, she wore a structured cropped lambskin jacket, a cropped technical knit top, a technical knit skirt, a Persian Print skirt, black digital gate ankle boots, an ID Louis Vuitton Signet Ring and idential wish bone earrings.

"Looking very nice," said Sadako as the two of them procured their respective handbags. "Changing your hairstyle to Takami's again?"

"Yep, just because I can." It was a simple white bow with red and blue stripes.

"Fantastic. So, let's go." They exchanged fist bumps and went down the escalator to the door, where a few chaffeurs were waiting to go with a long stretch limo. Jose and Sadako stepped inside, and as the limo took off, the Paper Route song with its infectious back beat and piano melody.

* * *

 _"Love is never invincible_

 _It's the mystical, a body into a soul_

 _You, you thought of me differently_

 _Traded everything, a moment in memory_

 _You promised me that everything is fair_

 _If it's love and war_

 _But you're giving up the fight_

 _Is it not worth fighting for?_

 _All of this tethered to the heart_

 _Holding what you meant_

 _If it's really what you want_

 _Then I confidently send_

 _(Chariots)_

 _I send my love to carry it_

 _Without your guard our chariots fall_

 _(Chariots)_

 _No part of us left innocent_

 _Without your heart our chariots fall_

 _(Chariots)_

 _Blind to think you would never thirst_

 _In the burning earth_

 _And trade what our love is worth_

 _I am sewn to your sleeve_

 _Refuse to retreat_

 _I'm chasing every shadow off the wall_

 _I am caught in time_

 _All these chemicals I take_

 _Can't erase you from my mind_

 _All of this tethered to a thought_

 _I am holding here_

 _If it's really what you want_

 _Then I'll patiently prepare_

 _(Chariots)_

 _I send my love to carry it_

 _Without your guard our chariots fall_

 _(Chariots)_

 _No part of us left innocent_

 _Without your heart our chariots fall_

 _(Chariots)_

 _I'm losing my faith_

 _I'm losing it all_

 _Just give me a chance before_

 _(Chariots fall)_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _I'm losing my faith_

 _I'm losing it all_

 _Just give me a chance before_

 _(Chariots fall)_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _I'm losing my faith_

 _I'm losing it all_

 _Just give me a chance before_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _Where's the blood?_

 _(Chariots fall)_

 _(Chariots)_

 _(Chariots fall)"_

* * *

The limousine cruised through some of the most important destinations in the city befor arriving at the restaurant, the L'Abeille at the Shangri-La Hotel Paris in the 16th arrondissement. The cat tracker had already joined the two girls as the limo arrived and was on Jose's shoulders as an unintended scarf replacement that no one else could see but her and Sadako. As they got off, Mayor Hidalgo greeted them. "Good evening!" she said to the two of them.

"Hello," said Jose.

"Your are Miss Georgette Lemare and Miss Sadako Shimohara, correct."

"Yes, Madame Hidalgo, we are," said Sadako with a bow.

"I've been expecting you, follow me." The two followed Mayor Hidalgo to the lobby, where the attendant on the premises escorted the three of them to their table. The resident chef was on the premises to greet them. "This is Christophe Moret, a good friend of mine. He will be your chef today."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Moret," said Georgette.

"Take good care of us, sir," Sadako added.

"Thank you for coming to my restaurant, all of you," he said. "Our attendants will get your order, do you want anything to drink? We have an extensive wine list."

"I will have the Pays de L'Herault, 15cl," said Mayor Hidalgo. "What about the two of you?"

"Give me the Saint Joseph," Georgette said.

"Pommard," added Sadako.

"Merci beaucoup, thank you," said Christophe. "I will have my attendants take your order when you are set." As he went to the kitchen to get ready along with his kitchen staff, the sommeliers helped pour some wine for the three of them.

"I am so glad you are here with us in Paris," said Mayor Hidalgo. "Did you enjoy the tour?"

"We most certainly did, it was a magical experience," Sadako said.

"You're from Japan, right?"

"Hiroshima, Madame Hidalgo."

"Very nice city, blue collar place with committed men and women. You should be very proud of coming down here to help us. How's PSG, both of you?"

"They are having one heck of a race for the league championship," said Georgette. "I don't know if they will win it because Monaco's form has been so spectacular. Kylian Mbappe has been a godsend for the club; I don't think they will be caught!" The 18-year old Mbappe was instrumental in their 5-0 smashing of relegation bound FC Metz.

"They are a fine bunch of lads, Monaco are. They have been waiting more than a decade to get their hands on the trophy." She noticed the attendant coming in to take their order. "Order what you want on the A La Carte, and we will all share the truffle menu that Christophe has. Later on, of course, is dessert."

"Fois gras, of course," said Sadako, "and souffled potatoes."

"I will have the colvert duck and the squash," said Jose.

"Bresse chicken, good sir," Mayor Hidalgo instructed to the attendant, "and the entire truffle menu to share." The attendant noted them all done. "And for the two of you, your choice of dessert, as designed by another good friend of mine, Mr. Michael Bartocetti. Which one do you want for the three of us?"

"The quinces and the cheese plate," they both said.

"Good call," said the mayor. The attendant saluted and he went off. "So, with that out of the way, I want to show you the plans for the bid committee." She produced two books, one of each of the girls, and they were mighty thick.

"What's this?" asked Sadako.

"It's the finalized bid book for Paris 2024. We last hosted the games back in 1924, and none of us were alive to see that day."

"I wasn't alive either," said Jose to Sadako.

"Neither was I," she replied back.

Mayor Hidalgo went on, "Thus, we would like to host the Olympics after Tokyo in the 100th anniversary of the last Summer Games in this great city. A monumental occassion that will bring happiness, glory and peace through the power of sports! Your venue that you work at, Le Parc, will host the football finals and other select matches. And many of the top stadiums in Ligue 1 will be hosting matches so that the taste of the games is worldwide. And Marseille, our sister city to the south, will take care of the sailing."

Georgette leafed through the pages, filled with visuals and text in French and English, the two official languages of the International Olympic Committee. "Nicely detailed."

"With the ascendancy of Mr. Trump to the White House and the possibility of exclusivity posing great danger to Los Angeles's bid, the backlash from those in Budapest who rail against the city's own bid to host the Games, and your esteemed presence," said Mayor Hidalgo, "we won't lose!"

"You won't lose with us around, huh?" said Sadako as she sipped some wine while the a la carte appetizers were still being prepared.

"Absolutely not. But it can only be possible if we obtain your support. We believe that we will win the bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics. We came up painfully short a number of times but we feel that with all of the events currently going on, this will truly be our victory."

Jose giggled. "You have our support."

"Thank you so much. And get this: our slogan parallels that of PSG."

"Oh?"

"The slogan of our big is La Force d'un Rêve. The Strength of A Dream. Put your slogan together, and it echoes the message of our city. In Paris, we dream bigger, and the strength of our dream signifies hope and a vision of happiness and achievement to our ever-changing world. Today, Paris will lead the way into the future. This is our dream. This is our destiny. This is Paris, and Paris is Magical. Ici C'est Paris et Paris Est Magique."

"Awesome!" said Jose, who was applauding with Sadako. "Don't worry about it. Keep lobbying for the cause and when September 13 comes, your name will be called, I promise you."

"The IOC Evaluation Commission will be coming to our city from May 14 to 16. We will be the last city to be evaluated. Whether or not that works in our favor remains to be seen, but I am convinced that this will work out." Soon enough, the rest of the plates came. "But first, before we talk further..." The glasses were charged.

"A toast to Paris 2024, Paris Saint-Germain and to this city being the winner of hosting the Games of the XXXIII Olympiad!" exclaimed Jose.

"Here, hear! Bon Appetit!" they all said with a laugh, clinking glasses. And so they continued to talk into detail the venues and the layout of the event, which the cat tracker was able to convey to the observers on the others side by downloading the entire candidature file through the newly-discovered technology by the Hartmann sisters.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 16**


	17. My Normandy

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **My Normandy**

* * *

As Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara catered to the Paris Saint-Germain men's team, the manager, Unai Emery, addressed the media, as well as their ace, Edinson Cavani. "Unai, what can you tell us regarding injuries?" asked a reporter from the Associated Press.

"We will see how training goes on Monday afternoon, but everyone is feeling good," he said.

"What about Pastore?"

"He is a lot better and trained with the squad this weekend, and he will train with us today. He needs to get his match fitness up to ^play a full 90 minutes. He is a quality player and can bring a lot to the team. We will decide today if he will be in the squad for Tuesday's match."

"What can you tell us in regards to comparing Paris and Barcelona?" asked another reporter, this time with AFP.

"I think the two sides know each other very well now," said the gaffer. "We have observed them a lot and analysed their play. I'm sure they have watched us too. It's always a great privilege to contest a match like this. These are two great sides, two great teams with lots of individual talent. The key will be to win the challenges, the duels, both as a team, and as individuals. Tactics will be important, of course, but it is the players that will make the difference on the pitch. Out on the pitch, both sides will look to dominate in all departments."

"What are the strengths to this PSG side going forward?" asked a reporter from Le Figaro.

"We have watched several Barcelona matches," said Unai. "There are solutions to beat them, but we will play with our characteristics, our strengths. We have the quality to beat Barcelona. I am confident in my players' ability, I can see they are motivated. They all want to produce a big match. It will be a tough game for both sides."

"Will this be a good experience for the entire team regardless of the outcome of this tie?" asked another reporter from Le Monde.

"Every minute in the Champions League is a good experience," replied Unai. "We learn from victories, just like we learn from defeats. You have to approach each and every match as the opportunity to progress. That's what we owe the supporters. We have to keep improving, progressing the club to get the most out of these moments."

* * *

The whole world, the world over, expected a hammering from the one, the only Football Club Barcelona against the supposedly meek small pommes frites of Le Paris Saint-Germain Football Club at the allegedly mythical Parc des Princes. Experts! Pundits! The reliable [sic] predictions from Five Thirty Eight! They all called for a resounding Barcelona victory. It was destiny, right? Right? Right!?

There was no denying the fact that by the time the 90 minutes and four additional were up...they had unknowingly done cruel reverse psychology on Lionel Messi, Neymar Junior, Luis Suarez, Andres Iniesta, Samuel Umtiti, Gerard Pique, Jordi Alba...and the rest of the Blaugrana. Smashed! Beaten! Lynched! Burned at the stake in a way the Duke of Burgundy would be proud of! On t'encule, mon freres!

Barcelona were sodomized in grand fashion, in grand fashion, in exquisite taste by the Rouge et Bleu, thanks to the power of Georgette and Sadako encouraging the stout men to treat them as if they were the bete noire of record, Monaco, who, in a delicious irony, were face Manchester City in their Round of 16. 4-0! 4-0! 4-nil, baby! The headlines makes the sport, and that was a headline worth plastering the world over! Tout le monde! PSG's performance stole the hearts of the world and showed them the power of Parisian love. Love is alive, and PSG were on FIRE! Angel Di Maria had a brace, while Julian Draxler and Edinson Cavani also registered on the scoresheet. Alex Hunter and Danny Williams were on hand to set up the sequence leading to Cavani's goal.

Barcelona now needed to win by at least five to advance, and while they did hang six on their opposition the match, prior, prior, prior...in comes the news flash, courtesy of Le Figaro: PSG are not Alaves. Nay, nay, nay nay nay! Alaves would be crushed by Troyes, the way they performed. ESTAC Troyes, the same ESTAC Troyes that was given penetration without Vaseline by the then-Zlatan Ibrahimovic led Paris Saint-Germain last year.

But there was one glaring issue that Georgette Lemare, the maiden from Barenton, was slightly annoyed with but an issue that had made her dangerously horny through bated breath, one that would come to a creamy, frothing head back at their apartment room in nearby Boulogne-Billancourt. Jose's pupils had taken on the telling shape of extremely cute...hearts. And they weren't changing. And she was blushing for the longest time and she was so frustrated that she couldn't go on a romantic night out with her precious bae of burning love, Sadako Shimohara. Her team had won. THEIR team had one. She needed to be melted. Badly.

* * *

As the two girls got back to their bed, Georgette fell onto the mattress and allowed Sadako to quickly undress her. Sadako ripped her clothes off until she was just down to her panties. Their back arched, their animal ears and tails popped out as Sadako buried her face in Jose's swelling, sweating clit, the purring noises from Sadako and twitching bunny ears intertwining with Jose' moaning and meows.

"Ahhhh, Sada, not too hard or I'm going to explode all over you, baby!" cried Jose, her legs spread wide as she petted Sadako's head, her fingers digging the smooth contours of her back before she took her bra off and stroked her breasts and instantaneously erect nipples, her fluids of love being lapped up by her one and only lover. "Hyaaaah, haaaaah, ohhhh, hyaaaaah, nyaaaaaaaaan!" And she unloaded on Sadako the only way she could, with a massive rush from her warmth that was as hot as PSG's form minutes ago against Barcelona.

As she tried to catch her breath by clinging on to the sheets, Sadako lifted her head, Jose's sugar sweet fluids all over her aroused complexion to go with a distinct saliva trail broken by the licking of her strewberry=scented lips. Georgette's heart skipped a beat as she noticed that Sadako's pupils had been shaped into hearts as well and she was breathing like a lovestruck mare. She put her hands on cheeks, mesmerized through her lights smile, and the tears falling down her cheeks. "Do you...like it?" she whispered.

"Like it?" Sadako whispered back as she came in closer, her arms and legs around her precious catgirl wife. "I love it. I want it. I'll never live with it, because I love you. And you are the most delicious lover in the world when we win the way we do. I can never lose if you are with me and you love me like you do."

"What are you waiting for then?" Georgette asked this in a lustful voice as Sadako undid her twintails. "Let's melt together because I need to make love to you right now! Sada! I love you!"

"I love you too, Jose! Let's be one! Because this is Paris, and Paris is magical and we are on fire!"

"Ohhhhhhh!" With a cry, Jose locked lips with Sadako and the two girls shared a long, rich and deep French kiss. Jose's drenched panties were pulled aside and the two girls had nothing on again, their fluids illuminating their body in the moonlight with a rich, velvelty white sheen. Sadako's tongue worked its way around Jose's neck, ears and shoulders before they held hands and danced a rumba flamenco through closed eyes, wet with tears of ecstatic joy and lust that ran all over the two of them. The cat tracker was silenty filming the scene for the people on their other side, who were clearly masturbating in utter jealously.

When it came to lesbian sex and security, Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were second to none in enjoying a guilty pleasure the right way on a super lover highway. They griding on each other as they both screamed out each other's name, the euphoric desire and cravings about to melt them indelibly.

Georgette was feeling Sadako's touch and was about to reach her peak. "Sada, Sada, I'm going to cum all over you, aaaahhh, hyaaaah, haaaah, that's it, I'm going to...ohhh!"

"Haaaaah, ooohhh, ohhhh, haaaah, Jose, Jose, Jose, Jose, this is...I'm gonna...Jose, ahhhh, hyaaaah!" cried Sadako as her face was a full-on rose.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~~!" they both cried as they emptied each other out, Jose on top of Sadako as the waves finally died down, the angelic heaves and shivering signifying that their appetite for each other's body had bheen fulfilled and they could finally sleep, locked in a romantic embrace.

"Sada, Happy Valentine's Day. baby," cooed Georgette. "Eheheheh!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jose," Sadako said, running her fingers from Georgette's chocolate-scented locks, brushing away a tear and triggering a sustained purr from her lover. A kiss on her forehead precluded a long sleep for the two of them. They wouldn't need to report at the Camp des Loges until 10 a.m. the next day. Some unfinished business against Toulouse was in order, and the important thing was to be focused with their eyes on the prize.

Meanwhile, the Karibuchi sisters were busy enjoying a convoy of desserts. They knew that Jose and Sadako were going to take care of the Rouge et Bleu. If only Lionel Messi had found out the truth before it was too late: "Together, we are invincible. History is written at the Parc." "Player like warriors, your soldiers are right behind you!"

In the end, the real reason why Paris Saint-Germain won on Valentine's Day 2017 over FC Barcelona...was because the Brave Witches were on their side, with Georgette and Sadako giving their angelic blessing. #JeSuisBarca.

* * *

"Mmmmmm..." Jose woke up with a purr and noticed Sadako sleeping next to her, blushing with a telling saliva trail on her breasts. She gave her endowments a massage. "They've gotten bigger...they're even bigger than Sada's now...Hey Sada, did you like it?"

Sadako opened an eye. "Huh? What?" Jose gave her boobs a shake, wiggling her eyebrows through a slight giggle. "Richer than any cream I've tasted. Even the ones on the Channel Islands."

"Ohhhhhh?" Georgette flicked Sadako's forehead, triggering an annoyed meow from her partner. "You know that's where a lot of the milk we have at Petersburg comes from. Only it's via Baltland, but that's beside the point. That's why I call you a baby at times. It doesn't come without context."

"Context?" Sadako traced lines up and down Jose's soft and smooth belly. "What do you mean context? I don't get it?"

"You like to suck on my breasts so much, it's like you have a fetish for it, you know? I mean...um..."

"Jose, how am I gonna lay my life on the line for you if I can't get my nourishment and strength from you? I can never perish if you are with me to give me your love. Because I need it every. Fucking. Day."

"Oh, stop saying such lewd words, Sada, we just melted hours ago. You're gonna spoil the win for the two of us."

"Uh, uh, uh, that's Toulouse's job. But we won't let them because we got their back, am I right, my dear Jose?" Sadako whispered.

"But what if they lose?"

"Then I will volunteer to allow you to melt all over me and drink my endowments dry because I will be the fall guy, my oh my!"

"It would be a bit embarrassing, though, Sada..." said Jose in a low tone, looking left and right for any creepy peepers in the shade. "I don't want anyone else to see me sucking your breasts, as big and beautiful as they are, you know?"

"What is done in the bed, stays in the bed. That's the power of sweet talk, Georgette," Sadako said with a purr.

A ring of the bell. "Can you get that? And put your underwear on first!"

"I have shorts and a shirt," she replied, pointing to the PSG shirt and shorts she was wearing.

"But are you wearing your underwear?" A wink as she pulled down her shorts and lifted her shirt while doing a pose. That was a no. "Oh mercy!" cried Jose as she quickly jumped out of the bed, put her underwear on and put on a blue teddy robe for modesty while tying her hair back. "Really, Sada, you make me fear for the inevitable...oh be still, mon coeur...!"

"Don't worry about it, it's just...these people!" Sadako opened the door to reveal Hikari and Takami.

"Surprise!" said the sisters.

"Happy late Valentine's Day, Jose and Sada!" Hikari added. "We brought some chocolate and sweets!" Takami was carrying heavy bags of exquisite chocolate.

"Hi guys, Happy Valentine's Day," said Georgette. "Get in. We don't have to work until later today anyeay." The two got inside and arranged the sweets. "Where did you get all this chocolate?"

"We actually went to the 6th arrondissement," said Takami, "and another Saint-Germain in Saint-Germain-des-Pres. We went to Debauve et Gallais, Pierre Marcolini, Jean-Charles Rochoux, A la Mere de Famille, Henri Leroux, Patrick Roger, Pierre Herme, Maison Georges Larnicol, Un Dimanche a Paris and Chapon Chocolatier. "

"Onee-chan and I bought one of every item from every store," Hikari added. "So we decided to give you a sample of the best chocolate in Paris! We hope you like it! It's for you because we love you!"

"Thank you so much but this is a lot..." Sadako said.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't eat it all, Sada, because I want to share this with you, okay baby?" Jose said, her teddy going a bit off-shoulder suggestively, triggering a naughty laugh from Hikari that was calmed down with a slight headbump from Takami.

"Yes, dear."

"Good. Well, if that's all from you guys, we'll see you in a bit. So that's why you weren't at the game," Georgette said. "Makes a whole lot of sense, then."

"It was Valentine's Day, and since you two had to work, we wanted to reward you for helping PSG get the job done," Takami said. "Have fun at work today."

"Got it," said Jose and Sadako.

"See you later," Jose after their four of them exchanged hugs and kisses.

"Let us know if anything is going down, okay guys?" Hikari said. "We got your back, don't forget that. Bye bye!"

"There they go, the Karibuchi sisters," Sadako told Jose as the two sisters left to do some random photography sessions of French city life in mid-February.

"I want to sing a song," said Jose as she nibbled on a mousse in a cone. "This was a song I learned from my mother when I was younger. It's a song about where I come from. Want to listen?"

"Sure." Georgette cleared her through then sang.

* * *

 _"Quand tout renaît à l'espérance,_

 _Et que l'hiver fuit loin de nous,_

 _Sous le beau ciel de notre France,_

 _Quand le soleil revient plus doux,_

 _Quand la nature est reverdie,_

 _Quand l'hirondelle est de retour,_

 _J'aime à revoir ma Normandie,_

 _C'est le pays qui m'a donné le jour._

 _J'ai vu les champs de l'Helvétie,_

 _Et ses chalets et ses glaciers,_

 _J'ai vu le ciel de l'Italie,_

 _Et Venise et ses gondeliers._

 _En saluant chaque patrie,_

 _Je me disais : « Aucun séjour_

 _N'est plus beau que ma Normandie,_

 _C'est le pays qui m'a donné le jour.»_

 _Il est un âge dans la vie,_

 _Où chaque rêve doit finir,_

 _Un âge où l'âme recueillie_

 _A besoin de se souvenir._

 _Lorsque ma muse refroidie_

 _Vers le passé fera retour,_

 _J'irai revoir ma Normandie,_

 _C'est le pays qui m'a donné le jour."_

* * *

"That was a beautiful song," said Sadako, applauding. She noticed Sadako was crying. "Is something wrong?"

A few sniffles. "Sadako, if the team is ever off from training, I want to be able to visit Barenton and see if the place has changed from the last time I was there."

"I know, you want to see your hometown. I want to visit with you."

Jose held the hands of Sadako, joy leaping in her homesick heart. "Really?"

"We're all in this together. I think Mr. Benoit can arrange something. Come, let's get dressed."

Georgette looked up to the heavens, her fingers crossed. "Lord, I don't care what you do, please, please, I beg you please let me see my home again!" she cried, the morning light shining on her. This was the training schedule for the teams for the week.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday, February 13th 2017

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes - Centre d'Entraînement Ooredoo

00:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery and Edinson Cavani (live on PSG TV) - Parc des Princes

Tuesday, February 14th 2017 - Parc des Princes

08:45 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Barcelona

UEFA Champions League - Rounf of 16 - First leg

Wednesday, February 15th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, February 16th 2017

No training session

Friday, February 17th 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, February 18th 2017

Training session closed to media

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV) - Centre d'Entraînement Ooredoo

Sunday, February 19th 2017 - Parc des Princes

09:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - Toulouse FC

Ligue 1 - Week 26

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday, February 13th 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, February 14th 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, February 15th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, February 16th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, February 17th 2017

No training session

Saturday, February 18th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, February 19th 2017 - Stade de la Vallée du Cher

03:00 PM: Tours FC - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France Féminine - Round of 16

* * *

The shuttle took the two girls to the Camp des Loges, where they stepped in and started preparing the room for the players, who were hoping to limber up for their next match: a home tie with Toulouse FC. But as they were preparing the quarters, Mr. Benoit Rousseau came in to talk with them. "Georgette, Sadako, a word with you."

"Mr. Benoit?" asked Jose.

"Benoit is fine. Come into my office, both of you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Sadako.

"Oh no, you're not in trouble or in anything of that sort," said Benoit as they entered his office. "Have a seat, have a seat."

"So what is this all about?" Georgette asked.

"The men's first team has Thursday off, and I have given you a massive opportunity on that day."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever wanted to go back to Barenton-Cel to pay a visit?"

Jose gasped. "Oh my, oh my goodness, really? You're allowing me to come home for once? How did you know, Benoit? How did you know?"

"Alex and Danny told me that you were homesick and they requested that you are given the day to visit the city and check out the scenery so that you won't feel like you are not motivated to commit your time and effort to us."

"Thank you so much, Benoit, I appreciate this, I appreciate this so much, really I do." said a crying and sobbing Jose who was hugged by Sadako, who was also shedding a tear as well. "I appreciate this. Finally, finally...I get to return home. At long last...I get...to return...to My Normandy!" From a distance, Alex and Danny looked on, all smiles as they exchanged some fist bumps before returning to the practice pitch to limber up for the next assignment in February.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 17**


	18. Ensembles Nous Sommes Invincibles

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Ensemble Nous Sommes Invincibles**

* * *

"Here are your tickets," said Benoit Rousseau to Sadako Shimohara and Georgette Lemare after their shift at the Camp des Loges later that day. "This includes a one night stay at a local chateau of your choice in the city. Go have a great time in the countryside, all right? You've earned it!"

"Thank you so very much," Georgette said. "I want to treasure my new memories of seeing my home town after being away for so long thank you."

"We appreciate your support, Benoit, and we plan to come back on Thursday night," added Sadako. "Aside from Dijon, I've never been outside of Paris or been to Normandy, so I would love to check the place out."

"The package includes a one night stay at the Chateau De Bonnefontaine, complete with breakfast and lunch and a ride back to Gare Paris-Nord, where you can connect to return home from your day trip," said Benoit. "Take plenty of photos and share with the world!"

"We will," said Georgette. "These are memories we will treasure, no matter where we are in this world."

"I have asked Mr. Sami to allow you to pack up at your residence before he drives you to Barenton and drops you there. He will also pick you up at about 7 p.m. the next day. Have fun!"

"Thank you, Benoit!" said Georgette and Sadako, exchanging hugs before the two girls left the Camp des Loges to head to the station.

* * *

The sound of the coach's engine, a rich monotonous hum, rang discreetly as the two girls were on the shuttle to the small town in Normandy, the vehicle on a fresh, full tank of gas. In the background, Paris's rivals, Olympique Lyonnais and AS Saint-Etienne, were in action in the Europa League, with the winner of the tournament booking a place in the next UEFA Champions League.

As the bus drove down the N12, through rolling countryside and cows trundling idly down pastures, Georgette let out a sign, stretched her back and arms, then she rested her head on Sadako's lap, clad in a fur coat over a petticoat and a white dress with white boots. Sadako chose to go with a chick sweater, a PSG scarf and jeans to go with alligator boots and a shiny gold watch. As well as some haute aviators. "Sada, clean my ears for me," she said sheepishly with a yawn.

"As you wish, Jose, my dear," she replied, taking a swab and delicately cleaning her ears before disposing the swab into the receptacle. Jose purred like a Persian cat as the cat tracker joined her and rested on her soft, sweet backside. Seeing that, Jose picked up the cat and embraced it like a toy as she snoozed for a bit.

"I left my childhood innocence in Barenton," admitted Jose through her closed eyes and hushed lips redolent with red lipstick. "When I decided to join the 502nd, it was because I felt that I needed to come of age and be a symbol of peace for my nation, because everyone I knew in Barenton believed in me."

"Is that so, Jose..."

"I never did it for selfish reasons, my service to the armed forces. I feel that there is a peaceful, nonaggressive way to resolve conflicts, but if force has to be used, it is because people in power never like to settle issues like gentlemen. That's why sometimes I have to put Alex and Danny in line during their training because their attitude is something that will not help them be men of character."

"You're like a mother to them in a way, Jose. I have noticed that. It's rubbed off on the team. Your nurturing touch helped the boys beat Barcelona, a team I thought was invicible."

"Girls?" asked Mr. Sami.

"Yes?" asked Sadako.

"Since Barenton is a city not accessible by train, you are riding with me. The owner of the chateau is a good mate of mine and is a fan of the club. He allows for stays by invitation only. He also is a good friend of Mr. Nasser and they both arranged this stay for you. So, Ms. Jose, you get to come home in style, the Parisian Way!"

"Wonderful!" said Jose, blushing with a giggle. "I will look forward to meeting with the host."

The coach finally arrived outside a green gate that was open. A footpath going up a hill led to the doors of the chateau, which was decked with flowers in bloom. It was a rustic, three-story structure with a weathered room and old windows. A timeless piece that was spared destruction from the wars, located on 567 Rue de la Liberation, 50720.

"Here we are," said Sadako as the coach headed back on the highway towards Paris, leaving the two girls and their belongings. "This is your home, you're back."

Georgette shed a tear. "Yeah, I'm finally here. In Barenton, where I was born. I feel like I am in heaven again and this is dream I refuse to wake up from."

"The dream is only beginning, let's enjoy it."

"Follow me, Sada!"

Sadako and Jose went up the hill to the door, where a short man of a medium build arrived with a gleefull laugh on his face. "There you are, both of you!" he said, hugging there. "Welcome to Barenton, Normandy! I am the owner of the chateau, Rohan. Sami and Nasser know me very well. Your names?"

"I am Georgette Lemare, and this is my partner Sadako Shimohara," said Jose. "We are employees of Paris Saint-Germain and have been given Thursday off to relax here for a bit before returning to Paris."

"Your face seems somewhat familiar, as if you remind me of someone from my old family archives," Rohan said. "Let's head inside, both of you."

"Mr. Rohan, thank you for having us here," said Sadako. "Georgette has visited this place many times before, she was born here as well before moving to Paris for a change of scenery."

"Really, Ms. Georgette?" Rohan asked.

"Jose is fine. You can call Sadako Sada for short," she replied.

"Simpler the better. Have a seat." There were some sofas, a table, and some modern equipment installed in the chateau.

"I'm surprised how modern this is," said Georgette, turning on the television, where people from L'Equipe were still talking about the big victory on Valentine's Day. "I never thought this chateau would actually have a high definition television!"

"Nasser was kind enough to donate some modern equipment and make this chateau more accessible to travelers and we get a lot of visitors here from France and outside of France," Rohan explained, providing a tray of sandwiches, cold cuts and desserts. "Eat up."

"Mmmm, actual Normandy cheese, I have missed this so much!" exclaimed Georgette, blushing as she enjoyed her meal.

"This is really good!" Sadako said. "It tastes like heaven!"

"Some locals from around town heard you were coming and brought some handmake specialties from these parts," Rohan explained. "You two watching that historic result on replay huh? You work for them so I guess you may have played a part in all this, hmmmm?"

"It was the team's effort but I had faith that they would do their duty to put on a show for those who came to see them," said Sadako, beaming with delight. "It's a dreamlike atmosphere, the environment that football fans in this great country live for. On Tuesday, my boys, Sada's boys, our boys made France proud."

"But we are only getting started," said Sadako. "We want to keep this going on Sunday against Toulouse, and with the new additions to the team and Julian, we have a confident bunch ready to get to work."

"I can tell you this, ladies," said Rohan, sitting with them and eating from the plate while pouring some wine for them, "I did not expect this at all. You may have, though. Did you?"

"I actually thought Barcelona was going to validate all the trophies they had won in the past," said Sadako. "I never thought they would desecrate their honors in such a spectacular way."

"As soon as I saw the tip from Five Thirty Eight, I think it's called, I was confident the boys had a chance to make history," Georgette said. "I believe in my men so much, I guess you can say I did not allow Barcelona to interfere one bit. Both sides listed to my wishes it seems, but really, the home team wanted to show it was skilled at entertained couples in the great city of Paris that believe in the magic of PSG."

"Indeed so," said Rohan, sipping some freshly brewed coffee done with the French press.

Her hands were clasped and one eyes was closed. "But if you don't mind, please pass off my view of the event as speculation, this result makes me extremely happy; I couldn't help it!" Jose appealed.

"You are so humble, I like that from you," Rohan said, triggering a giggle. "My daughter Elise is just like you when she was younger. She was very loyal to me and my wife, before she took off for Canada to work in Montreal. She makes a living developing cutting-edge equipment for female ice hockey players and also works at Brookfield Properties."

"What's her favorite team?"

"The Habs, of course. Le Club de hockey Canadien. Montreal Canadiens, the most accomplished ice hockey team in North America. And she is also married to a employee at the Montreal Forum, and he helps operate the facility and coordinate events. They have two kids, one boy, one girls, four-year fraternal twins. Oh, and they are all PSG supporters."

"Montreal has a very strong PSG fan club, huh?"

"Yep," said Rohan. He showed Sadako and Jose some photos of his daughter and son-in-law. "This is Elise and her husband Gaston at a function at the Forum, which used to host Montreal Canadiens home games before moving to Centre Bell. They love their hockey and they love their poutine. And speaking on which, I made some." Rohan went to a table and brought three big bowls of freshly cooked pommes frites topped with curds, turkey gravy and local cheeses from the stores up the road. "Normandy-style poutine, based on my son-in-law's recipe."

"This is delicious!" exclaimed Sadako. "Mmmmmm!"

"Don't rush eating it all, Sada," said Georgette, indulging in the rich, savory goodness of Quebec's gift to gastronomy and the thing that truly matter before washing it down with a sip of cabernet. "Food is meant to be enjoyed. Slow down, we are not in the city today. Today, you are on my pace, got it?"

"Yes, dear." And so she took her time to enjoy every decadent morsel, the savory zip of the gravy taking her on a magic carpet ride without leaving the chateau. And they saw Angel Di Maria paint the corners, Julian Draxler rifle the left side, Edinson Cavani blast the right side in a guns blazing display that made Barcelona worse than Montpellier, Toulouse and Guingamp combined in terms of effectiveness against Le PSG.

"Is she like this all the time to you?" asked Rohan to Sadako.

"I sometimes think things too much or rush to making decisions that it's so easy for Jose to expose me. But it's because she loves me and I appreciate that."

"Paris is the City of Love, and love does win when it can do no wrong. I'm sure you two had a nice time in bed afterwards."

"I think a win like that made us very sleepy," admitted Georgette. "But it's a very nice sleep, and when our sleep cycles are on form, we can get a lot done. Right, Sada?"

"A lot done, baby, you know it, heheh," purred Sadako as the two girls clinked glasses. "There will be blood, there will be fire, there will be hearts full of burning desire! France, France, France!"

"Are you visiting, Ms. Sadako?" asked Rohan.

"Work visa. I am from Hiroshima, Japan."

"Aha...so, now that I am familiar with you guys, you will have the rest of the evening to take a look around and the morning and afternoon tomorrow. Perspective: the important ingredient in appeciating the work you do. I am confident that the team will make it business as usual on Sunday night. Enjoying your visit here?"

"It's everything I envisioned and realized before arriving on French soil, Mr. Rohan. I have integrated well and am very familiar with how normal life is in Paris. It's similar the type of pace I am accustomed to back home but with more style and sophistication."

"Don't ever forget the memories you cherish here when you return home. The moment you leave, you will realize on then, that this was not a dream you lived through. And you did make a difference in helping those in the part of the world that are on your side. Enjoy your time here, and here your keys," said Rohan, handing the girls the chateau keys so they would return to rest.

"Thank you, Mr. Rohan," said Georgette. Over the next several hours montage of scenes of the girls visiting every corner of Barenton was displayed on the other side, a convoy of moving pictures that indicated that Barenton in 1944 was not much different than Barenton of 2017, only with changes in technology and agricultural processing that accelerated production of the finest goods in this part of Normandy.

That montage conveyed by the cat tracker culminated with the two girls sleeping with their hands held on the coach, driven by a reflective Mr. Sami, on the way back to Paris, eastbound, where more work would have to be done by the men and women of Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, an organization that refused to sit on its laurels and focus on improvement towards another anticipated demonstration of its football mastery to another enthusiastic turnout at Le Parc.

For Georgette and Sadako, they believed that an association football match is similar to attending a concert or a meal at a Michelin Star restaurant. The presenters and protagonists are expected to put on a performance that satisfies the wishes of its patrons by exhibiting the collective football mastery that they have rehearsed for at the Camp des Loges. Every touch, pass, dribble, shot, save, dispossession would be scrutinized by pundits, by experts, by journalists who have their own agendas that are in turn scrutinized by the public, who in turn issue either rebuttals or support.

Any win by a team of Paris Saint-Germain's pedigree and caliber indicated that their knowledge of the game, their intensity displayed, their individual skills and managerial strategy was of an acceptable quality that would sustain their belief in being patrons of the most accomplished organization in French club football to date. Three weeks remained on the loan contracts of Alex Hunter and Danny Williams. Following the return leg against Barcelona, the two young men would return to their clubs across La Manche, the Channel, to assist with their ongoing campaigns. The club was clicking, and the wheels were in motion.

At the same time, Rohan believed that Georgette's appearance was reminiscent of a similar vision evoked by his parents, as if she had come back from leaving the world for a better place. He decided not to speculate at all and saw the two off. Young women like Georgette and Sadako did not come around quite often, especially when they did do some fixer-upping of the house after their jaunt through town.

* * *

"Intensity is the essence of focus," Tomoko Anabuki said to Yoshika Miyafuji as her protege circulated the blood flow on every part of her body, yielding pleasurable sensations that resonated in effervescent volume on the other side, back at her quarters. "I like Kanno's spirit and demeanor. With Sasha returning from her assignment to assist with drills, the spirit of this team is fully restored. It's a very positive, lively environment."

"Indeed it is," said Yoshika. "But I want to ask you this question."

"Go on."

"Do you say this only because I am massaging you the way I want to, or is this a genuine opinion?"

"A very brave question, the pun notwithstanding." A few robust exhales as her bust was fondled. "It is always genuine because I envision myself as an honest woman in and out of serving our people. Kanno herself says that she feels like she is walking on a cloud when I oversee her body of work. I reminded her as she took down a target, do not be a hero and go the extra mile to impress your team. Do what you can and prevail, but do not pay the price for being selfless because your energy is needed to overcome the path that lies ahead."

"Well said, Tomoko."

"Your life does not depend on training and drills alone in this business. Your life depends on using what you learned, the dynamics of the rules of engagement, in training and drills to win battles and wars. It parallels the concepts of sports and any task that requires work. It is something I have learned very well in all my years of flying the flag for the Silent Witches."

"Tomoko..."

"I am in my 20's. I am now teaching those who will follow. Major Sakamoto, a peer of mine who you know as your direct senior, is also doing the same. I don't do as much fighting as I used to but I know that I did my part to keep the morale of the team going heading into the upcoming campaign later on. The time will come when I have to finally step down, but I am not ready to call time just yet. Not with you here with me."

"Indeed. This is the mindset and frame of mind I always expected out of you. It's something that inspired me to be just like you," said Yoshika. "That's why when I...pleasure you like this, I remember it every time because we don't see each other very often. So we need to value this and our service to helping the 502nd while those are on the other side of the timeline. As long as we do our job and we enjoy our job as Witches, together, we are invincible."

"Yoshika."

"Yes?"

Tomoko smiled, the light shining on her nude, stimulated frame, an adult with curves and a build designed for the next chapter in a long life outside of the military. "I couldn't agree with you more. And more history will be made."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 18**


	19. Thieves In The Night

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Thieves In The Night**

* * *

The last seven days between Valentine's Day and the 21st of February 2017 brought the best and the worst in Paris Saint-Germain Football Club. After a 4-0 thumping of Barcelona, the men's first team under Unai Emery played to a shocking scoreless draw against Toulouse FC, a display that came from not only failing to play Alex Hunter and Danny Williams off the bench but also choosing to bench Angel Di Maria after his heroic performance on Valentine's Day. The decision to not field the young promising talent from England forced the managers of Manchester United and Newcastle United, Jose Mourinho and Rafael Benitez, to call in their respective young up and comers early.

"Sorry to see both of you go," said Georgette Lemare to Alex and Danny as she and Sadako Shimohara escorted the boys to Charles De Gaulle Airport on Mr. Sami's coach.

"I enjoyed being with you two but since our guys just won over Blackburn in the FA Cup," said Alex, "I will be needed to help them out against Chelsea and win for my granddad and keep them going."

"And as for me," said Danny, "Newcastle are down to second in the Championship and I need to help them get right for the next few stretches of games."

"The important thing is that you got some experience playing in the Champions League and now you can use the skills you learned here to get going over in England," Sadako said.

"We'll give it a go, don't worry about it."

"And always remember, we'll always have Paris," said Georgette, triggering a laugh from their male mates. As the two boys talked with Sadako over their time spend in France, Jose looked at the new weekly planning schedule, which was surprisingly light. Monaco would go on to lose in their contest later with Manchester City, 5-3 after going 3-2 up.

* * *

 **Monday, February 20th 2017**

No training session

 **Tuesday, February 21st 2017 - Parc des Princes**

No training session

 **Wednesday, February 22nd 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Thursday, February 23rd 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, February 24th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, February 25th 2017 - Centre d'Entraînement Ooredoo**

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

 **Sunday, February 26th 2017 - Orange Vélodrome**

09:00 PM: Olympique de Marseille - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 27

* * *

The coach finally arrived at the airport. "Well, it's time for us to say goodbye," said Alex as he and Danny gave hugs and kisses to Sadako and Georgette. "I will miss you guys."

"Here's something for you." Georgette handed Alex an autographed photo of her and Sadako in Barenton. "If you need to be motivated, just think of us. Be inspired to keep the good name of your family alive, Alex. Thank you for your hard work!"

"Thank you for your hard work as well," said Danny. "We'll be on our way, see yoU!"

"Bye-bye!" said the boys as they headed to the airport to board their flight. Georgette and Sadako waved them off.

"So there they go," Sadako said as the two girls went back inside the coach to head back to their apartment. Sadako was holding the schedule for the women. The two of them had Monday off. The ladies had crushed Tours FC 11-0 in the Coupe de France Feminine but weren't too keen on drawing Montpellier HSC in the quarterfinals. Domont FC were routed by Montpellier by the score of 16-0. Juvisy Essonne were the next opponent for PSG, and they happened to also be next on the league schedule too.

* * *

 **Monday, February 20th 2017**

No training session

 **Tuesday, February 21st 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Wednesday, February 22nd 2017**

Training session closed to media

Thursday, February 23rd 2017 - CSLBF (Bougival)

02:15 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair and one Paris Saint-Germain's player

03:00 PM: Training session opened to media

 **Friday, February 24th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, February 25th 2017 - Stade Robert Bobin**

09:00 PM: FCF Juvisy Essonne - Paris Saint-Germain

D1 Féminine - Week 15

 **Sunday, February 26th 2017**

No training session

* * *

"I'm gonna go on a run," said Hikari Karibuchi to her sister Takami at their apartment room, putting on shorts, a tank top and, a track suit and pants and sneakers.

Takami was busy doing some cooking. "You're not going to eat first?" She had some sandwiches she was arranging.

On cue, Hikari's stomach growled. "Ooops, you're right."

"Come on, here you go." A Brittania-style fry-up, something that Hikari was fine with, unlike her contemporary Yoshika Miyafuji.

"Mmmmmm!" Yoshika dug right in happily, scarfing down the plate in double quick time. Afterwards, out the door she went, going on a four-hour run that saw her dash through all 20 arrondissements before returning to the house. "I feel dizzy..." she said, having worked up a sweat.

"You need to think about getting freshened up," Takami said. "How was the run?"

Hikari got into the bath. "I think life flashed before my eyes, onee-chan!"

* * *

Sunday came, and following a 2-1 win for the ladies over FCF Juvisy, Sadako and Georgette were at home watching the match on Canal Plus. As this was a road game, the girls were not needed to accompany them to the Marseille. "Bummer that we don't get to fly with them," said Sadako. "I would have loved to head with them." The strains of "Jump" by Van Halen was playing, followed by the Ligue 1 theme, the aqua, white and black tifosi in the air, detonators going out. Benoit Bastien was the match referee.

"The place is really loud," said Georgette. "Really exciting battle taking place. Di Maria and Draxler are on the bench, it seems." Soon enough, the match began. What unfolded was a one-sided passing and possession clinic that saw a few cards to either end. Dimitri Payet was able to get a few good shots on goal in this game, including one that hit the post.

The sixth minute came. "Goal," Sadako said. "Marquinhos from Silva."

"That was an amazing header cross and a brilliant header finish," Georgette said.

"You told the troops to get fired up and get motivated on Saturday, right? It seems to have worked." AS Monaco, Olympique Lyonnais and OGC Nice all won earlier on the weekend.

"I did. But I am still not convinced." Fifteenth minute came. "That's a bit better."

"A slow roller chip from Edinson Cavani and he continues his hotstreak. Good backheel from Pastore, too. 2-0."

"Crowd has gone silent," Georgette said with a giggle. "Not that I'm complaining..." The rest of the first half was a clinic of missed finishes that left the two girls groaning at times.

After the two girls had some hot chocolate to drink at the break, the second half would begin, with the next goal coming on 50 minutes. "Oh, that's a horror from OM," said Sadako. "Horror. The horror..."

"What do you mean?" asked Jose.

"Rod Fanni with a shocker and Lucas delivers another slow roller, right side. No one marked Lucas Moura there."

"Marseille look all too human tonight, indeed." 61st minute came. "Way too human. Draxler, after coming in, makes it 4-0. Kinda looked like an own goal there but I think Juli will get that."

69th minute. "Ugh, Meunier with a shocking foul and a free kick set for Payet from the left side." The initial cross was saved by Trapp, but the rebound went to Fanni off the pass, who converted, top right corner. "4-1. Fanni and Meunier confirmed for worst on ground."

In the 72nd minute, a Marco Verratti cross from the right side found Blaise Matuidi, who put the game out of reach. "5-1. What a clinic it has been for our guys."

"Mmm-hmmm..." Jose took off her camisole and underwear and allowed a similarly nude Sadako to pleasure her for the rest of the game, fondling her endowments and fingering her plump flower while letting her tongue dance on her neck., their ears and tails sprouting out as they watched the Marseille fans leave in disgust, the local ultras still jumping and chanting, albeit in vain.

The final score: Paris 5, Marseille 1. Decisive and a fair result. The chase for the league title continue, but Niort was next, and after they took it on the chin from PSG's next door neighbords Red Star FC, Les Parisiens were heavily favorite to get the job done early and often.

* * *

"I feel terrible," said Thomas Meunier during the lunch for the players as Sadako and Georgette served the usual salad and lean protein.

"Why so?" asked Georgette, distributing plates.

"I gave up a set piece that prevented the shutout for the guys and I feel real back about it. That's why I had to do extra running."

"Well, that's what you get for not being responsible and being clumsy. It didn't really affect the outcome too much, though, if you look at it in a positive light..."

"No, I really feel that I let the guys down there and I need to not be so idiotic when trying to win the ball. I feel real bad about this."

Georgette went to Thomas. "Look Thomas, you have to remember that everything happens for a reason. Rod also made a mistake on his end and things just had to even out for him. Remember, you were a big help against Barcelona. We have Niort, right?"

"Right..."

"And Niort loss to Red Star, our neighbors next door, the other day."

"Did they?"

"So you have a chance to prove to the manager that you will not cost the team like you did last night at the Velodrome."

"Jose..."

"As long as you win and ideally win comfortably, you don't need to worry about one major gaffe because the rest of you got your back. As long as I am here with you, losses are going to be quite rare. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Thanks, Jose."

"Now go eat up. I gotta help Sada with fixing the place here. Use this as motivation to do better against the Chamois. We need to win that."

"Got it..." And so the embattled, but not broken Thomas Meunier ate up as Georgette left the players to themselves to chat over their form as a unit. Georgette sighed. She sometimes wondered why Thomas had to be so hard on himself after giving up a goal that didn't really matter too much. But the pride of Barenton did applaud the ongoing efforts by the men's first team to be flawless, fluid and effctive in their performance and execution, anytime, anywhere. Paris Saint-Germain believed in not only winning, but winning with style, and while it wasn't perfect, the boys were motivated to tighten up against a team struggling to stay in the second division.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 19**


	20. Move!

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Move!**

* * *

Hikari Karibuchi loved running. And on days where she didn't need to mind anything happening to Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara, all she did was run, run and run some more. Every morning, she took the same route, going through all 20 arrondissements of Paris, passing through old buildings, bridges passing over the Seine, called Sequana in Latin, crossing churches, temples, cafes, restaurants, parks, and casual passers-by walking or driving to work.

All in all, her daily run lasted four hours before she returned home for lunch, served by her big sister and partner, Takami. Afternoons and evenings would be spent doing photography followed by attending either a sports event or a concert or function open to the public. The started at eight and finished by noon, and Hikari paced every run so that she started and finished on time.

"Hikari, you got a message from Jose," Takami said as Hikari walked in, dressed in just a tank top and boyshorts after showering.

"What is it?"

"She's given us the training schedules for the teams. Apparently, the men have a cup match tomorrow against some team from the second division, and it is said that the team they lost to plays next door. All the women are doing are regular training as they don't have matches this week."

"Let me see the schedules." Hikari swiped to see the details.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday, February 27th 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, February 28th 2017

Training session closed to media

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV) - Ooredoo Training Centre

Wednesday, March 1st 2017 - Stade René Gaillard

09:00 PM: Chamois Niortais - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France - Round of 16

Thursday, March 2nd 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, March 3rd 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

03:30 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Saturday, March 4th 2017 - Parc des Princes

05:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - AS Nancy Lorraine

Ligue 1 - Week 28

Sunday, March 5th 2017

Training session closed to media

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday, February 27th 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, February 28th 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, March 1st 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, March 2nd 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, March 3rd 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, March 4th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, March 5th 2017

Training session closed to media

* * *

"Jose also says, in this message, that the reason that there is only training for PSG's women is because a number of players are on national team duty. Eve Perisset, Marie-Laure Delie, Amandine Henry and Onema Geyoro play for France, who are mostly made up of Olympique Lyonnais players."

"Lyon are that good huh?" Takami asked.

"Yep, and it seems that they are the bulk of the French women's national team. That's why there are no games this week."

"I wonder what Jose thinks of the international break through..."

* * *

"I am just disappointed that Baltland-er, Sweden is not taking part," said Georgette to Sadako as the two girls watched the players practice. In several minutes, Unai Emery would be fielding questions ahead of their Coupe de France tie.

"How so?"

"From what I know, it was the Blagult that eliminated the USA, or Liberion, from defending their Olympic gold medal. Karlsland, or Germany, are the defending champions."

"Sweden are apparently in another tournament. It would be unsurprising for the USWNT to score another win over Germany, given their form after Rio," said Sadako, as they returned to arranging materials insider the cozy confines of the Ooredoo Training Centre. "They've been back to their winning form again and Germany's gonna have it tough."

"However," Georgette said, "I am sure that France will deliver a statement win over England and remind the favorites that they're not as good as they think." A giggle.

"Such confidence..."

"I just realized something, tomorrow is Ash Wednesday. Well, I don't really gorge on red meat that often anyway."

"Neither do I, but I think the fried fish is on sale during this time."

"So are the pommes frites. The reason why Shirley and the people in Liberion call our pommes frites, French fries or Gallian fries is because the dish originated in Belgica and northern Gallia, which is here."

"Oh, that explains it really well. I thought Brittania was known for their chips."

"Nope, that was brought over by us. As the story goes, two peers of mine, Isabelle du Monceau de Bergendal and Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne often debate on which topping to use on fries. Isabelle, whose family owns a chip shop in London, argues that aioli is the sine qua non of condiments and is irreplaceable. Rosalie is from Etterbeek, near Brussels, and she says that Bicky, a commercially-made mayo blend, is the sauce of the people, with Joppie a close second."

"What about you, Jose?"

"I like mine's ready salted. I don't deal with sauces. They go well with steak, though, so if I have to add something, it must be a carbonnade flammade."

"You weren't kidding when you said Gallians are people of taste and culture. It's true."

"Believe me when I say this: Gallia, Belgica, and Helvetia are the chocolate belt. The best chocolate in the world comes from these three countries. Romagna, is terms of its decadence, has only Nutella to thank." An impish giggle.

"Hey, are you just taking a playful shot at Lucchini? What if she hears you via the cat tracker?" Fortunately, Francesca Lucchini was on assignment helping out the Red Pants in relief back home.

"I don't sense her presence on the other side. She's busy helping her own folks."

"Whew. But try not to sell any of the 501st short, they are a tough act to follow, you know?"

"All in fun, don't be so serious." Jose looked in the distance. "The real serious business in March starts tomorrow for the boys." Thiago Motta, Adrien Rabiot, Marco Verratti, Hatem Ben Arfa and Angel Di Maria sat out this contest, allowing Giovani Lo Celso and Grzegorz Krychowiak to leave an impression against the Ligue 2 outfit.

* * *

Georgette and Sadako spent the following evening watching everything work about according to plan for the most part. Niort proved to be a test for Paris, and the inclement weather made the match a crapshoot, evening the playing field and destroying it. But even when it seemed that the match was destined for extra time Paris went on to win the game 2-0 on late goals from Javier Pastore and Edinson Cavani to go with urgent defending for a majority of the contest.

The French women's national team also rallied with late goals in the She Believe Cup, with Wendie Renaud scoring a winner in the fifth minute of second half stoppage time for a 2-1 win over England. The only minus was that Monaco also won, defeated Marseille 4-3 in a back-and-forth shootout that went into extra time.

But the highlight of the night came during the quarterfinal draw. "In the draw, the team out of the pot...US Avranches of the Championnal National. And their opponent...Paris Saint-Germain!" exclaimed the presented.

Georgette, clad in just her regular underwear with blue straps and bows, hugged a glomping Sadako, who was in a shirt and shorts and side-tie panties. "They're heading to my place, Sada!" exclaimed Jose, sprouting her ears and tail in happiness. "They're heading to my place!"

"Is it that close to Barenton?" asked Sadako.

"Barenton is 45 minutes away from Avranches. They are in the same Manche department. And, they are my designated home team as a result."

"Do you support them, though?"

A finger to her lips and a wink. "I want them to do well, just not against our boys!"

"Diplomacy. That's why being your woman is the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"To be fair, I would have loved to take on Strasbourg instead because the desserts in the Alsace are supposed to be incomparable."

"Racing aren't very good at converting all their kicks, though."

"Blood and thunder, that's what they say about tournaments like this. It takes a different type of player and team to progress very far and win it all."

The cat tracker meowed. "Nyaaaawwrw!" On cue, the monitor showed Gundula Rall, Waltrud Krupinski and Edytha Rossman eating steak-frites while having some spiced hot cider. "Good early morning, both of you," Commander said, waving. "How are you!"

"C...Commander, good early morning but we are underdressed!" Jose quickly drabbed a PSG track jacket to cover herself. "Really, Commander, you shouldn't sneak up on us like that!"

"Heard your teams won," said the Countess. "Good news. As for us...Shirley's team got ahead 1-0. A person by the name of Lynn Williams scored for Liberion. But the worse news gets worse for Nao, Yoshika and you, Sadako. Angela's team, Hispania, defeated Fusou 2-1 in the Algarve Cup, which is held in Portugal, according to data collected from our X-11."

"I thought they had gotten their act together, now Spain is winning matches," Sadako groaned.

Gundula giggled. "You're in Gallia, so just back them instead because we all know that the USA is going to, for all intents and purposes, win the She Believes Cup, which is a rather flaterring name for a tournament that should really be called Women's Four Nations Football Championship."

"Don't you think that sounds mundane, though?" Edytha asked Gundula. "A tournament involving the best of the best should have a meme for a name."

On another smaller screen, a chant rang out. "I! I! I Believe! I Believe! I Believe That! I Believe That! I Believe That We! I Believe That We! I Believe That We Will Win! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN! I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN!"

"See?" asked Edytha. "This is the origin of the name She Believes Cup."

"Oh, well, it's very self-explanatory and as expected of the data collected by our Neuroi Girl. And, like in Gallia, it's also raining."

"And we thought Niort was bad," Jose lamented. "Chester is worse."

"A suburb of the city of Philadelphia," Sadako added. "Oh, the match finished. 1-0. Ugh...did you see that failed attempt from Lynn. It has to be amateur hour out there."

"Well, at least France won."

"And Paris too. By the way, I am inspired to sing a song about our trip to Avranches, if Mr. Benoit says we can accompany the team next month."

"Oh? You want, to, um, sing it?" Jose whispered, purring. In the background, a karaoke track was playing.

"Here it goes..."

* * *

 _"Monday morning drive._

 _130 on D47,_

 _The morning becomes the night._

 _Need you here again._

 _Georgette, I still believe_

 _In love and you and me._

 _You got the shotgun._

 _And we're heading out to the sea._

 _Georgette, I still believe_

 _In love and living free._

 _Nothing else matters_

 _Because you are here with me._

 _So give your love to me._

 _Avranches is worlds away._

 _Full speed ahead with reckless abandon._

 _I got the key to your heart_

 _And I'll open up to you!_

 _Because I still believe_

 _Georgette was meant for me._

 _Angel from heaven,_

 _Truth is that you're still here with me._

 _Georgette, I still believe_

 _In love and living free._

 _Nothing else matters_

 _Because you are here with me._

 _So give your love to me._

 _Georgette, I still believe_

 _In love and you and me._

 _We are together_

 _And our love is our destiny._

 _Georgette belongs to me!"_

* * *

"So," said Sadako with a smile, "did you like it?" Georgette was blushing madly, shaking. "Jose?"

"!" Full of passion and hormones, Georgette ripped off Sadako's clothes and laid on top of her, holding hands and melting her soul into her, the two girls sharing a long, French kiss that saw immense amounts of their trails of saliva flowing out like waterfalls in the tropicas of Amazonas.

The problem is that Gundula, Edytha and Waltrud were watching the lovemaking unintendedly. Edytha covered her mouth as she was vigorously getting her crotch to unload out of pure-blooded frustration.

"I'll go get a beer," said Waltrud, heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of local beer.

Gundula could only chuckle as she watched Sadako and Jose consummate in the nude, a hand tellingly on her left cleavage. She wanted to be on the other side so badly but to be fair, she had no business on the other side. At least not yet.

Alexandra Pokryshkin was seeing the graphic scenes of indulgence and skinship with a surprised look. No one noticed, but she was testing a new Hartmann sisters invention; called a vibrator that was inserted inside a certain opening and used when the call for self-gratication was too strong to resist. Combined with watching the moaning, groaning, gratuitous licking noises and exposure of raw pink flesh saturated with liquid euphoria, Sasha had the urge to melt all over Nikka Katajainen without delay.

Nipa walked in. "Hey guys, what's going on." Before she was about to see Sadako and Georgette climax, Alexandra closed her eyes. "Hey, what's going on!?"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" cried Sadako and Jose as one before melting into a sea of giggles and gurgles in the nude.

"I just heard Lemare and Shimohara? Are they doing it again? What's going on!?"

"Nipa. You, me, bed, now," said Sasha, the fire in her eyes telling no lies.

"Ohhhh? Ah, ohhhh my," said Nipa, who was dragged into Sasha's room to be melted out of pure-blooded frustration.

Gundula looked on, and chose the change the channel to comedy. Edytha was on the floor, her flower having tapped out she was curled in a fetal position, shivering from the lesbian lust she witness. "Edytha, you all right."

"At some point, Gundula," she replied, turning with a look of despair in her eyes, "we have to be worried for them."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 20**


	21. Don't Lose My Number

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Don't Lose My Number**

* * *

On Friday, as the press were called in to witness 15 minutes of Unai Emery's Paris Saint-Germain training, Mr. Benoit Rousseau called in Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara for a meeting. "So as you know," he said, "PSG will be away to Avranches of the third division in the next round. There is a problem with that."

"What is it?" asked Georgette.

"The ground, Stade René Fenouillère, is too small. There is only seating for 1,000 people."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh dear."

"So as a result, the match will be moved to Stade Michel d'Ornano in Caen. The home of Stade Malherbe Caen."

"Caen? But that team is on the verge of being relegated this season!" exclaimed Sadako. "Our next cup match, aside from the Coupe de La Ligue final, is at the ground of a side facing relegation!"

"We don't worry about the tenants in this case," Benoit said.

"Mr. Benoit!"

"Look, Sadako, Mr. Gilbert Guerin, the owner of US Avranches, wanted the match to be at the Stade de France but it is cost-prohibitive. Furthermore, it would provide an unfair advantage to us, and though we would love to have every advantage we could get, we are the visiting team and the hosts would have to foot the bill."

"Unfortunate," groaned Jose. "Avranches truly is worlds away. Sada, you psychic."

"Uh, I think it was a coincidence, the song I sang to you. I had nothing to do with it," she protested.

"Also, Caen aren't exactly in the relegation running, but they are four points off the drop zone and are 14th," added Benoit. "However, it looks like they will be pretty much in good stead if they get on a hot streak at this point."

"Ah, that's a relief," Jose said, wiping the sweat off her brow.

"And there won't be a single seat empty either because the Michel d'Ornano seats 21,500. That means the place will be packed will a lot of people making the drive westbound from the A13."

"I'm just glad Caen isn't going to be on pace to go down but since they're only four points off the drop zone, they'll have to keep winning," said Sadako.

"The other Coupe de France ties are Angers SCO vs. Girondins de Bordeaux, Frejus-Saint-Raphael vs. EA Guingamp, and AS Monaco vs. Lille OSC," Benoit said. "Monaco gets a fair test, but barely, as Lille were forced to get the match winner from Eder in the fourth minute of second half stoppage time. At the worst, there will be two Ligue 1 teams remaining, at the best, the rest of the Coupe de France will be shouldered by Ligue 1 and hopefully, us."

"So do we help out the team on their trip to Caen?" asked Georgette.

"Well, the last match currently on the schedule is a home match with Caen on May 20, so it doesn't look like you will be needed but I will ask Mr. Nasser and Unai if you can accompany them nonetheless."

"Thank you, Mr. Benoit, it will be an honor."

"On to other items on the agenda. As you know very well, you will be needed to help the team at the Parc this Saturday. The objective against Nancy is to get the win but not exhaust our aces ahead of next Wednesday," said Benoit. "Mr. Nasser has decided that you can indeed accompany us to Barcelona."

"Really?" exclaimed Jose. "That's an honor indeed!"

"We'll be flying there in the morning and arriving in the evening. The flight is about two hours including waiting time but we will have a chartered flight via Air France that will take us to El Prat before we have to head on a bus to the stadium. We're thinking about having a training today and then flying there on Monday night to avoid jet lag, since we're only crossing one border line."

"What's El Prat?" asked Sadako.

"That's the name of Barcelona's airport. Barcelona-El Prat Airport, located in the local municipality of El Prat de Llobregat. It is the primary airport in Catalonia, second busiest in Spain, and one of the busiest in Europe."

"I have another question to ask: do Catalonians actually speak Spanish?"

"As a matter of fact, yes they do, but they have their own regional language that they tout, which is a nice dialect to watch while listening to Barcelona games on RAC 1, the primary Catalan language radio network in the region. RAC stands for Ràdio Associació de Catalunya. After our win over Barca, the local talk shows were discussing the loss of this concept they call credibilitat al carrer."

"Credibilitat Al Carrer?" asked Jose, an eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

"Street credibility. Pride. Legitimacy. Relevance. Barcelona have been kicked to the curb. Al Madrid, Al Carrer. That's what they are saying. The loss has forced Luis Enrique to step down as manager at the end of the year but we would like nothing more than to put him out of his misery and get the win next Wednesday. But in order to do that, we need to tune up, and the game against Nancy tomorrow will do just that."

"I would love to visit Barcelona and their church," said Sadako. "Sagrada Familia, huh?"

"That's the name, a Gothic style church. There are other churches as well, but that is the big one in the city. Catalonia comes from the word Gothia or Gothland, the land of the Goths. Gothland, Gothlandia, Catalonia. That explains why there is a lot of Gothic architecture in the city. You will love visiting it but since you work for us, make sure to treat this like a business trip. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they both said.

* * *

Nancy would end up losing to Paris Saint-Germain 1-0 on an 80th minute penalty conversion by Cavani, while France and England would battle to a scoreless draw. The USA, however, would suffer their first defeat of the year, a 1-0 loss to England, who had just lost to France. That made France heavy favorites to win the SheBelieves Cup, as they were the only side yet to lose. Both teams would clash on Tuesday.

"So France beat England who beat the USA who beat Germany," said Sadako as the two girls returned to work at the Parc des Princes the next day. "Truly the top four teams in women's international football."

"On any given day, any team can beat any other team," said Georgette. "I will not be surprised if the USA win on Tuesday, but I am prepared in the event that does happen because if England win, they win on head-to-head . Fair enough, since we end up having a win against the team that wins it all. Either that or we win it all. In any case, this was a good tournament for France."

"And Japan defeated Iceland as well, so we both got the job done this weekend," added Sadako. "2-0. Not too bad, I would imagine.

"I'm just amazed we can actually lift these things," said Georgette, lifting weights and placing them into place. "They seem so light, even though they're supposed to be heavy."

"I know, right? Little do the guys know that we're stronger than they think. Don't let our appearances fool anyone. We're stronger than any brave macho man out there and we pack a punch, too."

"Thus, Sada, it explains why the foreplay we have after work is never dull at all." She looked at the clock. "It's 10. Time to do some cooking." The cat tracker, from a distance, recorded the usual preparation scenes from the two of them, with more seafood incorporated to accommodate to the fact and remind the athletic congregation in particular that it was indeed Lent. The revised training itineraries for the men's first team was as followed.

* * *

 **Monday 6 March 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

Training closed to public and media

 **Tuesday 7 March 2017 - Camp Nou**

17:45: Press Conference with Unai Emery and one player

18:30: Training, first 15 minutes open to media

 **Wednesday 8 March 2017 - Camp Nou**

20:45: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain

UEFA Champions League - Last-16 2nd Leg

 **Thursday 9 March 2017**

Rest day

 **Friday 10 March 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

Training closed to public and media

 **Saturday 11 March 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

Training closed to public and media

13:30: Press Conference with Unai Emery

 **Sunday 12 March 2017 - Stade du Moustoir**

21:00: FC Lorient - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 29

* * *

After training on Monday, Georgette and Sadako were with the team on their flight to Barcelona, where a decent crowd of fans, many of whom supported Real Madrid, would welcome them with open arms. "Seems like some people from Madrid came by to offer their best wishes," said Sadako as she was on a team coach to the hotel.

"I know," Georgette said. "Isn't that the most amazing thing you ever heard. I thought the crowd was going to be overwhelmingly hostile, but it seems there are some fans who acknowledge that we are a good team, making the rounds, having a title race with Monaco and Nice..."

"European football. It's a thriller. So it looks like we are going to be at the top floor of this hotel, the NH Collection Barcelona Gran Hotel Calderon. It includes a bar/lounge, free WiFi, a restaurant, pool, fitness center and some of the best room service out there." Soon enough the plane touched down in El Prat. "So this is Barcelona..."

"Very good city," said Jose as she and Sadako helped bring the luggage of the team with them to the bus. "Remember, this is a business trip. So don't go over the top with this."

"I know, but, it's Barcelona and..."

"We'll do our melting when we need to sleep, okay? Show restraint." Sadako had to giggle as she saw the Real Madrid fans encourage Angel Di Maria and company en route to a massive game at the Camp Nou.

The next day saw Unai and others field questions on the match. "If we decided to bring so many players, it's because we thought this very important match was a good opportunity to get everyone together," said Unai. "Gonçalo Guedes isn't eligible and he can't play, neither can Thiago Motta, who is injured. After Tuesday's training session, we'll see which players are at 100% for the game.

"The confidence I have in my team is the same as that before the first leg in Paris, and the respect I have for Barça is just as big as I had before the first leg. Our ambition is to produce a performance that follows on from that which we produced at the Parc des Princes. The bigger the challenge, the higher the level of the match. On Wednesday, the atmosphere will be in Barça's favour, just as we had the fans with us in the first leg. The atmosphere is one thing, but the protagonists are on the pitch.

"[The key is] to be prepared for everything that can happen in 90 minutes. We'll need to defend, to attack, to handle challenges well, but also to suffer together and manage to make them suffer. We're preparing for this game as if it were an extension of the first leg. If I've learned something in football, it's to always respect your opponent. I repeat myself: the respect we have for Barça must be the same as before the first leg. They're a great team. We have the chance to play a great match, in a great stadium against a great team. It's the kind of game that can enable a whole club to take a step forward."

"Top of the agenda is to play well," said Blaise Matuidi. "Playing in such a magnificent stadium as the Camp Nou is always nice. We know it well now! There will be a great team up against us, but we're focussed on our game to ensure we qualify. We're capable of doing great things. We have a lot of respect for them, but we also have great players. We're going to do our utmost to qualify. We're ready to play a great game, like in the first leg, and to qualify.

"Playing this kind of game is a great pleasure for any footballer. A Last 16 tie in the Champions League against Barcelona at the Camp Nou...it's the stuff of dreams! So we're going into this game happy and with desire, because we want to qualify. We'll have to put everything into it, because our opponents will want the same thing. It's going to be a great game! We're ready for it. We're approaching it with confidence and respect for this team.

"Barça need to have the ball, to play. Their recent tactical change means they can have even more of the ball. That can bring risks, but it has paid off given their recent results. They'll have to score to qualify. We're more focussed on what we're going to produce, on how to cause them problems. We were able to do that well in the first leg. We're going to try and score without conceding a goal. That's always been our philosophy this season...we're not going to change.

"We're not afraid of anyone, we're focussed on ourselves. Of course, we all know Messi, like all the other players of this great team. We have a lot of respect for them. They have done some really great things in recent years. But in recent games, we've done a lot of good things away from home. We want to keep that going. Barcelona are a very strong team, whose game is based on possession, causing their opponents problems in midfield. It's a little bit like our philosophy. Barça have great qualities up front, in midfield and at the back, but so do we!"

"We're only at the half-way point of this tie," said an embattled yet optimistic Luis Enrique. "Even if we concede a goal, we're capable of scoring six. We have done it on other occasions against other opponents. Our first-leg deficit shouldn't put us off our game. We have nothing to lose and everything to win in this match. A lot has happened since the first leg, and we're on a positive dynamic. There are grounds for optimism."

* * *

As it turned out, Luis was a prophet. Barcelona did indeed score six against PSG, conceding one, and won 6-1, winning on aggregate 6-5. Super sub Sergi Roberto was the hero in the fifth minute of second half stoppage time, scoring on a header from Neymar, who earned best on ground honors for igniting the comeback that would have ramifications for the gaffer of the road team, who flew back to Paris without much of a crowd, if any, waiting for them.

None of that mattered to Georgette. She and Sadako only did their job of setting up the change rooms and cleaning up after the match was over. But her eyes were empty because one of the players for Barcelona saw her and gave her a hug and a kiss because he liked her style. Georgette tried to accept the goodwill from the player, as warm and gentle the feeling was, but it left her even more empty than the performance of the Parisians, who would have an uphill battle to maintain their reputation from this point forward.

FC Lorient, an opponent bound for relegation, was next, and only the designated visitors knew how they would respond. The Merlus were definitely looking at the game film from PSG's last three matches and liked their chances of a scalp. The only positive that could be taken was that the French women's national team defeated the USA 3-0 in the SheBelieves Cup at RFK Stadium in Washington, D.C. to become an odds-on favorite to win the next FIFA Women's World Cup, to be held in a little over two years.

None of that mattered to Georgette, who was chauffeured back with Sadako to their apartment in Boulogne. Sadako was carrying two bags of gifts, along with local delicacies from the gift shops at the hotel and the stadium. But she knew something was not right. Jose was emotionless, even though her French women's national team defeated the USA. After Sadako put the gifts away, and the consumables in the fridge, she looked at Jose, who wore regular pajamas and pants, for the first time ever.

Now Sadako knew something was really wrong, because accordingly to her personal anecdote, if Jose was wearing pajama pants as sleepwear, that means she was in emotional distress. She sat upright, clutching her bent knees as she looked out the window, the apparation of the man who kissed and touched her, Lionel Messi, deflowing and violating her soul. "Jose, are you all right?" She didn't respond through her frown and empty eyes. "Jose? Jose! Answer me!"

She then turned to Sadako and the tears began to fall down. "Sada. Why am I still alive?"

"Jose, it's all right. Don't let this get to you. I know PSG aren't as good as we think, but they're not that bad."

"Sada, I want to die already. I hate living! I hate this so much! Let me die like Jeanne d'Arc! Let me die! Let me die, Sada! Sada! SADA!" And she started to sob and cry loudly as Sada comforted her, the tears falling down immensely. Finally, she let her emotions come out because she did well to contain it until they got home. Sadako also shed some tears and held her tight.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Sadako whispered as Jose's sobs quieted down and she lost consciousnes from exhausting her emotions. It was as if the soul of Paris wanted to also comfort her, as well as the angels who defend the nation in spirit. It was massive group hug that slowly forced Georgette to sleep.

When she woke up, she noticed that she was by herself. In a field, full of flowers. She had no idea where she was and she was looking all over the place, decked barefoot in a white sundress and white bows...and with no top but simple silk whites underneath. "Where am I?" Jose said, the tracks of her tears disappeared. "Um...and..." A light breeze. "Oh, this is uncomfortable but it feels so amazing..."

"Ah, there you are," said a young lady in a middle aged peasant outfit with long auburn hair. "You must have called for me because you are in some distress and want to go the way I did out of desperation and despondency."

"Huh? Wait a minute. Who are you?"

A giggle. "I am your personal guardian angel. My name is Jeanne."

"! You...are Jeanne d'Arc?"

Jeanne smiled and bowed with a head tilt. "A pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Georgette Lemare."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 21**


	22. Symptoms

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Symptoms**

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Georgette Lemare, face-to-face with St. Jeanne d'Arc. "This is not a joke, right? You are the Jeanne d'Arc, right? So I have to be dreaming, right!?"

"Yes, I am, as shocking as it may seem," she said. "You are actually asleep but I am talking to you so that I can calm you down and explain why things are happening the way they are."

"Oh my," she said as the two girls walked down a brick path with flowers of different types accompanying them. They found a bench, where different types of dishes from the period were waiting, fully prepared. "What a setup!"

"Some friends of mine made this," said Jeanne. "A cheese board, different roasts and salads. Help yourself, go on."

"Thank you," said Jose, taking a plate and grabbing some roasts, some salad with dressing and some Emmental. "Mmmmmm, this is nice."

"So, let's cut to the chase. You seem to be upset about Barcelona, I believe that's the team, coming back to beat Paris, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"The angels and God told me, before I met you, that you were hurting from this result. What if I told you, Lady Lemare, that this was part of a plan to protect the owner of the club, Lord Nasser?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"According to what the angels told me, there have been a number of people associated with the force of evil that you call the Islamic State, stationed in the suburbs of the city, in the department of Seine-Saint-Denis, as it is called, that were planning to assassinate Lord Nasser on his way back to Paris if Paris Saint-Germain had succeeded in advancing."

"Don't tell me..."

"They support the other local club, Red Star, and they were upset that Lord Nasser dismissed the previous manager, Lord Blanc and replaced him with Lord Emery. They were ready to send out their, I believe you call it, Neuroi machine out to kill him on the way back..."

She stood up. "Neuroi!? The Islamic State was developing a Neuroi in Paris to kill Mr. Nasser!?"

Jeanne got up, grabbed Jose's shoulders and massaged them, calming Jose down, allowing her to return to finishing her meal. "Relax. So, Sergi Roberto actually did a good deed by scoring the winning goal with seconds to spare. He was also the person that embraced you and gave you a kiss before you left the stadium. You were still in a daze because you had no idea what happened. I guided him to you."

"So it wasn't Lionel?"

"Nope, it was Sergi Roberto that saw you off. Because he knew what was going on. The referees, Lord Bartolomeu, the Barcelona players and Lord Nasser arranged for the 6-1 scoreline to take place in accordance with Lord Luis's wishes at the press conference. So there is no reason to be upset. If your team had gotten through, you would have no owner to work for."

"I was okay with Paris going through, but the way they lost it I am not happy with. But now that I realize that this was part of the plan, I am absolutely fine with this. I have to be," Georgette said. "Because, I don't want anyone to die."

"I understand how you feel," Jeanne said. "Lord Ben Arfa had said to local reporters that they were already over the loss. That is a sign that they had to do their end of the bargain to get the result that the locals wanted and Lord Luis wanted. Paris were playing with their hands behind their back and UEFA wanted Barcelona to go through because of who they are."

"Jeanne?"

"Teams who have owners who do not have the players not the patience will never win trophies and that is indeed the case with your owner, Lord Nasser. He does not have the patience nor the players for his club to be successful in European competition. As a result, his enemies who support Red Star were about to put him in his place for him but apparently Sergi Roberto intervened, preventing the Islamic State sympathizers from taking action through their Neuroi activation."

Georgette's hands were on her cheeks in shock. "Oh my goodness. If that is all true, then..."

"Exactly. Thus, you and Lady Shimohara, Lady Hikari and Lady Takami are here in France to protect the club. So far, you have done well are not needed to do anything. But you may need to do something when some tourists from around the world come to town ahead of the club's so-called Spring Break promotion."

"You know about it?"

"The angels tell me things about events happening in your timeline. Of a more hurried, busy time compared to my days in the farms of Domremy and leading revolutions here in the north of France against the house of Burgundy and the English. Lady Lemare, if you don't mind, I hope you are able to accomodate those who will pay that visit."

"We'll do our best to ensure that our guests get a good match day experience because if not, then we aren't doing our job," said Georgette.

"Correct. Your role is a very selfless one because you put your employers above you, but in the end, you watch over them like they are a part of your family. My role is to serve God and to protect you in times of danger, to give you strength and insipiration when you need it most."

"Jeanne..."

The two of them finished their meal. "When you put it all in perspective, you will see that a loss in football to a brand name in Football Club Barcelona is not as bad as you think, especially when the rules of engagement were arranged well in advance, with only the teams forced to follow the script. Remember, Lord Nasser was a few seconds from the Islamic State going after him on the way back to Paris, and Sergi Roberto, in the long run, saved his life. He is a great, humble man, Lord Sergi is. A charming individual. Be sure to thank him one day for this."

"I will, Jeanne," said a smiling Georgette, shedding a few tears.

"Life is not always fair, but life is something you must always cherish, especially if you want your legacy to continue in whatever way you want. I knew this well, and I chose to remain true and serve God and sacrifice my own bodily existence for this nation I love. I don't recommend you going the way I did, but I want you to continue serving the people you love, because that's what your partner, Lady Shimohara, would want, right Lady Lemare?"

Georgette giggled. "Thanks for cheering me up, Jeanne. I really appreciate you looking out for me."

"Any time," Jeanne said.

"So..." Georgette cast off her summer dress, revealing her underwear...and she was topless. "I have to thank you the only way I can." They both fell to the ground, Jose on top of Jeanne with her ears and tail sprouted out.

"Jose? Are you...?" Jeanne said, embarrassed.

"You're just like Sada in terms of taking care of me and making me happy, so I want to take this time to...love you..." purred Jose as she embraced Jeanne and the two of them shared a kiss.

"Mmmmmf... mmmmf... mmmmmmmmf..." Eventually Jeanne allowed Jose to take her frustrations out on her, her humility allowing her love to flow out. If only it could last forever, if only it could continue to be this way as she felt Georgette's warm lips, flower scent and soft touch elevate the two of them to a place in the world never seen before, before, before...

* * *

"Mmmmm, Jose, Jose, sdjfosfjf..." Sadako Shimohara was about to lose her breath.

"!" The lips of Sadako and Georgette parted, a trail of sugary saliva parting their lips. "Sada, are you all right?"

"I had no idea what was going on, you apparently feel better..."

Georgette looked at herself. Naked, with just her panties on. She looked across the room. Her pajamas were strewn across the floor, redolent with her scent of sexual frustration. "Um..." Her face was a rose, even though she was giggling. With a sigh, she lay on the bed, her right arm draped over her head. "I dreamed that I met my guardian angel, Jeanne d'Arc."

"Oh? Well, that is a unique experience, I would imagine."

"But she told me something important. This was planned, the defeat to Barcelona."

"Planned?" asked Sadako.

"To spare Mr. Nasser's life. I have it on verifiable evidence that our owner's life was spared because Barcelona won the tie at the death, and Sergi Roberto was the one that touched and kissed me, not Lionel Messi."

"Did it feel good?"

"It did, but I didn't appreciate the impact until Jeanne explained everything to me."

"Well, I am just happy to know that now you can head back to work without being in a difficult, unhappy mood since your guardian angel told you the truth about what happened. Right?"

One last tear brushed away. "Yeah..." The two of them chose to continue their kiss, their tongues dancing on top of each other as Sadako, who sprouted her bunny ears and tail, pulled down Jose's panties and tossed them aside. They had everything off again, the specter of a rough Wednesday night in Barcelona fully behind them as they consummated, Sadako on top of Jose as their endowments pressed on each other, holding hands as the softness of their skin melted them immensely.

Their bodies were hot as their collective passion ignited their souls and caused them to moan and groan immensely. Out of courtesy, the cat tracker was not recording this to give the people on the other side any ideas or motivation to do something similar. They thrashed their heads back, their backs arched.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" cried Sadako.

"Hyaaaaaaaah!" exclaimed Jose, who collapsed and chose to snuggle into Sadako's arms as she continued to sleep, purring like a Persian cat, her ears and tail sprouted out. "Sada makes me happy," she whispered in a childish voice before purring some more, her tail wagging slowly.

Sadako chose to hold her tight after a comforter covered the two of them. "I'm the only one you'll ever have," she replied, as she also closed her eyes and fell asleep. A flock of doves flew in the distance as the moonlight shone on their bodies, the soft sighs of two lovers relishing in a sleeplike state in the heart of Paris.

The men's first team had the day off, but they would still be called on to help the women, who also had a match on Mar. 12, another away tie to Juvisy in the Coupe de France Feminine. The worrying sign in the local footballing zeitgeist circles, in the press and among all local fans still rocking from being on the wrong side of history was that Paris Saint-Germain would not be motivated to rebound against FC Lorient, and that the Merlus were going to be motivated themselves for a similar remontada, a similar comeback, in their form of another 6-1 demolition job.

On the other hand, Paris Saint-Germain's last unbeaten run did start against Lorient, so there was reason to believe that they would be motivated nonetheless so that history could repeat itself. And Lorient was a team that would struggle against teams like Sporting Gijon and Celta Vigo because it had been playing so poorly in Ligue 1. Still, the response from Paris Saint-Germain was going to be key to whether or not a managerial change was truly in store. The Neuroi in Seine-Saint-Denis developed by the ISIS sympathizer was back at the makeshift development lab to get redesigned and reengineered. As it stood, the situation in the great city of Paris was a complete, understandable and reasonable stalemate for the time being.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 22**


	23. Comeback Kids

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **Comeback Kids**

* * *

Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were on assignment to help the Paris Saint-Germain women's team at their morning game on Sunday against in-city rivals FCF Juvisy. "Blaise Matuidi and Marco Verratti seen in a nightclub 2 days before the match against Barcelona?" said Jose, reading a statement from the club. "It's an insult to their professionalism and to their club. Losing a match a match will never be an excuse for spreading the most malicious of rumours. Shame on those-L'Equipe in many instances-that write such 'news' without even factchecking them. They lost all credibility."

"We are also shocked by an alleged request from a club to the Prefecture of Paris for permission to organise a celebration parade on the Champs-Elysees should the team win the European title," Sadako read. "This is false and very wrong from their author. What is L'Equipe's agenda by publishing such lies?" A pause. "They want Monaco to win it all. And they want Unai Emery fired because allegedly he has lost control of the team."

"I remember Unai talking to the players, saying, 'You are now playing for your future because I may not be back after this season, and you may not be back, either. The clock is ticking.' He is right. I won't blame him if he is sacked; Mr. Nasser just doesn't have the players to assuage the lack of patience he has, as Jeanne alluded to."

"And there is this," said Sadako, reading. "On Wednesday night, upon their return from Barcelona, the Paris Saint-Germain players were confronted and threatened by several individuals at Bourget Airport, despite the club and authorities reinforcing security. These individuals verbally insulted the players before vandalising their cars. Several vehicles were damaged.

"In this extremely hostile and aggressive climate, all vehicles were escorted to ensure the safe passage of the players, their families and club staff members. One individual was struck by a car trying to escape the crowd that was physically threatening the players and their families. A police investigation is underway to establish exactly what happened. The club, and all those present, have informed the investigators of their readiness to help the investigation, to get to the bottom of this regrettable incident. The club strongly condemns the actions and behaviour of the individuals in question."

"We were in that incident and I am just glad that we were not attacked," Georgette said. "They left us alone. You realize that I could have snapped if one of them touched me, right?"

"I would not want to get near you if that happened because, well...to be honest it could have been worse." A few hours later. "Ooooh. Penalties."

"The girls seem to fancy their chances here," Jose said, handing drink bottles to the players. After getting rehydrated, Jose and Sadako took their seat and watched the penalty shootout ensue. Eventually, following a 1-1 draw, PSG prevailed over Juvisy, 6-5 on penalties to advance to the semifinals of the Coupe de France Feminine, where Saint-Etienne would await them.

"Close call, but job done for now. Shall we head to the change rooms?"

"Follow me..." FC Lorient, later that day, would suffer another tough defeat, a 2-1 setback to Paris. However, Olympique Lyonnais would head into the match with PSG in good league form, having smashed Toulouse at home to the tune of 4-0. They did have to take care of AS Roma at the Stadio Olimpico and a number of scouts would be sent to evaluate the club's efforts in the Europa League.

The next day, Jose and Sadako would be reassigned to the Novotel Paris Centre Eiffel Tower, where they would be stationed for the next eight days. A few days remained until the official start of the PSG Spring Break schedule of events. Here were the next training schedules for the men and the women.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

 **Monday, March 13th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Tuesday, March 14th 2017**

No training session

 **Wednesday, March 15th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Thursday, March 16th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, March 17th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, March 18th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre**

11:00 AM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

01:30 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

 **Sunday, March 19th 2017 - Parc des Princes**

09:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - Olympique Lyonnais

Ligue 1 - Week 30

* * *

 **Women's Team**

 **Monday, March 13th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Tuesday, March 14th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Wednesday, March 15th 2017**

09h30 : Press meeting with Patrice Lair

10h00 : Training session open to media (15 minutes)

 **Thursday, March 16th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, March 17th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, March 18th 2017**

2:30pm : Olympique de Marseille - Paris Saint-Germain

Division 1 - Day 16

 **Sunday, March 19th 2017**

TBC

* * *

"This is a completely different place than what we are used to. Are you sure we should take a break from our mission as you alluded to before?" asked a tall, well-endowed lady with deep, suspicious red eyes and a mysterious aura that was seen in her long blonde hair.

"France is supposed to be a place of full of love for the power of love, where love and tolerance for all persuasions and being able to choose who you want to be with without being judged is the unwritten law of the land," replied her partner wearing medium-length red hair that normally would be tied back but instead is being let down, though her cat ornament remained. "It is also a place that is faithful to the power of football."

"Mamori."

"Yes, Mirei?"

"This is the first time you have disclosed that you have a preference for sports, especially that of football," said Mirei Shikishima. "Does this explain why we are staying a week here in this city called Paris to rest before we resume our work?"

Mamori Tokonome nodded. "Yes, exactly. I came to watch some football here before we headed off on our journey. Have you ever watched a football game? My parents are fans of FC Tokyo and my father went to matches at the stadium when he was younger."

"Two teams kick a ball into a net, correct?"

"That's all it is, pretty much."

"Therefore, it is a simple game that embraces the world like the light of hope."

"Mirei, the skills of the players at this club we will be seeing as part of their touted Spring Break promotion is supposed to be of a high quality, however, the weight of the brand is not easy for them to bear and had resulted in an embarrassing setback days ago."

"Who did they lose to?"

"A team called FC Barcelona."

"Pitiful. I heard that some of the athletes from that particular club are reputed to be so-called legends, though this is a firsthand account from Charlotte that I do not wish to confirm, Mamori."

"Otherwise, this team has been winning most of their games and all of their losses have been away from Paris. When they are ood, they are fun to watch and they play beautifully."

Mirei looked at the crest on the stadium wall. "Paris Saint-Germain. The name 'Paris Saint-Germain' in itself warrants, evokes an image of sophistication, class, skill, entertainment, pleasure, status, entitlement. In other words, a heavy, stressful burden to bear for those representing its image. The weight of the hopes of one of the largest metropoles in the world who demand victory from the first battle to the last can crush you if you are not strong enough to carry it, I take it?"

"That's a deep way of putting it, but yes, it's not easy to play for this team."

Eventually, they elected to continue walking around before retiring to the Novotel for the night. "But I do appreciate a city that always demands results from its teams. That's something that I like. Let's take a look around. Maybe someone will be calling out for us."

"Right!" In the end, the two of them would not need to do much, other than sightsee, attend functions and watch the contest. Someone else would need their help.

* * *

Being with Hachiman Hikigaya was all but a self-imposed dream of her own undoing for Iroha Isshiki, now looking to find her own future in Europe. After graduating from high school, she enrolled at Tokyo University and was on an exchange student program that involved the Lumière University Lyon 2 and Toudai. It was spring break, and it was an ironic, awkward situation.

Here she was, a young maiden from Japan venturing out into France, in full bloom and yearning for motherhood and the birth of illustrious children with larger-than-life futures...checking into a welcome reception at the Novotel for Paris Saint-Germain fans...but she supported Olympique Lyonnais, not necessarily a main rival of PSG but one that was rising in relevance due to trophies that both teams won, combined. And it wasn't necessarily the men, but the women's team that she was fond of because her favorite player, Saki Kumagai, was on the team. However, she wanted to visit Paris and so she took it upon herself to experience this, even though she was aligned, to an extent, with their rival. Iroha didn't want anyone to know this. She just wanted to experience a taste of the other side and the charms and sex appeal of Paris because she wanted a man in her life, but at the same time, she didn't want her search to be in vain.

"Oh Hachiman, if only you didn't act like a coward and rejected me, we would be seeing France together," Iroha said with a sigh to herself as she signed on a sheet and took her seat at a table. "Such a cad. Such is my life..."

Georgette was serving plates of salad with boats of dressing and other condiments. She reached Iroha's table with Sadako. "Here's your plate. The entree will come later when you are done. Welcome to Paris Saint-Germain Spring Break!"

"Thank you," Iroha said. "What are your names?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Georgette. I am from a small town in the region of Normandy. This is my partner, Sadako, from Hiroshima."

"Hello there," Sadako said in perfect Japanese.

"Hi, my name is Iroha, and I am an exchange student from Tokyo," said the girl with medium-length brown hair. "You two are cute together. I like your hairstyles."

"We get that all the time," Jose said. "You can call me Jose, Iro. We are special staff members that work for Paris Saint-Germain's men's team in preparing the meals and work space for the team during training, as well as assist the women with similar roles on occasions. How are you enjoying the city so far? Do you like Paris?"

"Like it? I love it. It's as advertised: energetic, fun atmosphere, and I am surrounded by all these wonderful fans who love sports and life! I think it's great...however, is it okay if I tell you a secret, both of you, since I can trust you?" Her hands were clasped, and she was uneasy.

"What is it?" asked Sadako as she and Jose huddled around Iroha, who was at her own table, with a few others from America visiting on leisure.

"I actually am attending a university in Lyon, so my team is actually Olympique Lyonnais, but I am really just a fan of the women's team." In the background at the hotel, an instrumental version of Lyon's anthem, with its recognizable riff and drumbeats, was blaring. "That's the club's song playing. I think a few people are confused as to why it's playing at a PSG function, though. Saki Kumagai plays for the women's team, and she is my favorite women's football player, although Alex Morgan is second. Is it okay for me to admit this without you judging me for it? I don't care about the Lyon men, honest! Ummm..." Jose placed a finger on Iroha's lips. "! So soft...and beautiful to the touch..." Iroha thought, blushing. "I need this in my life...ahhh..."

"Your secret is safe with us. As long as you love Paris, it doesn't matter who you support, all are welcome. Because this is Paris," said Jose.

"And Paris is magical," Sadako whispered. "Ici C'est Paris et Paris est Magique."

"Thank you. I am really happy to be here, even though I reside in Lyon as a student there."

"We live a short walk away from the Parc des Princes over in Boulogne-Billancourt but have been called on to assist you and the party here on the tour," said Sadako. "That's why we are stationed at this hotel. Let us know if you need any personal assistance."

"Oh, so you can be my personal tour guide?" asked Iroha, enlightened.

"At Paris Saint-Germain, we believe in being an extension of what you've come to expect from our city in terms of dining, entertainment, and the quality of play from our teams. We have men's and women's football teams at all age levels, from formation to the senior sides, a handball team, and an eSports club dedicated to EA Sports FIFA and League of Legends."

"League of Legends!?" exclaimed Iroha Isshiki. "You have an LoL team? Where do I sign up?" Sadako and Jose looked at each other embarrassed looks. "I'm kidding, don't worry about me. I was only being silly, you know how it is," said Iroha, saluting with a wink.

"At ease, my dear," Sadako said in a manly voice. "But, we promise not to disappointment because we want your return on investment to be a memorable one. Although..." she crept in close. "You already have a contingency plan put into place."

"I do," said Iroha, embarassed. "So, if you don't mind...do take care of me."

"Your wish is our command, my dear," Sadako said with a bow.

"Stop it with the butler impersonations, this is a hotel and conference room, not a mansion!" Jose protested. "Forgive Sada, Iroha, she sometimes thinks like some of the younger boys on the PSG first team, like Goncalo."

"Guedes, right?" asked Iroha. "The Portuugese guy?"

"Yes, that's him. So with that, we will be on our way. See you."

"Bye," Iroha said as the two girls left her to her meal. She took a forkful of greens to find her own happy place by the Seine, under the watchful eye of the Tour Eiffel. "I like those two girls," she said to herself, seeing them walk hand in hand.

* * *

Lyon proceeded to advance to the next round of the Europa League following a 2-1 loss to AS Roma and a 5-4 aggregate victory. Monaco also went through, defeating Manchester City 3-1 to advance by the same scoreline on away goals after a 6-6 draw. The boys from the south were doing work. "And this is where the players do their training," said Georgette, showing the party the scenes of the PSG first team going through warmups.

"Wow, look at them, so focused on the mission ahead," said Iroha. "Up and down they go, hustling and bustling. It's as if they think the game is today!"

"You have to believe that every day is matchday because if you maintain that intensity, you will have great form," said Sadako. "The coach instills that to they players because Sunday's match has big implications for the title race."

After watching training, the tour party went over to have lunch, with the two girls serving food. "So this is what the players eat. Lean protein and carbs, food designed for peak performance," said Georgette. "Now, you get to eat like the players."

"Oooooohhh!" Iroha happily scarfed down the grilled fish and salad on hand, along with some pasta salad provided and some juice. "This is delicious! I wish I could give you a kiss for this, did you make this?"

"We did," said Sadako. "Made with Parisian love."

She finished the whole thing quickly. "Seconds!"

"Just for you..." The seconds were given. "...better?"

"Much!" Iroha continued to munch. "Ahhhh, that hits the spot. To eat like an athlete and watch real athletes go to work...I must be dreaming, surely! This truly is Paris!"

"And Paris is magical!" the three of them said, giggling.

"Well, enjoy yourselves. There is a bus tour you can go to, or you can check out the Louvre while you are on the prowl," said Georgette. "Be sure to return to the Stade Jean-Bouin, where we will all get to watch the other major Paris team in action, Red Star FC, against Amiens SC. Red Star are battling relegation, so let's cheer for their survival!"

"Okay!" Iroha said. "Thank you!"

"We'll leave you to yourselves and see you at the Stade! Next door to Le Parc! Adieu!"

"Adieu!" With a sigh, Iroha finished the rest of her lunch, dressed in a pink turtleneck, brown skirt, black tights and grey boots. But as she was leaving the Parc, a bunch of roughhouse boys, six in all, met her at the door. "Who...are you?" she asked in perfect French.

"Hey, you don't seem to be like the others," said the leader of the gang, decked with aviator sunglasses, a portly build and a beard. His name was Ahmed. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I don't understand, I am with the touring party, I am about to get on a bus, please let me go," Iroha said, backtracking.

"Hmph!" A couple of Ahmed's henchmen, tall boys with tanned complexions (all of them were of Tunisian heritage) grabbed Iroha and pinned her against the wall. "Let me ask you this. Are you from Lyon?"

"I am an exchange student from Japan that studies there but I support PSG! Honest!"

Ahmed slapped her hard. "You bitch! You are a spy supporting Olympique Lyonnais and are trying to send the game plan to Bruno, aren't you?"

"No, that's not true!" Another slap. "Owwww!" A few tears fell down.

"You lie to us! Boys! Tie her up and put her in the back. We need to laid the law on this fucking cunt Lyonnais bitch! Putain de merde! Let's go, boys!"

"Allez!" the others said, tying Iroha up and putting her in the trunk of a convertible.

"No! Let me go! Let me go! Nooooo!" Iroha wailed in Japanese, English and French.

Georgette and Sadako noticed the cries and dashed out. "Mr. Benoit, one of our party members is kidnapped, we're on it!" Sadako said.

"Oh dear," said Benoit Rousseau. "Go get her. I will notify the police."

Mr. Sami, the driver, was noticing the scenes and revved up the van. "Hurry, get in!" he said. Sadako and Georgette hopped on board and the three of them pursued the car, following them into Seine Saint-Denis, and the Eglise Neuve Church in Saint-Denis. The cat tracker was filming everything and would conclude the operation untouched. They van was parked a safe distance, so that Georgette and Sadako would not be seen by the kidnappers.

The gang opened the trunk and took out Iroha, who nearly suffocated while trapped inside. They took her inside, and stripped her to her underwear, tearing off her clothes as the bound her to a wall by the altar. Ahmed laughed sinisterly as the boys laid some punches on Iroha causing her nose to be bloodied and even have a black eye. "How...cruel..." whispered Iroha, crying as she gasped for air.

"Now, to finish you off, you Lyonnais bitch!" Ahmed said, brandishing a gun.

"No...NOOOOOOOO!" Iroha roared, wailing to the heavens for St. Jeanne d'Arc's assistance. But before Ahmed was about to fire, a flash caused his neck to split open, severing his jugular vein. The gun did fire, but it ended up, killing one of the henchmen instead, misfiring.

Georgette and Sadako came in and smashed the jaws of two of the other henchmen, freeing Iroha. "Iro! RUUUUN!" Jose said, causing Iroha to run towards the door, battered, bruised and bloodied, running for her life, still gasping for air through the tracks of her tears. Sadako and Jose continued to slash and dismember the other members of the kidnappers with a synchronized flurry of punches and kicks before all of the Tunisian thugs fell to the floor, still and covered in blood.

"Job well done?" asked Sadako.

"Let's take her back," said Jose. The two of them walked to a shivering, underwear-clad Iroha. But as they went to Iroha, one of the thugs was still alert to activate his suicide explosion belt. This was the end of them, surely. Fortunately...

* * *

"Hmmmm...where am I?" asked Iroha, opening her eyes. She was clad in a PSG track suit jacket covering her soft pink underwear and her cuts and bruises were healed. "Was that...a bad dream?"

They escaped the explosion in time. "You're finally awake," said Georgette, her cat ears and tail sprouted out. And they were at Georgette and Sadako's room in the Novotel.

"Y...you saved me!" Iroha hugged Georgette and Sadako. "Thank you so much! I thought I was about to die!"

"We won't let that happen, not to someone special like you," said Sadako. "You're safe with us, and..."

"We're also Witches, so I can heal you if need be," said Jose.

"Oh, you actually are the Brave Witches from the show I watched months ago?" exclaimed Iroha. "You guys are actually real? Oh my goodness, I was actually saved by angels after all!" She went and gave both of them a kiss. "Eheheh! I'll go take a bath first."

Sadako and Georgette looked at each other and laughed hesitantly as Iroha took a shower before emerging out dry and with a bath robe on. "So, when you are ready, let's have a prematch meal before watching the game, since it's a few hours to kickoff. We'll head to Frog XVI, since we ate there before," said Jose, her ears and tail retracting.

"Sure thing! It's fine if I am like this, right?"

"A bath robe? Actually, so that it doesn't look obvious that you are not from here and you are a bit modest, let's have you don this." Georgette gave Iroha a black jacket with green trim, a green football jersey, a green side-tie bikini, white hotpants and light brown boots with a green watch to go with thick green hipster glasses. The jacket and jersey had Red Star FC's logo on it. Sadako and Jose were wearing similar uniforms, so much that they were identical.

"This looks so cute!" Iroha said, putting it on. "I like it! Now I look like a Red Star fan!"

"The team of the oppressed, the poor, the immigrants who flee to Paris in search of a better life away from the third world. We stand with those in search of a happiness but not those who resort to violence," said Sadako.

"Let's eat," said Georgette, her stomach growling. "I need food too."

* * *

Natually, since it was Friday, the three girls chose to do a little Lent and collectively order nachos and fish and chips, with Red Bull and Coke Zero as their beverages. Fortunately, the restaurant decided to do a 2.50 euro discount on the dish to appease the Catholic contingent. "I wanted to do a song about you visiting the city and seeing us," said Sadako.

"You write songs?" asked Iroha.

"I cook, clean, and also write song parodies," she replied.

"Sada's got a good singing voice," said Georgette. "You'll love it."

"So this is the song that I dedicate to your. It's called 'Head Out On The Town.' Here it goes." A drumbeat played in the background, followed by the melody and Sadako's voice.

* * *

 _"She's the one,_

 _Number one,_

 _She is my Iroha!_

 _Winter's chill turns into Spring,_

 _Skies are blue, the angels sing._

 _Bells ring, you smile,_

 _Hope this feeling will last awhile,_

 _While, while..._

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Paris? Tokyo? Don't care._

 _Wherever you are, I'll be there._

 _So let's make a new start._

 _Iroha's in my heart,_

 _Heart, heart..._

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Ahhh, Ahhh, Ahhh,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town,_

 _Head out on the town with Iroha! Iroha!_

 _Head out on the town with IROHA!"_

* * *

"Wow, that was great, set to the Lyon anthem," said Iroha, applauding. "You sing like an angel, that makes me extremely happy! To be saved by angels that can actually sing, I love it!"

"I'm glad you did," said Sadako.

"One moment I'm about to leave this world, the next moment I am in gastronomy heaven being serenaded by Witches! I truly, truly, must be dreaming!" Iroha giggled, enjoying more of the fried fish, crispy and flaky and light. "Mmmm, so good, and crunchy too!"

"In France, the food is very good, and you can't be disappointed," said Jose. "Let's enjoy this moment a bit more, because tomorrow, we'll visit the Bois de Boulogne and Roland Garros in addition to visiting the Parc. Sorry you didn't get to visit the Louvre today because of the thugs."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a student here, I can check the museum out if I need to do research at Lyon 2," said Iroha, waving it off.

"If you say so."

"By the way, thank you again for being true to your word and taking care of me," she replied, blushing and smiling, batting her eyes a little.

"We are Witches of our word," Sadako said.

"And we are always on your side," Georgette said. They all had a laugh as they finished their meal, the instrumental strains of "Go West" playing in the background.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 23**


	24. Call Me

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 24:**

 **Call Me**

As it turned out, Red Star lost 1-0 to Amiens. Combined with Paris's women losing 2-0 to Marseille, there was talk that Patrice Lair would be replaced as manager due to being unable to keep up with Lyon. "Do you think Patrice Lair needs to be replaced?" asked Georgette Lemare to Sadako Shimohara as they watched the PSG men get to work against Lyon in front of a vocal, passionate crowd at Le Parc des Princes.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a change in the overall picture for the ladies because losing to Marseille isn't acceptable," she replied. "I think this is the club's third loss in league play this season and fourth overall this year. I would imagine the pressure is on, giving that the ladies continue to underachieve as bridesmaids."

"From what I was told, Marseille's women's team are newcomers to women's football and this is a massive win for them. I think PSG would be wise to replace their manager but let's leave that to Mr. Nasser. What do you think?"

"Obviously, Lyon's manager is staying there, so we'll see what he does, but our teams aren't doing well this weekend. The women are in poor shape heading into their Champions' League match with Bayern. I can see them getting eliminated in this round. If Mr. Patrice gets sacked after this, it is purely understandable and expected."

"Heeeeey! Heeeeeey!" Iroha Isshiki said, waving from behind in the general admission crowd. Sadako and Georgette turned around and waved before returning to watching the players continue showcasing their ability. Eventually, goals from Adrien Rabiot and Julian Draxler would give Paris Saint-Germain a 2-1 win over Olympique Lyonnais. This was the schedule for the following week, which was relatively light due to the International Break.

 **Monday, March 20th 2017**

No training session

 **Tuesday, March 21st 2017**

No training session

 **Wednesday, March 22nd 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Thursday, March 23rd 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Friday, March 24th 2017**

Training session closed to media

 **Saturday, March 25th 2017**

No training session

 **Sunday, March 26th 2017**

No training session

"An ordeal, you think?" asked Sadako to Jose, who was yawning. Both of them finished their shifts and were leaving the change rooms to head on a shuttle to the Novotel for their last night there before catering to the Spring Break tour party for their farewell breakfast.

"It doesn't feel satisfying because the finishing is comparable to that of a decent team in Major League Soccer," said Georgette. "The finishing is off and the skill isn't up to par."

"Think so?"

"I mean, Marco can only do so much and I felt that Paris should have made it 3-1 or 4-1. It looked like a half-hearted effort. The people who came down here to watch them deserved better than this. But, as long as they got the win, that's what matters, right?"

"I don't think we can catch up to Monaco, but at least we can remind them of who holds all the cards on the first over in Lyon. If Monaco win that game, I am certain that this will be their year. Those guys are awful at losing games."

"On the other hand," said Georgette, "if Lyon and Manchester City can beat them, we can beat them too. It all comes down to finishing and positioning. Monaco is winnable, but the margin of error is minimal. To me, this is the ideal cup final: a battle of the top two teams in the first division."

"There you are!" exclaimed Iroha, heading over to them.

"You came to fall in with us?" asked Jose.

"That was a great game. I just knew that this was going to be the final scoreline. 2-1. That seems to be a meme in and of itself, you think?"

"Well, Paris defeated Lyon in Lyon by that score, and Lyon lost to Roma in Roma by that score," Sadako noted. "I think that's telling, to be fair. That's pretty consistent."

"But, whatever. The women smashed Albi 5-0 and your ladies lost, eheh!" Iroha giggled with a wink.

"Well, our women don't have Alex Morgan on the team, for starters. She is pretty much your Kylian Mbappe," Georgette said as the three of them got on the shuttle that took them to the Novotel. "The catalyst that will go the extra mile to deliver production and positive results. Plus, Lyon's lone loss is still against us, and we already lost three games in league play this year, so you can count us out of this, barring an act of Jeanne d'Arc."

"We're more focused on the affairs of the boys," said Sadako. "We only help the girls when requested."

"Other than that, I think I enjoyed my time here," said Iroha. "So I want to personally thank you for showing me around and giving me some memories to remember. I'll forever appreciate your for that."

"Are you going to take the train to head back to campus?" asked Jose.

"Unlike most of the people who are flying home, I am indeed taking the train back to Lyon," she replied. "I have to continue studying my major while at Lyon 2. But I have to say this."

"What is it?" they both asked.

"Don't sleep on Olympique Lyonnais. Our boys want to be back in the Champions League next year, so we won't make it easy for your the next time our teams meet!"

They all had a laugh as the coach made its way through traffic to arrive at the Novotel, where the three of them had their last hotel night stay and a farewell breakfast. Georgette and Sadako took a group photo with Iroha before she boarded the TGV to Lyon. This week would be reserved primarily to assisting the ladies, as the men were on international break, but this was the training schedule for the women.

* * *

Monday 20 March 2017

Training closed to public and media

Tuesday 21 March 2017

Training closed to public and media

Wednesday 22 March 2017 - Städtisches Stadion (Munich)

18:15 CET: Press Conference with coach Patrice Lair and 1 player

19:00 CET: Training open to the media for first 15 minutes

Thursday 23 March 2017 - Städtisches Stadion (Munich)

19:00 CET: Bayern Munich - Paris Saint-Germain

UEFA Women's Champions League – Quarter-final 1st Leg

Friday 24 March 2017

Rest day

Saturday 25 March 2017

Training closed to public and media

Sunday 26 March 2017 - Stade Georges Lefèvre (Saint-Germain-en-Laye)

15:00 CET: Paris Saint-Germain - ASJ Soyaux

Division 1 – Week 17

Thus, the two girls would alternate assisting the women's team and the men's team. Next Sunday, the girls would have the week off. The women lost to Bayern 1-0 but they would rebound with a 2-0 win over Soyaux on the 26th. France defeated Luxembourg 3-1 in the qualifiers but Spain shut them out in a friendly, 2-0.

* * *

"That wasn't going to be easy," Gundula Rall said, eating steak frites with Edytha Rossman following training on the other side. "Bayern gave them a fight and got the goal they needed."

"And any goal they get at the Parc is massive because PSG have to win by at least two," Edytha remarked. "I wasn't too keen on the list that PSG's women's team had. I think some changes have to be made to the coaching staffs on both sides."

"The loss to Marseille was not a fluke," Waltrud Krupinski noted, sipping a chablis. "I can boldly proclaim that Paris's picked the wrong time to play like Saint-Etienne rather than Paris."

"Oy, ASSE are still alive in the women's Coupe de France," Naoe Kanno snarked. "They're QSG's next opponent and they could beat Qatar Saint-Germain based on their shitty form."

"Nice effort by your Red Star team against my guys from Amiens," said Nikka Katajainen to Nao.

"Oy, Nipa, will you cut that out, and did you just adopt that stupid country club last week?"

"No, just two seconds ago."

"!? That's even worse!"

"And, they did rebound against Soyaux. They don't face ASSE until the 16th."

"Fine, fine, I will lay it easy on them just a bit. Sheesh. Still though..."

This was the training schedule for the men and women the following week.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday 27 March 2017

Training Closed to public and media

Tuesday 28 March 2017

Training Closed to public and media

Wednesday 29 March 2017

Training Closed to public and media

Thursday 30 March 2017

Training Closed to public and media

Friday 31 March 2017 - Parc OL

16:00: Press Conference with Unai Emery and one player

17:00: Paris Saint-Germain training open to the media for the first 15 minutes

Saturday 1 April 2017 - Parc OL

21h00 : AS Monaco - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de la Ligue - Finale

Sunday 2 April 2017

Rest day

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday 27 March 2017

Training closed to public and media

Tuesday 28 March 2017 - Parc des Princes

17:15: FC Bayern Munich press conference with coach and 1 player

18:00: FC Bayern Munich training - open to the media for the first 15 minutes

19:15: Paris Saint-Germain press conference with coach and 1 player

20:00: Paris Saint-Germain training - open to the media for the first 15 minutes

Wednesday 29 March 2017 - Parc des Princes

20:00: Paris Saint-Germain - FC Bayern Munich

UEFA Women's Champions League - Quarter-final 2nd Leg

Thursday 30 March 2017

Rest day

Friday 31 March 2017

Training closed to public and media

Saturday 1 April 2017

Training closed to public and media

Sunday 2 April 2017 - Stade Georges Lefèvre (Saint-Germain-en-Laye)

15:00 CET: Paris Saint-Germain - EA Guingamp

Division 1 - Wwk.18

* * *

Sadako and Georgette were assigned to help the women during the weekend after they helped the ladies see off Bayern Munich 4-0 in the second leg to advance to the next round of the UEFA Women's Champions League. After seeing off training, they returned home at their apartment in Boulogne to watch the Coupe de La Ligue final, full of lights, Daft Punk and Justin Timberlake music, thousands of Monegasques reveling and the Parisian ultras holding sway to the strains of the competition's theme song.

"It's not rocket science," said Georgette, as she watched the men prepare to take their frustrations out on Monaco, their bete noire of record decades on. "It's all a matter of having the right mindset and actually applying the fundamentals of sport to win."

"Rocket science you say? Too long, didn't read, Jose?"

"Football is a game of chess on the pitch. Remember the supplies we prepared for earlier in the week before they headed to Lyon?"

"The food, right?"

An eye closed. She placed a finger to her lips. "We infused a little something to remind them that any team is beatable if they got us to make them believe in themselves and stop playing like headless poultry." Third minute came. "This won't be perfect but this will do. Watch this."

Paris proceeded to weather down Monaco after a 1-1 draw through 44 minutes. An Edinson Cavani brace to go with goals from Julian Draxler and Angel Di Maria culminated in a 4-1 win for Paris, and the most brutal April Fools joke ever laid on Monaco supporters at the Parc Olympique Lyonnais.

"What did I just watch! Well," Sadako concluded, "you're right, that wasn't perfect but you sure pulled a dirty joke on Monaco! Right in time for April Fish, I think that's what you called it."

A giggle. "The ladies will need our assistance tomorrow," Jose said, yawning. "Let's get some sleep."

The shower turned on as the two of them washed up, the cat tracker resting. "They seem to like our company very much. It helped them against Bayern, you think?"

"Guingamp will be toast if we keep going at it and preparing the good stuff. It's all about mastery at this point, take what you can get. That and more. If you know what I mean."

"Let me ask you a question, bae. What must the Commander be feeling?"

"I have no idea."

"And the Countess and Edytha. They must be feeling filthy."

They got into some regular pajamas and tucked themselves into bed, both of the them with the cat snuggling next to Georgette. "Again, I have no idea."

No foreplay this time. As the two of them dozed off, they didn't realize that on the other side, Gundula Rall was shedding crocodile tears next to a can of beer and was being hilariously comforted by a similarly sobering Edytha Rossman after seeing Germany get shut out of the Women's Champions League by the footballing flash of Division 1 Feminine's finest.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 24**


	25. Avranches Is Worlds Away

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Avranches Is Worlds Away**

* * *

The X-11, as designed by the Hartmann sisters, was busy gathering data and updates on the forces of the Islamic State, who have been confirmed by intelligence on the other side in Karlsland and Baltland, to target Paris Saint-Germain Football Club and its leadership. The Karibuchi sisters were recording new documentation on the ongoing recruitment efforts in Seine-Saint-Denis. Hikari was back to being her regular self in terms of appearance and gender and spent time monitoring the X-11's surveillance efforts as it relayed new data that helped forces in the west kill one of its deputies to Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi.

As the Karibuchis continued to report on new Islamic State developments to the Brave Witches training for battle on the other side, Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara were busy doing regular, civilian work in catering to the women's team, who looked to resume their winning ways against EA Guingamp.

"Jose, Sada, alors?" asked Benoit Rousseau to the two girls watching the players practice at the Stade Georges Lefevre in the forest of Saint-Germain-en-Laye and the Camp des Loges.

"Mr. Benoit!" Georgette exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"The men will be face Avranches next in the Coupe de France. We think we will need to bring our strongest lineup possible to deliver a clear statement to Guingamp. Since this is your home region, Georgette, Mr. Nasser asked if you and Sadako can accompany them."

"We will," she replied. "Normandy is my home, and I want to see Caen again."

"You get your wish. You will have to report to the team bus after training on Wednesday and ride with us to Caen. You know where to report and when, as indicated in this document," said Benoit, handing the two girls the written details. "Hang on to it and study it."

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Good, now back to your usual work. I expect the ladies should be fine today." He then left the stadium to return to his activities with the Association.

"Expect?" Sadako asked Jose.

"I think he has another thing coming." Paris's ladies built on their effort against Bayern Munich with a comprehensive 3-0 lead on EA Guingamp but they allowed the visitors to claw back and make it 3-3 at full time. While their league hopes were all but finished, their chance for payback against Barcelona was a main focus, as was Saint-Etienne.

Benoit returned after the ladies went back to the change rooms to cool down. "What happened? I thought the ladies were going to be fine today."

"If you think this team will beat Barcelona, I'm afraid this club is going to be in your nightmares all summer," Sadako said with a Gallic shrug.

"I suspected that the girls were hung over from beating Bayern. That's something I am against," Jose added. "I want Mr. Patrice to read the riot act on them because I feel that their future with this team could be in the balance. Lyon will most likely win the league again."

"This is Groundhog Day for the ladies. They should feel bad about this."

"And it's a good thing we are just focused on addressing the men this week," said Georgette. "I want to slap the sense out of Shirley but I am not allowed to, even in private."

"It's great to hear that you are being professional about this and showing restraint," said Benoit. "I will need to be more realistic about the assessment of the players the next time they are in action. Well, that's it from me. Go ahead and wrap it up, then. Thank you for your work, as usual."

"Yes, sir," they both said, bowing before heading off to clean up the change rooms before taking the Mr. Sami's shuttle back to the apartment. This was the training scheduled for the men and women.

* * *

 **Men's team**

Monday, April 3rd 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, April 4th 2017

Training session closed to media

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV) - Ooredoo Training Centre

Wednesday, April 5th 2017 - Stade Michel d'Ornano (Caen)

09:05 PM: US Avranches MSM - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France - Quarter-final

Thursday, April 6th 2017

No training session

Friday, April 7th 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, April 8th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00 AM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

01:30 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Sunday, April 9th 2017 - Parc des Princes

09:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - EA Guingamp

Ligue 1 - Week 32

* * *

 **Women's team**

Monday, April 3rd 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, April 4th 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, April 5th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, April 6th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, April 7th 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, April 8th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, April 9th 2017

Training session closed to media

* * *

"Ugh, why do you like to fondle me so hard?" moaned Jose as the two of them snuggled in the nude under the sheets later that night. "I keep unloading when you do that. They're not THAT big, you know."

"Ufufu, but you enjoy it, right?" Sadako purred, her tongue flicking on Georgette's left ear before she breathed on it, triggering a loud meowing noise followed by a purr.

"Yeah but it tingles and leaves me sticky, please stop!"

"No." Another bite.

"NYYAAAAAAAN!" meowed Jose, flashing a fang before she collapsed and fell asleep.

"Curiosity kills cats, you know," moaned Sadako as she fell asleep, her hands cupping Georgette's cleavage as if she knew of nothing else to comfort her.

* * *

Georgette and Sadako were on a team bus to Caen, rolling down the motorway after loading their supplies, the shuttle radiant with the club's signature livery. "Avranches is truly worlds away, as your song parody goes," said Jose, yawning. "I had too good of a sleep. Being next to you can do that, you know?"

"Mmm-hmmm, and I would like to do some shopping before we head to the stadium," she replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Some chocolate, cheese, other nice food from here..."

"You can just go to Carrefour for that, silly, we have to do work tonight!"

"Awwww."

"And, I have to give this trophy to the Avranches players." She pointed to a trophy in the shape of a gold cup. It wasn't too heavy but it wasn't too light either.

"What's that?"

"This was a trophy that my mother gave me when I was younger. She also was a good cook and made some very good cheese that won awards. I decided that I wanted to make use of this trophy and give this to the players irrespective of the outcome."

"What's the name of the trophy?"

"The Coupe Georgette Lemare. A permanent trophy that commemorates this contest," Jose said, blushing.

Sadako laughed. "Dear me, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, I get it that they are from the same part of the country as Barenton, but, a consolation trophy? You are too nice to everyone, Jose."

"I have to do what's right." As the day started to wind down, the trophy was placed in a box in the change room of PSG to be brought out by Georgette later on after the match. For the time being, she and Sadako prepared the quarters for the players, who rolled in an hour later. As the players got dressed in their warmup gear, the two of them took photos of the stadium.

"This is quite a nice venue," said Sadako noticing the fans filing in. "Avranches brought all their could for this one." Soon enough, the match was underway and the visitors got off to a shaky start. "What feistiness from the hosts," Sadako said, eating a sandwich on a baguette with pommes frites.

Jose was also eating a sandwich, albeit a slightly bigger one. "Give them time. Eventually, they will figure them out." Hatem Ben Arfa would lead the way with a brace in the 35th and 53rd minutes. Lucas Moura was a key provider and he got on the score sheet 56 minutes in. Javier Pastore slammed the door shut in the 82nd minute for a 4-0 win.

Even goalkeeper Anthony Beuve for Avraches saluted Javier's wonderful chip goal. He knew very well that they were mere amateurs against a team of iron-clad professionals and the outcome was no longer in doubt. As both teams returned to the change rooms, Georgette took her cup and asked the liaison for Avranches if she could come in to speak to them.

"Ahem, gentlemen?" asked Georgette to the Avranches players. "My name is Georgette Lemare, a citizen of Barenton, near Avranches. I work for the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club, but I want to personally congratulate you on a job well done getting this far in the Coupe de France. There is no shame in losing to the defending champions, as they will be tested by a far superior opponent in AS Monaco in the next round.

"There are far more important things for you brave men to worry about. Your day jobs, your families, your partners and in some instances, the children. Be mindful of the company you keep and do good for those you love and be safe. With that in mind, please accept this commemorative trophy as a symbol of this once-in-a-lifetime encounter between my team and yours. Merci beaucoup!"

Sylvestre Guyonnet came in to accept the trophy. "My name is Sylvestre Guyonnet of US Avranches," he said. "On behalf of our club and the commune of Avranches, we humbly accept this trophy as a symbol of your gratitude and your support for grassroots football. Merci." Applause all around as Georgette gave Sylvestre a hug.

"With that, I will be on my way. Take care and farewell," she said.

"Allez!" said the Avranches players as they applauded with Georgette taking her leave.

* * *

"That was an ordeal," said Sadako as they were on the team bus back to Paris. "Did they like the cup?"

"That will be in their club archives for a long time, a symbol of their commitment to playing without fear and with a belief in doing good for their community," Jose replied. "I am just content that now we can focus on more important matters."

"Like what?"

"This report that I received from Hikari and Takami. It says that they have instructed the forces against ISIS to move out to Egypt to intercept some anticipate attacks on the Coptic Christians there according to the data gathered from the X-11."

"What?"

"Palm Sunday is coming up. High holy days for the Catholic community and it looks like a big battle will be coming on Good Friday as well if things turn sour."

"Do our guys have to head to the chamber?"

"Not yet. They are banking on the Western forces to hold firm for now, since they feel that the real attacks will come in May."

"Ohhh." Sadako sighed. "What a world we live in..."

PSG would go on to defeat EA Guingamp 4-0 but the stage would be set for a big test on Friday against Angers SCO away. No traveling support means a massive home field advantage for Angers. But with the hosts 12th in the league, signs suggested it would be straightforward nonetheless for Paris. Football, as the story goes, has its quirks and checks and balances. And Avranches was worlds away.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 25**


	26. Banquet

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Banquet**

* * *

The sensual touch of Sadako Shimohara woke Georgette Lemare up as the two of them went to work on Thursday, April 13, to get ready for amother important weekend for Paris Saint-Germain's men and women. "Mmm, Sada, you woke me up fondling me like that," groaned Jose as the two of them washed up before donning their issued outfits and getting some sandwiches to take with them to stave off the hunger pangs before getting some more reasonable portions at the Camp des Loges.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself but you were so sleepy I needed to take action," she replied. "I got the report from Takami. Marc seems to be fine after that attack on Tuesday. He's not that bad of shape but having to get the match off anyway gave Monaco a huge advantage."

"That Mbappe guy, he has been huge but Fabinho's availability was key, too. Just one match this week, but there will be a huge turnaround you would think with Metz next."

"These next two games are manageable contests, but overconfidence is a big no-no."

The cat tracker jumped on to Georgette's lap. She stroked it, triggering a happy purr, its emerald eyes beaming, its meows of contentment causing it to snuggle its master. "Let's look at the schedule so far, I haven't looked at it..."

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday 10 April 2017

Closed to media and public

Tuesday 11 April 2017

Rest day

Wednesday 12 April 2017

Closed to media and public

Thursday 13 April 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00 CET: First 15 minutes of training open to the media

13:30 CET: Unai Emery press conference

Friday 14 April 2017 - Stade Jean Bouin

20:45 CET: SCO Angers - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 33

Saturday 15 April 2017

Closed to media and public

Sunday 16 April 2017

Rest day

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday 10 April 2017

Training closed to media and public

Tuesday 11 April 2017

Training closed to media and public

Wednesday 12 April 2017

Training closed to media and public

Thursday 13 April 2017

Training closed to media and public

Friday 14 April 2017

Rest day

Saturday 15 April 2017

Training closed to media and public

Sunday 16 April 2017 - Stade Georges Lefèvre (Saint-Germain-en-Laye)

15:00 CET: Paris Saint-Germain - AS Saint-Etienne

Coupe de France - semi-final

* * *

"I want to give this cat a name," said Georgette later that day after another uneventful shift which saw the boys hang loose prior to dispatching Angers SCO the day after on the wings of an Angel Di Maria brace and a 2-0 shutout win. "Suggestions?"

"How about Gabrielle?"

"Gab for short?"

"Sounds about right," said the cat in perfect French.

"Oh my goodness, the cat talked!" said Georgette. "Is this a joke?"

"How rude, Mistress Georgette," Gab replied. "I can speak in your language too. As well as Japanese," she replied. "Mistress Sadako."

"Amazing. The technology by the Hartmanns never ceases to amaze," exclaimed Sadako.

"I just wanted to wait until I was given a name," said Gab.

"So we should give you a full name. Gabriel White Tenma! How about that."

"But Mistress Sadako, that IS my name. In full. But you can just call me Gab. It's fine."

"You seem to be very assimilated to the lifestyle here," said Georgette. "Enjoying our adventure?"

"Well, the real mission begins next month, and some inside info is telling me that the rest of your team will need to come here to stop a certain situation. Mistress Hikari and Mistress Takami are still piecing things together but a perfect storm is brewing, so be careful."

"We know, Gab," said Sadako.

"So what are you gonna do? Training for the ladies is done and the boys are in Angers, so..."

"We're gonna fry some chicken."

"What? On Good Friday? Shouldn't it be fish?"

"I forgot to buy some cod fillets," shrugged Georgette.

"Meh, Mistress, I don't fancy you heading to the church on time on Sunday, so carry on with your Modern Frying." A deep meow. "I'll watch the television." Gab scampered to the sofa and turned on the monitor using the remote.

"Wow, our cat tracker can even use remotes!" Sadako exclaimed.

"For your information, Mistress Sadako, I can also use the toilet like you guys, even though I am a cat." Sadako laid a knowing look at Georgette as they both had a laugh and continue to dredge the marinated pieces of chicken in a special flour mixture with spices before deep frying in duck fat.

A lazy meow from Gab. "Why are you watching porn?" asked that darn cat. Tracker.

"No, bad Gab, give me that," Georgette said, switching it to TF1 before returning to preparing dinner.

"Nyaaaaaaown...wwwwwww." Some triumphant purring noises could be heard as it chose to simply relax and fall asleep. "wwwwwww... rrrrrr... wrwrwrwrwrwrrwr..."

"Gab is not in a fighting mood, is she?" asked Sadako to Georgette as they finished frying the chicken and pommes frites and preparing the side dishes.

"No fighting, she is our tracker, she would not even think about confronting us," Jose reminded her. The PSG women would go on to take down Saint-Etienne 4-1 in the Coupe de France Feminine. Gab woke up a bit to snuggle closer to Jose, who petted the purring tracker. "See? She's a nice girl."

"Wrrwrwrwrwrwrwrw..." purred Gab.

"You know something?" asked Sadako.

"What?" Georgette asked.

She was fondling Jose again. "I'm just waiting for something surreal to happen soon because our work seems to be too straightforward." Here was the training schedule for the next week of matches for the men and women. The ladies had a much lighter scheduled compared to the men, who had two matches in one week.

* * *

 **Men's team**

Monday, April 17th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00 AM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

01:30 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Tuesday, April 18th 2017 - Stade Saint-Symphorien

06:30 PM: FC Metz - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 31

Wednesday, April 19th 2017

No training session

Thursday, April 20th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, April 21st 2017

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV) - Ooredoo Training Centre

Training session closed to media

Saturday, April 22nd 2017 - Parc des Princes

05:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - Montpellier Hérault SC

Ligue 1 - Week 34

Sunday, April 23rd 2017

No training session

* * *

 **Women's team**

Monday, April 17th 2017

No training session

Tuesday, April 18th 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, April 19th 2017 - CSLBF de Bougival

02:15 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair and a Paris Saint-Germain's player

03:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Thursday, April 20th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, April 21st 2017 - Mini Estadi

05:15 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair and a Paris Saint-Germain's player

06:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Saturday, April 22nd 2017 - Mini Estadi

06:00 PM: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain

UEFA Women's Champions League - Semi-final - First leg

Sunday, April 23rd 2017

To be determined

* * *

"I don't want to watch it," said Georgette to Sadako on Tuesday night as they proceeded to watch the second half of Paris's game against FC Metz live on beIN Sport. "Too nervous."

"By the way, what is it you're wearing?"

"Oh, this? This is a Moonlit Halter, metallic blue, a blue summer tanga, and over there in the corner are some metallic blue Moonlit Sandals. The Moonlit Hat is metallic blue and in the dresser, as well as a Moonlit Tanga that is pure white."

"How did you get this?"

"During your lunch break, I decided to take a quick visit to a nearby shop to buy some specialty Final Fantasy XIV-themed swimwear. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it," Sadako said, caressing Georgette's baby-soft hips, the two girls sharing a kiss.

Georgette, however, was on a knife's edge. The match, which saw PSG lead 2-0 at the break, was tied 2-2 and Yann Jouffre's would-be winner hit the crossbar. On the other side, Javier Pastore's delivery would found Blaise Matuidi's head, who wrapped up the three points for a 3-2 win for Paris Saint-Germain over FC Metz.

"Ahhhhhhh!" cried Georgette in a passionate orgasmic tone. Sadako wrapped her arms around her loves as the two of them shared a long, deep, rich and velvety French kiss. She took her clothes off and proceeded to undresss Jose and undo her twin tails, the Gallian in dreamland as she thrashed her head back and allowed Sadako to fondle her massive, supple breasts.

Sadako meowed like a cat as the two girls sprouted out their animal ears and tails. She placed a hand on Georgette's backside, squeezing the softness as their tongues danced. It did not matter that the action on beIN Sports 1 was segueing to Real Madrid doing the work on Bayern Munich; Georgette and Sadako were thrilled and relieved that Paris had escaped with a big win in the middle of April. Georgette moaned and groaned in very lewd fashion, melting with pleasure as their legs and thighs pressed on each other before their endowments did the same, their nipples stimulating each other.

"Ahhhhh, Jose, Jose, I feel like I am...I want to...you...!" cried Sadako, tears falling down.

"Sada, Sada, this is so...I...you, I... I... I...hyaaah!" cried Georgette as their flowers also grinded on each other.

"HYAAAAAAAH!" they both cried, their heads thrashing back as their fluids splashed all over each other, their flowers tapping out as Sadako wrapped her arms and legs around a similarly satisfied Georgette. Sadako was salivating as well, the product of ingesting too much sugar and caffeine on a match day.

"Jose, I love you, I want to melt my body into you, this is, this, oh, I want to...sdkfjokfdasfdjkps..." gurgled a semi-conscious Sadako, who fell asleep soon after.

"Mmmmmm, Sadako must have drunk too much coffee," purred Jose. "My, you need to moderate...your...self..." She closed her eyes and the two of them fell asleep...

* * *

And then the morning came. "Ugh, what happened?" asked Sadako, who let go of her human dakimakura Jose and draped a an arm over the light. It was 7 a.m. The men were not training, and the women were in Barcelona. This was pretty much an off day for the two of them. "Jose, are you awake?"

"Mmmmm, Sada, what happened?" purred her lover, turning around, noticing that the bed got slightly disheveled, and their clothes were all over the floor. She got up and stretched. "Ahhhhhh...we gotta clean up here."

"Can we do it with nothing on?"

"Yeah, but afterwards, let's take a bath. I don't want either of us to smell like...wenches."

Sadako giggled as the two of them replaced the bedsheets and placed the dirty garments in the wash. Following a nice bath, the two of them wore some more casual gear before electing to have breakfast at La Bauhinia at the Shangri-La Hotel.

"Ah, Hikari and Takami are here," said Sadako.

"We decided to reserve a table for all of us," said Hikari, as the two girls joined her sister and her at the table. "I already made my order, which is the set Shangri-La menu. Onee-chan here went to order the B-Green menu, which includes muesli."

"Hikari here ordered Chinese, including pork mantiao and chicken noodles," Takami added.

"Hey, are you criticizing my order, onee-chan?"

"No, not really, I just wanted to point it out."

"Oh, sorry, eheheh!"

"Waiter, I will order the eggs benedict, the chicken noodles and buns," said Sadako to the waiter.

"Give me the salmon platter, the buns and crepes for the four of us with nutella and chocolate sauce." Georgette added. "Also, I'll have Earl Grey."

"Are you sure you can finish it all?" she deadpanned. Georgette flashed a victory sign. "I'll take that as a yes." The waited nodded and the orders came right up within 10 minutes.

"Everybody likes the pork buns, it seems," said Takami, grabbing one from her sister's stash.

"Hey, that's mine!" Takami took a big bite. "Mou..." The waiter provided another hot plate of buns in sympathy, as well as a hot chocolate and cappucino. "Ohhh! Merci, monsieur!" He nodded, and Hikari dug right in. "Mmmmmmm! This is so good." A sip of the chocolat chaud. "Heaven! This tastes like heaven everyone!"

"Glad you liked it," said Jose.

"Mmm-hmmm!"

"So, as I wanted to say, I have some updates on our enemy," said Takami. "I was gathering information with Hikari and the X-11 on the planned attack by ISIS sympathizers in Stade Saint-Denis but they have chosen to go underground to avoid their cover being blown. It seems they are waiting for the events of next week to unfold before they choose to attack on a specific date, whether it's the season finale against Caen or the Coupe de France final."

"So, for now, the Neuroi won't be going all out on the club until they figure out what happens next week," added Hikari. "Be mindful of what happens to the boys because a lot is riding on next week." Sadako and Georgette looked at each other and nodded before returning to their meal, mindful of the implications. "But more to the point."

"What?" they both asked.

"These crepes are a hit with the nutella and chocolate! Merci, Jose!"

"Sada, after you," said Jose to her lover as the two of them had their share of crepes from the stack while the conversation switched to that of Paris's great escape from Metz.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 26**


	27. Requiem

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 27:**

 **Requiem**

"Oh dear, not again..." Takami Karibuchi was busy surveying the wreckage as the local police took notes and taped off a portion of the Champs-Elysses, diverting snarling traffic on the seventh arrondissement, the richest of the all in the metropole. Her younger sister Hikari was taking photographs of the mess, which saw a police officer slain and the shooter killed.

"Another ISIS sympathizer is making a message known to Jose and Sada, you imagine," Hikari noted. "We arrived too late to stop the situation from escalating."

"I sense a faint energy aligned to the Neuroi..." Takami used her eye to detect and confirm the aura before it disippated. "It transmitted some information to the base in Seine-Saint-Denis."

"Do you want me to call Jose and Sada to inform them of what happened?" she asked.

"Leave them be. We want to wait until the schedule lightens for them. There might be some more planned events connected to this. The nation will be having its first round of the election for their new leader, and I can tell that Paris does not want Le Pen to win this."

"Who do they want to win?" asked Hikari.

"Looks like Emmanuel Macron of En Marche." Indeed, Macron would lead the first round, but Le Pen would finish second, with the latter's support coming from the easternm and southern departments. Paris went on to shut out Montpellier 2-0, the women defeated Barcelona 3-1, Nice drew 1-1 with Toulouse...and Monaco edged out Lyon 2-1, setting up a showdown with Paris at Le Parc that would ultimately decide the balance of power in French club football for the year.

This was the training schedule for Paris in what would be a turning point week for both teams.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday, April 24th 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, April 25th 2017

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV) - Ooredoo Training Centre

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, April 26th 2017 - Parc des Princes

09:05 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - AS Monaco

Coupe de France - Semi-final

Thursday, April 27th 2017

No training session

Friday, April 28th 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, April 29th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

Sunday, April 30th 2017 - Allianz Riviera

09:00 PM: OGC Nice - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 35

The schedule is subject to change(s).

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday, April 24th 2017

No training session

Tuesday, April 25th 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, April 26th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, April 27th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, April 28th 2017 - Parc des Princes

05:45 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair and a Paris Saint-Germain player

06:10 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Saturday, April 29th 2017 - Parc des Princes

05:00 PM: FC Barcelona - Paris Saint-Germain

UEFA Women's Champions League - Semi-final - Second leg

Sunday, April 30th 2017

To be determined

* * *

"If I surround myself with the things that matter to me, like celebrating life and being in solidarity with those I love, with those that I want to share treasured memories with, I can become stronger and full of energy, so long as I am still breathing," Georgette said wistfully to Sadako on Tuesday as the two of them prepared another spread for the players who were preparing for their home date with AS Monaco.

"The souls of the innocent who did not need to perish, I can feel their energy urging us to continue to support this team, from Seoul to Syria, from Los Angeles to Somalia and all points in between," she replied, humming softly as they felt a rush of anticipation course through their veins. "They urge your people to choose with their hearts, not with their heads, Jose."

"I can only observe as my leader in our timeline is De Gaulle, not Macron or Le Pen," she replied with a sigh. "But I observe like I am a part of it, because I really am a part of the magic."

Over at a cafe in Saint-Denis, a limousine was carrying a big name from AS Monaco, a man by the name of Vadim, to a restaurant with an unassuming name of Hippopotamus. "Mr. Vadim," said the host, shaking hands with Vadim. "Good morning, we have come to talk. My name is Ali."

"Mr. Ali," Vadim said. "You've come to do business with me at a casual place like this?"

"Yes, because the locals know me here, and you can order what you like at a discount." Minutes later, plates of burgers and fries and cups of milkshakes were at their seats. "See what I mean?"

"I sure do," said Vadim. "So what business do you want?"

"I will pay you a hefty amount of money to have Leonardo's team avoid messing around the Stade de France on the 27th next month," Ali said, taking a big bite of a burger with all the trimmings.

"How much?"

Ali clapped his hands three times. An assistant opened a suitcase filled with cash. "This is 300 million euros," said Ali. "Money that I am sending to you to help your team focus on Ligue 1 and the Champions League and the window. This is for Mr. Dimitry. AS Monaco are not to win tomorrow or there will be swift consequences."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your life will be at risk as well as that of your players," said Ali as a couple of his strongmen flanked him, holding burgers that they took big bites and chews out of in unison. "I have already contacted Jardim and told him to rest his men as they are simply wasting their time if they try to test Paris tomorrow."

"Are you crazy, Ali? We will not win the treble if we do that!"

"Jardim has been told to rest his main players or they will all be shot by my connections on the ground. Including him. So I don't think you want to risk being in the news for all the wrong reasons. Paris is France's team and its brand, its name and its legacy must be protected and we will do this by all means necessary. Including force. Understood?"

"Um, yes Mr. Ali, I understand."

"Your meal is getting cold. Best to consume it, God willing. And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"If you reveal this to the public and the press..." He made a throat-slash gesture, Ali did. "Your blood will spilled on the steps of the Casino whose fat you live off of."

* * *

"This is strange," said Georgette to Sadako the next day as they were watching the two teams go through warm-ups at the Parc. "I don't see some guys. Where's Kylian, Radamel, Joao, Lemar, Tiemoue, Daniljel?"

"Nowhere to be seen, Jose," Sadako noticed, pulling out her binoculars to get a better look. "I think Mr. Jardin decided to throw this one."

"Why would he do that, though, Sada? I thought Monaco were better than this, to throw a match and a tournament like this! That's something I can't understand."

"Oh, you'll understand all right," said Gab, rolling in to jump into Jose's lap.

"Gab, what are you doing here? No pets are allowed in the stadium!"

"No one can see me except both of you, relax." A loud meowing noise. "So, I want to explain further the situation with Monaco. They are being threatened by ISIS and told not to get in your guys' way."

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sadako and Georgette.

"That does not benefit us because I want both teams to battle fair and square. Explain to me what is going on," Georgette said, angry.

"A guy named Ali, according to my observations, who is aligned with ISIS, handed Mr. Vadim Vasilyev 300 million euros to convince Mr. Jardim to fix the match and have them focus on Champions League and Ligue 1."

"So they are conspiring to help us defend our Coupe de France, huh?" Sadako said. "We like defending our trophies, but we want a fair fight."

"They are passing it off as player exhaustion and prioritizing competitions, but that is not completely true. If Monaco win this game, the team could be killed on the way back to the principality, even those who don't play."

"No..." Georgette said, head in her hands. "I want Paris to win but I don't want it to be this way. Are they up to something?"

"I also have some info that was not disclosed but was discussed and Ali and the sympathizers," said Gab.

"What?"

"They are planning to attack the Stade de France immediately following the final. They are wagering on Paris Saint-Germain winning and that's when they will attack with the Neuroi that they are developing. So this is actually all a ruse that our enemy is planning."

"Dear me, dear me, Gab, that is horrible! What are we gonna do?"

"I think you have to tell those on the other side to prepare themselves, get ready to head down here and counter the planned attack on everyone coming down. The shootings that took place earlier are a dress rehearsal to the big one next month. Once Monaco's reserves get run over, the plan by our enemies is going to accelerate. This are scary times, you know?"

Sadako took Georgette's left hand, clasped it with both her hands and kissed it lovingly. "Sada," Jose whispered.

"Jose, we are in this together, till death do us part. Don't let this discourage you, okay?"

"Yes, Sada, I promise."

She smiled. "Let's enjoy this. We can only defeat what's in front of us, and our mission remains the same."

"Yeah..." Georgette blushed, sighed and warmed up Sadako's hands. A careless whisper in the night. "And I will not let you go." The two of them looked on as Paris's players continued to prepare through their intricate drills.

PSG went on to roll past Monaco 5-0 on goals from Julian Draxler (26') on a cleanup tapin, Edinson Cavani (31') with a nice chaleira, Blaise Matuidi (52') and Marquinhos (90'), to go with an own goal from youngster Safwan Mbae (50'), to which PSG's No. 5 offered condolences before reading the last rites near the full time whistle. In short, the home fans got their victory, but even they felt Monaco's coaches and front office robbed them of a proper contest similar to the last meeting in league play at Le Parc.

* * *

Back at the apartment, a visibly exhausted Georgette was laid down on the bed by Sadako, who proceeded to undress the two of them. Jose was down to her unmistable underwear of whitw with blue bows, while Sadako chose to stick with simple black and shorts. She ran her hair through Jose's brown twin tails that had the scent of cocoa and hazelnuts, taking a nice whiff before breathing on her skin, triggering a tittilating shiver from her lover. "Haaaaaah," sighed Jose as her mound when up and down, completely drowned in a world of sleep.

At that point, Sadako, with a smile on her face, decided to let her sleep and she then went on to toast some baguettes to spread Nutella on. Here she was, in her spandex underwear, having a sweet yet filling midnight snack with Gab watching sheepishly. The cat tracker was displaying some of the drills and instruction going on over on the other side. The info had apparently been relayed to the team in Petersburg.

"Intricate stuff, no?" asked Gab to Sadako, eating her Nutella butties.

"To think that we intercepted their plan without them knowing it takes some skill," she replied. "But I wonder why we don't think about taking action now and we have to wait until then?"

"Because a lot can change in a month and some people might actually choose to open their mouth and blow the whistle. Pretty tense over there in Saint-Denis." A long, sustained purr afterwards.

"When I eat sweets, it's like making love to Jose in bed," Sadako said wistfully, licking the tip of her chocolate-saturated left index finger before sucking it suggestively and consuming the sweetness in it. "She is my dessert when I am not hungry for dessert. She likes it when I calm down by melting into her. It calms her down too."

"Both of you clean up after yourselves, so you do your thing while you're still here."

"The memories I share with this team have been good ones, the PSG team. I like the chances of us defeating Nice, since that's the only real test left for us. But I would imagine Angers will be motivated..."

"Sadako?" Gab noticed that tears were falling down her eyes. She was crying.

"I don't want to lose Jose. If I lose her, I want to die with her as well," she whispered, the tears fall to the floor, her appetize started to shrink as thoughts of a big part of her life dying in her arms flashed through her. "I can't let that happen!" And the sobs could be heard.

"It's okay, she's still with you," Gab said.

"Mmmmm..." Georgette walked into the living room and saw Sadako next to a pile of Nutella butties, sobbing uncontrollably. "Sada...is something wrong?"

"J...ose, Jose, I, I..." Georgette went and embraces Sadako. "!" Her breathing was hitched as her tears that came from her crimson-amber eyes started to dissipate.

"You were starting to have those visions again, huh?" Jose whispered, caressing Sadako's weary face before kissing her, licking the spread on her cheek and licking her pursed lips as a consequence.

"Because I do everything for you, baby," she replied softly, the soft and smooth skin of her lover relaxing her soul. "I do everything for you. Even help our team make this city happy."

"Maybe I need to enjoy these sandwiches as well so that you can feel better. I won't let you finish this yourself." Georgette snuggled next to a spooning Sadako, who wrapped her arms around her as the two of them indulged in the sandwiches while watching a replay of the match.

"But Jose, there was plenty to go around to begin with," Sadako whispered as their ears and tails popped out. "I was going to bring them to the bed."

"The scent and you sobbing drew me here. You know I had to save you from yourself, you can't be complete without me."

"I can never beat you because the woman is always right. And you will always be the woman in my life. No one else comes close." A bite as she fondled Georgette. "Mmmmm, this is delicious."

"It's even more delicious when we enjoy this together. I'm glad Gab's decided to sleep and leave us to...our sweet talk, eh Sada?"

She responded with a knowing purr. "Jose, you naughty girl. wwwwww..." The two girls continued to watch the Sanduskying that took place at Le Parc while casually pleasuring each other and eating chocolate on bread. In the distance, a flock of doves flew across Boulogne-Billancourt before disappearing out of sight, a sign that the worse had come to pass for Paris in terms of tough opposition at home, although the now-relegated Bastia and struggling SM Caen were not to be disrespected by the esteemed hosts.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 27**


	28. En Marche!

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **En Marche!**

* * *

The next two days for Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara opened up the month of May and were focused on catering to the ladies. The owner of Paris Saint-Germain, Nasser Al-Khelaifi, took the time privately to speak with Thiago Motta and Angel Di Maria regarding their red card ejections against OGC Nice and how it seriously impacted their futures with the club.

It was a mixed bag of a wild weekend in which the women's team under Patrice Lair outperformed the men's team under Unai Emery, as they faltered 3-1, effectively ending the Ligue 1 title race before the month even began. The only solace for PSG was that would be the only trophy Monaco would win, unless Juventus did the unthinkable and were also outplayed by Leonardo Jardim's youthful charges in exactly the same way Paris were outplayed in the shade of the Allianz Riviera. This was the training schedule for the men and women.

* * *

 **Men's team**

Monday, May 1st 2017

No training session

Tuesday, May 2nd 2017

No training session

Wenesday, May 3rd 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, May 4th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, May 5th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

05:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Saturday, May 6th 2017 - Parc des Princes

05:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - SC Bastia

Ligue 1 - Week 36

Sunday, May 7th 2017

No training session

* * *

 **Women's team**

Monday, May 1st 2017

No training session

Tuesday, May 2nd 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, May 3rd 2017 (Stade du Batzenthal)

03:00 PM: FC Metz - Paris Saint-Germain

Thursday, May 4th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, May 5th 2017

No training session

Saturday, May 6th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, May 7th 2017 (Stade Charlety)

3:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - Albi

* * *

"Futures," said Georgette as she prepared the spread for the ladies who were training on the pitch on Tuesday.

"What do you mean?" asked Sadako.

"The futures of the men look bleak, save for a few. Third."

"Third?"

"That's what Paris are starting at right now. A third place finish in the league and a possible drop to the Europa League next season. That is massive. I think Mr. Nasser made a horror mistake in firing their old manager."

"Laurent Blanc, right? Mr. Blanc?"

"Correct. All that greed and desire for a UEFA Champions League trophy has finally caught up to him. It's not looking good for these guys. Fortunately, we have the women picking up the pieces."

"The women? What about the women?"

"What about them, you say? We're helping them right now with their training and meals. They matter too. Case in point: our assistance at Le Parc on Saturday. It paid off and now we're even with Barcelona. Both teams can move on."

"Fair is fair. But still, can you imagine the fallout from a third place finish? Emery will be sacked if that happens!"

"Indeed," said Benoit Rousseau, walking in to check on them.

Sadako was surprised. "Mr. Benoit!"

"PSG can win the Coupe de France and they still will lose their manager. Same thing could happen regarding our women. Even if they win out the rest of their games, if Montpellier finish second in the league, we could be losing Patrice Lair as well. Mr. Nasser isn't a fan of being an also-ran.:

"I would imagine so," Jose said, frowning.

"So big changes could be coming to both teams, given their sharp drop in form. Both of our teams could be finishing runners up in the domestic cup finals and third place in their respective domestic leagues. It's not a good sign, to be fair. Our brand is regressing terribly. In the meantime, stay the course and focus on working with our teams, it's been a challenging year for both our sides but you are doing an amazing job preparing them for the games."

"Thank you, it is our pleasure," Georgette replied with a bow.

"And no need for a bow, this isn't like yesteryear anymore."

"Oh, sorry, my mistake."

"With that, I shall take me leave. Take care." With that, Mr. Benoit departed.

"I have a feeling that Marine Le Pen will win next Sunday," said Sadako.

"You think so, Sada?" Jose asked her.

"There is something about the Le Pen combine that draws the young voters and if you draw the young voters, you will win any election, according to what Sasha told us."

* * *

As the two of them continued to work on catering to the men and women, Lyon and Monaco proceeded to lost their first legs later that week. Lyon were smashed by AFC Ajax 4-1 while Monaco were shut out at home by Gonzalo Higuain and Juventus 2-0. Meanwhile, Bastia were hit with having to forfeit their home match to Lyon, but the brains trust had the audacity to appeal.

Midweek, Paris's women's team eased past FC Metz 2-0 away, a sharp contrast to a free-flowing, wide open affair between their male counterparts. They were expected to pass another warmup match at home to Albi before their test series with Lyon. They did that, rolling 4-0.

Bastia were also put to the sword with a 5-0 demolition job by the hosts. The Parisians would be guaranteed a spot in next year's UEFA Champions League Group Stage by finishing no worse than second place as a huge goal differential gap would make it almost impossible for the Eagles to catch up even if Nice won out and Paris lost their next two games. But as for Monaco, the Ligue 1 title was theirs to lose after putting AS Nancy Lorraine to the sword 3-0. And also on Sunday...

* * *

...something happened, forcing Sadako and Georgette to report to Mr. Benoit the next day. "Come on in," he said. The teams were off on Monday.

"What is it?" asked Jose.

"Mr. Macron and his wife are inviting you to dinner tonight since he won yesterday. He says that you inspired him during these last two weeks and he wants to reward you."

"Really? But I wasn't paying much attention and I thought Madame Le Pen was going to win."

"Unlike the Americans, we have common sense in doing business with our neighbors and the common sense of the French people prevailed. And you, my lady, played your role in making the dream possible. You and your companion, Ms. Shimohara."

"Thank you, Mr. Benoit," said Sadako.

"So, after catering to the teams, a limousine will be waiting later tonight to send you to the destination. There, Mr. and Madame Macron will talk with you of more important matters in regards to global issues that I do not have the authority to speak of. Regarding your role outside of your work with us, you will have a very clear idea. That is all."

"Thank you, Mr. Benoit," Sadako and Georgette said, bowing before leaving his office. This was the training plan for the next week for both teams.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday 8 May 2017

Rest

Tuesday 9 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Wednesday 10 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Thursday 11 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Friday 12 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Saturday 13 May 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00: 1st 15 minutes of training open to media

13:30: Unai Emery press conference

Sunday 14 May 2017 - Stade Geoffroy Guichard

21:00: AS Saint-Etienne - Paris Saint-Germain

Ligue 1 - Week 37

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday 8 May 2017

Rest

Tuesday 9 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Wednesday 10 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Thursday 11 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Friday 12 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

Saturday 13 May 2017 - Parc OL

16:00: Olympique Lyonnais - Paris Saint-Germain

D1 - Week 21

Sunday 14 May 2017

Training closed to public and media

* * *

"Mr. Macron, allow me to introduce myself," said Georgette, decked in a simple white gown with petticoat. "My name is Georgette Lemare of Barenton, an employee of the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club. This is my partner, Ms. Sadako Shimohara, a fellow employee on a temporary work visa from Japan."

"Mmmm, as I would have guess, you have assimilated yourselves well," said the president-elect as he poured some wine for the four of them. "This is my wife, Brigitte. She used to be my teacher in high school. We have three step-children and they are old enough to be my siblings."

"Oh, you don't have to give out all the details," said Madame Macron. "But yes, I am pleasured to meet you all." The attendants at La Rotonde provided the full menu. Outside, there was tight security to ensure that nothing unusual took place. "You would make a fine pair of daughters, indeed."

The two of them giggled. "Madame Macron, thank you for the compliment," Sadako said. "We are late in saying this, but congratulations on winning the election."

"I came back from doing some business with Mr. Hollande, but I did have some time to entertain you at dinner," said Emmanuel as Jose sipped from her glass. Both Jose and Sada were now of legal age so they could try the wine, but they had to show moderation.

"This is very good," said Jose. "It tastes somewhat familiar..."

"Saint-Vaast, from your home region of Normandie, whose departments I carried, more or less, including Manche," he replied.

"That explains it. It's delightful!"

"Mmmm, this is good," Sadako said. "You recommend the tartare?" She had a forkful. "Mmmm, melts in my mouth!"

"It's a very popular dish, as well as the cote de veau," added Madame Macron.

"I made a mistake of holding a party here during the first runoff, but now that I took care of business, I chose to return here, but in a more low-key setting as to now take any chances," Emmanuel explained. "And I do know your real identities and position."

"You do?" asked Georgette.

"I commemorated the victory for our nation over Germany in World War II earlier today. You come from that timeline but with a different enemy and set of circumstances. You are the Witches that my advisors told me of. I thought this was science fiction lore, but to see that you do exist, I personally welcome you to this dimension of Gallia, and this timeline."

"Goodness, so you do know the fact that a rift in the continuum has forced our enemy to conspire with yours in terms of the war of terror, correct?"

"Exactly. We gathered information from the ground, the air, the armed forces and we can confirm that a major event could be happening on May 27 at the Stade de France. The threat could be worse that any one of us may imagine but I have instructed many in my circle and the media to not disclose anything on grounds of recrimination and the event happening ahead of schedule."

"You must have a very tough job ahead of you, combining military work in unique equipment while assisting one of the greatest sports brands this country has ever known," said the madame with a frown on her face before another sip.

"It's not easy being Witches but as long as we have the magic in us, we have to be brave to the very end, fighting to protect the innocent...and defeating the Neuroi to make the world safe," Georgette said. "That's our mission and it's a global one, and apparently the battle has crossed dimensions and timelines. So if it has to be all hands on deck, we need to be ready."

Emmanuel passed a folder of documents. "For your eyes only, Sadako's, and the sisters Karibuchi, as well as the rest of your squadron that will need to arrive from the other side," he said. "It is a suggested system of engaging the enemy that will be staging in Stade Saint-Denis. We will need to have your team mobilize at Fort Neuf de Vincennes to engage the threat. You and Sadako will have to do your work with your club but both of you will play a role as well in support."

"Understood, Mr. Macron," said Georgette. She looked downward at the table, fists clenched. Despite the initial wave of success, there was the threat of war in the air as the victory was seen as a blessing for the ISIS sympathizers in Seine-Saint-Denis, who were hedging on a heavy Macron victory to eliminate the Front National's threat to their planned attack.

"By the way, Georgette," said Emmanuel.

"Yes?"

He looked into her deep blue eyes. "You remind me of my step-daughter Tiphanie in terms of maturity, assertiveness, obedience. She is slightly younger than me and would pass for a younger sister but she has the charisma and confidence that you possess. I only regret that I did not have a daughter that looked and felt exactly like you after choosing to marry Brigitte. But the fact that you are here with me will do..."

"Why?"

"...because after the 27th of May, and after we celebrate our victory, if it should happen...I will never see you again. It may as well be a dream I read in a light novel from a thrift store. I want Tiphanie to be influenced by your ways of the world and your courage and kindness. I want you to be her inspiration from now on so if you happen to see her, let her know you'll always be thinking of us. Can you do that for me?"

"As you wish, Mr. Macron."

"Thank you. So, charge your glasses." They raised the glasses. "To the future of France, to the future of Gallia, and to the future of the Witches! Vive La Republic! Vive La France!"

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" they all said, clinking glasses and enjoying the spread that Georgette happily had her massive share of. It was the calm before the storm, as in the northeast corners of the metropole, of the Little Crown, plans to strike fear and desperation in the hearts of the French people went full speed ahead. Marianne send help.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 28**


	29. Amar Pelos Dois

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 29:**

 **Amar Pelos Dois**

* * *

Gab, the loyal cat tracker that followed Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara on their work and personal affairs, relaying them to the rest of the Brave Witches in Petersburg, could not believe what lay before her on a warm Saturday morning at the apartment. "Oh...nyaow...oh my..." A bowl of sweet cream, a bowl of high quality albacore...and a bowl of roasted dormice. "Mice, fish, milk...master, this is amazing!" A loud meow, and she chose to indulge in the mice.

"I didn't know cats actually liked mice," Sadako said. "I thought that was convoluted lore."

"The Ancient Romagnans used to eat dormice as a snack, even stuffing them with all sorts of nuts and stuff, roasting them and eating it as a habit," Jose said, watching the Persian find her peace of gastronomic heaven. "I succeeded in replicating the ancient technique of cooking edible dormice but adapted it to modern times. I think she likes the dormice stew I made."

"And the sweet cream made from Jersey cows..."

"There is no region in France that does dairy like my home region. When I give my pet cats milk, it has to be from Jersey cows. The Channel Islands and Denmark are the gold standard by which I compare other regions' dairy products." A loud, sustained purr from Gabriel. "See what I mean?" She stroked Gab's chin, slightly stained from the richness of the cream as the cat continued to purr like a pimp in the shade before returning to her sumptuous meal.

"And fancy her being a big eater like you, Jose," Sadako mused with a sly look on her face.

"Dormouse are also known in Brittania by their Latin name, glis glis. They are eaten regularly in Corsica and Calabria and the fat is used in the same manner as lardons."

"She likes it so much she ate it all."

"Oh?" A wide smile from Gab, the sideways three telling no lies. "As for the albacore, a nod to you my dear, it's bluefin imported from Fusou. Some bits of caviar added. Just to show off."

"Just to show off?"

"Just to show off."

"Just?"

"Just."

"Oh, if you must..." Sadako smacked her shaking forehead. "You truly go the extra mile in your cookery. At this rate, the lives and worth of the establishment of Michelin star chefs is in grave and serious danger."

"I prefer quiet confidence and leave the cooking mastery to the home kitchen. I don't intent to make other chefs kill themselves. I did recall reading the story of someone who did due to a wine scam, or rather, what the modern world calls a ponzi scheme. I can't believe that actually exists. And I also saw stories of violence and hazing in the kitches of different restaurants. If I were to have to go through such things I would make sure they go out of business and the owners are put into custody."

"Such words, such true words..."

"Therefore, the only violence I will allow and encourage is that used for defeating our common enemy, the Neuroi, at which we are anticipating a massive assault since they...have tracked us. And I also don't believe in operating restaurants because cooking good food for those you love..." She came in closer and lifted Sadako's chin. "...is not worth dying for."

"U...Understood." In the background, the winning Eurovision song, "Amar Pelos Dois" by Salvador Sobral, played.

* * *

 _"Se um dia alguém perguntar por mim_

 _Diz que vivi p'ra te amar_

 _Antes de ti, só existi_

 _Cansado e sem nada p'ra dar_

 _Meu bem, ouve as minhas preces_

 _Peço que regresses, que me voltes a querer_

 _Eu sei que não se ama sozinho_

 _Talves devagarinho possas voltar a aprender_

 _Meu bem, ouve as minhas preces_

 _Peço que regresses, que me voltes a querer_

 _Eu sei que não se ama sozinho_

 _Talves devagarinho possas voltar a aprender_

 _Se o teu coração não quiser ceder_

 _Não sentir paixão, não quiser sofrer_

 _Sem fazer planos do que virá depois_

 _O meu coração pode amar pelos dois..."_

* * *

Saint-Etienne were put to the sword by Paris Saint-Germain 5-0 away at the Stade Geoffroy-Guichard. However, due to Monaco hammering Lille 4-0 at the Stade Louis II, the boys from the principality would have a chance to wrap it up with only a draw against the same Saint-Etienne side. PSG would also lock in on second as a result of Nice's 2-0 shock defeat at home to Angers SCO.

As for the women, a 3-0 loss at home to D1 Feminine champioins Olympique Lyonnais meant that they would not be able to qualify for the UEFA Women's Champions League, meaning that massive changes to the list and perhaps coaching staff would be necessary to maintain balance and challenge Montpellier and Marseille. Montpellier also qualified for the UEFA Women's Champions League by winning their last five games and having identical form to OL. Here was the training schedule for the men and the women.

* * *

 **Men's Team**

Monday, May 15th 2017

No training session

Tuesday, May 16th 2017

No training session

Wednesday, May 17th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, May 18th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, May 19th 2017 - Ooredoo Training Centre

11:00 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

01:30 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery (live on PSG TV)

Saturday, May 20th 2017 - Parc des Princes

09:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - SM Caen

Ligue 1 - Week 38

Sunday, May 21th 2017

No training session

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday, May 15th 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, May 16th 2017 - CSLBF (Bougival)

12:30 AM-02:00 PM: Scheduled interviews with Paris Saint-Germain's players

02:30 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair

03:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Wednesday, May 17th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, May 18th 2017 - Espace FCL (Lorient)

06:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Friday, May 19th 2017 - Stade de la Rabine (Vannes)

09:00 PM: Olympique Lyonnais - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France Féminine - Final

Saturday, May 20th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, May 21st 2017

Training session closed to media

* * *

"Sigh...we couldn't win the league meaning the match with my home team Caen is a dead rubber," said Georgette, stocking up on dry goods and mustard in anticipation of a safe return home to the other side by the end of the month. "At least I can look back on this journey and say it was all for the best."

"Mmm-hmmm," said Sadako, a frown on her face. "This is an above-average team we're assisting, Paris Saint-Germain. Not good enough for the best in the world, but not terrible either."

"I think I will take this time to congratulate AS Monaco and salute them for a good season, a good race, but this last week will simply be for show. Oh, I realized something."

"What?"

"Caen are 17th on the ladder. A victory over Malherbe could mean that they are relegated if Lorient and Bastia both win."

"But Jose, Lorient are at home to Bordeaux and Bastia are away to Marseille," Sadako said. "So even if Caen lose, they can still remain safe for next year. It's AS Nancy Lorraine that are in trouble because they face Saint-Etienne to close the year. Even if they win, they still have to hope for help and the best they can do is make the playoffs."

Georgette had to laugh. "Oh, well now that you mention that..." Another forced laugh, even more hesitant than the last. "I have to say that...it really is quite a season we're having."

"You also forgot that last week was my birthday."

"I...did?"

"Yep...it was on two Sundays prior, the seventh."

Georgette was silent for a bit. Then a flash of light, an idea, come to her mind. "Well, since we're off, and the boys are getting their awards..." She dragged Sadako to the bed and she straddled her, quickly taking off her clothes and tossing them, causing her lovers mons to swell and stiffen.

"Jose, what are you...I mean, I am...I...!" A deep blush radiated as her eyes began to mist.

Georgette playfully sucked her right index finger as her cat ears and tail sprouted, causing Sadako's rabbit ears and tail to pop out as well. "I am sorry I forgot to let you indulge in my love, Sada. So, I need to make up for it by letting us melt together." Gab was watching from a distance after finishing her meal. A purr of disappointment in her master ensued before she chose to take a nap on the floor. "Sada, I truly regret not making you happy. But at least PSG remembered and won, so, there's that..."

"Jose, please, don't be so hard on yourself baby, I forgive you, because being with you and seeing you is enough for me," Sadako whispered, brushing away a tear.

"...!" Georgette slowly unbuttoned Sadako's shirt and took off that and her pants before lifting her top and sucking her milky endowments, the moisture of her tongue triggering a stiffness dripping with desire and intimate satisfaction that caused Sadako to point to her crotch and allowing Jose to bury her face between her legs.

Jose's body starting to heat up and she purred like a Persian as her tears of soulful shame meshed with the fluids coming of Sadako flower, the amalgamation of mixed honeys leaving a redolent glow, a scent as brilliant as a wild rose crying for the comforts of mercy. Sadako could her Jose's restrained sobs of despair transforming into sounds of passionate, blissful hunger, her wish to melt into her lover's body to ease the pain of forgetting an important date in both their lives, a date which will live in each other's memory forever.

"No more, Jose, just let us...ahhhhh..." Sadako ran a finger up Georgette's smooth spine, allowing her to slide into her arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around a now-nude Georgette Lemare and she delicately massaged the soft, sensitive parts of her frame, including the most beautiful backside that craved to be assuaged, to be assured, to be ever mindful that to worry over little things is to stand to lose everything meaningful to her own existence.

Georgette's teary eyes were close. "Haaah, haaah, Sada...taste...me, I, I want to taste you, I...I have been a bad girl..." she confessed thought her mindless, thoughtless stutters as she allowed her forgetfullness to swallow her whole, if willingly so that Sadako could play the role of a naked lady knight with no armor to speak off and save her from her own choice to melt into oblivion. Their tongues and lips touched and they both shared a long, deep, rich velvety kiss that seemed to go on forever as Sadako jiggled the squishy mounds of Georgette's heavenly backside, causing their breasts to press on each other, their nipples grinding on each other as if they wanted to fuse in orgasmic fashion.

"That's what I am here, baby," Sadako whispered to Georgette and her hitched breathing, her hands running through her brown twintails. I purify bad girls by turning their misery into ecstasy. I'll complete you now, so that my birthday wish of making you come inside is fulfilled." She put two hands inside Georgette's clit and pressed inward, reaching the G-spot within seconds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!' cried Georgette as her juices splashed out. Sadako went deeper and deeper into her spot before she thrashed her head back. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed Jose as she gave up the ghost and fell into a deep sleep, shivering ever so subtly as Sadako withdrew her fingers and sucked the sweetness clean, licking her lips triumphantly.

"Haaaah, ha...ppy...bir...day...Sa...haaaah..." sighed Jose, who ran out of energy as her ears and tail withdrew so that she could recharge by sleeping in Sadako's motherly embrace. There was a smile on her face now, to go with some moans of contentment.

"Thank you, Jose, my baby," Sadako said, kissing Jose on the head and breathing on her a little so that she let out a purr. "If you forget my birthday again I will have to punish you. But when paying the price...I am always nice. And if I forget, I want you to punish me the same way because I want it all from you, my love. Eheh."

A few more tongue flicks and Sadako fell asleep, her saliva from drinking too much coffee destined to saturate the two of them and their bed and leave a very sweet odor indeed going forward. Georgette and Sadako would not be needed to report to the Camp des Loges until Wednesday. In any case, they were young adults now and their maturity and trust with each other would be valuable for them going forward, especially with a tough battle looming ahead at the end of May.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 29**


	30. There's Only One Team In Paris

**Revons Plus Grand:**

 **Chapter 30:**

 **There's Only One Team In Paris**

* * *

There she was, standing there, her anger starting to precipitate. There was sweat all over her body and she was heaving, trying in vain to contain her rage, only to fail so hard aat doing it, she needed to expel it so that it no longer took its toll on her body, heart, mind and soul. She had one life to live. She had a lot of love to give. But none of that mattered. She. Was. Mad. And she had the fury of a billion suns in her right fist ready to fire...now.

"Grrr!" A loud thud.

Naoe Kanno punched the wall, leaving a slight dent in the weight room of the Brave Witches at the Petersburg base, to go with some fallen shards of granite that crumbled helplessly to the dust-littered floor. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Hyaaaargh!" A few more punches until her knuckles bled slightly, forcing her to put on some tape and take a seat on one of the benches, huffing and puffing in her training vest and shorts. "If only Jose was here to fix me up...fuck my life..."

"Uh, I'm still here," Yoshika Miyafuji said, coming in and treating Nao's wounds. "What's wrong? You've been taking out your frustrations on something?"

"Yeah, but if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You sure want me to tell you?"

"Go ahead, I won't judge you."

"I hate this place. Let's take a walk." She put on her shirt and the two of them took a walk outside, leaving the base and walking onto the busy thoroughfares of the town. "Ever heard of Red Star FC?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, they are this footbsll club from Paris that very few people over there heard of or even care over there. As it stands, the second division in Gallia, or rather, France, is down to the final match day and it will take place on Friday, which is a few days from now." It was Wednesday.

"Okay, and?"

"Look at this." She produced a visual. "This is where they stand. 19th. Even if they win, they could still be relegated if Orleans also win. There are two other teams baased in Paris: Paris FC and US Creteil. Both will be remain in the third division, the Championnat National, next year."

"So this means?"

"Red Star are going to probably be relegated to the third division and my vision of this club being an option to the petrodollar-rich Qatar Saint-Germain will be ruined forever! This is not acceptable!"

"But don't you think heading down there is not only a violation of the plan set by the Commander Rall, but really not worth it to begin with? She doesn't want you to head there now because the operation isn't until the 27th."

"I don't care! I want Red Star's players to know that they aren't fit to play the game anymore and they should find actual work instead so that they don't head out on to the streets. This team can't be saved if they can't save themselves!"

Yoshika placed her hands on Nao. "Kanno."

"!"

"Please, calm down, it's okay."

"...!" Nao took off, running in a blaze of fury, wanting to run away from herself, in shock at how her team had chosen to play so poorly that it would be all but certain that only one team would matter in the city, and that was Paris Saint-Germain. The well-endowed club supported by the well-endowed girls of the Brave Witches who were over in Paris right now. It was too much to bear that she ran all the way to the base before tripping and falling on top of Nikka Edvardine Katajainen.

"Owwww, Nao, what are you doing?" asked Nikka.

"What's it to you Nipa? It's just..." A sniffle. "I was only exercising, that's all."

"No, I see tears coming out." They both got up. "What's wrong?"

"Red Star...Red Star, my club, are about to be relegated. I hate this so much, I need to let them know that this they are trash and should go find actual work because they are fucking failures!"

"That's not going to help matters, Nao. It's not like they aren't trying to actually PLAY football, you know..."

"So what? I don't give a fuck about that shit! Look, I don't want to support the petrodollar pedo cheats from Qatar Saint-Germain! I want to support actual, honest clubs from the capital! Red Star are supposed to have an attitude that will help them be succesful as an organization and their fans are very vocal as well."

"But don't you think you're going to make the situation bad by choosing to go after the players?"

"I would imagine the fans are turning on their own players, too, but if they want to mess with me I say bring it on!"

"Ugh...Nao, you gotta think this over. You may be blowing our cover by choosing to dive in like a hooligan, I think that's what it's called. Something like that, you know? You really shouldn't do that or you never know; we may never see you again."

Nao chose to take a deep breath and finally allow herself to calm down as the two of them took a seat at the dinner table in the hall to talk this over. The projection screen showed different tables of different leagues all over Europe, as well as ongoing betting odds of different matches on order. "I am torn. I don't want to disobey the Commander and do seiza again, but I want to take my anger out on Red Star's shitty failure players so I will have nothing to do with their shittyness anymore..."

"Doing something foolish could put your life in danger and it's going to expose us," said Gundula Rall, walking in.

"! C-C-C-C...Commander Rall!" exclaimed Nao. "Please forgive my choice for considering heading out on my free will! It was out of the blue!"

"At ease, Kanno, you won't do seiza. However, I strongly advise you to let the situation regarding your club go as there really isn't anything you can do right now to help them, if any."

"Commander?"

"Nao. There are other teams you can follow, like Lens or even Amiens, which Nipa likes," said Aleksandra Pokryshkin, walking in.

"Awww, you didn't have to let her know," giggled an embarrassed Nikka. "They are in a race for the Ligue 2 title, though, with a few other teams..."

"But the fact that you really care about Red Star being competitive is good and with the other Paris-based club expected to remain in the third division, there will be some exciting derbies," Gundula told Naoe. "The turnouts won't be high, but at least it shows that derby football in the main city is not necessarily dead yet."

Naoe hung her head in consignment. Her stomach growled. "Um..."

"Here, have a plate of this." Steak au poivre with pommes frites and a tall glass of grape juice. Courtesy of Yoshika and Sanya V. Litvyak.

"Thanks, Sanya," said Naoe. "Wait, Sanya, you were in the kitchen!?"

"Yeah, I was helping Yoshika with cooking lunch." In the distance, Yoshika was in the kitchen, waving.

"She moves quickly," Naoe thought.

"It's all right, it's all right, all right, she moves in mysterious ways," said Waltrud Krupinski, singing.

"What are you singing?" she deadpanned.

"A Hibernian love song from the other side. It's got a nice refreshing backbeat to it."

"Love song, huh? What, you are trying to make a pass at Juutilainen again, you Fake Countess?"

"Hmmmmm, you seen to be very prescient. I try to make a pass at Eila but she is very resilient because she is bonded to Sanya. Ah, such is my luck and such is my life."

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?" Gundula and Sasha laid glaring looks at Naoe. "S...Sorry..."

"Such smart with your smart words, I like that from you." She extended a closed fist. Nao nodded, and two exchanged a fist bump. "Behold, a handshake style from the other side, a fist bump, popular among youngsters, sports athletics, sports fans, a casual salute of acknowledgement dripping with the power of team spirit, peace and respect!"

"Wow..." said the others, appplauding as Nao went back to enjoying her steak.

"Mmmm, this is really good," said Naoe. "The sauce is very rich, the steak is crispy on the outside but moist and tender on the inside, and the pommes frites are light and crispy. Just the way I like it!" A sip. "And the juice...so refreshing!"

"Freshly squeezed and pasteurized," said Sanya. "Good quality, you think?"

"It's good! I love it. Nice work."

"Enjoy. I will go ahead and serve the others. Be right back."

"Anyway," said Waltrud, taking a seat, "Bayern has the league title wrapped up, while I got Dortmund winning the Pokal."

"Taking Dortmund as well," Edytha Rossman said, walking in.

"Ah, Edytha! Have a seat, Sanya and Yoshika are serving lunch." Plates of steak au poire, pommes frites, salad, bread rolls, butter and carafes of grape juice with tall tumblers were wheeled in by Sanya and Yoshika.

"So what are you guys talking about in between drill and strategy sessions and such?"

"We have been talking Kanno out of abandoning our plan to arrive in the timeline of the others until the 27th and so far she seems to be receptive of the idea but her appetite of being satiated takes higher priority."

"I am a big eater you know, it's just that it chose to show up while my team is about to be relegated! The fuck you want me to do, huh!?" Nao complained, sauce on her cheek, forcing Nikka to wipe her face with her napkin. "Oh, thank you." A nod.

"Who's her team?" Edytha asked Gundula.

"Red Star FC of Paris."

"Not the one in Belgrade?"

"That's Crvena Zvezda, and yes, not that team. The talent on that side is much better, I would imagine," said Sasha. "That Red Star is a Serbian side."

"But what's up with this Red Star?" asked Edytha.

"They are on the verge of being relegated," said the Commander, "and it has affected Kanno's state of mind since she envisioned them to be a competitive alternative to Paris Saint-Germain. Well, allegedly and apparently, she got that all horribly wrong."

"And we reminded her that going out there for a selfish desire to put an uncompetitive team's players in their place is against the rules established in regards to the operation," Sasha added. "And there could be harsh penalties in place as a result."

"Duly noted, danke," Edytha replied.

"Speaking of the operation," said the Countess, "Check this out." A visual on the projection. "See this? This is just a regular church in the ISIS stronghold of Saint-Denis. But look at that massive rock that appears and reappears. Watch." A regular man in a sweather, jeans and boots with a mask did an strange pose with his arms and the rock reappeared. On it was a door that the man used to get in. Then the rock disappeared.

"Oh?"

"That rock appears and reappears when a man alignd with the Islamic State does a pose with his arms. They call this pose the 'dab.' Watch again." Another man walked to the site, did the dab, and the massive boulder appeared with the door in front. He went in, and it disappeared. "It's a hilarious pose made popular by a black Liberion man named Cameron Newton. Let me show you." Waltrud did the dab, and the rock appeared. "Just like that, the rock appears. Wait a minute, did that just...THE ROCK APPEARED!?"

The X-11 and Gab opened the door and got inside before it disappeared. In the background, an extended version of "Tusk" by Fleetwood Mac played inside the chamber. "We just got inside the stronghold of the Islamic State sympathizers," said Commander Rall. "Flying Officer Krupinski, you've done it. Well done."

She bowed. "Danke and cheers."

As the soaring brass blared, the camera on Gab saw a long stairway leading to a large, expansive basement, the bassline presenting a base full of Neurois being designed by males dressed in contemporary gear, some dressed in the gear of the Islamic State, the banner of the organnization hung from the rafters.

A projection screen behind the Neuroi blared propaganda, the scenes of executions of innocent prisoners in orange jumpsuits, their blood splattering all over the floor in cinematic, if amateur fashion, the aura of death to the West pervading as the base continued its plans for that day in May. They were juxtaposed by scenes of convoys of ISIS-owned vehicles rolling through Iraqi villages, the militants flashing victory symbols. Gab and the X-11 were invisible, so no one in the base could see them spying.

"Goodness me..." Edytha gasped.

Naoe finished eating and drinking. "What's going on?" She looked at the scenes before pounding the table in frustration. "God damnit..."

"Just as advertised," Gundula said with a sigh. "Our enemy is a strong one." The cat tracker and the X-11 took notes of the different shapes of Neuroi that were being designed, the people that were designingn them, and some people choosing to read from the Qur'an when they had nothing else to do. "A very strong one. Now I know the heavy burden the West has to face in their battle against terror."

"A new report has just come in," Waltrud said. "Apparently, there is a son of Osama bin Laden that is trying to spark a comeback of al-Qaeda, who were put on the back burner due to the rise of the Islamic State, by issuing a fatwa." The scenes of construction and testing were placed side by side with a video of Osama's song issuing a fatwa declaring the usual damnation message to the west and America. "Goodness me, he is very young!"

"He is making a very risky decision to do this, even idiotic at that, and with Donald Trump as the president of Liberion, I am not sure this is a good idea to come out in the open to begin with because with the Islamic State all the rage, I don't think most people will take him seriously," said Gundula.

"But he is a son of Osama bin Laden, so there's that to consider," replied Edytha before taking a sip of the grape juice.

"In any case," said the Commander as the speech concluded and the scenes went back to the camera panning across the floor of the workers designing the Neuroi, "this battle might have a twist to it...always be watchful as we prepare for matters on our end."

"To think that a gesture made popular in sports could be appropriate to a taste of the Axis of Evil and the Neuroi," said Sasha, eating her steak while having a forkful of button mushrooms. "What a world we live in."

* * *

"Nyaaaaaow!" Gab returned from her trip to the Islamic State base in one piece, arriving at the apartment in Boulogne-Billancourt.

"Hey, Gab, over here kitty!" Georgette Lemare said, waving to the cat tracker, who leapt into her arms. She giggled as she picked her up, ticking her chin. "How are you, you sweet thing?"

"Nyaow...Master, I have returrned from the scouting mission."

"What you've been scouting on eh?" Sadako Shimohara asked as she opened the door to allow the two of them to get inside and change into lighter, more comefortble clothes.

"Nyao, allow me to show you nyaoow." Gab showed a video of Islamic State sympathizers do the dab, causing the door to the secret passageway to the base to enter, followed by actual footage of the inner workings of the undergroond compound.

"Dear me, what is this!?" exclaimed Georgette, dressed in just a camisole and white tanga with no bra.

"We have just seen a taste of the Islamic State's usual operations without the video cutting off or anything getting caught or our sweet Gabinha morenita getting killed dead set!" said Sadako, hands on her blushing cheeks.

"This is surreal stuff that...it makes me understand just why we are here. Now the truth is out in front of is. They must be stopped."

"What's going on?" asked Hikari Karibuchi, walking into their room with her big sister Takami.

"Take a look at this." said Sadako.

"What is it?" asked Takami. The Karibuchi sisters saw stock footage of the inner working of the underground compound, located underneath an unassuming church, the cruelest of iromnies. "No way..."

"Onee-chan, it's the enemy's hideout!" exclaimed Hikari. "And it's a very big one at that!"

"If they want to attack, they have to be clever but it seems they are not clever enough," Takami said. Part of the footage reveale how the Neuroi will attack the Stade de Frnce. "They will be attacking the end that has PSG's fans with the intention of wiping them out in one piece. They will do this from six angles, spread 50 meters apart, since they happen to have six of these things. After that, they will combine to for one large mass that will float across the arrodissements and leave total destruction in its wake before going after the residence of the President, Mr. Macron."

"Wow..." Georgette exclaimed. "Grrr...!" Her fists were clenched as her anger rose.

"If this threat does not get stopped before it starts, it could clone itself and attack the different major cities: Lyon, Marseille, Nice, Toulouse, Bordeaux, Lille, Montpellier, and even Monaco, even though they are their own country. This is according to the visual and the stages of attack."

"And the current military can't stop this?"

"This is going to require the others to come in and we need to be in our units to get going."

"So all of us get to be together!" Sadako exclaimed. "I'm excited for this."

"But you still have to take care of your work obligations to the club, too," Hikari reminded them.

"Oh, yeah. The season finale against Jose's home team, Caen."

"I am indifferent to Caen staying since they haven't proven to be very good," Georgette noted. "If they end up relegated after Paris do the work, I won't shed a team for them. It's what they get for not being good enough."

"Ah, so I decided, I will get dinner set up for you guys since you all are here," said Sadako, dressed in a sweater over sports top and flannel pants.

"Give us something substantial, all we have are some chocolate from our place," said Hikari as the four of them set up the table. Sadako went to the refrigerator and produced a prepared cheese board, some crackers, other various amuse-bouches, and a platter of prepared sliced wraps of chicken, greens and alive oil. "Oh yes, this is it!"

"That should hold you guys while I get the entree set up."

"Let me help you, since I will not let you do it alone," Georgette said. The two of them prepared, for the first time, a foie gras terrine juxtaposed with poached salmon meuniere. Finally, for Gab, Jose prepared the usual bluefin, dormouse and sweet cream bowls.

"The usuals for our tracker, eh?"

"She has a taste for these things now, Sada," Georgette whispered, one eye closed and a finger to her lips, before singing her club's anthem. "PSG, tenons nous unis, PSG, ici c'est Paris..."

"I don't think Jose ever wants to leave this timeline," Hikari told Sadako. "She wishes she could be in this one instead."

Georgette continued to sing, "Allez Paris Saint-Germain, gagner Paris Saint-Germain, allez Paris Saint-Germain, gagner Paris Saint-Germain..."

"I like that smile from Jose," Takami said to her younger sister. "She likes working for her team. Even though when we all head home, Stade Saint-Germainois will be her club."

"Not even a comeback from Barcelona could stop her love for this club," Sadako declared. "I share her feelings. Paris, Sadako, Georgette...parfait! #AllezPSG!"

"There you go," Hikari said. "And I think with Red Star FC probably going down when all is said and done, I can conclude that there really is only team in Paris. At least, one playing in the top flight, that is."

"One team in Paris, there's only one team in Paris," sang Takami. "One team in Paris, there's only one team in Paris..." The others had a laugh. "What? I am not wrong, you know?"

"To an extent, onee-chan, to an extent." Takami had to pout.

"Touche..."

Minutes later... "Dinner is ready," said Georgette as they presented the dishes and plates. "Enough to go around so help yourselves!"

"Jose, Sadako, thanks for the meal," said Hikari, digging right in. "Mmmm!" Sadako and Georgette bowed in unison before putting their aprons away to have some of their creations themselves. Gab quietly feasted on more dormice.

"The salmon melts in my mouth," Takami. "Delightful when I add a dash of lemon. And the foie gras is heavenly. First time I actually had something like this."

"I like it too, even though I don't really eat goose liver that often if ever due to welfare issues, but this one is humanely raised so it's absolutely fine by me," said Georgette, having a forkful of the foie gras while tucking into a baguette with sweet cream butter, triggering a giggle of contentment.

"France, or rather, Gallia, is the center of the gastronomic universe," Sadako said. "Then and now, the best food in the world will always taste like heave because Gallians believe in fine taste, fine culture, good sex and security!"

Georgette's giggle was now that of awkward embarassment. "Such bold rhetoric coming from you, Sada."

"I am not wrong, am I? With this timeline, this nation needs better securrity, and it is a nation that believes in the power of love. And the food and culture is always in a class of its own."

"D'accord, Sada."

"I still can't wrap my head around a simple celebration maneuver being appropriated to open a door to the inner workings of evil," Hikari mused inquisitively, working on her plate and getting a few more pieces from what was left of the cheese board before Georgette chose to get the rest of the hors d'oevres and entrees due to her gormandizing gluttony taking precedence. "It's something you see out of a cookie-cutter comedy."

"It really is an unconventional method, but if no one other than ourselves is witnesssing it and it's in a church that very few parishioners go to, you might as well try something like that as a secret password," her big sister said.

Sadako turned on the television. "Oh, I forgot, Monaco and Saint-Etienne are kicking off." Both teams were walking on to the pitch, the flags of the Monegasques in the air, the crowd filled to capacity at the principality's national stadium. The four girls watched the proceedings unfold as Jose handed the others bottles of a native soft drink.

"What's this?" asked Hikari.

"It's called Breizh Cola, a well known domestic brand," said Georgette, cracking open a bottle and having a chug. "Mmmmm, such effervescent flavor. Nothing like this on the other side."

Sadako then went to the freezer and got out prepared bowls of vanilla ice cream on a tray which she added bowl of warm chocolate sauce, a canister whipped cream, a bowl of crushed hazelnuts and a bowl of cherries. "Make your own dames blanches, folks."

"Wow, amazing!" exclaimed Hikari. "I always wanted to do something like this!" Hikari poured some of the sauch on her bowl of ice cream, sprayed on some whipped cream, added hazelnuts and the cherry. "I think Flight Lieutenant Yeager calls this a hot fudge sundae! So beautiful!"

The others followed suit after finishing their drinks. "Carbonated soft drinks...a non-alcoholic palate cleanser for dessert," Takami mused. "I will note that from now on, Hikari."

"Copy, over!" 19th minute came. Kylian Mbappe with speed and shifty incision, faked the goalkeeper and slotted in home. Like shelling peas. 1-0.

"Ridiculously easy," Georgette said with a sigh. "I can only hope Saint-Etienne can rebound from this when they are away to AS Nancy Lorraine."

"Yeah, cause as we all know, Nancy need to win or they are getting relegated," said Sadako.

"Even if they win, they can still get relegated, too. What a horrible season they have had." Time passed. Minutes passed. Ages passed. The cows passed by to come home. Those cheeky, cheeky broads! Such were they. And still no further goals. Until Valerie Germain coasted home through in the fourth minute of second half stoppage time with the last kick of the game. "I think the referee decided to let them score late. That was deliberate, allowing that additional time. I would have been fine with 1-0 but the referee allowed it for the fans."

"At least Monaco won't need to bring their strongest side for Week 38 but our guys won't do that because the attention will now be on them. We're Paris. The spotlight is built for us because we remain the best-performing Ligue 1 team actually based in France. And we have a trophy to defend. The coach might still get sacked if they successfully do it, but we have a trophy to defend."

"To believe is to achieve. To dare is to do. Allez le PSG, allez en rouge et bleu."

She got a good laught out of that, Sadako did. "D'accord." The girls finished their dinner and dessert and shared duties washing. "My personal train of thought suggests this is just Monaco borrowing the trophy for now. It's okay. A cup double is fine by us. Another season, and Paris would have done enough to win the league."

"What's done is done."

* * *

One day at training, Georgette saw a young boy watching the team practice and go through drills. "Hey kid!" she said in fluent Portuguese.

"Hello," said the boy, coming over.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Davi. I am from Fortaleza, Brazil." Amazonas, as the people on the other side referred it as.

"Hello there. My name is Georgette, and I am one of the two chefs for the club that also takes care of the facility here. This is my partner, Sadako."

"Hello," Sadako said in Portuguese. "I am Sadako, I am from Japan working on a visa here. We prepare the meals for the players after training and also clean up the place after they leave. We're contracted to them until the end of the month."

"Whoa," said Davi. "Is that a lot of work?"

"We get paid good money for it and these players are professionals who worked real hard to play for this team," said Jose. "You can all me Jose."

"Sure thing, Miss Jose and Miss Sadako," said the boy.

"Let's take a walk around." So the three of them walked around the facility and the forest, letting the players train. "How are you enjoying Paris? Nice city, huh?"

"It's big. Lots of old buildings and the players are so tall. I'm still unhappy that they didn't get the job done against Barcelona. I hate that team so much."

"Well, to be fair, Davi, the boys didn't have a good season. They also lost the league last night, so there's that. But we're not as bad as you think," Sadako said.

"Really?"

"We're actually quite young. We were established in the 1970's as a merged club, but our predecessor dates back to the turn of the last century so we have sort of a history."

"Wow..."

"If we were truly as bad you thought we were, we would be Red Star, a team that plays next door from PSG's stadium at the Stade Jean Bouin of will will be relegated tomorrow. They used to be the top ticket decades ago. Now, it's us. We have never been relegated to Ligue 2 since 1974."

"And on top of that we have more trophies than any other club in France," said Jose. "We've won every domestic trophy we can win. Ligue 2, Ligue 1, Coupe de La Ligue, Trophee des Champions, and the one the boys are preparing for, the Coupe de France."

"Coupe de France? Is that the domestic cup, like the FA Cup or something?"

"Exactly." They were in room that featured the actual Coupe de France. "This is the trophy we are going to try to defend on the 27th. The Coupe Charles Simon, better known as the Coupe de France. We are like Arsenal in England or Barcelona in Spain in that we've won more domestic cups that any other team in the country."

"Actually, Jose, we are tied with Marseille, but if we beat Angers on the 27th, we will pass them," Sadako clarified. "That's called, in Spanish, an Undecima, Davi."

"That's cool!" Davi exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Take a look at this other one," she said, pointing to the orange trophy that looked like an esoteric new age antique. "The Coupe de La Ligue, the French League Cup. We are the most successful club in this competition, too."

"This looks so cute," said Davi. "So orangey and stuff."

"We beat Monaco 4-1 to win this," said Georgette. "And we also beat Monaco 5-0 in the Coupe de France semifinals to make it to the final because Monaco decided to not care about the 100th edition of the tournament."

"100 years?"

"This is the 100th anniversary of the Coupe de France, yep."

"Whoa. Holy shit, that's so awesome."

"We didn't go winless against the current league champions. We have one loss, one draw and two wins. So we actually did okay," Sadako said.

"Ohhhh man..."

"And we defeated our last two opponents 5-0. One of them, Bastia, is about to be relegated on Friday because they are facing Marseille. And our women's team did avenge the loss by the men to Barcelona by beating their women's team in the semifinals of the Women's Champions League."

Davi was in stitches. "You know what, Miss Jose, Miss Sadako?"

"Yes?" asked Georgette.

"I was wrong. You guys are good after all."

Georgette squatted down and patted Davi's head. "We'll be all right. Sometimes we have off days, but they are few and far between between usually, we get things done. We just need to change some players, maybe change the coaching staff, stuff like that. Good teams adjust. That's sports. Remember, we're a very rich club, and the richest in the country, which is why Mr. Nasser chose to foot the bill to fly you here so that you can see that we're not as bad as you think."

"You know, Davi?" asked Sadako as the three of them continued.

"What?" he replied.

"You heard of this team called AS Nancy Lorraine?"

"Nan-say?"

"Yeah."

"Who are they?"

The two girls had a laugh. "They won the second division last year. But they are actually in last place in the league this year heading into Saturday. League champions last year, possible relegation this weekend."

"Whoooooaaa! You mean to tell me that's possible? What happened to them?" Davi asked. "That's crazy!"

"Well, that's possible to be on cloud nine one year, then in the pits of hell the next. If you can't adapt and you can't make the most of your talent, you're not going to be able to dance with the best teams in the country. They're not as rich as we are. We won four straight Ligue 1 titles before Monaco went on their run. So we are better than every other club in France, so that's gotta count for something."

"We have a women's team, a handball team, and teams that play FIFA 17 and League of Legends," said Georgette. "They're all going to be playing for big prizes in the coming days so we're gonna be busy. The more titles we garner up, the bigger our brand is. We are an international brands with fans from all over the world, including Brazil, the home of Lucas, Maxwell, Marquinhos, Thiago Silva..."

"Paris Saint-Germain is a sports brand that is built to be an extension of the city and its legacy as one of the best cities in the world," said Sadako. "That's why our slogan is Revons Plus Grand. Dream Bigger. The power to dream big in Paris will make you successful for years to come. So don't let go of your dreams to be great years from now. You never know if you get to be playing for PSG at Le Parc. Don't give up, Davi, because we sure won't. Promise?"

"I promise, Miss Sadako, Miss Georgette." Hugs all around.

"I'm glad we met you. Jose, is it okay if we do this?"

"Ah, why not. Ready, one, two..."

"THREE!" they both said. And they animal ears and tails popped out.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Davi, covering his mouth in surprise. "Wow! I am not dreaming! You grew cat and bunny ears and tails. How did you do that!?"

"We're Witches, and we come from a different time period to experience life in this era," said Georgette.

"Man, is it okay if I selfie with you two?"

"Sure." Davi whipped out his cam and took some selfies.

"Damn! How did you do that? Please tell me?"

"If we did, you wouldn't believe us, so we're just gonna make it a secret, okay?" said Jose, winking playfully with a giggle.

"Let me put the pieces together, uh, Paris...Sadako...Georgette...PSG! Oh shit, it all makes sense now! Man, I am so glad PSG is my team. Paris Saint-Germain...Paris, Sadako and Georgette! Allez PSG! Ici C'est Paris! Paris Est Magique!" exclaimed an ecstatic Davi, punching the air in celebration and doing the Cavani Matador rifle post.

"Feel better now, Davi?" Sadako said with a playful tone and a wink.

"You bet! I forgive you guys now. You guys are the best after all! I love you all!"

"And with that, let's head back so we gave give you what the players eat. It's really healthy, all natural, you'll love it. Plus we made it ourselves, and since we love to cook, you won't be disappointed."

Davi's stomach growled. "My appetite is big too. Can't wait. Is it okay if I make you my adopted older sisters? Because you kinda remind me of my big sister over in Brazil. She takes care of me with cooking and cleaning but wants me to do chores as well instead of playing on my PS4 and doing nothing."

"Well, in order to dream big, you gotta do big things for your family. But here with this club, you will always be family to us. That's the PSG way. Don't be lazy. Work hard and you will be successful and eat really good food like here in France. And always be nice be nice your parents. Dedicate your life to them. I want you to return here when you are grown up, and train with this club so that you can make a name for yourself here. Okay?" said Jose.

"Oui! Yes, ma'am!" The three of them returned to the Ooredoo Training Centre to have a well-deserved lunch with Davi's parents. There, the two girls introduced themselves to them and talked about the upcoming contest with Caen, the transfer talk, the careers of the players, and so on.

* * *

As it turned out, PSG's women put on a much better performance in the Coupe de France Feminine final against Olympique Lyonnais. They still lost on penalties. There were two matches remaining: the regular season final with Bordeaux and the UEFA Women's Champions League final with Lyon.

As for Red Star, they were relegated with a 1-0 loss away to Auxerre. Strasbourg won out over Bourg-en-Bressed 2-1 to win Ligue 2, while Amiens also defeated Reims 2-1 on a late show late mail goal from Emmanuel Bourgaud in the sixth minute of second half stoppage time. ESTAC Troyes came from behind to defeat Sochaux-Montbeliard and advance to the playoff. Stade Brestois 29 and Racing Club de Lens also won but would have to settle for returning to the second division next year.

"Well, it looks like my team is going through," said Nikka, sipping some team the next day.

"I knew it," said Naoe. "Well, looks like I won't be following Gallian club football for a while. One club in Paris, even though their women are horrible against the only club that matters in France, Lyon...and why do you have good luck all of a sudden? Your luck is supposed to be horrible!"

"Maybe the gods were tired of me getting reamed and so they decided to give me a breather," said Nipa, shrugging Gallic-style. "I don't know..."

Paris Saint-Germain's men, meanwhile, headed into the final week of play with the wind knocked out of them by a certain Ronny Rodelin. His goal in the first minute of second half stoppage time was enough to salvage a 1-1 draw and keep Caen in the first division for another year.

"Hey, Davi," said Georgette as she headed to where the boy and his parents were seated. "I want to give you something before you head back, since we didn't win and we gave up another goal in stoppage time."

"What's this?" asked the kid.

"It's a charm in the shape of a persian cat. If you need to be motivated, wear this under your clothes and rub it for good luck. Also, it will never be too big for you as it gets bigger as you do."

"So this had magic powers?" asked Davi.

"Yep. Motivate yourself to take care of your parents like they are taking care of you. When you come back here, I want you to be motivated to train like the guys on the pitch for Paris so you can appreciate the work they do for everyone here. Work hard and keep the happiness of your family and your community in mind, okay?"

"Got it, Miss Jose."

"Good luck to you and have a safe trip home."

"Obrigado! Merci, adieu, bye bye!" said Davi as he waved to Jose and Sadako, who waved back as the kid left the Parc des Princes with his parents for the last time.

Sadako looked at Georgette and there was a worried look in her eyes. "You seem like you planned for this draw to happen, since Caen are from your part of the country. Did you?"

Georgette turned around and simply smiled as a Phil Collins track played in the background. "Who said I would?" AS Nancy Lorraine and SC Bastia were relegated, while Lorient would be placed in the playoff. Dijon was also safe.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 30**


	31. Revons Plus Grand

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 31:**

 **Revons Plus Grand**

* * *

At long last, the final week of the French football season had arrived. Here was the training schedule for the Paris Saint-Germain men and the women going forward. The men were facing Angers SCO in the Coupe de France final, while the women were finishing a difficult league campaign at home to Girondins de Bordeaux at the Stade Charlety.

* * *

 **Men's team**

Monday, May 22nd 2017

No training session

Tuesday, May 23rd 2017

Training session closed to media

Wednesday, May 24th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, May 25th 2017

Training session closed to media

Friday, May 26th 2017 - Stade de France (Saint-Denis)

06:15 AM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

07:15 PM: Press conference with Unai Emery and a Paris Saint-Germain player (live on PSG TV)

Saturday, May 27th 2017 - Stade de France (Saint-Denis)

09:00 PM: Angers SCO - Paris Saint-Germain

Coupe de France - Final

Sunday, May 28th 2017

No training session

* * *

 **Women's Team**

Monday, May 22nd 2017

Training session closed to media

Tuesday, May 23rd 2017 - CSLBF (Bougival)

02:30 PM: Press conference with Patrice Lair

03:00 PM: Training session opened to media for first 15 minutes

Wednesday, May 24th 2017

Training session closed to media

Thursday, May 25th 2017 - Stade Charléty

03:00 PM: Paris Saint-Germain - Girondins de Bordeaux

Division 1 Féminine - Week 20

Friday, May 26th 2017

Training session closed to media

Saturday, May 27th 2017

Training session closed to media

Sunday, May 28th 2017

Training session closed to media

* * *

He was a fine lad, in his early 20s, choosing to go on a different path in order to find his real purpose, though he was aware it would come with a price. He juggled a few darts, the precision of the juggling leading up to the throw. He spoke. "She, the one who will rise to challenge our mission to defeat the unbelievers of the world..." The darts hit a picture of a naked Georgette Lemare in the back. Simulated rivulets of blood leaked out of the picture and it continued to bleed for a while. At around this time, an explosion took place at the Manchester Arena, and an Ariana Grande concert.

"Daamir, what are you doing?" asked Jalaal al-Saab, the second in command of the Parisian ISIS Branch to his boss, Daamir el-Farid, who took over after the previous head, Ali Al-Nasri, was killed by police in a firefight not too far from the underground hideout accessible only by dab.

"Throwing darts, brother Jalaal. Behold. This whore of Normandy from an era gone by is the one that is encouraging this city's resolve to crush us alive. She and her army of infidel warriors must be stopped on one of this nation's biggest days, the final of the Coupe de France, this Saturday. Our preparations are nearly complete for an all-out assault on the Stade."

"So we indeed are attacking this venue again like two Novembers ago, brother Daamir?"

"Only this time, we will look to destroy the stadium and everyone in it, including the whore, Georgette Lemare. Her impure heart and intentions must be cleansed by Allah's final judgement, but in order to make this realized, she must perish."

"Quran (2:191-193) states, 'And kill them wherever you find them, and turn them out from where they have turned you out. And Al-Fitnah [disbelief or unrest] is worse than killing... but if they desist, then lo! Allah is forgiving and merciful. And fight them until there is no more Fitnah [disbelief and worshipping of others along with Allah] and worship is for Allah alone. But if they cease, let there be no transgression except against Az-Zalimun(the polytheists, and wrong-doers, etc.)' True words that we, as messengers to Allah, must adhere to moving forward."

"And with Allah's blessing, the Neuroi, those angels filled with the spirit and power of the 72 Virgins, the Houri, will help carry out our mission to purify this misled caliphate and its constituents. Thus, we shall then spread the message across all the corners of the world. Our caliphate will make Islam the religion of peace, and the Sharia law will unite men and women of all persuasions. And only then will there be no fighting, bloodshed and suffering."

"And with that, brother Jalaal, we must gird our loins for one of the most historic moments in the history of our organization. A benediction to our brothers fighting the forces of evil in Iraq, Syria, Sham, and around the world. We will not disappoint and we will die in our struggle if we must because we will be rewarded no matter the case. The Islamic State, its leadership and its values are worth dying for, and we will not have any regrets. Brothers!"

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the others, stopping their work.

"The time has come to accelerate preparations and lay an all-out assault on the Stade and defeat those who stand in our way. Our jihad, our struggle, is one not done in vain, but with a purpose, to point the lands of the West in the correct direction so that there will be no struggles. The people of Manchester, in the United Kingdom, have been made aware of this through our ally, brother Salman Ramadan Abedi. Might makes right, inshallah and we will be victorious over the Infidels...and their allies...the Brave Witches. Stand and deliver!"

Jalaal let out a roar. "TAKFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!"

The others prostrated and chorused as one. "Allah hu Akbar! Allah hu Akbar! Allah hu Akbar!" The wheels were in motion as all resumed their planning for all-out assault on Le Stade on Saturday.

* * *

"Wow, look at these new kits," said Georgette to Sadako as they were given custom-made kits by Benoit Rousseau of the PSG Foundation over at the last practice of the season for Paris Saint-Germain at the Stade de France in Saint-Denis. "Raglan sleeves. So cute! And the small verticle red stripe."

"And it has our names and the number 502 on the back," she added. "Wait till the others see this."

"You seem to be pleased by the new outfit," said Mr. Benoit.

"We are, thank you providing us with this," said Georgette. "It's a futuristic feel and aesthetic."

"As this will be your last week working with us this is of many farewell presents we will be handing you. The finest goods"

"Mr. Benoit, we are truly honored to be in your service," said Sadako.

"Be sure to put them in a safe place when you choose to come home following your match." Manchester United had won the Europa League after dispatching of AFC Ajax 2-0.

"Understood," said Georgette. Benoit then took his leave, leaving the two girls alone.

"So this is the Stade de France," said Sadako, watching the players go through their run-through. In the grand scheme of things, this was very much PSG's de facto final home game. PSG had yet to be defeated at home, and Stephane Moulin's Scoistes were given the unenviable task of shocking the nation and winning their first-ever Coupe de France. "May the football gods be on their side tomorrow."

After serving the players one final meal, Sadako and Georgette took a shuttle back to their apartment in Boulogne-Billancourt to begin packing up and getting everything prepared to how it was before they moved in. The landlords were due to arrive at some time next week, at about the start of the next month.

Meanwhile, Unai Emery addressed the players one last time. "Gentlemen, this was the final practice of the season that you all went through. Tomorrow will be the Coupe de France final. And all the hard work you put in, the highs, the lows, the happy and sad and angry moments, all come down to this one opportunity to finish a difficult year strong and on a high. After this match, there will be no more games to play. For some of you, this may be your final match in a Paris Saint-Germain uniform. For others, your journey in Paris continues. We will evaluate where you all go from here in the days ahead.

"But wherever your career takes you, do not forget to play our style one last time and defeat Angers, and make history by making this club the most accomplished club in one of the most prestigious cup competitions in the world. It may be destiny that we will lift the trophy in this, the 100th edition of this competition. But you must earn that place in history. Believe in other, believe in yourselves, and believe in your club. I love you all. I thank you all for being a part of this journey, as it has been an immense honor to work with you. Dismissed."

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Naoe Kanno said to the others gathered in the teleportation chamber.

"We have to get ready for the operation tomorrow," Waltrud Krupinski replied.

"We are anticipating a massive convoy," Tomoko Anabuki said, "so it is all hands on deck."

"Ah, it is a shame we are only in modern Gallia for a few days before heading home, it is too short a stay," said Edytha Rossman, having one last cup of tea.

"Our role is to provide support to those already there and provide protection," said Gundula Rall. "The enemy is well prepared for a coordinated attack on Paris, and so we must rendezvous at the residence of Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara. I do believe they may have something waiting for us."

"And what might that be?" asked Aleksandra Pokryshkin, with a glint of suspicion in her eyes.

"Why nothing more than dinner, of course."

"So you say."

"Sanya."

"Let us all join hands and keep our eyes closed so that we can focus and ensure we are there safely," said Sanya Litvyak. "Ready, 1, 2, 3."

The Brave Witches, Sanya, Tomoko, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen and Yoshika Miyafuji all joined hands and closed their eyes to meditate in a circle. Within one minute, they all disappeared from the timeline of Petersburg in 1944 and were transported to Paris in 26 May, 2017. It was 6 p.m.

* * *

At about the same time, Georgette and Sadako were outside their apartment. Hikari and Takami Karibuchi had also arrived from their recent shopping run. "Hey Jose!" exclaimed Hikari, waving.

"Hikari, we are back," she replied, exchanging hugs with the sisters. Gab had rejoined the group from her recent expedition at the hideout underneath the Saint-Denis Basilica. "You bought a lot of stuff, eh?"

"The last shopping run we will ever do before coming home," said Takami. "Bittersweet, to be honest."

"Want to head to our place to watch some news and stuff?" asked Sadako.

"I guess we can before we head to our apartment," Takami said. "Let's go."

"So, the team had their final training of the year and the players are motivated to get things done. But I have a strange feeling that the worst case could happen," mused Georgette.

"Be positive Jose, we have a job to do tomorrow," said Sadako. She opened the door. "Oh my..."

"SURPRISE!" said the others, who had teleported successfully to their dorm room.

"Wow! Oh my word," exclaimed Jose as she and Sadako shared a group hug. There were tears falling out. "You made it! You all finally made it! Welcome to Gallia in 2017. Or rather..."

"LA FRANCE!" they all chorused, having some laughter afterwards.

"At last, I am here, even though I am in the territory of Qatar Saint-Germain and the girls with big boobs," Nao said, scheming as ever. Her stomach growled. "Um, well this sucks..."

"We have plenty of food," said Sadako. "Anyone want to volunteer with cooking?"

"Me!" exclaimed Sanya and Yoshika.

"Let's prepare a big spread for everyone. Jose, wanna join us?"

"I'll leave it to you this time but I may join in later," she replied.

"Suit yourself!"

Georgette turned to the others. "Guys, quit standing, have a seat, I'll turn on the TV, make yourself at home, good grief..."

"Did you miss us?" asked Waltrud, petting Gab who let out a big meow and a deep, sustained purr.

"I definitely did. You came at the perfect time, everyone."

"You knew this was going to be a team effort, right Jose?" Gundula said to her.

"Yes, Commander."

"Gundula's fine."

"Sure thing."

"Anyway," said Sasha, "we will be temporarily staying here for the night before we head to Vélizy-Villacoublay."

"Vélizy-Villacoublay?" asked Nikka Edvardine Katajainen. "What's over there?"

"The air base, Base aérienne 107 Vélizy-Villacoublay, is a base used by the Gallian Air Force, or Armee de L'Air. Updated versions of our striker units have been transported by X-11 clones in secret and are being prepared for us to use. At about 0700 local time we will be leaving for Villacoublay, with the exception of Pilot Officer Lemare and Pilot Officer Shimohara, who will be working with the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club for their Coupe de France defense operation against Angers Sporting Club de l'Ouest."

"Ahhh, so we finally get to show Paris the true power of the Witches! Awesome."

"Hey, don't mess up, all right?" Nao retorted. "Our seiza thing is not for show, you know." Her stomach growled again. "Dammit! Merde!"

Sanya saw a cereal box. "Lion Wild?" Some wheat cereal with chocolate creal. "Hmmm..." She took the box, poured the cereal in to a bowl, poured some soy milk, and placed it on a table with spoon. "Nao, over here. Lion Wild."

"GIMME~~~~~~!" roared Nao, flashing a fang as she grabbed the bowl and ate up quickly

"A cereal that fits her very well," said Waltrud. "Lion Wild."

"You shut up this instant you fake Countess!" Nao exclaimed, her face messy from the chocolate and milk. "I am not a lion, I'm a dog. A DOG! Get it through your bloody head!"

"Let the jimmies rustle through you, little doggie."

"Woof!"

Eventually, the main dishes from from Frog XVI were served, with just about all of the edible goods from the pantry since this was a big group being served. The leftover would be finished the next morning before all but Sadako and Georgette left for Villacoublay.

"Nothing like good old Liberion food to remind us of the big brother across the Atlantic," said Yoshika. "This is great, nice work!"

"I taught Sada well," Jose noted.

"She taught me well," Sadako admitted.

"This is so satisfying," said Edytha. "I never had food from this timeline and it tastes cleaner, fresher, better. Like food from heaven."

"Hey, is there wine?" asked Waltrud. "We need some alcohol here." Georgette brought some bottles and poured glasses for those who were able to drink. "Arpents du Soleil! Oh yes."

"This is the only wine from Normandy," said Jose. "I bought all the bottles that were available at the Carrefour."

"Mmmm, this feels like a winner."

"We also have Calvados, if you would like to sample a glass." She brought the bottle to Waltrud but the Countess took the bottle and juiced the whole thing down. "Dear me..."

"Ahhhh, now that feels fantastic, hic," said Waltrud with a hiccup. "Hehehehehehehehhahahauhuhuhuhaaaah!"

"Ugh, we wanted to sample the Calva too," said Edytha, who eventually was able to sample the liquor alongside the others who were able to drink. "Mmmmm, this does require something heavy."

"So this is what Normandy is known for, huh?" said Takami, downing her share before returning to her meal. The generous portions that the witches consumed absorbed the alcohol and reduced the side effects. Of course, the younger Witches didn't get to enjoy the alcohol and were served Breizh Cola instead.

"What does Breizh mean?" asked Hikari to Georgette.

"Brittany, or Bretagne, in the local Breton language," she replied. "So this is Brittany Cola. There's a diet version, a zero cola version, a version made with a sweetener called Stevia, peach iced tea, grapefruit soda and lemon water. I bought them all for you to try." Georgette opened the refrigerator door and brought them out.

"Gimme the grapefruit, the agrum!" said Nao. "Mine, mine, gimme!" Georgette poured a tall glass of the grapefruit drink for Nao, who chugged it quickly. "Another." Rinse and repeat. Nao them slammed the glass down and thrashed her head back, squealing in exultation with a flashed fang, a fist in the air. "Ahhhhhhh, that's so much better! Vive La Republique! Vive La France!"

"Vive La France!" they all said, charging their glass and resuming their meal, all laughing.

Nao felt a strong reaction. "Uhhh, Jose, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, straight that way," she said, pointing with an open hand."

"Ahahahah, thank you, merci, eheh," said Nao, chuckling like an old lady with a deep voice, mixed with questionable meowing noises as she cantilevered to the bathroom.

"You know, I just realized something after reading the news," said Tomoko.

"What is it?" asked Sadako.

"I believe tonight is the start of Ramadan. Most important month for Muslims, if I recall, where they fast during the day and have an early morning meal and a meal late at night."

"And?"

"We came at the right time, as the Islamic State is planning to go all-out on the first day, which is tomorrow, or more exactly, hours from now," said Gundula. "We will need to be providing security in case things go down at La Stade. There is confirmed reports from Gab and the Hartmann sisters that the power of the 72 Virgins as depicted in the Qur'an has been captured, corrupted and used as the energy force behind the Neuroi we are planning to eliminate."

"How can these horrible people do this and misuse their religion's afterlife reward as a way to attack Paris?" exclaimed Nikka.

"ISIS is losing the battle with the West in Syria and the Levant and Iraq, it seems. Mosul and Raqqa are slowly being won by forces in the West and the leadership is being taken down," said Sasha. "To balance this, they are using 'inspired' and 'directed' attacks to regroup. The attack in Manchester are an example of the work that is currently going on in Saint-Denis. No one realizes that in order to access the hideout, they have to perform...what is it called again?"

"The dab, Sasha," said Waltrud.

"Ah, yes, that."

"Our operation is in cooperation with the Armee de l'Air and the Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale (GIGN)," said Edytha. "Colonel Laurent Phélip, the GIGN commander will be meeting our group at Villacoublay to disseminate the rules of engagement. Sadako and Jose, for the most part, you are to remain with your club and leave the operation to us. Only in extreme circumstances will we ask for your support. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said, saluting.

"Well, we really do need to get some rest," said Eila, yawning. "Good thing this is spacious."

"Indeed," Sanya replied.

"If you want, you can actually room with us," said Hikari. "Who wants to?"

"Me!" said Nao, Nipa, Yoshika, Sanya, Eila, and Tomoko.

"Follow me, then. We'll see the rest of you tomorrow," said Takami. "Let's do our best!" They all left.

"A little bit more breathing space," said Gundula. "Well met, I would say."

"Sadako, you don't want to join the other Fusou girls?" asked Sasha.

"We're together," Sadako and Georgette said in unison, pointing to each other.

"Ah, that's right, I had forgotten. You're the tenants here until the term ends next week."

"Do we have to be called in to action at all, Commander?" asked Jose as she and Sadako washed the dishes and cleaned the table.

"Well, you already know the rule but..."

"But?"

"Always be ready to step up. We are all Witches and we are one team. So be ready when it is your turn to sacrifice your life for the world."

"Yes...Gundula."

"Well met. So, is there a place where we can rest?"

"I will prepare mats and blankets since you are only staying for the night," said Georgette.

"Don't be too loud while we're sleeping, we know your game very well," said Waltrud with a wink.

"Countess, please show consideration and privacy, that's intrusive!" she shot back.

A deep laugh. "My apologies."

* * *

Soon, the morning came, and it arrived on the city of Paris with a collective feel of intention and an overwhelming nervousness regarding the edict in which its followers and sympathizers adhered to. Security at all of the domestic football cup finals was taking place, including the Coupe de France final.

"Mmmm, Jose?" asked Sadako, an arm over her head.

"What?" she said.

"I think they have left. I heard a door close and I heard the sound of leftovers being eaten and the sound of running water."

"Well, they must showing consideration after all..." Georgette left the bed and opened up the window. A fresh gust of wind resulted in an updraft, revealing her shiny white tanga. She looked back and giggled.

"Dear me..." Sadako whispered, getting off the bed and embracing Jose before fondling her breasts and flower, the two of them sharing a kiss. "This is our last day doing work for the team. This is it. It's been a great ride being on this journey with you, my dear."

Georgette looked out the window, blushing. "I suppose it has... Let's go ahead and wear our clothes, one last time."

After one final shower, Georgette and Sadako put on their newly issued kits...followed by their uniforms. But this was not the training top and bottom that the two girls wore. It was their usual uniform from their work with the 502nd over their jersey top and shorts. "In the end, I couldn't stop being myself," said Sadako.

"Same here," said Georgette, dusting off the dirt a little bit before making the bed and folding the blanket. She then went to the mirror and looked at herself. The images of her time in France, in Dijon, and Caen, and Barcelona, and elsewhere in Paris. The victories, the defeats and draws. The work with the women's team. The chance meeting with Mr. Macron and his wife. The meals and tidying up of the Camp des Loges. The Spring Break. The meeting with Iroha Isshiki and her fondness for Lyon. The future boy wonder from Manchester United, Alex Hunter. The walks in the Saint-Germain-en-Laye forest. And many other adventures that happened during her time. The pictures all came to mind.

But there was one more event, and perhaps one more battle, for the two girls to engage in as ISIS's underground army in Saint-Denis began the final preparations prior to deploying the Neuroi to the Stade de France in the middle of the first iftar of Ramadan, AH 1438. The rest of the Witches were on their way to Velizy-Villacoublay, located not too far from Saint-Germain-en-Laye, to go over plans for the operation behind closed doors. It was 9 a.m. Central European Time.

* * *

The Witches were scheduled to be deployed at about 7 p.m. local time and would have enough striker unit power to last until 6 a.m. in the morning. Two Witches would be assigned a corner of the stadium to hove over and be on the watch for Neuroi movement approaching the venue. Sanya and Eila were stationed on the Henri Delaunay end, hovering over a practice athletics complex. The Karibuchi sisters were stationed on the Jules Rimet end, hovering over the Cinema Gaumont Saint-Denis. Naoe and Nikka were stationed on the Mail des Aigulles end, howevering over traffic on the A86. And on the Mail de Ellipse end, Yoshika and Tomoko were stationed, floating over the Autoroute du Nord, the A1.

Gundula, Edytha, Waltrud and Sasha were assigned to float over the department Seine-Saint-Denis to detect movement of the Neuroi. As the commander, Gundula would then mobilize the others to sortie with the Neuroi bots and engage in a firefight. Any attack that actually hit the Stade would see Georgette and Sadako escorted immediately to the Parc des Princes ASAP...as their striker units were inside the designated change rooms of Paris Saint-Germain in a secret location under wraps, and they would take off from the pitch itself.

As for Paris themselves, Angel Di Maria and Javier Pastore had their homes searches for possible tax evasion and were cooperating with the authorities per Unai, whose match with Angers would all but be the last game he would ever manage at PSG due to the incoming new sporting director, Antero Henrique of Portugal, formerly of FC Porto, coming in to clean house and restore order in French club football. Police also entered the head offices of the club to check for any instances of tax fraud, out of the sight of Georgette and Sadako.

Antero was coveted by the Chelsea Football Club of Hammersmith and Fulham, London, years ago but was unwilling to join the Blues. Michael Emenalo filled in those shoes instead and the current-to-date Premier League champions doubled down on scouting. The end result for the boys from the Bridge—Stamford Bridge, that is, their ground since 1905—was a glorious return to relevancy and the UEFA Champions League. Maxwell Scherrer's body of work with the club had made him a legend and he would be offered a staff role to potentially begin his career as an administrator.

Monaco were also seeing the pieces from their Ligue 1 start to depart, with Bernardo Silva signing with Manchester City for a record 60 million pounds. Benjamin Mendy would also follow suit after joining on a 50 million euro transfer. In other news, the PSG women's team drew with already-relegated Bordeaux 2-2 as an unconvincing warmup to their Women's Champions League Final.

The girls had already left the base at Villacoubly and flew to their posts, armed with their designated rifles, hovering over the partially-open white dome of the stadium. Each of the Witches was given a backpack filled with rations in which to eat during the halftime break, should there not be any enemy activity.

"This stadium is so beautiful, onee-chan," said Hikari. "Look at the flags on the field."

"I can't see much due to the enclosure but it looks quite nice," said Takami.

"I don't know what song they are playing but I seem to warm up to it," said Tomoko. "Very relevant to my interests."

"You like the music and style of this period, Tomoko-chan?" asked Yoshika.

"There is a safe, pleasant feel to it. It's something I can be secure in. It's energizing, too. The brass and the percussion."

"Ah, there seems to be a camera from the helicopter," said Eila to Sanya.

"Oh?"

"Wave to them." The witches at the stadium all did, and the man doing the camerawork waved back. "He sees us." The tifosi from the Parisian supporters read "11." As in, "We want the 11th trophy." Gab was in the stadium and with a meow, on cue, emerging from the smoke was the trophy. The fireworks showered in the air as the band got ready to play "La Marsillaise."

* * *

 _"Allons enfants de la Patrie_

 _Le jour de gloire est arrivé!_

 _Contre nous de la tyrannie_

 _L'étendard sanglant est levé_

 _L'étendard sanglant est levé_

 _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes_

 _Mugir ces féroces soldats?_

 _Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras_

 _Égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

 _Aux armes, citoyens_

 _Formez vos bataillons_

 _Marchons, marchons!_

 _Qu'un sang impur_

 _Abreuve nos sillons!"_

* * *

Emmanuel then went to shake hands with the players and referees. "This seems to be taking the longest time," said Nao. "Hey, Monsieur President, hurry up already!" she called.

"He can't hear you," Nikka said.

"..."

Eventually, the handshakes had finished and both teams and all in the stadium offered a moment of silence for those who perished in Manchester. The Witches all bowed their heads. Georgette was on her knees, perhaps also sensing the base underneath the Saint-Denis Basilica starting the final countdown.

The whistle blew, and the match began. Vincent Letellier was the best player on ground in this match, as his flurry of shot stops and collections put the Angevins, the Scoistes, within touching distance. As for Paris Saint-Germain, they had an off night. Wide right on wide shot, wide left on another, a few over the bar, a missed cross here, a missed pass there, and irresponsible touch and control everywhere. The first half passed with no score, and the second half seemed to show more of the same.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sadako as the deadlocked match reached second half stoppage time, and there was a corner on the right side for Angel Di Maria, one of a number of players having a rough night, conceded by Romain Thomas.

"Watch this," Georgette said. Di Maria delivered the ball, which was supposed to reach Blaise Matuidi. Instead Issa Cissokho got in the way to try to clear and scored an own goal.

"Sadako! Georgette!" said Gundula on the radio. "We detect Neuroi movement at the basilica. Head to the Parc des Princes right now and get ready to move out!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Georgette said. She turned to Sadako. "Sada."

"Jose?"

"It's time."

"Yeah..." She turned to Mr. Benoit. "Sir, we must leave."

"Hmmmm?" he asked. "Why? Don't you have to...?" Sadako winked. "My mistake, you're excused. Good luck." With that, Sadako and Georgette quickly ran to the shuttle waiting at the Avenue Jules Rimet.

Mr. Sami was waiting for them. "Parc des Princes."

They pointed. "Step on it," they both said in unison.

He revved up the engines and the shuttle raced to the Parc. They got there in five minutes. "Good luck," he said.

Georgette winked and blew and kiss as the two of them ran through the concourse and on to the pitch, where their striker units and arms were waiting. "There they are," Georgette said. She and Sadako took off their shorts and stockings and shoes and got into their units, their animals ears and tails popping out. "Ready?"

"Mmm-hmmm." They both shared a kiss before taking off from the Parc des Princes pitch and flying towards the other Witches, who were battling a convoy of Neuroi outside the Stade.

Waltrud had flown over to the Basilica, where there was a police presence. Out of sight, she did the dab. The entrance appeared, and a member of the Gendarmerie opened the door and an army of police infiltrated the hideout, wiping out all of the members in sight who were engaging in a firefight that they lost decisively. But the Neuroi were still there, and the Witches were down to battling one final bot as the others were eliminated. She was proving difficult to take down and was flying towards the stadium.

"Dammit, I can't get to this bitch!" roared Nao, swinging and missing. "Fuck!"

"Sorry we are late," said Georgette, Sadako trailing behind.

"You made it in time, we got the other ones down, but this one is proving to be difficult."

"Wait a minute," said Edytha. The Neuroi was aiming at the President, shaking hands with the Paris players. "That Neuroi...is about to attack the president!"

"!" Georgette flew over to the Neuroi.

"Hey, Jose what are you doing; that's dangerous!" exclaimed Hikari. She was about to fly over there but Sadako held her back. She knew what Jose was going to do.

As the Neuroi, who looked like Jose in terms of appearance, was about to prepare to fire, Jose flew in front of her, arms outstretched. The crowd below stopped what they were doing and looked up. The Neuroi couldn't fire. She froze still. "Please...save...me..." she said.

Georgette went to the Neuroi, and instead of attacking the exposed core...she kissed it while embracing it.

"Jose, you're gonna be killed, are you crazy!? No way, Jose!" cried Hikari. A white light enveloped them all as Hikari screamed. "JOSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **END CHAPTER 31**


	32. Take Me Home

**Revons Plus Grand**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Take Me Home**

* * *

Georgette opened her eyes, and noticed that there were 72 young girls in white bikinis, sitting in a wariza position, of different bust sizes and figures, looking sad and hopeless but looking gorgeous as always. "Ladies!"

"Who are you?" asked one of the girls, holding a box of raisins to offer. Georgette took the box and had a few pieces before finishing the whole box, triggering some tittillating giggles.

"Mmmmm. My name is Georgette. I have come to emancipate you, as a member of the Witches," she said.

At that point, every one of the 72 virgins jumped up in exultation, gesticulating with cries of joy as they all hugged Georgette.

"Thank you so much," they said.

"Do you, um, want us to join you?" asked another of the girls.

Georgette brought out 72 matching Paris Saint-Germain kits and shorts. The virgins were all barefoot. "Wear this," she said. They all quickly got dressed as the clothes contoured to their voluptuous, well-sculpted frames. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Lady Lemare!" they all said, saluting.

"Let's go." They all formed a circle with Georgette in the middle. Another flash of light...

* * *

"Uh...what's going on?" asked Hikari Karibuchi. The Neuroi exploded into a firework, triggering a collective ooh from the crowd. Georgette and her 72 virgin army floated and slowly descended down. The guitar notes played, and Paris Saint-Germain's song "Go West" played as the players received the trophy in the background with the first verse starting as Maxwell Scherrer lifted the trophy.

 _"(Together) We will go our way_

 _(Together) We will leave someday_

 _(Together) Your hand in my hand_

 _(Together) We will make the plans_

 _(Together) We will fly so high_

 _(Together) Tell our friends goodbye_

 _(Together) We will start life new_

 _(Together) This is what we'll do_

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there_

 _(Go west) Lots of open air_

 _(Go west) To begin life new_

 _(Go west) This is what we'll do_

 _(Go west) Sun in winter time_

 _(Go west) We will do just fine_

 _(Go west) Where the skies are blue_

 _(Go west) This and more we'll do_

 _(Together) We will love the beach_

 _(Together) We will learn and teach_

 _(Together) Change our pace of life_

 _(Together) We will work and strive_

 _(I love you) I know you love me_

 _(I want you) Happy and carefree_

 _(So that's why) I have no protest_

 _(When you say) You want to go west_

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there_

 _(Go west) Lots of open air_

 _(Go west) To begin life new_

 _(Go west) This is what we'll do_

 _(Go west) Sun in winter time_

 _(Go west) We will do just fine_

 _(Go west) Where the skies are blue_

 _(Go west) This and more we'll do..."_

The girls all danced as one, feeling the spirit of the Rouge et Bleu of Paris Saint-Germain, the Parisians, the 11-time Coupe de France winners. In the background, a montage of moments from the club played, as well as scenes of the city and fans. Eventually, the players joined in the dancing, performing one massive chorus line over the covered pelouse.

 _"(I know that) there are many ways_

 _(to live there) in the sun or shade._

 _(Together) we will find a place_

 _(to settle] down and live with space_

 _(without the) busy pace back east,_

 _(the hustling), rustling of the feet,_

 _(I know I'm) ready to leave too,_

 _(so this is) what we're going to do,_

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there._

 _(Go west) Lots of open air._

 _(Go west) To begin life new._

 _(Go west) This is what we'll do._

 _(Go west) Sun in winter time._

 _(Go west) We will do just fine._

 _(Go west) Where the skies are blue._

 _(Go west) This and more we'll do._

 _(Go west) Life is peaceful there._

 _(Go west) Lots of open air._

 _(Go west) To begin life new._

 _(Go west) This is what we'll do._

 _(Go west) together together we'll gone our way_

 _(Go west) together together you lead me the way_

 _(Go west) you begin life new_

 _(Go west) this is what will do..."_

* * *

The Paris fans all delivered a standing ovation to the ensemble of dancers in PSG colours and the players who joined in the dancing, the cup being passed around. The 72 virgins all bowed and after a salute, disappeared out of sight, turning into balls of light that entered Jose's body. Jose closed her eyes, then smiled as she opened them to the crowd finally beginning to file out. The rest of the Witches began to fly to the pitch to meet Jose, whose striker unit magically disappeared, leaving her barefoot, bare legged and without pants. Not that she minded.

"Jose, we did it! We defeated the Neuroi!" said Sadako, hugging her.

"We did. Feels good, right Sada?"

"It sure does."

"Kindness is the greatest weapon," said Gundula. "To reach out to the virgins and purify them...I wouldn't expect anything less out of a healer."

"You were amazing," said Edytha. "I liked the dance moves you did with the virgins. Did you plan it all along?"

"It was on feel and being one with the music and the fans singing."

"An impressive performance and a beautiful way to complete a successful operation," said Aleksandra Pokryshkin. "Well done also to Waltrud, who helped the gendarmerie infiltrate the hideout and eliminate everyone in it."

"Of course," said the Countess, bowing.

"Well done," said Nasser Al-Khelaifi, coming in with the players and coaches of the team, as well as the staff. "Let me introduce myself to those I have not introduced myself to. I am Nasser Al-Khelaifi, owner of the Paris Saint-Germain Football Club. I want to thank you all for protecting everyone here as well as eliminating the Neuroi, even though you hail from a different timeline."

"Mr. Nasser, on behalf of the 502nd and 501st Joint Fighter Wings, we accept your thanks and would like to congratulate your club and your city on a difficult but successful Coupe de France defense," said Gundula Rall. "Gundula Rall, commander of the 502nd, the Brave Witches. I am the supervisor of Pilot Officers Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara, who conclude their service with you this evening."

"Ah, thank you for introducing yourself to me. We wanted to provide you with some momentos for your journey home, and we have someone to assist me with this," said Nasser.

Emmanuel Macron was with him. "Hello Jose and Sadako!"

"Mr. Macron!" exclaimed the two girls.

"Ladies, I am Emmanuel Macron, the President of France, or Gallia, in this timeline. I want to also express my deepest thanks for your services and for your efforts, award you, as a group, the Grand-Croix of the Legion d'honneur." A round of applause can be heard from the Paris fans who stayed. "Step this way to receive your cross and sash."

Each one of the girls was given a cross-shaped badge in gold and a red sash. Nasser then gave every one of the girls a large white bag filled with pins, books, other clothes, scarves, hats, and other related trinkets with the club's identity.

"Thank you so much for this," said Aleksandra Pokryshkin. "I am Aleksandra Pokryshkin, second in command and assistant to Commander Rall. We will treasure this for a while." A retainer then collected the bags and placed it in a cargo box that would be sent to the X-11 waiting to transport it to Petersburg. It would also includes the clothes that Sadako and Jose left at Le Parc.

"So with that, I bid you the best of luck on your journey and wish you well," said Nasser.

"We will not forget your legacy and effort to stop terrorism and protect the lives of innocent civilians here in France and around the world," said Emmanuel. "Good luck. Vive Les Brave Witches. Vive La Republique."

"VIVA LA FRANCE!" roared the Paris fans. Following one more group photo with the Paris Saint-Germain players, staff, coaches and fans, as well as the President, to go with hugs and handshakes all around, the Witches all got in their striker units. As one, they waved to the supporters before slowly taking off.

"Farewell everybody!" said Georgette, tears flowing out of her eyes. "I will miss you! Ici C'est!"

"PARIS!"

"Ici C'est!"

"PARIS!"

"ICI C'EST!"

"PARIIIIIS!" roared the fans one last time as the Witches finally flew out of the Stade de France and flew across all the major cities and towns of Europe, to the strains of a Phil Collins tune.

* * *

 _"Take that look of worry_

 _I'm an ordinary man_

 _They don't tell me nothing_

 _So I find out what I can_

 _There's a fire that's been burning_

 _Right outside my door_

 _I can't see but I feel it_

 _And it helps to keep me warm_

 _So I, I don't mind_

 _No I, I don't mind_

 _Seems so long I've been waiting_

 _Still don't know what for_

 _There's no point escaping_

 _I don't worry anymore_

 _I can't come out to find you_

 _I don't like to go outside_

 _They can't turn off my feelings_

 _Like they're turning off a light_

 _But I, I don't mind_

 _No I, I don't mind_

 _Oh I, I don't mind_

 _No I, I don't mind_

 _So take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _Oh Lord, 'cause I've been a prisoner all my life_

 _And I can say to you_

 _Take that look of worry, mine's an ordinary life_

 _Working when it's daylight_

 _And sleeping when it's night_

 _I've got no far horizons_

 _And I wish upon a star_

 _They don't think that I listen_

 _Oh but I know who they are_

 _And I, I don't mind_

 _No I, I don't mind_

 _Oh I, I don't mind_

 _No I, I don't mind_

 _So take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home, oh lord_

 _Well I've been a prisoner all my life_

 _And I can say to you_

 _But I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember_

 _Take, take me home_

 _'Cause I don't remember..."_

* * *

The Witches then flew towards Russia, where a large portal taking them to 1944 and their timeline awaited. "What a journey we've had," said Georgette.

"Indeed, Jose," said Sadako.

"I will leave no regrets. We may not have won the league, but we got the rest of the other trophies so it's all good!" exclaimed Hikari.

"There's the portal!" said Takami. "Let's fly to it!"

"YEEEAAAHHHHH!" All of the Witches flew to the portal and with that, they were teleported back to 1944. One hour of power remained, and that was enough for them to return to the base in Petersburg, where a number of the citizens welcomed them to rapturous applause, some waving Stade Saint-Germain scarves and flags.

"What a reception," said Eila. "It's nice to return home to our timeline."

Georgette was carrying Gab, who was now just a regular Persian cat with no powers whatsoever. She also lost her ability to talk regularly. That darn cat...

And the girls got out of their striker units while the X-11 also arrived with their merchandise. A second X-11 carried the food from their apartment in Boulogne-Billancourt, which was now back in control of the landlords, since they returned from their trip.

"Well, it's now back to doing the regular stuff now, huh?" said Georgette as she and Sadako put on their leggings and shoes and walked back to the dormitories.

"Sometimes you have to wonder if the work we did was really just a dream," said Sadako.

"What if it was and we really won't know what happened to..." Hikari looked at the jersey. "Stade Saint-Germainois?"

"Don't speculate, this is what's going to happen because we ensured that the future will be taken care of," said Yoshika. "Later this week, me and Tomoko will be leaving you so that we can fly back to Fusou."

"It has been an honor to be working with you," said Tomoko Anabuki. "But we must say goodbye and leave you to your operations here."

All the Witches exchanged hugs as they reentered the base. "So," said Commander Rall. "Who wants to create our welcome back breakfast?"

Sadako and Georgette looked at each other and posed in front of the others. "Just leave it to us!" And with that, the adventures of Georgette Lemare and Sadako Shimohara, and the Karibuchi sisters, in Paris in 2017 finally came to an end.

* * *

 **REVONS PLUS GRAND**

 **THE END**


End file.
